Parte 4: Say it isn't so
by Nyaar
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Aoshi reconoció que estaba enamorado..... Terminada! 4º y última parte de la saga
1. Default Chapter

**Say It Isn't So....**   


**_...closer, closer, I move near you. The way I want you makes me fear you...._**

  
  
  


La luz del atardecer día brillaba aun con fuerza sobre la estación de tren de Kyoto. El vaivén de gente que iba y venía, de pasajeros, de acompañantes, ruido de silbatos, el jadear de la locomotora de vapor, el murmullo incesante de las despedidas y de la alegría por la llegada de los seres queridos... Todo ello siempre dejaba a Yahiko con la boca abierta cuando montaba en tren, sobre todo en aquella estación. No sabía muy bien por qué, quizás por ser la primera donde tomó un tren cuando, tras la batalla contra Shishio, volvían por fin a casa. 

De pronto se dio cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces... Parecía que no, pero el tiempo corría, y con él las aventuras tantas veces no deseadas; el jaleo que se armó con Shougo Amakusa en Shimabara, el secuestro de Kaoru, la venganza de Enishi... El muchacho suspiró. Sí, definitivamente hacía bastante ya de la pelea contra el Kuni Tori... Al menos, de todas sus andanzas sacaban siempre algo bueno. De la primera, sus amigos de Aoiya, Aoshi, Misao y el resto de los ninjas, en la siguiente consiguieron hacer entrar en razón al Hijo de Dios. Meses más conocieron a la mujer del policía psicópata y en la última y no por ello de menor envergadura, conocieron por fin el pasado de Kenshin, y lo más importante, el pelirrojo y Kaoru al fin se casaron. 

De aquello no hacía aún demasiado tiempo, se dijo recordando la gran fiesta que celebraron en el dojo y a la que asistieron todos los amigos de Kyoto. Precisamente por algo similar se encontraban ellos allí 

_Claro que ya le gustaría a Misao celebrar su boda con Aosi en vez de su cumpleaños _Pensó riéndose entre dientes 

"De qué te ries, Yahiko?" Kaoru desvió la mirada del claro cielo azul hasta su alumno, que aún llevaba esa sonrisa picarona en el rostro. El chico agitó la cabeza ligeramente, y ella se encogió de hombros y aseguró su amarre en el brazo de su esposo, que también parecía feliz de pisar el continente de nuevo 

"Ya podíais ayudar de vez en cuando....!" Se quejó Sanosuke cargando con todos los bultos desde detrás del trío. Yahiko se volvió hacia él para reprenderle 

"No seas así Sanosuke! Si la marimacho no estuviera embarazada seguro que--" Pero no pudo continuar la frase porque se ganó un buen coscorrón de parte de... Kenshin. Kaoru sonrió a su gesto e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario, de modo que ambos siguieron andando 

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos, Yahiko sobándose el golpe y Sano con las cejas enarcadas "Pues si esas tenemos tendrás que ayudarme tú con esto, Yahiko! No sé qué habrá metido ahí Jo-chan pero vamos.... pesa como un muerto caray!" Se quejó el luchador repartiendo los paquetes. El muchacho fue a protestar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le sería igual hacerlo que no, así que un poco enfurruñado cargó con su parte 

"HIMURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Exclamó la potente y chillona voz de Misao desde fuera de la estación una vez les vio salir. Kenshin sonrió al ver que su amiga seguía de tan buen humor como siempre. Y es que la okashira parecía no cambiar con el tiempo. Quizás era, a sus 18 años, algo más alta y más esbelta, pero poco más.... 

Pronto la chica salió corriendo hacia ellos ondeando los brazos, llenándoles a todos de besos y de abrazos, cotorreando, saltando y sonriendo como les tenía acostumbrados. Ya todos sabían de la paternidad de la pareja, así que Misao, ni corta ni perezosa, pegó su oído al vientre de Kaoru para comprobar si realmente algo se movía dentro de su barriga de cinco meses 

"Y es verdad eso que dicen de que dan patadas???" Preguntó la ninja mirando a su amiga, que estaba colorada del espectáculo que estaban dando, ya que la gente de por allí se había parado a mirar a "esos escandalosos" 

"N-no lo sé... Aún no le me ha dado ninguna..." 

"Oye no es por decir nada PERO ESTO PESA!" Se quejó Yahiko impaciente por librarse de la carga que le había tocado en suerte 

"Venga, vamos a Aoiya! Están todos esperando! Bueno, realmente no es que esperen, están trabajando --sonrió-- ya sabéis, hasta que no acabe el horario del restaurante no podremos cenar" 

"Sí, sí, ya sabemos... pero podemos irnos YA?" Preguntó esta vez Sano aquejado por la misma dolencia que su compañero 

"Ahhh pero qué quejicas que sois! Si sólo he traido unas pocas cosas...!" 

"POCAS COSAS? Yo más bien diría que llevamos el dojo a cuestas Kaoru!" 

Kenshin sonrió y tiró un poco del brazo de la mujer "Maa maa Kaoru... para qué discutir? Vamos con Misao-dono, ya sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie..."   


El camino hasta el restaurante no fue muy largo, pero estuvo salpicado de pequeñas bromas por parte de los dos chicos, de chanzas de la ninja y sobre todo de risas. El local tampoco había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron, recién pintado, quizas, por lo que brillaba la madera. Misao les entró por la puerta del patio y, mientras se llevaba con ella a los porteadores dejó a Kaoru y Kenshin que pasearan a sus anchas por allí. 

Pronto escucharon pasos, y al volverse ambos arquearon las cejas "Himura-san, Kaoru...! Felicidades por partida doble --sonrió la morena de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a ellos -- hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos..." 

"Tokio-san, qué hace usted aquí??" Preguntó el pelirrojo completamente sorprendido de verla en casa de los ninjas 

Ella se rió "Misao me ha invitado a su cumpleaños, así que pasaremos la velada todos juntos" 

"T-todos juntos?" Balbuceó Kaoru, que no se reponía de una sorpresa y entraba en otra 

"Sí, vosotros, Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Okina, las chicas, Kuro, Shuro y yo" 

"Es... Es fantástico" Sonrió entonces Kenshin intentando disimular su extrañeza a todo aquello _Cómo es posible que Tokio-san sea tan amiga de la gente de Aoiya? Habrá pasado algo en el tiempo que no la hemos visto? SI es así cómo es que Misao no nos ha contado nada?_

Estaba en esas consideraciones cuando una voz de sobra familiar se dejó oir por el patio, seguida al momento por su dueño "Han llegado ya, Tokio?" Preguntó Aoshi mientras se limpiaba las manos en un paño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta contestación. Por la puerta contraria aparecieron entonces Misao, Sano y Yahiko, que volvían de descargar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones. La okashira se quedó parada unos momentos con el semblante muy serio, y luego suspiró 

"Ya solo queda Hiko" Dijo la ninja balanceándose de un pie a otro mientras sonreía. El hombre asintió lentamente y se dirigió a los invitados antes de volver a entrar en el restaurante 

"Espero que os haya ido bien el viaje. Estáis en vuestra casa, haced lo que queráis hasta que cenemos... más o menos a las diez estará todo listo" 

"Tanto tiempo...?" Preguntó el chico descorazonado. Misao le revolvió el pelo en broma "Quieres que vayamos a ver qué hay en la cocina? Quizás Okkon se apiade de nosotros...." 

"Yo si no os importa me daré una vuelta por la ciudad" Comentó Sano metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus anchos pantalones blancos 

"Sano..." Le llamó el pelirrojo, y el luchador le hizo un gesto 

"Creo que tengo edad para cuidarme, no crees Kenshin?" Respondió de mala gana saliendo por la puerta 

Misao y Tokio le miraron sorprendidas "Qué le pasa a ese??"-- preguntó la más joven -- Ya sé que es un grosero pero por norma general no suele estar de tan mal humor...." 

Yahiko puso las manos tras su cabeza "Está así desde que Megumi se marchó a Aizu y le dejó plantado... Seguro que ahora irá a algún tugurio a emborracharse un rato, es lo que lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo..." 

"Y lo dices así, sin más? No sé quién será ella, pero está claro que Sano no adelantará nada si sigue por ese camino. Deberíais tratar de hacerle razonar" Comentó Tokio poniendo los brazos en jarras 

Kenshin y Kaoru suspiraron casi a un tiempo "No es tan fácil, Tokio-san, Sanosuke no se deja ayudar, ya lo ha visto.... Y como bien ha dicho, no es ningún crío para que estemos todo el día detrás de él..." 

*******   


Sano echó a andar por las calles de la ciudad, que conocía casi tan bien como Tokyo, mirando ligeramente a su alrededor. Cierto que Kyoto se estaba modernizando a marchas forzadas, pero no tanto como la capital de Japón. Claro que también influía el que no estuviera dentro de un valle como estaba Kyoto... Cruzó unas cuantas calles, algunas no muy recomendables a esas horas, y por fin encontró lo que buscaba. 

Para su satisfacción el local seguía donde lo había dejado, y estaba tan sucio como siempre. Se asombró de que algunos de los amigos que se echó allí le reconocieran después del tiempo que había pasado fuera: eso le daba una mejor oportunidad de jugar emparejado con alguno 

"Ehh Sanosuke! Cómo tú por estos barrios? Qué haces en Kyoto?" Le dijo su nuevo compañero, un hombre de mediana edad, con bigote, mientras le pasaba la jarra de sake 

"Ya ves... de visita en Aoiya, como de costumbre --le respondió aceptando de buen gusto la invitación-- A qué estamos jugando?" 

"A lo de siempre, a qué si no? --se rió entre dientes-- Qué tienes para apostar? Medio yen??" Le dijo cuando le enseñó la palma de la mano 

El joven se encogió de hombros "No soy rico, recuerdas? Es lo único que tengo... supongo que para algo servirá, no?" 

"Sanosuke, verás, es que ahora apostamos fuerte... Es lógico que no lo sepas, así que te lo contaré. De un tiempo a esta parte nos venimos dedicando a--" 

De pronto un fuerte golpe tiró la puerta de madera del local. Media docena de policías entraron en el pequeño y cochino recinto, y otra media se quedó fuera esperando "Estais toooooodos detenidos, así que os propongo que me acompañéis sin armar escándalo para que no tengamos que liarnos a mamporros, entendéis?" Preguntó el jefe de todos ellos, un policía alto, de ojos marrones y un inconfundible pelo rubio mientras tocaba la empuñadura de su katana 

La gente que estaba allí sentada se medio incorporó al momento y alguno llevó la mano al interior de su kimono, pero pronto cada uno de ellos tenía a un policía detrás con el sable desenvainado 

"Vaya! Pero mira quién tenemos aquí, si es Chikenhead!! --exclamó Cho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-- No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar deteniéndote, chaval!" 

"Ehh Cabeza de Escoba no se te ocurra ponerme las manos encima que yo acabo de llegar!" Se defendió el otro, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí 

"Sí, eso dicen todos.... Vamonos!"   
  


De un empujón dos policías metieron al luchador en una celda especial. Cho sabía de lo que era capaz el "pollito" y por ello le habían metido entre rejas de hierro, para que no se pudiera escapar. Pero pronto Sanosuke comenzó a armar escándalo 

"Eh Escoba! Al menos podrías decirme por qué me detienes, no?? Que yo sepa jugar a los dados no es un delito como para ir a la cárcel!!" Chilló 

Cho agitó la cabeza y se frotó ligeramente el pelo rubio con una de sus manos enguantadas mientras se acercaba a su reja "Primero, sí te puedo encerrar por ello, y segundo, estás aquí por compartir escenario con tus amiguitos traficantes de opio. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa.... o es que no sabías nada?" 

"Traficantes de opio??? Joder! Malditos cabrones! Ahora entiendo por qué apostaban tanto dinero! Dioses! La gente hace de todo por dinero! Sois unos malditos asesinos, me oís?!" Les gritó a los otros, que estaban en celdas del mismo pasillo. El policía dio una patada a la verja "Calla coño, me estás dejando sordo! Pero tienes razón en lo que dices, primero empiezan con un negocio ilegal, luego como traficantes de droga y por fin de armas... Cada vez a peor --agitó la cabeza-- ahh, que idiotas son todos. Es mucho mejor ser un asesino, pero en fin..." 

Sanosuke le cogió del uniforme "Tú no eres mejor que ellos canalla! Qué más da cómo les mates??" 

"Míralo así, yo no mato por dinero --le dio un manotazo para que le soltara-- no me toques el traje que me lo arrugas y el comisario se cabrea" 

"*El comisario se cabrea* --le imitó con brula-- Te estás volviendo una nenaza..." 

"Sí, una nenaza.... pero una que se marcha _fuera_ de la prisión --se carcajeó-- ahí te quedas, Chikenhead, pásalo bien esta noche!" 

"Estarás de broma!! Suéltame enseguida, yo no he hecho nada!!" Gritó el luchador agarrando la reja metálica y agitándola para ver si conseguía salir 

"Quéjate al comisario!" Continuó riendo el policía rubio mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba 

"Mecaguentodojoder!!!! Para una vez que no hago nada me detienen!! --se quejó sentándose en el suelo-- Pues esto no va a quedar así..." 

******* 

Las horas pasaron eficazmente en Aoiya y en el resto del mundo... hasta el punto que todos empezaron a cenar sin el luchador. Habían habilitado la partición más grande del restaurante para que cupieran todos y, una vez distribuidos Okkon y Omasu se encargaron de ir y venir a la cocina trayendo platos y más platos de comida y sake en abundancia. Todos estaban muy entretenidos charlando animadamente a pesar de la ausencia de Sano, al que suponían de juerga... 

Kenshin, aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho con las locuras de Misao, Yahiko y su esposa, no podía sino seguir extrañándose de la presencia de la mujer de Saito allí, y más aún del hecho de que Aoshi... sonreía. No demasiado, pero lo hacía. Y eso le desconcertaba a rabiar. Algo extraño había allí y no sabía qué era. Kaoru le dio un codazo al ver que se había quedado como pasmado en sus ensoñaciones 

"Cariño... en qué piensas? Se te va a enfriar la comida" 

"De eso nada! Antes me la comeré yo!!" Exclamó Yahiko riéndose sin parar junto con Misao. Aoshi estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa para quitarles a los dos el sake de al lado considerando que ya habían bebido demasiado. Iba a dejarlo a su lado, pero al ver a Tokio pensó que también era peligroso dejarlo allí, por lo que se lo pasó al samurai 

"Quién crees que puede resistir más bebiendo sake, Misao?" Le preguntó el chico a su compañera de mesa entre risas 

"Hiko-sama, por supuesto! Él es el mejor de todos!" Exclamó Okkon poniéndose colorada 

El maestro se rió de buen grado "Por supuesto que soy el mejor de todos...Y cuando quieras te lo demuestro, hermosa" Le guiñó juguetón un ojo, lo que hizo que se ruborizara más 

"Sanosuke es el único que podría rivalizar con usted, maestro --terminó por decir el pelirrojo--, es como una esponja.... Por cierto, donde andará?" 

"Como dices, seguro que haciendo gala de sus dotes de esponja" 

****** 

Un policía bajito y con el uniforme bastante arrugado ya por todo el día llevaba a Sanosuke esposado a su lado. Estaba más que harto de oírle dar guerra y había decidido hacerle caso de una vez. Le había subido a la planta de arriba, donde estaban sus jefes, seguro de que ellos encontrarían la forma de hacerle callar. Aunque, la verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que molestarles; Eran ya las 12 de la noche y aún seguían trabajando... 

"Señor... puedo pasar?" Dijo con voz temblorosa una vez hubo llamado a la puerta 

"Aahh por Dios! Cómo va a oírle si le llama tan bajo? Ehhhhh!!! El de dentro! Queremos pasar!" Gritó entonces a la puerta para espanto del policía 

Escucharon ruido dentro, y pronto se encontraron cara a cara con un oficial alto de pelo cano "Se puede saber qué escándalo es este? Y usted, es que no sabe que estamos trabajando?? Debería mantener controlados a los detenidos, maldita sea!" 

"Lo siento señor --balbuceó bajando la cabeza el hombre-- pero es que no hay manera de hacerle callar y creí que ustedes podrían hacer algo... perdóneme por molestarles..." 

"Esta visto que si uno no hace las cosas por sí mismo no funcionan --dijo una voz profunda desde dentro del despacho-- Está bien, pasad los tres, vamos" 

"Fujita-san perdóneme, ..." Se volvió a disculpar el encargado de las celdas de nuevo haciendo una inclinación, y el inspector se le quedó mirando fijamente a él y a Sanosuke 

"Por qué siempre acabas molestándome Chikenhead?" 

"Eeeeh!! Que yo no he hecho nada. Ha sido esa maldita Escoba que me ha traido aquí sin motivo! Y encima hoy que teníamos cumpleaños! Por su culpa me estoy perdiendo el banquete del año!!" 

"Ya veo... --se dirigió a los policías-- Puede retirarse, ya me hago cargo de éste. Y usted Nigoko márchese a casa, Chikenhead le relevará" 

"Qué? De qué estás hablando? Relevarle? No vas a soltarme??" Exclamó incrédulo el joven 

"No. Tendrás que ganarte tu libertad" Sonrió maligno Saito mientras señalaba un taco de papeles 

*******   


"Es precioso! Gracias Kaoru, Himura! Me encanta!" Sonrió la okashira mirando y remirando el kimono que le había comprado la pareja. Es cierto que fueron juntos a comprarlo, mas la idea fue de la mujer, que pensaba que ya iba siendo tiempo de que se pusiera ropa de señorita como es debido 

"Con 18 años ya es tiempo de que te vayas puliendo, Misao. Qué hombre querría salir con una bastorra como tú?" Dijo Kaoru a son de guasa, y antes de que la aludida pudiera decir nada Yahiko se echó a reír 

"Podríamos preguntárselo a Kenshin, que está casado con una!!" 

La mesa en pleno se quedó callada, pero al momento todos --hasta la aludida-- se echaron a reír escandalosamente a la ocurrencia del chaval. 

Hiko, que estaba sentado junto a su alumno aprovechó el momento de distensión general para susurrarle al oído "Espero que hayas notado algo extraño, Kenshin..." 

Las cejas del pelirrojo se enarcaron. Así que era cierto.... Algo sucedía, y no sabía qué... Le miró interrogativo con sus ojos malva y Seijuuro se limitó a sonreír "Déjamelo todo a mí" Dijo enigmáticamente 

"Todo el qué?" Preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad, ya que el maestro había dicho su última frase en voz alta, pero sólo ella parecía haberla escuchado 

"Nada, Kaoru...cosas de tu querido y mías, no tienes de qué preocuparte" Le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, capaces de derretir hasta el acero mejor forjado 

Tokio miró entonces el reloj de bolsillo que se había llevado con ella. Era ya bastante tarde, casi las dos de la mañana "Me encantaría seguir charlando aquí con vosotros, pero tenéis que disculparme... Es tarde y quisiera estar en casa para cuando Hajime volviera..." 

"Claro. Te acompaño a casa -- asintió el ninja servicial levantándose también de la mesa -- en un rato estaré de vuelta" Okina asintió y luego volvió su atención al resto de la mesa "Bueno, nosotros sigamos con lo nuestro, no os parece??" Exclamó el viejo levantando su taza de sake 

Yahiko, que estaba algo bebido secundó rapidamente la moción, y hasta Hiko asintió a la idea, con lo que las ninjas aceptaron gustosas y los chicos, por no quedarse fuera, dijeron que sí también. Kenshin se encogió de hombros y de este modo la fiesta continuó sin problemas, al menos hasta que el maestro se dio cuenta de algo; Tokio se había dejado olvidado su chal   


El par salió del restaurante por la puerta de dentro, yendo a parar al patio interior de Aoiya. La noche estaba estrellada, y hacía fresquito, pero no como la semana anterior, ya que la primavera estaba comenzando a caldear el ambiente 

"Te lo has pasado bien?" Le preguntó Aoshi mientras paseaban hacia la puerta. Tokio asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor 

"Sí.... tu familia es encantadora, toda ella... Un día haremos una fiesta en mi casa, de acuerdo? Os presentaré a mi hermana y a mi cuñado... no seremos tantos pero lo pasaremos bien --se rió pasando una mano por su recién desfilado pelo -- Seguro que me queda bien así?" 

Aoshi se volvió a mirarla y tocó las puntas con sus dedos "Estas preciosa" Sonrió, y ella se puso colorada   


"A que es cierto, maestro? --preguntó Kenshin, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiko no estaba allí-- Ma.. Maestro?" Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia el hueco, que hasta entonces no habían apercibido, y se miraron unos a otros, sin poder creer que no hubieran notado su desaparición teniendo en cuenta lo grande de su compañero 

"Dónde se ha metido??" Preguntó Yahiko mirando a todos lados   


Hiko, con el chal de la mujer en la mano, al fin les había encontrado, pero cuando vio la escena se quedó quieto en el sitio, al amparo de las sombras. Frunció el ceño bajo el oscuro flequillo. Aoshi había tomado a Tokio por la cintura y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho y también le miraba con la misma intensidad. Cada vez estaban más y más cerca.... 

Agitó la cabeza ligeramente y salió de entre las sombras, haciendo deliberadamente ruido para ser oído. Aoshi dejó de besarla al momento y los tres se miraron, hasta que Seijuuro dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras se acercaba a ellos "Se dejó olvidado el chal, Tokio" 

"El... el chal... claro..." Balbuceó Tokio poniéndose colorada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque sus rodillas dejaran de temblar 

"Te llevaré a casa..." Comentó Aoshi también sin la seguridad que le caracterizaba mientras abría la gran puerta de roble del patio 

"Si no te importa de eso me encargaré yo, Shinomori" Dijo una voz ácida a la que pronto le siguió su dueño. Saito se paró frente de ellos y sujetó una mano en su nihontou mientras miraba al ninja con ojos brillantes 

"Hajime...! --exclamó la mujer sorprendida por su presencia, pero pronto una sonrisa cruzó su labios. Una sonrisa de alivio-- Has venido a buscarme.... Gracias..." 

"Joder! --se oyó de pronto otra voz proveniente de alguien muy conocido y jadeante-- Corre más, capullo! Me tienes toda la noche trabajando y encima esto! --se quejó Sanosuke apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Miró a todos los que estaban allí, que tenían una expresión más bien seria o anulada -- Qué pasa aquí que estamos todos tan reuniditos?" 

Aoshi miró a Hiko con las cejas arqueadas, entendiendo por fin por qué les había interrumpido, y éste solo se encogió de hombros y agitó la cabeza, desapareciendo luego dentro del edificio 

"Entra, Sagara... --dijo el ninja todo lo cortesmente que pudo -- Y hasta otro día Tokio...san"   


Sanosuke entró en la habitación como una tromba seguido de Aoshi. Kenshin miró a su amigo con grandes ojos "Sano, dónde estabas? Qué te ocurre?" 

"Que qué me ocurre????" En pocas palabras, de las que más de la mitad eran insultos y maldiciones, el luchador les contó lo que le había pasado, su arresto y su obligación de ayudar a Saito. Todos le miraron sin creerle, pensando que ea toda una excusa para no reconocer que se le había olvidado asistir a la cena pero para asombro general Aoshi corroboró su historia... 

******** 

"Hajime... --le llamó Tokio mientras andaban, pero no obtuvo respuesta-- Hajime vamos, di algo, por todos los dioses...." Pero lo máximo que le arrancó en el camino fue un gruñido. La mujer suspiró y se resignó a su silencio. No podía hacer otra cosa... Por suerte su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí, así que pronto se encontraron ante las puertas del hogar. Antes de que pudieran siquiera meter la llave en la cerradura Moe abrió con una sonrisa. Arqueó las cejas al percibir el malhumor de su cuñado, que entró sin dirigirle ni la mirada y se perdió por los pasillos del edificio 

"Me parece que está un poquito enfadado....-- comentó la pequeña con ironía encogiéndose de hombros-- Qué pasó?" 

"Lo de siempre" Contestó ella con un suspiro 

"Ahh... te vio con Aoshi...."Moe se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Tokio la interrumpió al ver el reproche en su mirada 

"Pero si se lo he dicho mil veces, Moe.... Aoshi es sólo mi amigo.... Es cierto que paso mucho tiempo con él, y que le quiero mucho, pero no hay nada más....! Ya no sé cómo decírselo...." La mujer miró al suelo y suspiró de nuevo, pensando en lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Ella pensaba así, pero estaba visto que el ninja no... 

Pronto sintió las manos de su hermana sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla "Andaaa... Venga, vamos dentro... Despierto a Jigen y nos vamos a casita, y tú le dices cuánto le quieres y verás cómo se arregla todo..."   


Así, al ratito Tokio entraba en su habitación, a oscuras, mirando la figura de Saito en el futón. Se sentó a su lado y le agitó ligeramente "Venga, no te enfades..." 

"Déjame dormir. Mañana tengo que preparar un viaje" Gruñó desde debajo del edredón. La mujer decidió tomar medidas y con un fuerte tirón le destapó. El policía se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y abrió los ojos, a sabiendas que no se rendiría. Al contraluz de la ventana, Tokio era sólo una silueta negra sobre él. Una silueta que tenía las manos en las caderas. Por su postura, Saito esperó una de sus fantásticas explosiones, pero no fue así, para nada 

"Por qué no confías en mí...? No le quiero, Hajime... Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas....?" Le dijo lentamente. Su mente recreó la imagen de Aoshi, sus ojos del color del mar, sus manos grandes y fuertes su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo... La ilusión se completó al recordar sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Sintió un escalofrío, y por un momento se cuestionó si realmente sus palabras eran ciertas. La voz de su marido la sacó de su ensoñación 

"Si no te creyera, habría clavado a Shinomori a la pared esta misma noche" 

Ella suspiró, y pronto sintió sus manos fuertes rodeando su cintura. Un toque, un roce con su piel bastaba para recordarle cuanto le quería. Pasó una mano lentamente por su pelo y le besó, dejando que la oscuridad envolviera aquél momento 

"Por qué te has cortado el pelo...?" Preguntó el policía después casi en voz baja mientras tocaba las puntas desfiladas de su flequillo 

"No te gustá? No sé, siempre lo he tenido largo.... me pareció bien cambiar para variar... --Se encogió de hombros-- Y qué es eso de que te vas de viaje??" 

Saito gruñó, como si no quisiera que se lo recordaran "Me llegó la noticia esta mañana... Terroristas, en Kobe --suspiró-- No sé cuánto estaré fuera..." 

********* 

Aunque no llevaba más que su kimono habitual, Aoshi no sentía el fresco de la noche; estaba muy concentrado en su meditación, esperando a una persona en especial con la que quería hablar. 

El tiempo pasó lentamente, mas él no lo notaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al fin sintió que esa persona había llegado, y abrió los ojos azules. Misao estaba frente a él, con una manta sobre los hombros y aún así tiritando de frío. Había refrescado bastante desde que Tokio se marchó. En su rostro no vio ninguna emoción en particular, pero sus ojos albergaban un extraño brillo 

La okashira miró la figura de su amado bajo la luz de las estrellas. El flequillo oscuro del ninja se movió ligeramente con el viento mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas. Misao se sentó junto a él y puso la mitad de la manta sobre sus hombros para darle calor también. Shinomori no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al cielo estrellado. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Ella, que sabía que era hombre reservado y de pocas palabras, se encogió sobre sí misma y esperó pacientemente intentando no hacer ningún ruido, aunque le parecía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta su compañero debía escucharlo 

"Misao..." Comenzó por fin el hombre intentando no sonar lo más frío posible 

"Sí, Aoshi-sama?" 

"Misao... Sé... Sé que... Me he dado cuenta de que me quieres más que como... bueno, que me quieres de una forma especial --consiguió decir con esfuerzo. La chica asintió casi sin respiración. No sabía que Aoshi se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... Es cierto que nunca había hecho nada por ocultarlos pero...-- Tengo que decirte algo al respecto"   
Misao cuando Aoshi se volvió a mirarla de frente y puso una mano sobre su hombro suavemente. El tacto de su mano fuerte sobre ella le hizo estremecerse ligeramente "Misao.... no puede ser. Yo... quiero a otra mujer" 

La chica tragó aire y se apoyó en la roca para no caerse. Sus grandes ojos azules miraron al ninja sin creérselo, pero él ya no la miraba. Sus ojos se escondían bajo su flequillo oscuro. Misao estaba casi en shock por sus palabras. Siempre pensó que Aoshi la quería, y que era cuestión de que creciera un poco para que su amor se volviera fuego... Nunca había imaginado que pudiera enamorarse de otra mujer 

"No... no puede ser... --susurró mientras sentía lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas-- Es....?" Pero Aoshi asintió antes de que Misao pudiera terminar la frase. El ex okashira pasó de mirar a las estrellas a mirar al suelo oscuro bajo ellos. No le hacía falta mirarla para saber lo que estaba pensando de él en aquellos momentos. Lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la razón al pensar que era un maldito canalla... 

De un salto, la chica bajó al suelo y salió corriendo por el jardín, tropezándose con todo debido a la oscuridad y a las lágrimas que la cegaban 

Aoshi la vio correr, y un súbito frío le hizo arrebujarse en la manta que había compartido con Misao. Miró a las estrellas, altas en el cielo, y se sintió triste por la chica...Suspiró y bajó grácilmente de la roca donde estaba subido, llevando aún la manta sobre los hombros. Esperaba que, después de que pasara bastante tiempo, Misao volviera a hablarle... 

Siguiente parte..... 

* * *

Freetalk: Aquí vengo a la carga otra vez con otra de mis historias! No soy muy dada a este tipo de... cómo diria yo, de comentarios en los capítulos, pero no sé por qué hoy me apetece charlar ^^ Bueno, ante todo gracias por volver a aguantarme en una nueva historia, sabeis que significa mucho para mí el que me aguantéis tanto, jeje ^__^   
Bueno, esta historia no será como las demás... ehhh, sí, tendrá letras y blah blah, pero.... aviso de que voy a ser MUY mala en esta historia, MUCHO. Escribiré más historias después que acabe ésta? Quien sabe... de momento pasadlo bien con Say it isn't so. El titulo del capitulo es de una canción de The Corrs, Love Give, Love Take. Por cierto! Como curiosidad diré que he decidido conservar el título original de la historia. Por qué digo esto? Porque ha cambiado muuuuuucho de como es a cómo me la inventé en un principio... 


	2. 2

**Say It Isn't So....**

**_mientes tan mal... y qué ciego estaba que me lo creía..._**

  
  


La noche se sucedió sin incidentes, y el día clareó puntualmente, sin nubes que emborronaran el cielo azul. Una jornada como otra cualquiera comenzaba de nuevo... La gente en comisaría bullía con el mismo ajetreo que siempre; los mismo policías corriendo de un lado a otro, los mismos papeleos que todas las mañanas.... 

"Una desaparición dice? Sí, pase por aquí... Mi compañero el del fondo le atenderá sin mayores inconvenientes, se lo prometo" Le dijo un policía con gafas a un señor mayor 

"Sin mayor inconveniente! Llevo aquí desde antes que abrieran, panda de vagos, y no me hacen sino dar vueltas y vueltas!" 

"Pero qué coño pasa aquí !! - Gritó el policía rubio cansado de oírles armar jaleo-- Llevo toda la puta noche aquí trabajando y lo menos que merezco es un poco de calma!!!!!!!" 

Saito se acercó a ellos riendo levemente "*Un poco de calma....* Huh. No sabes la de cosas que tenemos que hacer hoy, Cho...." 

El espadachín frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en una silla "No puedo más. Méteme en la cárcel jefe. Renuncio!" Exclamó tumbandose sobre la mesa y agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos 

Hajime agitó la cabeza ante tal patética visión de su directo subordinado, pero el anciano le sacó de su observación al llamarle por su apellido. Por el real. Le miró con ojos ámbar, curioso. El hombre tenía el pelo totalmente canoso, bigote, y una perilla recogida en un lazo. Llevaba un bastón que le resultó bastante inusual; si uno se fijaba atentamente podría descubrir que era de hierro, y estaba seguro que escondía más de una sorpresa 

"Venga conmigo, veré qué puedo hacer por usted" 

"Pero Fujita-san, no hace falta que se moleste, Iota puede-- pero una mirada del inspector bastó para volverle al silencio de sus papeles -- Sí señor" 

Entraron en el despacho sin mayor contratiempo y se sentaron. El policía sacó un cigarrillo dispuesto a escuchar su historia, y lo primero que hizo el anciano fue dejar su bastón en el suelo, que efectivamente sonó pesado al chocar contra la tarima. 

"Ante todo pedirle disculpas por no recordar su otro nombre, Saito-san. Yo soy Okina, de Onibawashuu, y he venido porque... Misao ha desparecido" 

"Los Onibawashuu nunca han necesitado ayuda de la policía. No obstante, si está aquí es porque no pueden encontrar a Weasel Girl y quiere que le ayudemos. Pero antes tiene que contarme algo más sobre el tema" Concluyó Saito recostándose en el respaldo de madera 

Okina asintió levemente "Como ha dicho, no podemos encontrarla... Anoche estuvo hablando con Aoshi y tras ello se marchó. No nos preocupamos hasta después de varias horas, ya que no regresaba. Comenzamos a buscarla por todo Kyoto con todos los medios de los que somos capaces, pero la niña ha debido salir de la ciudad... Estamos muy preocupados por ella...Me temo que pueda hacer alguna locura..." 

"Hmm. Esa cría siempre anda haciendo locuras, no sería ninguna novedad --comentó con algo de ironía-- en cualquier caso, me pondré en contacto con las ciudades más cercanas..." 

"Hará lo posible por encontrarla? Se lo pido por favor..." El anciano se puso en pie y se apoyó en la mesa de madera para hacer que los ojos de ambos coincidieran más directamente 

Saito se encogió de hombros "Haremos lo que podamos, aunque puede que tardemos en encontrar algo, teniendo en cuenta la panda de incompetentes que tengo a mi cargo...." 

"Gracias Saito-san, confío en usted" Okina se inclinó ligeramente ante el inspector, tomó su bastón y salió de la habitación, dejándole solo ante la montaña de tareas que debía realizar antes de marcharse de viaje. El policía agitó la cabeza ligeramente. Era descorazonador ver tal cantidad de trabajo a las horas que eran, pero cuanto antes comenzara antes terminaría.... 

********** 

Cuando Okina regresó a Aoiya, Okkon, Omasu y Kaoru estaban esperándole impacientes. Habían decidido cerrar el local hasta que apareciera Misao para poder dedicarse por entero a su búsqueda 

"Okina! Okina!! Qué te han dicho?" Preguntó una de ellas, aunque ambas ninjas estaban igual de alteradas 

"Que harían lo que pudieran. Lo he dejado a manos del inspector... Si es como dicen que es, intentará encontrar a Misao con todo lo que tenga en su mano... Sólo los dioses saben donde estará mi pequeña ahora.... --el anciano bajó los ojos apesadumbrado y se mesó ligeramente la perilla-- Supongo que Aoshi no ha vuelto aún" 

Las mujeres suspiraron a dúo, y Kaoru contestó por ellas "No, no ha regresado de donde quiera que esté... Kenshin y los chicos sí que han regresado, están detro lavándose un poco...." 

"Me encantaría saber qué es lo que la dijo para que se pusiera así" Dijo Okkon cruzándose de brazos y agitando ligeramente la cabeza 

El anciano guardó silencio, al igual que la otra ninja, pero con la particularidad de que él sí que lo sabía. De hecho Aoshi y él lo hablaron antes de que nada sucediera. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que se lo fuera a tomar de ese modo... Suspiró. Pronto escucharon un ruído y todos se volvieron a mirar. Eran Shuro y Kuro que volvían de la búsqueda, infructuosa por la expresión en sus rostros 

"No la han visto por las afueras de la ciudad..." Comentó Shuro una vez se hubieron acercado, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras tanto 

"Esto es horrible.... y si no quiere regresar.....?" 

---0oo0-- 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A media tarde aproximadamente Aoshi regresó a Aoiya. Estaba realmente sucio, lleno de polvo, despeinado. En su cara casi siempre inexpresiva se veían los trazos del cansancio de correr más de 15 horas. Y todo para no encontrar nada. Shuro, que estaba en esos momentos en la parte exterior de la casa, fue el primero en encontrarle. Al verle en ese estado fue corriendo hasta él y le tomó por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar "Aoshi-san, por todos los dioses.... dónde ha estado? Estábamos preocupados por usted...!" Le dijo el ninja de ojos marrones mientras andaban hasta el edificio 

"No la encontré...." Fue todo lo que dijo el ex okashira mientras se concentraba en seguir andando 

"Okkon, Omasu, Kuro, Okina, todos! Aoshi-san ha regresado!!" Gritó el hombre una vez estuvieron dentro, y todos los que en ese momento estaban en el edificio se llegaron hasta allí como rayos. Las ninjas abrieron los ojos preocupadas al verle 

"Okkon, vamos! Tenemos que prepararle a Aoshi-san un baño caliente y algo de comer para que recupere fuerzas!" Exclamó la mayor de las dos, y las dos salieron corriendo de nuevo a cumplir el encargo 

Kenshin observó a su amigo con ojos serios, y sintió el agarro de Kaoru en su cintura. No hacía falta que dijera nada, el pelirrojo sabía la respuesta de antemano; no la había encontrado 

"Hijo, has encontrado alguna pista?" Le preguntó el anciano mientras le sentaban en el salón. El ninja agitó lentamente la cabeza mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo para no caerse. Estaba agotado, no había dormido, no había comido. Sólo había corrido y corrido sin parar, intentando encontrar a Misao en algún lugar... Corría a la desesperada, a sabiendas de que no sabía ni dónde buscarla siquiera.... pero tenía que intentarlo; todo era culpa suya... 

"Yo fui esta mañana a comisaría y hablé con el inspector. Me dijo que intentarían encontrarla... Pero eso es todo lo que tenemos... Shuro, Kuro, podéis ir a ayudar a las chicas, por favor? Himura, podrías preparar un poco de cha? " Les pidió el anciano educadamente con total intención de quedarse a solas con el ninja 

"Claro Okina..." Asintieron todos respetando sus deseos 

Jiya se sentó en frente de Aoshi, cerca de él y puso las manos en sus hombros "Aoshi, hiciste lo correcto al decírselo. No debes culparte por ello, hijo..." 

"Si algo la pasa.... no me lo perdonaré nunca..." Casi susurró el ninja sin levantar la cabeza. El hombre apretó sus manos ligeramente 

"Es cierto que estoy muy preocupada por ella porque siempre la veré como mi niña, por muchos años que tenga, pero no debes olvidar que Misao es ya una mujer, que es una Onibawashuu y que es la okashira..." 

"Lo sé... Okina... por qué siempre tengo que hacer daño a quien no tiene culpa de nada...." 

El viejo ninja suspiró ligeramente e intentó buscar una respuesta que darle al otro hombre, pero no encontró ninguna. A dios gracias Okkon llamó a la puerta para anunciar que el baño estaba listo 

--0oo0-- 

"Qué te ocurre? Estás rara esta noche..." Preguntó Saito poniéndose lentamente el kimono de dormir. Había dejado la maleta hecha en el salón con una de sus espadas y además había hablado con sus hijos para dejar todos listo en su ausencia tal y como siempre hacía 

Los chicos mayores conocían su tarea, la habían hecho más de una vez. Como su padre tenía varios enemigos y no se fiaba demasiado de sus compañeros de comisaría, les encargaba a ellos estar pendientes de la casa, esto era, estar el menor tiempo posible fuera. Así cumplía dos objetivos; se aseguraba de que Tokio no estaba sola demasiado tiempo y además si a algún indeseable se le ocurría intentar algo, entre los tres se bastarían para detenerle... 

Tokio suspiró ligeramente y se desenredó el pelo antes de acostarse "No es nada, cariño... es sólo que... llevo un día pesado, eso es todo..." Aquella tarde había ido a hablar con Aoshi. Quería aclarar lo de la noche anterior, pero al llegar allí lo que encontró no daba pie a ello. Nunca le había visto de esa manera, tan cansado, tan... angustiado, y era descorazonador. No tuvo valor para añadir más preocupaciones a las que ya tenía el pobre... En cambio intentó animarle lo mejor que pudo, como cualquier buen amigo habría hecho 

"No sé por qué pero no me acabas de convencer... --le dijo tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí-- Estás segura de que no quieres contármelo?" 

La mujer dejó el peine en un lateral y se volvió a su marido. Hajime estaba medio recostado en el futón y no se había terminado de abrochar el kimono, con lo que tenía el pecho al descubierto. Pasó finos dedos por la cicatriz que le hiciera su padre peleando tantos años atrás y acabó poniendo la mano sobre su corazón. Suspiró ligeramente y sonrió "De verdad, no me pasa nada... Ya te digo que he tenido mucho ajetreo hoy..." 

"Bueno, si me lo dices así tendré que creerte..." Dijo riendo un poco y tapándose con el edredón hasta la cintura. Ella hizo lo propio también y pronto sintió las manos fuertes de su marido rodeando su cintura, de nuevo atrayéndola hacia sí 

"Esto que és, para cuando te hayas ido? --preguntó ella maligna, a lo que Saito rió entre dientes-- Me echarás de menos, mmm?" 

"Eso siempre...."   
  


Hacía poco tiempo que había amanecido el día claro, y el policía estaba en la cocina, desayunando lentamente antes de marcharse. Su tren no salía hasta después de comer, pero tenía aún muchas cosas que arreglar en comisaría antes de marcharse, y una de ellas era dejarle a Cho las órdenes pertinentes a cumplir en el tiempo que él estuviera fuera... 

Cuando terminó, después de dejar los cacharros en el cubo lleno de agua como todas las mañanas, anduvo lentamente por el pasillo de su nueva casa hasta llegar al salón. Sin darse cuenta se le fueron los ojos hasta la ventana que hacía poco tiempo había sido reconstruída, al igual que gran parte del tatami, que se veía más nuevo que el resto. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano donde Satoshi había hundido el tanto mientras luchaban, y frunció el ceño al recordar que de no ser por Shinomori no lo hubieran contado. Agitó la cabeza para olvidar todas esas cosas; lo último que quería era empezar el día peor de lo habitual... 

Junto a la puerta estaba su maleta; no era mucho lo que llevaba, ya que allí donde iba no tendría ocasión de quitarse el uniforme... También había dejado una de sus espadas favoritas allí apoyada. Ya que tenía que marcharse de viaje a pelear contra unos terroristas lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarse una nihontou en la que pudiera confiar al cien por cien... Miró el reloj que tenían en el salón; tenía que marcharse ya o llegaría tarde... 

Anduvo hasta su cuarto y abrió la corredera suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Tokio dormía plácidamente, tapada hasta el cuello como siempre, arrebujada en el edredón del futón. Siempre que se iba de viaje ella le obligaba a despertarla para despedirle aunque lo odiara... pero no tenía más remedio, porque si no cuando volviera le empezaría a reñir como a los críos... y eso era algo que odiaba aún mucho más. 

Se acercó hasta allí y besó su mejilla suavemente "Ya me voy" 

La mujer gimió y se estiró bajo el edredón, luego se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos un poco, lo suficiente como para poder verle "Mmm... Ten cuidado cariño... --murmuró medio dormida mientras sonreía-- Escríbeme..." 

"Si puedo lo haré. Pórtate bien mientras estoy fuera" Le dijo riéndose ligeramente mientras apartaba su pelo, ahora corto, de su cara. Le dio un beso de despedida y lentamente se apartó del futón. Tokio le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta y luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir... 

---0oooooo0--- 

  
  
  
  
  
  


El cielo se había ido oscureciendo según fue pasando la mañana. Aún no era la hora de comer, así que en Aoiya no estaban aún demasiado ocupados; claro que ya tenían todas las mesas dispuestas para cuando llegara la avalancha de clientes que siempre se acercaban hasta allí a medio día. Habían decidido volver a abrir. Después de todo, no podían hacer nada más. Habían agotado todos sus recursos ya --que no eran pocos-- para buscar a Misao, con lo que sólo les restaba confiar en la policía.... Y al menos, trabajando la agobiante espera se les hacía menos eterna. 

Okkon y Omasu estaban en la cocina, como siempre, con la excepción de que Kenshin las ayudaba en lo que podía y Kaoru observaba tratando de aprender algo. Los muchachos mientras se dedicaban a realizar las tareas propias de una casa; reparar, limpiar, hacer las camas, preparar las habitaciones.... Además de restaurante, el Aoiya estaba empezando a tener bastante buen renombre como hostal, lo que hacía que Jiya estuviera realmente muy orgulloso de sus chicos... 

El anciano era, junto con Yahiko, el que se estaba ocupando de servir las mesas, cosa que normalmente hacía Misao.... Pero al desaparecer, y al estar Aoshi aún descansando de la correría del día anterior sólo quedaba él para hacerlo 

"Vaya, no sabía que usted hiciera de camarero" Dijo una voz algo burlona tras de sí. El ninja se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Saito 

"Fujita-san, no esperaba verle por aquí..." Le contestó enarcando las cejas canosas, y realmente así era. El policía nunca había ido a su restaurante... por qué tenía que ir precisamente ahora? Sabría quizás algo sobre Misao? 

"Me han dicho que aquí se come bien. Espero que sea cierto... --dijo Hajime con su característica parsimonia mientras se acomodaba en una de las separaciones del restaurante-- Traígame el menú del día... Ah. Y a Shinomori. Quiero hablar con él" 

Su petición casi le hizo dejar caer la libreta. El ninja estudió detenidamente al hombre frente a sí. No parecía tener malas intenciones... Sus ojos ámbar curioseaban por todo el local, pero por otra cosa estaba tranquilo. No debía de saber nada o estaba seguro de que lo notaría... 

Hajime chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro del anciano para sacarle del trance "Lo siento pero no tengo todo el día. Tengo que estar esta noche en Kobe" Gruñó ligeramente. Jiya frunció el ceño a sus malos modos, pero no dijo nada al respecto 

"Estaba recordando que Aoshi está descansando... Le preguntaré a ver si puede hablar con usted. Espéreme unos minutos"   
  


Un rato después Aoshi entró en el restaurante con expresión seria, tomó lo que Saito había pedido y anduvo hacia él. El policía se sonrió ligeramente al verle llegar, pero esperó a que se sentara frente a él antes de decirle nada "Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado el que te haya mandando llamar-- le dijo mordaz mirándole fijamente con ojos ámbar-- Intentaré terminar pronto para que puedas continuar relajándote" El ninja respiró profundamente y correspondió a su mirada con una azul hielo 

"Qué quieres de mí, Saito?" Preguntó a su vez con voz profunda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El hombre se quitó los guantes y separó los palillos suavemente, mirando a la vez el bol de carne con verduras que componía el menú del día. Aoshi se revolvió incómodo en su asiento al permanecer frente a él tanto tiempo callado, y Hajime se sonrió de nuevo "Tengo una misión para ti" Le dijo entre bocado y bocado 

"No acepto órdenes de la policía" Le devolvió Shinomori totalmente serio --aunque por dentro respirando tranquilo--, y el inspector se rió entre dientes ligeramente "Y quién ha dicho que sea una órden de la policía, mmm? Esto es extraoficial --le comentó vaciando el vaso-- Bien. Me marcho a Kobe durante un tiempo indefinido, y como bien sabrás dentro de unos días llegarán a Kyoto Amakusa y los cristianos por la derogación del Emperador de la prohibición que les retenía en Holanda. El caso es que no me fio de que alguien quiera intentar armarla contra ellos y quiero que tú y la Oniwabanshu os hagáis cargo de que eso no suceda mientras yo esté fuera, entendido?" 

"La Oniwabanshu siempre se hace cargo de Kyoto, estés tú o no, Saito" Aoshi frunció el ceño bajo el oscuro flequillo, molesto por los aires de superioridad que siempre se daba el inspector en ciertos casos. Sus ninjas siempre habían protegido la ciudad, incluso mucho antes de que el Shinsengumi comenzara a patrullar las calles... 

"Perfecto. Esa era la respuesta que quería oír. Aunque como supongo bien sabrás estamos buscando a tu amiguita Weasel porque ha desaparecido, de modo que debería empezar a temer por la seguridad de la ciudad.... Por cierto --levantó los ojos del bol y le miró divertido en extremo-- desde cuándo usas perfume de mujer, mmm?" 

El ninja, que estaba mortalmente serio por las palabras del Lobo, arqueó las cejas y le miró totalmente sorprendido, sintiendo que se le estaba subiendo el calor a la cara. Hajime se rió con ganas ante el tono carmín que estaban tomando las mejillas del otro hombre. Al no encontrar nada bueno que decir al respecto, Aoshi prefirió mantener los ojos bajos para no avergonzarse más "Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer..." 

"Claro, por supuesto... --dijo irónico y burlón terminándose la comida-- Vuelve a tu relax, no hay problema... Pero antes tráeme un cha" Shinomori no dijo nada más y se marchó del restaurante, no sin antes dejarle el encargo al otro ninja 

A los pocos minutos apareció Yahiko con el té, se lo puso en la mesa junto con una notita "Aquí tienes la cuenta" Le dijo 

Saito buscó el dinero mientras se preguntaba mentalmente qué problema tendría el ninja esta vez que estaba tan susceptible. Frunció el ceño. Llevaba el dinero en la maleta. Y la maleta estaba ya en el tren. Hajime sopló contrariado y se levantó "Me temo que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva para que te pague" 

"Nadie, y digo NADIE sale de Aoiya sin pagar" Dijo Okkon apareciendo de golpe con el ceño fruncido. Si no supieran que era ninja hubieran podido pensar perfectamente que se había materializado allí.... 

"He dicho que volveré dentro de un rato. Cht... Te dejó aquí la nihontou como prueba de ello, Grulla desconfiada..." Gruñó el policía mientras marchaba. Iría a su casa, que le quedaba más cerca que la estación 

"CÓMO QUE GRULLA MALDITO %@#~|*()/ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó la otra hecha una furia, pero Saito no se molestó ni en volverse a mirar, cosa que sí hicieron los parroquianos de Aoiya. Yahiko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda 

"No vale la pena que te enfades..." 

"Cómo que no! Me ha llamado grulla! Si te lo llamase a ti veríamos a ver que tal--" Le dijo pero el chico no le dejó terminar 

"Ya te he dicho que no vale la pena, siempre está igual.... " Le contestó encogiéndose levemente de hombros 

"Oooookkoooooonnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que se te queman las patataaaaaaaaasssssss!!" Gritó Omasu desde la puerta de la cocina, y la otra ninja dio un respingo y salió corriendo hacia allí para risa de los presentes, que se lo estaban pasando mejor que nunca aquel día   


********* 

"Ao, qué ha pasado al final? Qué es lo que quería?" Le preguntó la mujer una vez Aoshi se hubo sentado a su lado, en el porche que daba al patio y jardín interior de Aoiya donde los ninjas hacían sus ejercicios al aire libre cuando el buen tiempo se los permitía 

"Nada importante... Que cuidaramos que nada ocurriera durante la procesión de los cristianos mientras él estaba fuera... Parece que no se fia demasiado de la policía, no?" 

"Es cierto... la verdad es que nunca lo hace.... Prefiere hacerlo todo él, para asegurarse de que saldrá bien" Comentó mientras jugueteaba con una rama medio seca que había recogido del suelo 

Suspiró "Estoy preocupado por Misao... Mierda, quizás hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada..." 

"Aoshi.... hiciste bien al decírselo, lo sabes... No puede ser que tuviera esperanzas en vano.... " 

"Entonces por qué me siento tan mal....? --preguntó con otro suspiro. El ninja bajó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en la de su amiga, deleitándose con su perfume-- Sabes... Saito me preguntó que desde cuándo usaba perfume de mujer" 

Ella se echó a reír fuertemente ante tal comentario "Es que los perfumes de Hokkaido son muy embriagadores... Y él está harto de olerlos. Es normal que los reconozca en todas partes..." 

"Supongo...." 

Tokio cogió el rostro del hombre suavemente y le obligó a mirarla "Si alguien puede encontrarla, ese es Hajime. No te preocupes más por ello, por favor... Estoy segura de que hará todo lo que pueda para cumplir su misión, como siempre..."   


Yahiko entró en la cocina con la intención de recoger el pedido de una de las mesas y de paso, informar a Kaoru y Kenshin de la entrevista de Aoshi y Saito. El pelirrojo, que estaba probando un guiso, se quedó pensativo con la cuchara en la boca. _El maestro se fue temprano esta mañana y no me contó nada... Mmm... Creo que tendré que ir a hacerle una visita... con sake para que me diga qué está pasando aquí_

Kaoru le sacó la cuchara y pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos "Kenshin cariño... estas muy raro ultimamente... Me quieres contar qué es lo que te pasa?" 

Él sonrió y se rascó levemente la cabeza "Aún no sé nada, pero en cuanto pueda te lo cuento, Kaoru... Por cierto --dijo recordando lo que Yahiko les había contado-- iremos a ver la procesión, no?" 

"No hace falta, pasarán por debajo de Aoiya --comentó Omasu removiendo un puchero de sopa-- Desde el piso de arriba podréis ver todo perfectamente" 

"Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Amakusa Shougo... Espero poder hablar con él..." Siguió diciendo el samurai, que ahora se había ocupado de pelar unas patatas que Okkon le había pedido   
  


********* 

Jiya siguió atendiendo a los clientes que fueron llegando eventualmente, incluso sentó a un grupo en la mesa que ocupara el policía, llevándose la katana con él, claro está. Iba apuntando los pedidos de todos, pero se equivocaba más de una vez por estar pensando en otras cosas. Pensaba en su pequeña Misao, dónde estaría, qué haría, si estaría bien.... Pensaba en Aoshi y en lo caprichoso del destino al querer que se enamorara de una mujer casada, de Tokio-san para más inri. Cuando el ninja se lo dijo, apenas sí fue capaz de permanecer en la misma postura en que estaba... Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que el policía había regresado hasta que estuvo a su lado 

"Ya he vuelto. Tome. Y devuélvame mi espada" Le dijo queriendo recuperarla lo antes posible. No le hacía ninguna gracia que nadie tocara sus katanas, menos sus favoritas. 

El anciano contó y recontó el dinero y luego le dijo "Fujita-san, me dijo que se va a Kobe de viaje..." 

"Así es. Y espero tener noticias de la Weasel pronto" La red de la policía era bastante extensa, y podía encontra _casi _todo lo que se propusieran, más si alguien señalado la ponía en marcha. No es que tuviera interés particular en la chica, pero sabía que a Tokio la preocupaba y, en fin... no le costaba ningún trabajo poner de su parte para encontrarla... 

Sin darle oportunidad a Okina de decirle nada, el policía dejó el restaurante. Tenía algo de prisa; el tener que ir hasta su casa había hecho que perdiera tiempo... Pero llegar tarde tampoco era algo que le preocupara mayormente. Después de todo, el tren no se iría sin él.... 

De pronto, alguien con una voz bastante conocida le llamó desde detrás "Eh, Goro!" Saito se dio la vuelta para ver a su cuñada correr graciosamente hasta él, sujetando una mantilla sobre sus hombros para que no cayera con la carrera 

"Hola, qué tal? --sonrió ampliamente-- Trabajando?" 

El policía la revolvió ligeramente el flequillo, como solía hacerle cuando era aún una niña "Casi. Me voy de viaje a Kobe por asuntos oficiales" Pronto vio cómo se pintaba algo de desilusión en su mirada 

"Otra vez viajando... Son muy pesados tus jefes! Se parecen a los de Jigen, todo el día mandándoos! Así nunca estáis en casa" Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas. Saito no pudo evitar recordar a su mujer en esa misma pose, y se encendió un cigarrillo, divertido 

"Eso acabará matándote..." Le recriminó, aunque sabía que de nada serviría 

"Seguramente.... --se encogió de hombros-- A dónde ibas? A comprar?" 

"He quedado con Tokio en casa para ir juntas, me dijo que quería mirar además unas cosas" 

"Hmm, pues no está en casa..." 

"No? Pero si me dijo que fuera a buscarla...! A dónde habrá ido?? Hmpf. Cuando la vea me va a oír! --se quejó la mujer haciendo grandes muecas-- Siempre me hace igual! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hace que es tan importante...." Terminó cruzándose de brazos 

"No lo sé, pero cuando te enteres me lo cuentas --se rió ligeramente-- Bueno, me voy. El tren me estará esperando ya" 

"Buena suerte, y ten cuidado, vale? Escríbenos!" 

_Iguales... Son como dos gotas de agua... No debieron vivir tanto tiempo juntas.... ahora me dan el coñazo las dos por lo mismo! _"Vale, vale.... lo intentareé..." Le dijo finalmente agitando la cabeza con desaprobación. Le dijo adios con un gesto de la mano y reemprendió el camino. Ahora sí que llegaba tarde, pero lo dicho; el tren no se iría sin él...   
  
  


---OoooooO--- 

Tres aburridas horas de tren se sucedieron hasta que Saito concluyó la mitad de su viaje. Cierto que había ido mirando el paisaje, leyendo a ratos, pero aún así se aburría en los viajes largos. Y aún le quedaban dos más de incómodo traquetreo sobre las vías antes de llegar a Kobe. Suspiró ligeramente mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Al menos podría bajar a estirar las piernas en la hora en que el tren repostaría combustible... 

Tosió ligeramente al dar la primera calada, y frunció el ceño mientras miraba el tabaco en su mano. Debía haberse excedido en la cantidad del día, y eso que aún era media tarde. _Maldito sea mi hermano que hasta después de muerto tiene que estar incordiando_ Gruñó para sí. De su pelea, además de una bonita cicatriz que añadir a su colección, había conseguido que el doctor que le había salvado la vida de milagro le advirtiera que, a pesar de haberlo hecho lo mejor posible no era ningún mago, y que si fumaba tanto como de costumbre sus pulmones se resentirían. El ceño se dibujó aún más hondo en su frente, y acabó tirando el cigarro por la ventana. Fumar era ya algo más que una costumbre, pero para perseguir criminales necesitaba estar en buena forma... 

Contempló el paisaje una vez más sin que el aire le molestara para mirar. Ya estaban entrando en la ciudad. Era pequeña, casi un apeadero... pero para distraerse un rato valdría. Como todos los viajeros, dejó en el tren sus cosas --a excepción de su espada, que le acompañaba a todas partes-- y salió a la calle 

Realmente era un lugar pequeño, decidió sólo con echar un vistazo. Apenas sí había unas hileras de casas y un restaurante-posada para albergar viajeros. Al ver que el resto del lugar no tenía ningún interés decidió entrar a tomarse un cha y a escuchar lo que la gente decía en el pueblo, a ver si oía algo interesante que le desaburriera durante, al menos, un rato 

El local también era pequeño, con dos plantas, y a lo sumo ocho mesas. Era todo de madera, a excepción de las separaciones de papel de arroz blanco, sin ningún tipo de decoración. Al fondo estaba el posadero, un hombre de mediana edad algo rollizo, con un bigote largo y poco poblado que más parecía chino que japonés 

"Tráigame un cha" Le pidió mientras se sentaba. El lugar estaba desierto, pero intuía que dentro de poco el resto de los viajeros pensarían como él y entrarían a tomar algo. Seguramente de eso viviría el hombre. 

"Niña, ya has oído! Llévale el mejor cha al señor policía" Dijo con voz un poco cascada y ronca. Al momento una chica de pelo oscuro recogido en una larga trenza y con grandes ojos azules, vestida con un gi y unos pantalones que cubría un delantal algo cochambroso se presentó frente a él. De la sorpresa casi dejó caer la taza en la mesa 

"Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí???" Preguntó Misao sin podérselo creer 

"Ya ves qué pequeño es el mundo, Weasel --le contestó casi tan sorprendido como ella por la coincidencia-- Yo estoy de camino a Kobe, pero el tren a Osaka para en este pueblo a repostar.... Creo que tienes un pequeño problema de dinero, no es así? Por eso estás trabajando para este tiparraco.... Supongo también que tenías prisa por salir de Kyoto... si no no se comprende que hayas tomado el tren... Me equivoco?" 

"N-no... Me... Me están buscando?" Preguntó mientras le veía tomarse el té 

"Sí... Me temo que les tienes muy preocupados; hasta recurrieron a mí para que te buscara" Se sonrió el policía con burla mirándola con sus pequeños ojos ámbar. La ninja estaba de pie, encojida sobre sí misma, mirando al suelo como un crío al que se le ha cojido haciendo algo que no debería 

"Vas a decirles dónde estoy?" 

"No" 

Misao se sentó frente a él a pesar de las protestas de su jefe "Sabes por qué me fui, verdad..." Le dijo mirando a otro lado e intentando que sus ojos no se humedecieran como siempre que recordaba el evento. Además, el tenerle a él, precisamente a él delante le hacía las cosas aún más difíciles 

"Sé que tiene algo que ver con Shinomori" Saito la siguió observando mientras bebía. Se le hacía extraño estar allí, en un lugar extraño, hablando con la Comadreja de algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo; la vida de los demás. Y para colmo ella llevaba esa expresión tan triste en la mirada que le hacía pensar que el ninja había encontrado una mujer mejor que ella 

"No puede ser, me dijo, yo quiero a otra mujer... Jamás me creerías si te dijera de... de quien se ha..." La chica no pudo evitar romper a llorar frente a él y se echó sobre la mesa, escondiendo la cara en sus brazos para que no la viera 

_Jamás la creería, dice... ni que me importara saberlo. Además... Hay algo que me dice que es mejor que no lo sepa... _Pensó el Miburo terminando de beber. Fue a echar mano a su bolsillo, pero se recordó que no debía fumar, al menos hasta dentro de unas horas. Frunció el ceño. Además no soportaba a la gente llorona. O mejor dicho, no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, menos por un tema como aquél. Le traían demasiados recuerdos que no venían al caso, y que siempre era mejor dejar guardados donde estaban. 

El posadero y sus largos bigotes llegaron hasta allí rápidamente "Qué está usted haciendo, señor? Desde cuándo los policías hacen llorar a jovencitas tan lindas como Misao-chan?" Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto por la situación 

"Él... Él no tiene la culpa... Es que yo soy una idiota, nada más... --respondió ella intentando retomar la compostura perdida y haciendo un buen trabajo en ello. Se secó los ojos en la parte más limpia del delantal y se dirigió a su jefe-- No pasa nada, de verdad... Podría dejar que hablara con él un rato más?" Le pidió 

"Acaso se conocen?" 

"Sí, es de Kyoto, igual que yo... somos... viejos conocidos..." Dijo ella bajando la mirada a la mesa para no encontrarla con ninguna de la de los adultos 

"De acuerdo entonces... Lle ruego que me disculpe, señor. Como compensa le invito a algo" Dijo el hombre sonriendo levemente e inclinándose 

"Tráigame otro cha, entonces" Le dijo casi con un suspiro. Iba a tener que seguir "charlando" con la chica un rato más... Bueno, no se podía quejar. Después de todo fue él quien pidió algo para sacudirse el aburrimiento de encima. 

Misao respiró profundamente, tomando una determinación. Iba a contarle todo lo que sabía. Quizás no fuera quién para hacerlo, pero cuanto antes se enterara mejor... El policía nunca le cayó bien, todo lo contrario, pero consideraba que todo aquello era un engaño y que tenía derecho a enterarse 

"Estás dispuesto a oír lo que tengo que decir?" Le preguntó mirándole. La seriedad en sus ojos le hizo arquear una ceja y preguntarse qué tan importante era la revelación que le iba a hacer y por qué se la iba a hacer precisamente a él 

"Sabes que tu mujer pasa mucho tiempo en Aoiya...? De hecho está con nosotros mientras trabajas. Y cuando te vas de viaje también. Apostaría a que ahora mismo está con .... Aoshi-sama en el patio hablando... riendo...a-abrazándose como siempre..." Apenas sí pudo terminar de decirlo antes de que se le formara un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar. Las lágrimas en sus ojos claros le impidieron ver bien la expresión en el rostro de Saito 

"Qué estás insinuando?!" No fue un grito, sino un siseo frío acompañado por una mirada capaz de entrar en el alma de uno y congelarla. Misao se encogió sobre sí misma, asustada. Nunca antes había visto aquella faceta del policía, y ojalá no la hubiera visto nunca. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a saltar por encima de la mesa y a retorcerla el pescuezo 

"Ya.. ya te dije que no ibas a creerlo... --susurró ella-- Un amigo de mi "abuelo" Okina, trajo consigo su cámara de fotos a Aoiya... Se hicieron fotos juntos... Yo les pedí una, quería tener a Aoshi-sama... y me dieron ésta..." La chica metió la mano en su gi, y de entre las vendas que sujetaban su pecho, sacó una fotografía redondeada. Era patente que había sido arrugada fuertemente, pero que luego la habían vuelto a alisar. 

Saito se encendió entonces un cigarrillo, dándole igual el medico, sus pulmones, los criminales y cualquier cosa. Dejó salir una nube de humo mientras miraba la foto. Era en blanco y negro, y a pesar de las arrugas que atravesaban la imagen pudo reconocer perfectamente a las dos figuras que aparecían cojidas del brazo. 

Qué probaba eso? Nada.... Recordó también la melena negra que se había dejado la mujer. Cuando había ido a casa a por dinero, Tokio no estaba.... y Shinomori casualmente olía a uno de los perfumes que Tokio se compró cuando fueron de viaje a Hokkaido... Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar la foto. Todo encajaba, incluso las declaraciones de Misao... Sabía que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero siempre había confiado en su mujer... Y ella le había _engañado..._

"Sé... Sé que la foto no es una prueba... pero Aoshi me dijo anoche que la queria... me lo dijo...." Gimió la ninja encogiéndose 

A pesar de no querer levantar la mirada por ser aquello algo demasiado personal como para que una extraña como ella lo viera, sí que vio el cigarrillo que momentos antes estaba en su boca caer a la mesa "Siento que te hayas enterado por mí..." Susurró ella 

El policía se puso en pie de golpe, asustando al posadero que le traía el cha después de haber servido a otros viajeros que también habían entrado. Agarró a Misao por un brazo y la arrastró consigo al exterior, diciéndole al posadero que no volvería a trabajar para él. La ninja intentó zafarse de su agarro, pero Saito era demasiado fuerte "Qué haces? Dónde me llevas??" 

Él no contestó nada, sólo siguió andando y llevándola consigo. Se acercaron a la estación de ferrocarril, y el inspector llamó a uno de los policías que había allí, un chico bastante joven que parecía estar cumpliendo en su primer destino 

"Fujita Goro, inspector de Kyoto --se presentó de malas maneras. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó unos billetes y se los dio al policía, que le miraba sin entender nada-- Ésposala a tu muñeca y llévala a la comisaría de Kyoto de mi parte" 

Misao empezó a quejarse, pero una mirada del hombre bastó para hacerla callar. El muchacho arqueó las cejas "Pero, pero señor... no puedo dejar mi puesto..." 

"Yo me encargaré de tus superiores cuando regrese a Kyoto. Ahora llévatela!" 

El chico se metió el dinero en el bolsillo y esposó a la ninja a su muñeca "Si señor..."   


Siguiente parte.....>   


* * *

Freetalk: Aiinnnn! Bueno, no os preocupeis, que habrá acción dentro de nada (y mucha!) XDD ^___^ Lo prometo. Esto aparte, qué largos me estan saliendo los capítulos! Espero que no os importe ^^UUU Veamos, ehh.... creo que ya estáis empezando a ver por dónde van los tiros, eh? Y quien no lo haya visto que haga el favor de releerse este capítulo, vale?? Bueno, no me matéis por favor, fans de Aoshi, fans de Saito, porfaaaaa terminad de leer... y luego me asesinais. Os pongo aquí este poema, es de Becquer... siempre me ha gustado mucho, y sabía que algún día pegaría con alguna historia... bien! Pues ésta es..... Por cierto, por si alguien no lo relaciona o tal, el título de la historia es de una canción de Bon Jovi, del último disco.... El título del capítulo es de... Tonxu, de la canción Mientes... 

Ahh! Y una cosa que se me quedaba en el tintero. Alguien quizá se pregunte (sé que ciertas personas como la Sushu no, pero en general) cómo es posible que en esta época alguien a quien un tanto le atraviesa parte de un pulmón puede sobrevivir. Sencillo. Porque-Me-Da-La-Gana-A-Mi que para eso soy quien escribe la historia jajajajajaja ^__^UUU 

Cuando me lo contaron sentí el frío   
de una hoja de acero en las entrañas;   
me apoyé contra un muro, y un instante   
la conciencia perdí de donde estaba. 

Cayó sobre mi espíritu la noche   
en ira y piedad se anegó el alma...   
¡Y entonces comprendí por qué se llora,   
y entonces comprendí por qué se mata! 

Pasó la nube de dolor... con pena   
logré balbucear breves palabras...   
¿Quién me dio la noticia?... Un fiel amigo...   
¡Me hacía un gran favor!... Le di las gracias 


	3. 3

**Say It Isn't So....**   
  


**_...love breaks and love divides... love laugths and love can make you cry..._**

Apenas si faltaba una hora para la cena cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Kobe, una de las paradas intermedias en la linea que unía Kyoto con Osaka. El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero aún así había bastante gente esperando a los viajeros del penúltimo tren del día. Entre medias de todo aquél gentío se encontraban dos militantes del ejército que eran observados con curiosidad por toda la gente de allí. Se preguntaban quién iría a bajarse del tren aquél que el capitán del ejército asignado para proteger la ciudad y uno de sus subordinados se encontraran allí. El susodicho capitán, un hombre de mediana edad, en forma pero con algunas canas clareando su pelo oscuro y unos ojillos azul brillantes, le pidió al soldado, que era más alto que él, que no perdiera ojo de la gente que saliera del tercer vagón. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería aquél hombre a quien habían enviado para ayudarles. Tenía que ser alguien realmente extraordinario para que Yamagata-san le hubiera mandado a él y sólamente a él para detener a los terroristas. Se moría de ganas por saber qué tenía de especial aquél inspector de policía que trabajaba en Kyoto 

Cumpliéndo órdenes, el soldado observó minuciosamente a todos los que se bajaban del vagón, incluso se acercó más a él para tener la seguridad de ver al policía. Al fin salió Saito, enfundado en su abrigo oscuro bajo el que llevaba su reconocible uniforme azul, gorra y todo, con una pequeña maleta en la mano derecha y con la izquierda apoyada en la empuñadura de su nihontou. Extrañamente la gente se apartaba a su paso, cosa que el subordinado comprendió cuando vio su rostro bajo la gorra. 

Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos ámbar se posaron en él, más aún cuando le preguntó por su superior. Tardó unos segundos en contestarle y, cuando lo hizo, balbuceaba "A-allí... S-sígame por favor..." Tragó saliva aliviado cuando se dio la vuelta y miró al frente. No sabía si la expresión sombría y mortalmente seria era un efecto óptico de la gorra, aunque algo le decía que no era así... 

La gente a su alrededor volvió a hacer un pasillo para dejarles pasar, y cuchicheaban a su paso y tras ellos, curiosos con aquél personaje alto y enjuto que no encajaba con las prespectivas que tenían todos de un personaje capaz de meter en vereda a los terroristas 

"Fujita-san... --dijo el capitán inclinandose ligeramente cuando llegaron allí. No pasó desapercibido para él tampoco el áura oscura que traía el tipo, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando se quitó la gorra como saludo. Echó un vistazo a sus facciones duras y alargadas y a sus ojos pequeños y dorados y se dijo que si era tan bueno en su trabajo como miedo daba, entonces terminarían pronto con esa panda de anarquistas-- Soy el capitán del octavo regimiento del ejército del Emperador, Yokata Jin. Será mi compañero de ahora en adelante. Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedírsela al chico" Dijo señalando al soldado, que se cuadró a su lado 

"Sí, señor, lo que usted mande, señor" 

Hajime volvió los ojos hacia él. Tenía el pelo claro, los ojos verdes oscuros, y se le veía muy joven e inexperto bajo ese uniforme oscuro de botones dorados del ejército. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos vacío y se lo dio al muchacho "Me quedé sin tabaco durante el viaje" Dijo casi casualmente. No sólo había terminado con aquél paquete, sino también con otros dos más durante las cinco horas que había pasado en el tren 

El soldado lo tomó y le miró confundido "No llega tabaco hasta el pueblo..." 

"No he preguntado que me digas si hay o no, sino que me consigas. Ahora" Le ordenó esta vez de peor manera que antes, mirándole de soslayo 

"Sí.... sí señor...." El joven se cuadró y salió corriendo de allí a buscar algún lugar donde encontrar cigarrillos para su superior... 

Yokata miró al policía, y pronto éste le devolvió la mirada "Y bien? Vamos a quedarnos toda la noche en la estación?" 

"Claro que no, Fujita-san, venga, le llevaré hasta donde nos hospedaremos usted y yo. Es una casita que está bastante cerca de aquí, muy mona, toda de madera, hecha al estilo occidental. Ha visto alguna? Son preciosas, ojalá pudiera vivir en una así todos los días del año... --comentó el capitán con una sonrisa-- Además tenemos un cocinero excelente, seguro que le gustará" 

"Seguro que sí" Le contestó secamente contemplando el pueblo a la luz de las pocas farolas. Era un lugar reducido, pequeño, sin muchas casas ni muchos habitantes. Algo de viento sopló por entre las hojas de algunos árboles que flanqueaban las calles mientras iban caminando. Era aire frío que agitó sus ropas y despeinó ligeramente sus cabellos, pero si a alguno le molestó no dijo nada. Hajime no tenía ganas de enzarzarse en conversaciones banales y el capitán tampoco las tenía de hacer un monólogo sobre algo tan tonto 

Las casas del pueblo eran todas bastante parecidas, bajas, de un sólo piso, alguna de dos, pero esas eran las que menos, las que seguramente pertenecerían a las mejores familias del lugar, o a las más antiguas. Pronto llegaron a la "zona" comercial, si es que se le podía llamar así al único restaurante, pequeño y algo destartalado, y a la tienda de víveres que había justamente enfrente. Pasaron los minutos yendo calle arriba, casi la única que existía en Kobe, ya que las casas por norma general se apiñaban a un lado y a otro del camino, y vieron por fin el edificio de madera que Yokata había dicho, dando pared con pared con un pequeño dojo que alguien debió instalar allí hacía muchos años por el aspecto que ofrecía 

"Ya hemos llegado... prefiere que hablemos esta noche sobre lo que nos interesa o mejor lo dejamos para mañana por la mañana?-- preguntó el capitán mientras abría la puerta del local-- Lo digo por si está cansado del viaje o algo..." 

Por una parte, el policía prefería que le contara la misión aquella noche; cuántos eran ellos, cuántos el enemigo, dónde estaban, de qué armas disponían, qué estrategias tenían pensadas, cuáles eran las órdenes de los superiores, si había que apresarlos o arrasar con todo... Así al menos tendría la mente ocupada, se distraería y gastaría el tiempo en algo productivo, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de dormir... 

Por la otra parte no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar batallitas de terroristas, movidas policiales y demás, no estaba de humor para aguantar toda una noche en compañía de nadie, y menos de aquél capitán verborreico. Estaba seguro de que el otro hombre había hablado tan poco porque él no le había dado pie a que le dijera nada... Tenía toda la impresión de ser la típica persona que no se calla ni debajo del agua, y no estaba por la labor de escucharle 

"Mañana mejor" Le contestó pasando tras él y contemplando el interior con ojos críticos. La estancia era de madera, igual que por fuera, y tenía una chimenea de piedra en una de las paredes donde ardía un fuego estupendo, rojo y amarillo, que lamía sin piedad varios troncos. Estaba poco amueblada a pesar de que algunos tapices cubrían las paredes desnudas y que sobre el hogar había un hacha de batalla, algo totalmente inusual en el país. En la punta opuesta de la planta estaban las escaleras, de madera oscura, que llevaban a la planta de las habitaciones. El encargado les hizo un gesto afirmativo y empezaron a subir por ellas 

"De acuerdo, como usted prefiera, Fujita-san --Hajime gruñó ligeramente. Esa noche, más que ninguna odiaba aquél nombre falso que le llevaba acompañando casi una década de su existencia, aquella tapadera de lo que era y bajo la que se configuraba toda su situación legal, desde su trabajo hasta su matrimonio, pasando por cosas como la licencia de armas, los impuestos o sus hijos-- Esta de aquí es su habitación --le señaló una puerta a la izquierda, justo al lado de la que ocuparía él-- y ésta es la mía. Acomódese, yo mientas le esperaré abajo para cenar" Acabó Yokata con una ligera sonrisa bajo el bigote espeso 

El policía asintió casi con pereza y entró en su sitio, un cuarto no muy grande, pero suficiente para lo que lo necesitaba. Tenía una cama con cabecero de hierro forjado, una mesa y una silla sencillos, y una estantería por si quería colocar algo. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo junto con la gorra, sobre la cama. Deseó fumarse un cigarro que no tenía pero que le apetecía más que cenar y suspiró ligeramente, de alguna forma molesto por la dependencia que creaba en él el tabaco, más sabiendo que no era bueno para él. Tocó la nihontou, y por unos momentos se planteó el dejarla también arriba, pero acabó decidiendo que prefería sentirla colgando de su cinturón 

Salió, en fin, de la habitación y por primera vez se fijó en que había ventanas en el pasillo, y también una puerta de madera con un pequeño cerrojo que daban a una especie de balcón exterior. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y vio alguna de las luces del exterior, al fondo una masa negra y desigual que formaban los bosques en la oscuridad nocturna, y el cielo inmenso y sin luna, repleto de estrellas. _Dentro de unas horas hará mucho frío ahí fuera... _Pensó recordando que el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y que además estaban junto a las montañas _Si el chaval me trae lo que tiene que traerme quizás salga un rato_

Con este pensamiento bajó las escaleras oscuras y llegó a la planta baja, donde tal y como le dijera antes, Yokata le estaba esperando, sentado a la mesa, distrayéndose leyendo el periódico. Vio los galones en su uniforme negro y cruzado, y recordó que esa había sido una de las razones por las que no accedió a entrar en el ejército y se decantó por la policía. Otra de ellas fue porque como policía tendría que moverse menos de casa, de la ciudad donde vivía... o al menos eso pensaba él, ya que luego en la práctica no fue así realmente... 

"Siéntese Fujita-san, comamos y bebamos que la vida es breve y hay que pasarla lo mejor posible" Dijo alegremente el capitán, y Saito pensó que realmente el hombre o era idiota o un optimista convencido. Ambos pidieron sus respectivas cenas y Yokata siguió conversando con él, o al menos lo siguió intentando   


"Ya veo que no es usted muy hablador --le dijo después de un buen rato-- Perdóneme si le resulto pesado, es que me gusta mucho charlar y nunca tengo nadie con quien hacerlo --le dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y mirando al otro hombre para ver su reacción, pero el policía no dijo nada. Le parecía un hombre reservado y parco en palabras, quizás por eso se le hicera borde y desagradable en sus contestaciones cortas y secas... eso cuando contestaba. El capitán se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo para él-- Tome, Isikawa encontró, después de todo..." Le dijo dejándole sobre la mesa dos paquetes de cigarros 

"Gracias, ya me hacían falta" Comentó sacando uno y encendiéndolo, aprovechando que habían terminado de cenar. Era algo estúpido la manera en que fumar le hacía sentirse mejor y olvidar al menos un rato 

"Fuma usted mucho?" Le preguntó al oírle toser ligeramente 

Hajime levantó la vista y miró sus ojillos azules brillar mientras esperaba una respuesta "Sí, desde hace bastante, además" Y así era, el tabaco le perseguía hacía casi tantos años como tiempo llevaba siendo Fujita-san.... Muchos años eran ya esos... 

"Pues si bebe tanto como fuma habrá tenido unas resacas formidables --bromeó el otro entonces, y se disculpó inmediatamente cuando vio a su contertulio levantarse de golpe de la silla -- Perdone, no quería molestarle" 

"No es usted lo que me molesta" Le dijo tomando la katana, que estaba apoyada junto a su silla, y marchándose escaleras arriba. _No es usted lo que me molesta... Ha. Pero qué bien sé guardar las formas... _Pensó mordazmente mientras agitaba la cabeza y fumaba furiosamente. Aunque en realidad no era su conversación lo que le molestaba, sino que a cada palabra iba recordando cosas que no quería recordar _Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo para... eso ahora... _Se dijo echando una bocanada de humo y metiéndose en el cuarto 

Se quedó allí de pie, mirando la habitación, pensando, y ahora qué? Es fácil decir, no voy a pensar en esto o en aquello, lo difícil es conseguirlo... Y él no lo estaba consiguiendo. Se maldijo interiormente por ello y también a todo el que recorrió su memoria a pesar de que el 99% no tenían nada que ver en el asunto... 

******** 

Kenshin cayó como una piedra sobre el futón en el que dormía con su mujer. Llevaba todo el día trabajando sin parar y para colmo fue a visitar a Hiko.... andando. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Se puso el brazo en la frente y más tarde se revolvió el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos. Misao no había vuelto aún, y el tema estaba empezando a preocuparle seriamente. Pensaba que había sido todo una chiquillada, pero el hablar con su maestro le había revelado que no había sido así. La corredera de su habitación se abrió y el samurai sonrió al ver a Kaoru entrar en la habitación con una mano sobre su tripa. Se incorporó "Estás cansada, cariño?" 

"Un poco... ha sido un día muy largo, la verdad... casi tanto como ayer" La mujer se sentó junto al pelirrojo y se desató el pelo, que cayó sobre sus hombros suavemente. Kenshin pasó sus dedos por él para peinarlo, y ella agradeció su caricia. 

"Será mejor que durmamos, mañana parece que será igual de largo..." Suspiró él ayudándola con el obi, ya que tenía dificultades para desatarlo 

"Ahh pero primero cuéntame qué tal tu entrevista con Hiko. Qué es tan importante que has tenido que ir a buscarle corriendo? Acaso él sabe algo sobre Misao? Y puedes contarme qué es lo que te pasa? Está todo relacionado?" 

"Maa maaa... tranquila por favor! --se rió levemente, algo agobiado por tanta pregunta-- Ahora mismo te lo cuento todo..." Dijo metiéndose bajo el edredón. Kaoru hizo lo mismo y apagaron la luz, quedando cara a cara en el futón. Alargó el brazo y revolvió su pelo pelirrojo cariñosamente "Empieza a desembuchar" 

"Verás... Desde que llegamos noté que algo extraño sucedía en el dojo, empezando por la presencia de Tokio-san aquí... Mi maestro me dijo que él también sentía algo raro, y que lo averiguaría todo. Recuerdas cuando en la cena se fue? Pues es porque Tokio-san se dejó olvidado el chal y fue a devolvérselo. Fue entonces cuando vio a Aoshi besarla..." 

Kaoru casi se incorporó de la sorpresa "Pero pero pero.... No puedo creerlo... --de pronto todo encajó-- Crees que Misao lo sabe y por eso se fue??" 

"Sí... Lo que no sé es quién más está al corriente de todo esto... No sé si los miembros de Oniwabashuu lo saben... y si Saito lo sabe..." 

La mujer pasó un brazo por su cintura "Y si se entera...? Siendo como es, es capaz de cualquier cosa...."   


********* 

El tren tomó un bache y Misao se despertó sobresaltada. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Se debía de haber quedado dormida en una postura muy precaria... Se sentó mejor en el asiento de madera y se estiró, frotándose el cuello para desentumecerlo. Era noche cerrada, y por las ventanas entraba fresco, pero el policía que dormía a su lado había comprado una manta previniendo aquello. Miró el cielo totalmente estrellado y también las sombras negras que eran los árboles a los lados de la vía. No tenía ni idea de qué hora sería, ni cuánto faltaría para llegar a la otra ciudad, pero lo que sí que sabía es que tenía hambre. Sacó de debajo de la manta una pequeña mochila y de ésta varias viandas que habían comprado con el dinero que les había sobrado después de sacar los billetes. Incluso después de esto, les habían sobrado monedas. Suspiró mientras le daba un buen bocado a uno de los pastelillos de arroz, ya que su pensamiento había volado hasta el policía 

_Se bajó en Kobe... Qué moral, irse de misión después de todo lo que le he contado... sabiendo además que su mujer estará con Aoshi...._

Se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a asomar a sus ojos. Cada vez que los recordaba no podía evitar llorar... Puso una mano junto a su corazón, donde de nuevo llevaba guardada la foto que estrujara al principio de su andanza en tren y suspiró de nuevo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar aquello... Vale que se llevaban bien, vale que nunca había visto a Aoshi sonreír tanto... Pero de ahí a que se enamorara de ella... De un fiero bocado se acabó los pastelillos. Qué tenía Tokio que no tuviera ella....!! Ojalá supiera lo que el ex okashira veía en ella... 

El muchacho se despertó debido a las sacudidas que daba la chica "Qué haces...? Me has despertado..." Gimió soñoliento. Tenían que viajar de noche, puesto que ese era el único tren que podían cojer aquél día... Claro que podían haber esperado al día siguiente, pero temía que la chica intentara escaparse.... además, tenía ganas de llegar a Kyoto. Tenía familia allí, y hacía tiempo que no les veía. Aprovecharía el viaje para estar con ellos y luego regresar a su trabajo en Kobe. 

Se asomó a la ventana. El viento le agitó el pelo, y tuvo que guiñar los ojos para poder ver algo. Las luces del castillo brillaban a lo lejos "Estamos llegando ya a Kyoto" Sonrió felizmente 

"Qué vas a hacer conmigo cuando lleguemos?" Preguntó Misao mientras comía otro poco, esta vez, pastel de judías 

"Llevarte a comisaría" 

"A estas horas de la madrugada??" 

El policía arqueó las cejas. No había pensado en eso. No podía dejarla allí, estaría cerrado. Miró a Misao con sus ojos castaños "Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo??" 

La ninja se rió "Eso mismo te pregunté yo... Por qué no me llevas a mi casa? Tenemos un hostal. Duermes allí y mañana vamos, te parece?   


Media hora más tarde, el tren se había detenido por fin en Kyoto, el final del trayecto. Eran las tres de la mañana, y cuando todos los viajeros salieron de la estación el encargado por fin pudo cerrar y marcharse a dormir. La ciudad estaba bastante desierta a aquellas horas, sólo algunos borrachos y hombres de mal vivir andaban por las calles. 

"Por qué te escapaste de casa?" Le preguntó el policía intentando reprimir un bostezo mientras dejaba que la ninja le guiara hasta su casa 

"No tenía ganas de quedarme... Han pasado cosas que... bueno... --Misao agitó la cabeza. No quería hablar del tema, menos contárselo a un desconocido-- De todas formas estaba trabajando para sacarme el billete de vuelta... No hice más que una tontería. Seguro que estarán todos muy preocupados..." Suspiró 

"Seguro que sí. Yo también me escapé una vez, y cuando volví me dieron tal paliza que no lo volví a intentar más-- se rió el joven recordando su infancia -- El Inspector aquél te conoce, supongo... Si no no se habría tomado la molestia de gastarse el dinero para que volvieras a Kyoto... Por cierto no me has dicho como te llamas. Yo soy Kuntsuki Jin" 

"Makimachi Misao. Por qué eres tan simpático? No olvides que me llevas detenida. Además, los policías y yo no tenemos buenas relaciones..." 

Jin se rió "Me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña... --de pronto sintió una mano fuerte sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta-- Qué demonios...." Un hombre, más alto que él y que olía bastante a sake le miraba con cara de pocos amigos 

"Suéltala o tendrás que responder ante mis puños" Le dijo con esa voz vaga típica de alguien con sobredosis de alcohol en sangre. El policía le observó cuidadosamente y se llevó la mano a la empuñadura del sable, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Misao le incordiaría si tenía que pelear. La miró a ella, y vio para su sorpresa que parecía conocer a aquél tipo.... 

"Sanosuke! No es un enemigo, no pasa nada, tranquilizate" 

"No te preocupes, yo te sacaré de ésta, Foxy...." Le contestó haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Misao le miró con grandes ojos azules e intercambió miradas con el policía, que no entendía nada. Pero ella sí. Su amigo estaba borracho como una cuba tal y como Kenshin les había dicho en Aoiya y ahora pensaba que ella era Megumi... 

"Pase lo que pase no pelees con él, oyes? Sano es muy peligroso...." Le dijo tirándole de la manga del uniforme a Jin, que no le perdía de vista. El luchador se colocó en posición de combate, amenazador, y Misao no dudó en zafarse del policía para evitar un mal mayor. Quien sabe qué podría llegar a pasar si se peleaban... Además, eran las 3 de la mañana, y hacía frío en la calle, demasiado como para estar mucho rato ahí parados con la ropa que llevaban 

"Ves? Ya está, Sanosuke, ya me ha soltado" Dijo entonces levantando las manos para que lo viera. Jin se quedó con la boca abierta, ya que no se imaginaba que pudiera hacer eso, y Sanosuke entonces tomó una postura mucho más arrogante "Veo que valoras tu vida... Huh" Sonrió, y Misao corrió junto a él para sujetarle cuando perdió el equilibrio. Le cojió por la cintura en el momento justo para que no cayera de bruces, pero el peso del hombre la venció y cayeron de rodillas al suelo de tierra 

"No me dejes... --gimió el luchador abrazándola y echándose a llorar sobre su hombro-- Haré lo que me pidas..." La ninja suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, su menudo cuerpo casi desapareciendo bajo el de él. Se sentía tan identificada con su amigo en aquellos momentos que apenas fue capaz de contener su propio llanto 

Jin les contempló silencioso durante unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta. Después de todo, no sabía nada de la vida de ninguno, no les conocía, y por ello no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su dolor, fuera cual fuese. 

****** 

Un rato más tarde, después que hubiera conseguido hacer entrar en razón al luchador, y tras un fatigoso camino en el que el policía y la ninja le llevaron casi a rastras, llegaron a la puerta de madera de Aoiya 

"Es aquí?" Preguntó Jin casi con la lengua fuera mientras se detenían y recolocaba el peso casi muerto de Sano sobre sus hombros. Levantó los ojos para contemplar el gran local, y se dijo que no tenían que tener problemas de fondos si eran capaces de sustentar un sitio así. Misao asintió y se desembarazó del brazo que la caía sonbre los hombros, con lo que el hombre tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio. 

Con un poco de maña, en unos momentos tenía abierta la puerta. No se podía negar que no hubiera aprendido a ser ladrona en los viajes que emprendió buscando a Aoshi... De nuevo retomó su puesto bajo el luchador y entraron en el recinto. Al instante, Okina y Aoshi estaban en la puerta del edificio. Estaban demasiado bien entrenados como para pasar por alto que alguien intentara colarse en su casa. Kenshin se asomó al balcón del piso de arriba, y unos momentos más tarde el resto de los ninjas estaban también en pie. 

Se miraron sin mediar palabra, con bastantes metros de por medio. La noche les envolvió con un silencio plomizo, en el que Jin se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y se rebullía incómodo sujetando a Sanosuke. 

El ninja más anciano comenzó a andar por el patio de Aoiya, y fue seguido por los ojos de todos los presentes, que veían sus perfiles en la oscuridad. Misao se volvió hacia el policía y con un gesto le pidió que se ocupara de su amigo. Luego echó a andar con los ojos azules prendidos en el suelo. En pocos segundos, a pesar de que caminaban despacio, se reunieron. El viento sopló, llevándose con él el silencio 

"Lo siento, Jiya... --murmuró Misao esperando la bofetada que llegaría del brazo ya preparado del mayor-- No pensé lo que hacía" Okina puso una mano protectora sobre su cabeza y luego la abrazó con fuerza "No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca..." 

Kenshin suspiró al ver que todo se había arreglado, o al menos casi todo. La chica ya estaba en casa y... Frunció el ceño. Con quien venía? La lejanía y la oscuridad no le dejaban saberlo, pero fuera quien fuese iba cargando a Sanosuke. Bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su mujer y a Yahiko, y cuando llegó al patio los Oni, todos, como si fueran uno sólo, reprendían a Misao por su comportamiento. Incluso Aoshi. El pelirrojo continuó su camino, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada a la joven, y llegó al fin hasta la puerta. 

Jin se había apoyado en la pared y había sentado a Sano en el suelo, que dormitaba, con la espalda apoyada a su lado. Kenshin vio su uniforme y se preguntó si Saito tendría algo que ver con el regreso de la chica "Espero que Sanosuke no le haya causado demasiadas molestias... --comentó con una ligera inclinación-- Gracias por traerle" 

El policía se encogió de hombros "Esa es la familia de Makimachi-san? Y sus padres?" Preguntó señalando con la mirada al grupo que seguía discutiendo y abrazando a la okashira 

"Sí, son su familia... adoptiva. Misao-dono es huérfana. Dónde la encontró?" Cambió al tema que le interesaba 

"Estaba en Kaone, un pueblo en la ruta Kyoto-Osaka. Un inspector de aquí que supongo estaría de paso se mostró muy interesado en que la trajera hasta su casa, hasta nos pagó el billete. Quizás sepa usted de quién le hablo" El samurai asintió lentamente, perdiéndose en sus divagaciones   
  


Siguiente parte.....>   


* * *

Freetalk: Espero que nos os aburrais demasiado... sí, ya sé, estáis preguntando... Dónde está la acción?? Ya vaaa, ya vaaaa. En el siguiente capítulo habrá una poooca, ya veréis. El título es de The Corrs 


	4. 4

**Say It Isn't So....**   


**_...las piedras rodando se encuentran...._**

_El sol se ha hecho de rogar esta mañana _Pensó Saito contemplando cómo empezaba a clarear el día. Estaba en el balcón, donde había pasado bastantes horas, enfundado en su abrigo oscuro, dando caladas a un cigarro tan moribundo como la noche. Lo había intentado todo para dormir pero nada le había funcionado, así que, al no tener nada mejor que hacer había abierto la puerta del cerrojo diminuto y se había apoyado en la baranda para dejar que el viento fresco intentara borrar los recuerdos, las preguntas, los por qués. Lástima que tampoco fuera posible. El cielo comenzó a deshacerse en un arco iris según iba el sol subiendo a lo alto. Al parecer tampoco nevaría aquél día. Posiblemente también estuviera llegando allí la primavera... 

"Qué hace aquí fuera con el frío que hace, Fujita-san??" Le preguntó Yokata arqueando las cejas. Había ido a su habitación para despertarle, ya que tenía que informarle de la misión, y se había encontrado con que el policía no estaba allí. No tuvo que ser muy observador para ver la puerta del balcón entornada... Vio la cantidad de colillas amontonadas en un cenicero y pensó que o bien el hombre se había despertado para ver amanecer y que realmente fumaba mucho o que no se había acostado todavía 

El policía se giró lentamente para mirar al verborreico soldado "Hace frío?" Preguntó apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y añadiendo una colilla más a la colección que ya había. Aquél día se había pasado con mucho, pero le daba igual. Si quería fumar iba a hacerlo, le gustase o no a sus pulmones. Se rió interiormente al ver que el otro hombre, totalmente vestido, y con su abrigo, tiritaba de pies a cabeza 

"Claro que hace frío...!! --exclamó el otro-- Por Dios, vamos dentro a desayunar junto a la chimenea!" Era gracioso verle temblar de esa forma, echando bocanadas de vapor de la boca mientras se frotaba las manos con insistencia 

"De acuerdo" Le contestó, y hasta se sorprendió de su docilidad dadas las circunstancias 

La pareja bajó entonces hasta la planta baja y allí vieron que había tan poca gente, o sea nadie, como la noche anterior. Una observación más precisa le indicó que sí que había alguien y les estaba esperando sentado a la mesa, con varios rollos entre las manos que ojeaba sin mucho interés. Yokata le indicó a Saito que tomara asiento mientras él iba a pedir desayuno para los tres al posadero 

"Buenos días señor --dijo educadamente Isikawa dejando inmediatamente lo que hacía-- Espero que haya dormido bien" 

"Sí, muy bien --le contestó el policía pensando en los rollos-- Qué son?" 

"Mapas de la zona, señor, Yokata-san va a explicarle mientras desayunamos la misión. Éste es el mapa general de Kobe, éste un mapa detallado de la zona en cuestión donde están los terroristas --le fue enseñando mientras su superior traía las cosas-- Cuando acabemos de explicarle todo con detalle iremos al campamento para que vea a nuestras tropas y se familiarice con el entorno" 

"Espero que no le importe que Isikawa esté aquí, la verdad es que soy muy malo dando explicaciones... "Se disculpó el capitán sentándose junto a los dos hombres. Saito se dedicó a su desayuno mientras el joven le daba el parte de lo que había sucedido o había dejado de suceder a su superior, pero luego cuando terminaron escuchó atentamente lo que tenían que decir 

Yokata desenrolló el mapa de Kobe y lo estiró en la mesa, siendo ayudado por Isikawa para mantenerlo desplegado "Bien. Fujita-san, esto que ve aquí es la situación de la ciudad y sus alrededores, lo que realmente nos interesa. Como puede ver, es un pueblo realmente pequeño con alrededores muy montañosos. En uno de los valles, concretamente en éste, se ocultan los terroristas. Están al abrigo de ésta montaña y de un riachuelo estival no muy caudaloso, pero molesto. Para llegar hasta ahí podemos usar esta carretera hasta aquí, pero luego tendremos que ir campo a través sobre la nieve" 

El policía asintió, memorizando el mapa para saber orientarse una vez estuvieran allí, aunque realmente le parecía conocer la zona, aunque fuera vagamente. Quizás el Shinsengumi tuviera que cruzar esas montañas tiempo ha... 

"Nuestro campamento está situado aquí --siguió Isikawa-- Como ve estamos a medio camino de la ciudad y de los terroristas. Bien, nosotros somos 3122 si no recuerdo mal, y ellos medio millar aproximadamente. Tienen algunos fusiles, katanas, sables, un cañón, pistolas y creemos que alguno de ellos sabe fabricar bombas. Supongo que el armamento del ejército lo conocerá, así que no entraré en detalles por nuestra parte" 

"Espera --le cortó-- Si seis veces más que los terroristas qué es lo que hago yo aquí. Habría que ser torpe, MUY torpe, para perder contra una panda de bandoleros de poca monta teniendo los recursos que tenéis" 

Yokata le miró, sus ojos azules relampagueando por sus hirientes palabras "Eso debería decírselo a sus superiores Fujita-san, nadie pidió que le trajeran aquí. Por supuesto que nos bastamos y nos sobramos para acabar con ellos, pero parece ser que Yamagata-san confía en usted más que en su propio ejército" 

Saito se cruzó de brazos contrariado por el hecho de tener cosas más importantes que hacer que estar allí perdiendo el tiempo, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra que resignarse "Continúe explicando. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor" 

El capitán volvió a tomar la palabra después de un leve soplido "Este es el plan; A media tarde--" 

"Cómo que a media tarde?" 

"Son órdenes de Yamagata-san, señor. Dijo que atacáramos a esas horas y que lleváramos a cabo la misión causando las menores bajas posibles al enemigo" Explicó entonces el joven. Hajime sopló entonces recordando otra razón por la que entró en la policía secreta; libertad de acción casi absoluta.... Sacó el último cigarrillo y estrujó el paquete vacío en su mano hasta hacer una bola que luego dejó en la mesa _Es estúpido obedecer a alguien que está a cientos de kilómetros del conflicto... _Pensó encendiéndolo "De acuerdo, continúe Yokata-san" 

"Como estaba diciendo, dentro de unas horas estaremos aquí, y nos separaremos en dos grupos: uno, que entrará por este lado de aquí y el otro que cruzará el riachuelo. Con esta forma de cuña les atraparemos a todos enseguida" 

"No sea idiota. Eso es lo que esperan que hagamos, no lo ve? Es la vía más rápida y sencilla de cavar nuestra propia tumba. Coja a sus mejores jinetes y mándeles a explorar estas vertiente de aquí. Que busquen un lugar por donde descender desde aquí arriba y tomarles por sorpresa" 

Los dos soldados se miraron unos momentos, luego miraron al policía, que fumaba tan tranquilo e impasible como de costumbre "De... De acuerdo Fujita-san. Ya veo que se le dan bien las tácticas de grupo..." Comentó Yokata 

"Es cuestión de pensar un poco, nada más" Sonrió ladino mientras echaba una bocanada de humo 

********** 

Aoshi se levantó pronto aquella mañana y decidió que, como era temprano y todos dormían aún, iría hasta el templo a meditar un rato y volvería justo a la hora del desayuno. Se vistió rápido un kimono azulado, bajó sin hacer ruido las escaleras y cuando se estaba poniendo las botas escuchó un ruido que provenía del exterior, a su derecha. Sigiloso en su condición de ninja se acercó al lugar pero vio que la fuente del ruido no era otra que el samurai pelirrojo, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla del porche, observando el jardín. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia, Kenshin se volvió hacia él "Buenos días, Aoshi. Hoy estamos madrugadores, verdad?" Comentó medio en broma 

El ninja asintió y se apoyó junto a él "Hay algo extraño en el ambiente, lo noto..." Le dijo, y el otro hombre le miró con grandes ojos violeta antes de asentir "Sí... yo también lo he notado... Quizás se deba a lo de mañana"   
"Puede ser" Se encogió de hombros, y el silencio se abrió entre ambos durante un buen rato. Estuvo contemplando el día, que había amanecido radiante, quizás un poco fresco, pero soleado, mientras su mente divagaba. Ya que sería una descortesía por su parte marcharse al templo y dejar allí a Kenshin, decidió meditar allí mismo. El mismo samurai, a su lado, también parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos 

Su capacidad de concentración era igual de buena casi en todos lados si el ambiente se lo permitía, así que cerró los ojos, se acomodó en la barandilla y dejó su mente en blanco. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Misao... Su pequeña Misao volviendo a casa con aquél policía y Sanosuke. Cuando la vio, con esa expresión tan triste, tan arrepentida en el rostro, pero sana y salva, pudo por fin respirar aliviado. Hubiera dado millones por ser Okina, por reprenderla primero, por abrazarla al decirle cuán preocupado estaba por ella... Suspiró, y su pensamiento voló con la ligera brisa hasta una mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Tokio... Estaba seguro de que el día anterior había querido decirle algo, pero que al final no se atrevió. Desde que la conoció había estado mucho más receptivo a los demás, a sus emociones, a sus sentimientos... incluso a los suyos propios. Esa mujer le había enseñado a ver el mundo con nuevos ojos y a mirar a los demás de otra manera. Todos en Aoiya se dieron pronto cuenta del cambio que había experimentado; su yo anterior, por mucho que todos se lo hubieran pedido, jamás hubiera aceptado participar en una fiesta, fuera de quien fuera... 

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar algo... era una voz que conocía, pero a la que no podía situar en aquellos momentos. Estaba diciéndole algo con mucha insistencia.... pero no le podía oír bien. El ninja se esforzó entonces en concentrarse en aquello tan extraño que nunca antes le había sucedido. En un primer momento nada sucedió, pero entonces, la imagen de Han'nya cruzó su recuerdo "Idiota........" Le dijo su amigo, y se lo repitió una, dos, y mil veces, y Aoshi no entendía el por qué de aquello. La imagen de Misao se apareció también, y sintió su alma angustiarse. Estaba sola, bajo la lluvia, arrodillada frente a una lápida gris, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas 

"Aoshi, Aoshi! --le llamó alguien a lo lejos, una voz tan lejana como fue la de Han'nya y que ahora le martilleaba la cabeza-- Aoshi, Aoshi!" En la lejanía, la voz parecía angustiarse, vibrar, y se mezclaba con la otra, volviéndole loco 

Kenshin le agitó de nuevo, con algo más de fuerza, mientras le incorporaba. Mientras él contemplaba su alrededor tranquilamente, el ninja se había derrumbado, totalmente inconsciente, y desde entonces estaba tratando de traerle de vuelta "Aoshi, escúchame, soy Kenshin...! Vamos, vuelve...!" Le dijo poniendo el oído sobre su pecho para comprobar si seguía latiendo. Y así era. Puso una mano sobre su frente; a pesar de estar pálido, estaba fresco... El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, empezando a preocuparse. Sabía que el ninja era capaz de una gran concentración, pero no creía que aquello fuera algo normal. 

De pronto se vio mirando a unos ojos azules tremendamente abiertos, casi asustados. Aoshi se incorporó de golpe, chocándose con Kenshin, que cayó sentado al suelo con una mano en la cabeza. "Aoshi... Estás bien....?" 

El hombre se frotó el golpe y se quedó mirando al samurai aún con cara de espanto. Cuando al fin pareció reconocerle suspiró, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la barandilla, tocándose las sienes. Tenía un fabuloso dolor de cabeza. 

"Seguro que estás bien?" Le preguntó sin perderle de vista, pero Aoshi no dijo nada, aunque asintió lentamente, casi con pereza. Lo que le había ocurrido le había dejado sin fuerzas, medio atontado, y además no entendía el significado de las visiones. Meditando nunca le había sucedido nada parecido, y eso le preocupaba, pero tenía ciertos reparos en intentar meditar de nuevo. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo, era una experiencia bastante desagradable...   


Kenshin se levantó y se ofreció a hacer el desayuno a toda la familia, pero antes le traería un cha, cosa que su amigo agradeció. Una vez ya en la cocina, y tras haberse asegurado que Aoshi se había tomado el té y de que no le sucedía nada, empezó a hacer el desayuno. No llevaba allí ni diez minutos preparando arroz cuando Okkon y Omasu llegaron a hacerle compañía. 

"Déjame probar... --Pidió la mayor, y arqueó las cejas al meterse la cuchara en la boca-- Está muy bueno!! Tienes que darme la receta, lo pondremos como nuevo plato en el restaurante! Prueba Okkon!" Y la otra ninja también se mostró encantadísima con el sabor y la idea de incorporar la vianda en el menú del día. El pelirrojo se frotó la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado; nunca le había gustado ser el centro de las atenciones...   
  


Media hora más tarde, todos los inquilinos estaban en pie. Bueno. Casi todos. Sanosuke dijo que no se levantaría del futón a no ser que una bomba cayera sobre Aoiya, tal era la resaca que tenía de la noche anterior, y Jin les pidió por favor que le dejaran descansar tranquilamente un rato más, que no tenía que trabajar. De este modo se sentaron a desayunar felizmente. Yahiko y Kaoru, que la noche anterior no se habían percatado de nada, se asombraron muchísimo de ver allí a la okashira. La mujer la reprochó enormemente su falta de tacto y su mala conducta para con su familia, pero luego la abrazó fuertemente, feliz de su regreso y de que estuviera bien. 

Cuando la dejó tranquila seguir comiendo, Misao sonrió. Todos se habían preocupado mucho por su ausencia, y todos se alegraban enormemente de verla. Era muy afortunada teniendo una familia como aquella... Miró a Jiya, que estaba verborreico, animadísimo y con ganas de hacer mil cosas, los cuatro ninjas que se lanzaban puyas unos contra otros, siempre en broma, Yahiko discutiendo con Kaoru, como siempre y Kenshin intentando poner paz, y Aoshi... Aoshi comía en silencio, lentamente. Era el único que parecía preocupado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Le recordaba al hombre que fue antes de cambiar tanto... Su rostro de nuevo estaba impasible, sus ojos azules bajos, meditabundos, escondidos bajo el flequillo oscuro. Suspiró y se obligó a apartarle de su visión y a intentar no pensar más en él. A pesar de que no le había dicho a nadie por qué se marchó, sabía que Jiya sí estaba enterado, y por alguna razón, la mirada de Kenshin le decía lo mismo... Y si el pelirrojo lo sabía, Kaoru lo sabía también. Tenía que dar lo que esperaban de una mujer adulta, ser fuerte en su papel de okashira. Sonrió, pero esta vez puso todas sus ganas en ello, y le tiró una miga a Yahiko para empezar a discutir con él, lo que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos 

Kaoru se agachó al pasar un trozo de pastel de judías volando a su lado, Kenshin casi no pudo ni meterse bajo la mesa cuando Okkon y Omasu se unieron a la fiesta, que pronto fue seguida por los dos ninjas y por Okina. Yahiko estaba ya todo lleno de pegotes de arroz y variados, pero se reía como un loco y lanzaba a todos como si fuera una ametralladora. El único impasible era Aoshi, y todos se cuidaban muy mucho de que alguno de sus lanzamientos se fuera para su lado. El anciano tomó un pedazo de tofu de su plato, lo escurrió ligeramente para que no se le resbalara y lo lanzó contra Kenshin dispuesto a estrellárselo contra su cabezota pelirroja, pero erró el tiro y el proyectil pasó bastante por encima del samurai, yendo a parar hacia la puerta 

"Eeeghhhg!" Exclamó el pobre Jin cuando el tofu pegajoso se estrelló contra su cara. Con dos dedos y haciendo muecas de asco comenzó a despegárselo, ante la risotada general de los participantes en la batalla 

"Buenos días Kuntsuki" Le llamó la okashira agitando la mano 

"Discúlpeme, no quería darle a usted --se sonrojó el mayor-- Venga, sientese a mi lado y desayune con nosotros" 

El policía suspiró ligeramente, teminó de limpiarse la cara con un paño que Kaoru le había tendido, observó si su uniforme estaba limpio y se sentó receloso junto a Okina. _Qué gente tan extraña... Si eso es lo que hace éste, que es el anciano... los jóvenes qué harán? Así no me extraña que Makimachi se fuera de casa.... Qué raritos..... _Dio un respingo al sentir una mano golpear su espalda 

"Gracias por acompañar a Misao a casa, hijo, cómo se llama?" Le pregunto Okina, presentándose a sí mismo y a todos los presentes antes de que pudiera contestar 

"Kuntsuki Jin, policía raso de Kanoe y alrededores... Por cierto Makimachi, no se te olvide que tenemos que ir a Comisaría después de desayunar...!" 

Misao asintió mientras le pasaba la bandeja con las bolas de arroz, separando alguna para Sanosuke cuando se despertara dentro de un rato "No se me ha olvidado, tranquilo, pero primero tengo que servir las mesas del desayuno en Aoiya" 

"Nosotros podemos encargarnos --comentó Kaoru limpiándose las manos en una servilleta una vez hubieron acabado de comer -- Además, así puedo seguir aprendiendo esos ricos platos que hacen Okkon y Omasu" 

"Para qué? Si te saldrán horrorosos! Es mejor que tú sirvas la comida y yo aprenda a cocinar!" Exclamó Yahiko poniendo las manos tras de su cabeza y lanzándole un guiño malicioso a su casi hermana mayor, que se le tiró encima para estrangularle, cosa que no consiguió porque el chico se movía demasiado deprisa para su torpe condición de embarazada 

"Yahikoooo ven aquí cobarde!!! Voy a matarte por estoo!!!" Chilló levantándose de la mesa como una tromba y corriendo detrás de su discípulo, que se había ido a esconder a espaldas de Aoshi, a sabiendas que ahí Kaoru no se atrevería a hacer nada... O eso creía, ya que la mujer llegó corriendo hasta allí y ambos comenzaron a alborotar detrás del callado ninja, que mantenía su expresión seria con todo y con eso 

"Jodeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr, es que no se puede dormir en esta casa?!!" Se quejó Sanosuke apareciendo por la puerta con una mano frotándose el pelo, y lo más importante, la cabeza, que le dolía de la fabulosa resaca 

Jin miró con ojos muy grandes el comportamiento de todos ellos. Estaba tan asombrado que ni se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta sin meterse el pastelillo de arroz dentro. Yahiko echó a correr entonces hacia Sanosuke, jaleado por Kuro y Shuro y con una furiosa mujer detrás que se sujetaba la tripa para correr más cómodamente _Qué raritoossss _Se volvió a decir mentalmente, y su mirada se prendió en Aoshi, que casualmente también miraba la escena, o eso parecía, al menos _ Y ese tipo... no ha dicho todavía esta boca es mía... yo creo que ni se ha movido... Será mejor que me marche de esta casa cuanto antes, están todos locos...._

************ 

Se hizo media mañana en Kyoto, y hasta los clientes habituales del local notaron el cambió que se había producido de un día para otro en los ninjas; habían cambiado sus caras largas por otras mucho más felices, a las que les tenían acostumbrados. Por otra parte, el día estaba refrescando, y se perfilaban nubes de tormenta en el horizonte. Era primavera, sí, pero ya se sabe lo caprichosa que es esta estación, donde tan pronto hace frío como calor, hace sol o nieva. 

Misao venía de la Comisaría donde había dejado a Jin para que hiciera sus papeleos (no sin decirle que volviera por el restaurante todas las veces que quisiera) y de pronto vio a Sano salir de un bar cerca de donde estaba ella. Frunció el ceño y anduvo hasta él con largas zancadas "Sanosuke! Ya estamos otra vez???!" Exclamó poniendo las manos en sus caderas. El luchador se dio la vuelta de golpe, sorprendido 

"Eh Weasel, qué tal te fue en Comisaría con el psicopoli?" 

"No está aquí, así que no le he visto, y no cambies de tema!!!!" Le dijo agarrándole de la camisa blanca y llevándosele con él, ya que la gente se les había quedado mirando 

"No estaba haciendo nada malo, caray! Había ido a ver si alguien jugaba a los dados aún en esta ciudad...!" Se defendió el hombre frotándose el pelo alborotado 

"Hmpf. No tienes frío?" Le preguntó cambiando de tema al ver que no llevaba abrigo ni nada. El luchador se encogió de hombros 

"Vas a casa?" 

"Sí, tengo que estar para servir la comida, recuerdas? Yo trabajo y esas cosas..." 

"Sí... --suspiró, y se volvió a mirar a la okashira, que se arrebujaba en su mantilla y colocaba su larga trenza de forma que no la molestara al andar-- Por qué no llevas nunca el pelo suelto? Con lo largo que lo tienes seguro que te queda bien..." 

Misao le miró con grandes ojos, sorprendida por su observación "Tú crees? Pues estaba pensando en cortármela porque a... ehm. Da lo mismo, el caso es que ahora estoy indecisa y no si si dejármela" 

Sanosuke no entendía muy bien, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con Aoshi "No sé, yo te digo que a mí al menos me gustan las chicas con el pelo largo suelto... --se encogió de hombros-- Yo también voy a Aoiya, me he aburrido de pasear solo por la ciudad" 

"No tienes amigos en Kyoto?" 

"Están toodos en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas..." Se volvió a encoger de hombros, y la mujer pudo sentir su soledad como algo físico y tangible 

"Quieres que nos vayamos de juerga un rato? Aún queda hasta que lleguen los clientes en masa..." Se ofreció, pero Sano agitó la cabeza, ya que tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para que se le enfriaran menos 

"Weasel, son las 12:30 de la mañana... qué juerga? --la miró y sonrió-- Gracias de todos modos. Por cierto... Perdóname por lo de anoche. No recuerdo casi nada, pero estaba muy borracho, seguro que me comportaría como un gilipollas" 

Ella le puso una mano sobre su brazo y apretó ligeramente antes de esconderla de nuevo bajo la mantilla "No te preocupes por eso... Pero la próxima vez no te emborraches tanto, que pesas mucho para llevarte a rastras!" Se rió con ganas, y el hombre se puso casi tan colorado como su cinta 

"Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada, Misao? --le preguntó con esa voz casi paternalista que sólo él sabía poner-- No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que algo te pasó para que te fugaras así" 

"Sí, bueno... Digamos que estoy casi en tu situación, Sano..." Esas palabras hicieron que el luchador volviera sus ojos marrones hacia ella y la viera secarse los suyos con la manga de su gi 

_Tonta, tonta! Dijiste que ibas a ser fuerte.....! _"Lo siento... siempre que lo pienso me pasa igual" Sanosuke la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella le devolvió el abrazo que ambos tanto necesitaban si importarles las miradas extrañadas de la gente 

--Oooo0ooO-- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Para ambos oficiales, las horas se habían echo inusitadamente largas hasta que llegó el momento de partir. A media mañana ellos e Isikawa cogieron sus caballos y cabalgaron a buen paso entre el bosque nevado para llegar al campamento a comer. Aún después del pequeño refrigerio habían estado discutiendo ligeramente los planes de batalla; habían acordado hacer lo que el inspector proponía con tan buen juicio, pero al final dividieron el ejército en dos, con el resultado de hacer una mezcla entre las dos versiones. Mientras Saito e Isikawa bajarían por la ladera que acordaba el primer plan, Yokata llevaría a sus hombres por la otra vertiente para pillarses por sorpresa, descolocados, y así les sería más fácil acabar con todos ellos sin sufrir demasiadas bajas. 

Ahora allí estaban, encabezando a todo un grupo de soldados, unos a caballo, otros a pie, en lo alto de la montaña, a suficiente distancia del borde como para que desde abajo nadie los pudiera ver. El muchacho castaño comprobó su reloj una vez más, esperando que fuera la hora acordada. Llevaba el reloj cronometrado con el de su superior, de modo que, cuando ellos comenzaran a bajar, aún habrían de pasar un par de minutos para que Yokata se lanzara al ataque con los suyos, ya que la distancia que tenían que recorrer era menor. 

Isikawa le hizo una seña a su superior y, a pesar de esto, Saito no tiró su cigarrillo, pero sí desenvainó su katana 

"Preparado?" 

"Cuando quiera, Fujita-san" 

El policía dio una calada más y levantó la espada al cielo para que todos la vieran. Al momento, al ver el estandarte de su katana, todos los allí agrupados cargaron montaña abajo hacia el campamento. Eran como una marea oscura mezclándose con el campo nevado y el verde de los árboles. Nadie hablaba, nadie gritaba. Tan sólo el resuello de los caballos y su galopar retumbaba por el valle. 

Mientras galopaba cubriendo uno de los flancos del policía, Isikawa amartilló su fusil, preparándolo para el combate. Le miró fugazmente, y vio en su rostro serenidad y arrojo, ni un asomo de miedo. Él por el contrario llevaba muy apretada --demasiado-- la mano que guiaba a su caballo. Las palmas le sudaban bajo los guantes; nunca había tomado parte de una misión como aquella y tenía miedo. Se preguntó interiornente cómo lo conseguiría el hombre mientras revisaba de nuevo que su fusil estuviera preparado para disparar...   


Tal y como habían calculado, en el momento en que la parte del ejército de Saito pisaba el campamento enemigo también lo hacía la parte de Yokata. Saito frunció el ceño. Ninguno de los terroristas había salido de sus tiendas. De hecho, el campamento estaba terriblemente desierto. Tras él, los soldados se detuvieron trazando el perímetro del lugar; lo mismo hicieron los del otro oficial. Yokata dio una orden que no pudo escuchar, y de pronto todos se quedaron quietos 

Se volvió a Isikawa quien, apuntándole con un rifle le confirmó lo que pensaba 

_Traición....Me la han jugado muy bien... Sabría Yamagata-san algo de esto? _Se preguntó el policía mentalmente mientras con lentitud guardaba la katana en su funda. Varios soldados le instaron a bajarse del caballo, pero ninguno osó tocarle, cosa que no dejó de hacerle gracia. Una vez en la nieve se acercó al joven oficial, que había apartado su caballo del suyo 

"Qué es todo esto? --preguntó con calma. La situación se pintaba mal pero no le daría al enemigo el gustazo de sentirse superior-- Yokata es el jefe de todo esto?" 

"En parte sí" Contestó, pero no fue el muchacho. Al parecer el campamento no estaba desierto del todo. De una cabaña de madera salió un hombre, que pronto fue abriéndose camino entre los soldados. Era alto, con buena musculatura. Los pocos rayos de sol que no refulgían sobre la nieve lo hicieron sobre la parte pelada de su cráneo cuando llegó al lado del ahora prisionero. Puso un brazo en jarras y le miró burlón con su único ojo 

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si no supiera que Saito Satoshi está muerto creería que eres tú, Saito Hajime. O prefieres que te llame Fujita?" Sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano mutilada por la barba de varios días. Le faltaban tres dedos. 

"Importa acaso cómo me llames?" Le contestó entonces sin perder ojo de su persona. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, no muy anchos y botas altas, y su gi cerraba bastante arriba. Algo que no fue él le llamó la atención. En el campamento había un silencio de muerte. Hasta pareciera que todos los caballos se hubieran callado. Unas pisadas en la nieve rompieron la perfección. Era Yokata quien se acercaba esta vez 

"De modo que Fujita no es su nombre verdadero? Vaya... Además, por lo que veo os conocéis... No, si ahora resultará que todos somos viejos amigos...." Se encogió de hombros el capitán mientras reía ligeramente 

"En absoluto. No nos hemos visto en la vida, verdad Saito?" Le preguntó el otro hombre, con lo que el soldado se sorprendió 

"Así es... Pero tú tienes ventaja, ya que me conoces y yo a ti no --con un movimiento lento se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Isikawa amartilló su rifle-- Tranquilo chico. Sólo quiero cojer esto...." Dijo sancando lentamente un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo 

"Conocía a tu hermano, mejor dicho, trabajaba para mí. Digamos que me debía obediencia... Se pasaba el día hablando de ti, sabes? Cómo no iba a conocerte.... Además os parecéis mucho, así que tendré especial cuidado con tu persona..." Dijo esto último con malicia, e hizo un gesto para que dos hombres le quitaran la espada 

"Yo no lo intentaría... A no ser que queráis morir antes de tiempo, claro está" Los cadetes se encogieron al ver su expresión. Aquél policía infundía respeto, casi tanto como el jefe, y por alguna razón estaban convencidos de que cumpliría su amenaza. 

"A qué estáis esperando idiotas!" Un ligero murmullo se abrió paso por entre las filas de soldados. Todos, como uno solo, observaron la escena, expectantes. 

Saito les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se detuvieran "Qué es lo que quereis de mí? O es del Gobierno? Hablemos y no me resistiré" Tomó la katana y la soltó del cinturón para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Ambos líderes se miraron, y el jefe comenzó a reir a mandíbula batiente 

"Crees en serio que estás en posición de pactar algo? Sujetadle!!" Gritó, y los dos que antes se amedrentaran le agarraron los brazos y se los sujetaron tras la espalda. Uno de ellos se quedó con su espada, sujetándola junto a la suya 

_Lástima. No funcionó... _Pensó mientras se ocupaba de intentar fumar sin manos. Tal y como estaba la situación lo más prudente parecía hacer lo que le decían _Parece que el calvito piensa, después de todo..._

"Llevadle a la caseta! --exclamó Yokata con grandes aspavientos-- Y vosotros, desmontad de una vez y tranquilizad a los caballos, vamos!" Todos los soldados, juntos pero no revueltos, comenzaron a removerse como hormigas yendo cada uno a un lado a cumplir los mandados 

"Señor... --le llamó Isikawa con voz temblorosa mientras le daba las riendas de su caballo a un compañero-- Está usted seguro de que esto está bien....?" El mayor se le acercó y palmeó su espalda con gesto afable y paternal 

"Lo esté o no, Isikawa, ya no tienes opción de cambiarlo" Se sonrió echando a andar hacia la caseta, pero su sonrisa no era para nada alegre   


Los hombres que le sujetaran los brazos, al llegar a la caseta le quitaron el abrigo, lo echaron a un lado junto a su katana y se encargaron de atarle las muñecas en una de las columnas de madera, cerca de dos sillas y una mesa donde supuestamente se sentarían los dos jefes. No había nada más en aquél lugar. Una mejor observación le reveló la existencia de un látigo colgando de otra de las columnas. Tiró al suelo la colilla y comenzó a trazar planes de fuga 

La puerta de madera se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar algo de nieve, y ambos hombres entraron, tal y como había supuesto. El tuerto se acercó a él con expresión casi risueña "Los chicos han hecho un buen trabajo, verdad? Bien... Ahora nos contarás todo lo que sabes" 

"Todo el qué? Qué es lo que sé?" Le preguntó calmado sujetando la mirada tuerta que el otro le ofrecía 

"Muchas cosas útiles. Por ejemplo... cuántos policías hay en Kyoto?" Comenzó a preguntar Yokata mientra acercaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de ellos 

"No los he contado. Muchos" Se habría encogido de hombros pero no pudo. El tuerto le dio un puñetazo con la mano buena mientras el oficial se mesaba el bigote 

"No te hagas el idiota con nosotros, Saito, te lo advierto" Le reprendió con voz casi cariñosa mientras palmeaba su cabeza como si de un perro se tratara. El policía sonrió ladino, mas su expresión era una máscara. Por su mente se dibujaban mil y una maneras de cortarle el gaznate al calvo y al capitán 

"No sé cuantos son. Suelo trabajar solo. Por cierto, quiero saber tu nombre... Me gusta saber con quién estoy hablando, sabes?" Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. No le costaba ningún trabajo mostrarse impertinente, pero le venía bien ganar tiempo. Los terroristas le habían atado --y muy bien atado-- al poste, y le estaba costando mucho trabajo aflojar los nudos en sus muñecas. Si no era capaz de soltarse no le quedaría más que una opción... 

"Koujo Masahiro. Koujo-san para ti, por supuesto --Saito detuvo un momento sus esfuerzos al escuchar ese nombre que por algún motivo le era familiar-- Y ahora que ya lo sabes continuemos con nuestra animada charla. Sabemos que Oniwabashuu reside en Kyoto en su mayoría... Qué puedes decirnos al respecto, Saito?" 

"Por qué un hombre como usted, capitán del ejército, se deja mandar por un personaje de poca monta como éste, Yokata?" Preguntó a su vez mirándole directamente a los ojos. El soldado arqueó las cejas, ya que no esperaba algo así, pero luego cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo de su silla puesta del revés y sonrió afable. 

"Los motivos que me llevan a actuar contra el Gobierno no le importan, Fujita --su expresión se endureció al nombrar a sus superiores, y el brillo en su mirar no pasó inadvertido para el policía-- Le advierto que será mejor que colabore... Koujo-san no se caracteriza por su paciencia, sabe? Pero sí por sus métodos de tortura nin--" 

"Cállate idiota! --le gritó el Koujo volviéndose hacia él como una fiera. El soldado dio un respingo que casi se cae de la silla, y enmudeció. Luego el cuasi calvo se volvió hacia su prisionero y le cogió por el uniforme-- Ciertamente no me caracteriza la paciencia así que más te vale que empieces a hablar deprisa. Qué sabes de Oniwabashuu? Cuántos son? Quién es el okashira?" 

El terrorista estaba tan cerca de él que pudo reparar en que tenía más cicatrices en el cuerpo de las que había creído en un principio. La que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro y le inutilizó un ojo estaba trazada limpiamente, por lo que supuso que el ejecutor además de ser muy diestro contaba con armas muy buenas. Pero aún le llamó más la atención el hecho de que su peinado --si es que se le podía llamar así a los mechones que adornaban su cráneo-- no era fruto de un mal peluquero, sino de las cicatrices que impedían al pelo crecer "Quítate de delante --le dijo con sorna-- Eres tan feo que asustarás al poste al que estoy sujeto y saldrá corriendo conmigo a cuestas" 

El brillo que desprendió su único ojo fue similar a un relámpago. En dos zancadas estuvo junto al otro poste, cojiendo el látigo. Como si lo llevara manejando toda su vida lo hizo restallar, y sólo un movimiento en el último momento por parte del policía le hizo fallar... por milímetros. Saito sintió el aire pasar junto a su mejilla casi cortándole, y el chasquido del cuero al estrellarse en la madera estuvo tan cerca de su oído que hizo que se sintiera realmente incómodo en aquella situación. 

Estaba preguntándose si sería capaz de esquivarlo otra vez cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación, distrayendo al ejecutor. Era Isikawa. El joven, al ver que interrumpía deseó que se le tragara la tierra. Yokata hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero nada comparado con la expresión de su compañero de armas, que parecía estar luchando por contenerse y no molerle a latigazos a él también 

"Qué pasa, Isikawa? No ves que estamos ocupados?" 

"S-sí señor, lo siento señor.... Los...los terroristas ... han mandado una nota. Ya están en sus puestos, señor, y se ha acabado el forraje para los caballos. El... El jefe de suministros pide órdenes" Tartamudeó mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano en su sable para evitar que al menos una de ella le temblara. Koujo se paseó inquieto por la habitación, y el suelo de madera crujía bastante bajo sus botas 

"Eres tan necio que aún no has aprendido que un ejército sin comida no es un ejército? No se te ha ocurrido pensar en ir hasta nuestro campamento y cojer lo que falta de allí? O comprar en la ciudad? Cómo pretendes que lleguemos a Kyoto en el tiempo previsto si los caballos desfallecen?? No sé por qué te mantengo en el puesto en el que estás, si eres tan incompetente que vienes a pedir órdenes para algo tan sencillo y tan obvio!!" Le reprendió su superior duramente golpeando el piso con una de sus botas para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al terrorista. Mas para Isikawa no era tan divertido... 

Saito lo escuchó todo con gran interés, intentando grabar la conversación en su memoria. Los terroristas que debía encontrar en ese campamento decididamente no estaban allí. Entonces dónde estaban? Y el ejército tenía pensado llegar a Kyoto... cuándo? Ahora más que nunca tenía que salir de allí para poner a sus superiores sobre aviso de lo que estaba pasando, y era ahora o nunca. Yokata seguía reprendiendo a su subordinado por su estupidez, y el jefe de los terroristas, el temible hombre del látigo estaba muy entretenido con la bronca. 

De pronto, una explosión se escuchó en todo el campamento. Los tres hombres corrieron al exterior para ver que, donde antes estaba su experto en pirotecnia sólo quedaba un profundo agujero en la nieve. Aquí y allá caían aun pedazos de la caseta donde estaba el hombre, y también trozos de su cuerpo. Muchos soldados se acercaron también a ver lo que había sucedido, y bastantes hicieron gestos de asco al ver la lluvia a la que se había reducido su compañero 

"Maldita sea! Pero qué demonios.....!!!!!" Empezó a exclamar el tuerto con voz fuerte, pero algo un ruido más potente y ensordecedor que sus gritos llenó el ambiente. Miraron arriba y vieron como, literalmente, la montaña caía sobre sus cabezas 

"AVALANCHAAA...!!!!!" 

El policía, que había oído todo desde dentro, no lo pensó más. _Una vez alguien me dijo que si te sacaste algo una vez puedes hacerlo dos... Esperemos que sea verdad.... _ Pronto escuchó gritos despavoridos de los soldados corriendo, alejándose de allí lo más rápido que podían, y el estruendo de la nieve al bajar en masa a toda velocidad cada vez más cerca. Como pudo se agarró las manos por los dedos, y aprovechó la sujección de las cuerdas para hacer más fuerza. Con un chasquido se desencajó la muñeca derecha y en unos segundos las cuerdas que le llevarían a una muerte segura entre el hielo cayeron al suelo. 

Moviéndose deprisa como hacía mucho que no lo hacía cojió la katana del suelo y salió corriendo de la cabaña. La gente que podía reparar en que se estaba fugando estaba ya bastante lejos de allí como para hacer nada, además de que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer --como salvar el pellejo-- antes que preocuparse por él. Miró hacia atrás para calcular el tiempo que tenía y vio que desgraciadamente era poco. El ruido era ensordecedor, el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, haciendo más árdua la tarea de correr sobre la nieve. Corría hacia la arboleda todo lo deprisa que podía, sintiendo arder sus pulmones. Demasiado frío, demasiado tabaco, demasiado mayor... 

Apretó los dientes. Ni siquiera el más famoso espadachín había conseguido arrebatarle la vida. No sería ahora una estúpida avalancha la que acabaría con él. El bosque cada vez estaba más cerca, pero no lo suficiente. _No pienso morir así.... Mi muerte será en la batalla, no aceptaré ninguna otra...!_

Nieve, trozos de hielo, pedazos de roca y madera llovían a su alrededor. Se oyó un gran estruendo cuando la enorme avalancha destrozó las casetas de madera, aplastando unas, arrastrando otras. Su destino estaba cada vez más cerca.... Detrás de los pinos descubrió algo que no esperaba; el bosque no continuaba. Una pared rocosa lo cortaba, elevándolo cuatro metros sobre él. La desesperación hizo que casi perdiera pie en la nieve mientras corría. _Escalaría _esa maldita pared o moriría intentandolo. 

Más bien esto último... 

Con un fuerte impulso lanzó la espada a lo alto de la pared para dejarse las manos libres, y cuando iba a empezar lan escalada vio una cuerda resbalar por las aristas de piedra hasta llegar casi a sus manos 

Saito miró incrédulo a la cuerda, y luego arriba. Una mujer de rizos oscuros le gritaba algo con voz apremiante mientras desde arriba le tendía el mango de una larga lanza. En la otra llevaba la katana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a la escalada...   


Siguiente parte.....>   


* * *

Freetalk: Quién es esa mujer que acaba de salvarle el pellejo a Saito....?? Ya lo veremossss ^^ Por cierto, por ahí detrás se me olvidó explicar más o menos la línea temporal, esa a la que hago alusión en el capítulo uno. Bien, ehhh.. realmente veréis que los meses y todo eso no coinciden con los reales; eso se debe a que cuando empecé a escribir no sabía el tiempo que pasa desde Shishio a Enishi o de Shishio a Amakusa.... entonces claro... Bueno, a lo que voy, esto es así : Shishio, Wanted Dead not Alive, Family Affairs, Amakusa (Sai no está en esa saga por lo q pasó en Family Affairs *^^*), Enishi y ahora ésta ^___^   
  



	5. 5

**Say It Isn't So....**   


**_...Gitano al creerse deshonrado, se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano..._**

  
  
  
  


En el casi imposible último momento la mujer le agarró del brazo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. La avalancha golpeó con fuerza la ladera de la montaña, haciendo que todo temblara con fuerza, y ella con un fuerte empujón los mandó a los dos rodando fuera del borde. Pero el peligro no se terminaba ahí, y lo sabía. La morena aún le seguía agarrando y le obligó a ponerse de pie de un tirón y a seguirla corriendo entre los árboles. Todo se estremeció con un espantoso estruendo a su alrededor cuando la nieve rebasó los cuatro metros de ladera. 

Las piedras rodaban, los árboles crugían y gemían mientras dejaban caer nieve sobre sus cabezas. Para el policía todo aquello parecía una gran incongruencia, como un sueño. Seguía corriendo pero no tenía la noción de estar despierto. Se dejaba llevar, simplemente... 

"Monta vamos!!" Le gritó ella mientras agarraba por las riendas a un exhaltado caballo que había robado tiempo ha a uno de los soldados. Una vez se hubo agarrado bien a su cintura espoleo con fuerza al animal, que fue feliz de salir corriendo de allí... 

La mujer cabalgó a la mayor velocidad que podía guiando al equino entre los árboles, mirando de poco en poco atrás a ver si el peligro había pasado y, cuando por fin así fue y la avalancha remitió, se perimitío suspirar con alivio. Había sido una operación un poquito arriesgada, sí... 

"Eh, Goro... desmontemos un rato para dejar descansar al caballo...-- Le dijo tirando de las riendas suavemente-- Estamos demasiado lejos como para que alguno de esos idiotas nos encuentren... Goro...?"   
  


El tiempo pareció dejar de tener sentido indeterminadamente. Por dias, minutos, horas, o quizá segundos, el mundo dejó de existir para el policía, pero esa sensación pronto empezó a disminuir y abrió los ojos, encontrando que la mujer morena estaba sentada a su lado dispuesta a colocarle la mano 

"Qué..... Qué estás haciendo aquí.... Ryoko??" Le preguntó por fin. Ella se sonrió algo maliciosa e hizo un aspaviento para que se callara. Saito suspiró y la dejó hacer. Cierto que él y Ryoko se veían con frecuencia, pero nunca se acostumbraría al rudo carácter de la ninja. Apretó los dientes cuando ella acometió su tarea, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que había hecho un trabajo magnífico 

"Qué haces aquí? Estabas... retirada" Le volvió a preguntar mientras contemplaba cómo con los dedos apretaba en los sitios adecuados para reducir el dolor a una simple molestia. Aún no se había incorporado, prefería mantener la postura un rato hasta asegurarse de que no perdería el conocimiento de nuevo. La ninja tenía las manos finas y pequeñas, y a pesar del frío las tenía bastante calientes, cosa extraña en una mujer. Claro que no todas las mujeres eran como Ryoko. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado cayéndole sobre los hombros, y unos ojos de gata oscuros como la noche. No era especialmente guapa, pero su forma de caminar y sus gestos, siempre tan seguros, su cuerpo bastante modelado por el entrenamiento ninja y su mirar, todo unido a ese carácter explosivo que la caracterizaba la hacían más atractiva a los ojos masculinos que cualquier geisa 

"El Gobierno no estaba muy convencido con ésta misión --sea cual sea--, de modo que me pidieron por favor que te siguiera por si acaso te metías en líos. Yo les dije, Goro meterse en líos? Nunca! Y como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer pues acepté --una sonrisa burlona cruzó su cara al decir la ironía-- Ya está. No hagas mucho el bestia y todo irá bien. Sí, mejor no te levantes aún. Creo que corriste demasiado para tus años... ya no estás para estos trotes eh?" Le preguntó sonriendo ladina mientras agitaba la cabeza 

El hombre hizo caso omiso de su comentario y se dedicó a recoger la información que necesitaba "Tuviste que ver algo con esa explosión?" Preguntó mientras comprobaba por quinta vez que estaban solos en el bosque 

Ryoko se colocó las manos en las caderas y le miró con desdén "Pues claro! Algo tenía que hacer para sacarte de ahí con vida, no crees? Y la prespectiva de luchar uno contra varios millares no me parecía la más adecuada... Claro que quizás me pasé un poco al hacer volar al pobre artificiero" Se rió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la nieve 

"Espero que no vengas a salvarme más veces...." Le dijo Hajime con un suspiro "Tenemos que volver a Kyoto. Y deprisa"   


******************   


"Qué demonios ha pasado??!" Rugió Koujo tirando de las riendas de su caballo para mantenerle quieto. Al empezar la avalancha, todos habían corrido hacia los caballos como alma que lleva al diablo y de allí al bosque. El jefe estaba furioso, ya que habían perdido hombres innecesariamente además de al prisionero al que pensaban sacarle información aunque fuera arrancándole la piel a tiras 

"Al parecer la explosión causó la avalancha, Koujo --comentó Yokata con expresión seria tras volver del recuento de soldados. Estaban vivos casi todos, aunque algunos estaban magullados y habían perdido a varios caballos --Tendremos que volver a nuestro campamento" suspiró ligeramente, hasta contento. No le agradaba el campamento de los terroristas, era pequeño, estaba mal cuidado y no tenía comodidades. Por el contrario, su rico campamento pagado con dinero del Gobierno siempre tenía todo a punto y a su gusto 

"Crees que Saito habrá escapado?" 

"De la avalancha?? No lo creo --se rió ligeramente-- Tendría que ser un super hombre, y dudo mucho que lo sea. Es una lástima, estoy seguro de que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, en fin --se encogió de hombros-- Vámonos. Total, dentro de poco tendremos que ponernos en camino a Kyoto" 

El tuerto se rió ligeramente "Claro que es más de lo que aparenta.... Saito fue capitán del Shinsengumi en la guerra, sabes?" 

"Un Lobo de Mibu? --se sorprendió el capitán -- Y cómo es que trabaja para el Gobierno? No lo entiendo..." Agitó la cabeza, pero Koujo no volvió a decir más al respecto   


Una vez llegados al campamento, Isikawa y algunos soldados fueron a la ciudad a comprar caballos para reponer los que habían perdido en el desastre, y durante ese tiempo Yokata se dedicó a comer algo mientras comentaba ciertos asuntos con su compañero, que estaba escribiendo una nota 

"Qué les estás diciendo a tus muchachos, Koujo?" Le preguntó mientras daba cuenta de un pan hecho al estilo occidental 

El tuerto desvió su ojo un momento hacia él y luego continuó escribiendo "Estoy aproximando la hora a la que llegaremos mañana, además de recordarles las instrucciones. Supongo que tienes alguna paloma en el campamento..." 

"Claro que sí! Por quién me tomas? Espero que tus terroristas lo hagan bien... Hemos invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en planear el asalto a Kyoto y no me gustaría que todo acabara mal. Además, no me fio de esas... esas brujas" 

"No te preocupes por mis muchachos, harán su trabajo a la perfección. Yo mismo les adiestré, sabrán actuar. Y las brujas como tú dices...--sonrió ladino plegando la nota-- Déjame decirte algo. Entre mis soldados más leales se encontraba un tipo alto, enjuto, de mirada asesina. El hermano de nuestro prisionero. Bien. Las brujas, antes de que partiera a su misión me comentaron que no volvería, ya que le habían leído el futuro.... Y alguien cercano a él le mataría. Quizá fuera su hermano. Quizá no. Qué más da. El caso es que como imaginas, no regresó jamas --vio a Yokata darle un bocado a otro trozo de pan-- Confío plenamente en ellas. Me aseguraron caos y destrucción, y lo tendremos" 

El capitán suspiró ligeramente, no demasiado convencido"Koujo, crees que la ciudad pondrá mucha resistencia? Me preocupa llegar y encontrar toda una milicia armada hasta los dientes. No puedo sino recordar que Kyoto fue una de las ciudades que más batallas vivió en la guerra..." 

"Deja de una vez de preocuparte sin motivo, Yokata. Lo que dices habría tenido sentido hace diez años, no ahora. A la gente se le ha olvidado luchar, y los que pelearon en esa guerra no quieren volver a vivir más días sangrientos como aquellos. En cuanto vean el caos que hemos organizado y se den cuenta de que somos superiores a ellos en todo se volverán mansos, ya lo verás" 

"Y la policía? Si mandaron a Fujita aquí quizás Yamagata sospeche y nos tenga algo preparado..." 

El terrorista dio un golpe en la mesa, exasperado "Son una panda de inútiles! Lo sabes tan bien como yo! No serán capaces de hacer frente a nada, menos aún cuando hayamos echado abajo la comisaría! Ya deja de gemir como un viejo, joder! Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme en mi venganza si yo te ayudaba en la tuya, no pienses por un momento que voy a dejar que te eches atrás. Antes te mataré, entiendes?!" Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos instantes que parecieron horas 

El capitán del éjército dejó lo que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa lentamente y suspiró "Tienes razón, es cierto. Basta de preocupaciones. En cuanto se propage el caos por la ciudad será muy sencillo capturar al Primer Ministro y a Yamagata, y con ellos no tendremos problemas para chantajear al Gobierno --sonrió-- No tendrán ni tiempo de pensar qué está pasando" Satisfecho, una vez seguro de sí mismo, planto los pies en la mesa y se estiró todo lo largo que era. Si los cien hombres de Koujo eran al menos un tercio de lo que era su jefe, podía estar seguro de que lo harían todo bien. Su imaginación voló hasta el que fue su prisionero, y por ende hacia Isikawa. Sin el chico nunca hubieran podido engañar al policía, ya que de haberle dicho que los terroristas eran un centenar contra tres millares pronto se habría olido una trampa _Lástima de avalancha, estoy seguro de que sabía muchas cosas que nos iban a resultar útiles... Bueno, así la cosa tendrá más emoción_ Pensó disfrutando ya el momento de ver a Yamagata en su poder...   
  
  
  


-----0ooo0----- 

Kenshin se colocó las manos tras de la cabeza y se estiró, intentando poner remedio a un incipiente dolor de espalda. Estaba acostumbrado ha realizar las tareas de la casa, pero el trabajo de Aoiya era agotador en extremo. Apenas sí tenían un rato libre, eso sin contar con que aquél día se había levantado muy pronto y se le estaba haciendo eterno el tránsito hasta su futón. Suspiró y se apoyó en la barandilla. La noche estaba empezando a caer, pero por fortuna el viento que había estado haciendo durante todo el día se había llevado las nubes que amenazaban tormenta. 

"Qué hay, Himura?" Preguntó Okina tan afable como siempre acercándose a él. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y sonrió "Nada, estaba estirando un poco los músculos" 

"Eso está bien --su expresión feliz se cambió a una más seria-- Qué es lo que te preocupa, hijo? Te noto algo extraño... Acaso tu mujer tiene problemas con el embarazo?" Le preguntó apoyándose en la barandilla de madera junto a él 

Kenshin arqueó las cejas y agitó la cabeza "No, no, que va, Kaoru está perfectamente... Pero Misao no estoy tan seguro..." Los ojos del ninja parecieron desaparecer bajo las cejas canosas al notar que su amigo sabía algo de lo que pasaba e intentaba sonsacarle a él la verdad. Pero no diria nada, lo prometió a Aoshi.... _Seguramente fue el maestro Hiko quien se lo contó todo..._

"Mi pequeña ya es suficientemente mayor como para hacer frente a sus problemas, Himura... Por otra parte, si necesitara ayuda la habría pedido, no cree?" 

El samurai suspiró ligeramente "Sabe lo que pasó esta mañana?"   
  
  
  


**_***-------- Flashback aquella mañana ---------***_**

"Vamos Misao... dime qué te pasa, por favor..." Le dijo Omasu casi haciendo un puchero. Antes todos habían estado desayunando tan felices, ella incluída, pero de pronto parecía que el mundo se le había venido abajo. 

"No tengo ganas, Omasu, déjame, anda" Le respondió ella entonces recojiendo las mesas de Aoiya, limpiándolas y adecentándolas para los clientes que dentro de poco irían a desayunar 

La ninja suspiró y bajó los ojos, no herida pero sí triste e impotente. A pesar de que los cuatro ninjas habían intentado que les contara por qué se había marchado, ninguna de sus estratagemas había dado resultado. Sabía que algo había de ocurrirle para irse así de casa, eso no era propio de su pequeña Misao... 

Aoshi entró entonces por la puerta del local; acababa de abrir el local. El hombre fue andando con paso firme por la estancia, y Omasu arqueó las cejas cuando vio que iba derecho hacia ellas "Misao... Perdóname por... nunca quise que...." Le dijo a la chica sin importarle que la mayor pudiera oírles 

Misao hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera "Es igual" Respondió entonces, con una ligera sonrisa y agitando un poco la cabeza 

"De qué te ries?" Preguntó entonces Aoshi, desconcertado por la reacción de la okashira además de porque pensaba que no le iba a contestar 

"De nada. Cosas mías que no te importan" Cosas suyas, sí, pero que no le importaran no. Ahora Saito lo sabía todo... absolutamente todo. La chica se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora... Estaría planeando vengarse? Les montaría el número cuando volviera de su misión, fuera cual fuese? 

Misao suspiró ligeramente, y como estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no advirtió la mirada triste que había arrancado al ninja con su contestación. Shinomori la tomó entonces de un brazo, aprovechando que no tenía nada en las manos y de un tirón la obligó a seguirla 

La okashira se quejó débilmente, a sabiendas que no podría escapar de su agarro. Aoshi quería decirla algo y se lo diría quisiera o no. El hombre la arrastró hasta las cocinas del restaurante, donde sabía que no había nadie "Misao basta ya. Por favor" Le dijo una vez allí, soltándola frente a él 

"Basta de qué? Qué pasa, es que no tengo derecho a ser como me venga en gana?" Le contestó ella frunciendo el ceño compitiendo con sus ojos azules, poniéndose en jarras y casi de puntillas para aparentar más de lo que era 

"Es MI vida Misao! Es que no lo entiendes? Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo!" Exclamó el normalmente calmado Oniwabashuu. Él quería mucho a Misao, desde que había vuelto a Aoiya se había dado cuenta de lo que la había echado de menos, y la verdad le hacía daño el comportamiento que tenía con él. Podía entender que le doliera, que se sintiera mal, que tuviera celos de Tokio, pero no aquello.... 

Largas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven, como cada vez que discutía con él, y eso era algo que hacían últimamente demasiado a menudo "Déjame ser así....! Déjame odiarte...! Quiero odiarte más de lo que te quiero para poder olvidarte..." Gimió escondiendo el rostro entre las manos y llorando fuertemente. Aoshi se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué contestarla, dudando si sería bueno que la abrazara o no.... Pero al final la atrajo contra sí para que llorara contra su pecho, y la chica agarró su gi y enterró su rostro en él... 

**_***-------- Flashback aquella mañana ---------***_**

Según le había ido contando la historia, el rostro de Okina había ido agravándose, más si cabía la opción. Apretó los labios y agitó ligeramente la cabeza "Qué me estás pidiendo, Himura? No puedo cambiar lo que siente Aoshi.... ni lo que siente Misao.... Había albergado la esperanza de que el muchacho se acabara enamorando de mi pequeña pero no ha sido así... Qué quieres que haga??" --le dijo mirándole con la tristeza más absoluta pintada en los ojos -- Tú mismo sabes que Aoshi lo está pasando mal también..." 

Kenshin asintió lentamente, comprendiendo las palabras del ninja, pero le contestó "Aoshi no debería jugar con Tokio-san... La quiera o no la quiera no es quién para acabar con su familia, no cree?" 

"Se lo dije, Himura... Se lo dije... Pero ellos son buenos amigos.... Ella le ha cambiado mucho, lo has visto... --bajó los ojos unos momentos para luego dirigirlos al cielo-- Pensé que no pasarían de ahí... pero de nuevo me equivoqué... como siempre... Quizás tenía que haber cortado esa amistad de raíz pero el muchacho era feliz... por una vez en su vida..." 

El pelirrojo suspiró, y se preguntó si había sido muy duro con Shinomori. Sabía que tenía razón pero Okina también tenía su punto... Aoshi siempre había sido un solitario, un amargado y serio ninja que sólo vivía para pelear como él bien sabía.... Ahora no era él! Sonreía, hablaba... se relacionaba con los demás...! Había estado tan ciego de no ver que el ninja --su amigo-- necesitaba a alguien a su lado, alguien en el que no viera sus faltas pasadas? Eso es lo que él había visto en Kaoru... una mujer fuerte, valiente, sin prejuicios de ningún tipo, dispuesta a dar amor sin condiciones... 

Agitó la cabeza. _Pero ella está casada! Y Aoshi no debe --no puede!-- meterse entre Saito y ella. Tengo miedo de que ocurra alguna desgracia, y por el camino que vamos cada vez la veo más claramente...._   


************ 

"Y... Y eso te dijo Misao...?" Preguntó Tokio preocupada mientras desviaba la mirada del paquete que había comprado para ponerla en su alto amigo 

"Sí.... Quiere odiarme... Tokio... yo no quiero eso! Misao es muy importante para mí..." Casi gimió el ninja metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus ajustados pantalones oscuros. Pronto sintió una mano sobre su brazo apretándo ligeramente 

"Le has dicho eso a ella?" 

"El qué?" 

"Que es muy importante para ti. Sabe ella cuánto la aprecias? Se lo has dicho alguna vez?" Le preguntó con voz suave mientras caminaban hacia su casa para dejar las compras 

"No... Yo... Yo soy muy... bueno... tu ya sabes cómo... De todas formas qué arreglaría?" Aoshi miró al cielo bastante oscuro, a las primeras estrellas de la noche. Llevaba unos días de infierno. Sin comerlo ni beberlo había pasado de ser feliz a sentirse completamente miserable. Desde que habló con Misao aquella noche --sólo hacía dos días y parecían años-- su vida se había desordenado completamente. Suspiró ligeramente y rodeó a Tokio con uno de sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. No sabía qué haría sin ella en esos momentos... Realmente le consolaba mucho que ella estuviera a su lado 

"Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Ao? Seguro que los niños tendrán mil y una batallitas que contarnos" Ofreció ella al ver su casa ya cerca. Pocas veces le había invitado a quedarse, sobre todo porque no quería contrariar a su marido... Se ponía celoso sin motivo! Bueno... _casi _sin motivo, se enmendó. La verdad es que tenía muchos motivos para pensar mal.... _Me habrá escrito ya? Estará bien....? Ahhh.... Cómo odio que se vaya de viaje..._

"Tokio?" 

"Ehh perdona, estaba pensando en Hajime... Qué me decías?" 

"Que me quedaré si no es mucha molestia. No me gustaría que tus hijos... bueno, que pensaran que nosotros..." El ninja se puso un poco colorado al decir esas palabras y la mujer comenzó a reir alegremente. Su risa contagiosa le arrancó una sonrisa a él y se sorprendió cuando Tokio, poniéndose de puntillas, le agitó el flequillo oscuro 

"Ríete, eso es bueno" Dijo con una brillante sonrisa mientras buscaba en su kimono las llaves de su casa. El viento sopló fresco sobre ellos, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No había nubes en el cielo, con lo que el frío se hacía más patente; había refrescado bastante aquella noche... 

Para Aoshi, acostumbrado a cualquier tipo de clima, el frio de la noche no solía ser demasiada molestia, aunque agradeció el abrigo de las paredes. Tokio le dio una lamparilla y ambos echaron a andar por los corredores 

"Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una casa muy bonita?" 

"Siempre que vienes --le contestó ella con una ligera risa-- Ponte cómodo mientras preparo la cena, de acuerdo? Los chicos estarán al venir, asi que si llaman abre, sí?" 

"Puedo ayudarte en la cocina. Si quieres" Se ofreció el ninja. Tenía ganas de sentirse útil, hacer algo por ella aunque fuera la cena. Con eso no pagaba la gran deuda que tenía pero...   


"Ao, este arroz está muy bueno!" Le felicitó Tokio una vez estuvieron cenando. Hacía rato que los tres chavales habían regresado a casa, y se habían alegrado de ver al ninja allí. A pesar de su faceta reservada, Aoshi se sentía cómodo estando entre críos, y así lo demostraba de cuando en cuando contándoles alguna batalla, o simplemente haciendo figuritas de papel que Tsuyashi aceptaba encantado. Eiji se divertía enormemente escuchando las historias que el ninja tenía para ellos; historias sobre el valor, la amistad, el honor... todo cualidades de los buenos samurais. Mejor era alguna vez que había ejecutado alguno de sus movimientos ninja para deleitarles; Aoshi se había ganado la admiración de los tres chicos... aunque Tsutomu era quizás el más reticente a su respecto. Por una parte disfrutaba con su compañía igual que sus hermanos pero por la otra sentía que estaba traicionando a su más grande héroe; su padre, y este pensamiento le hacía estar siempre algo más distanciado de ellos 

Para la mujer, era algo evidente los sentimientos de su hijo, y sonreía y agitaba la cabeza pensando lo que se parecía a su padre. _Pobre de la que le robe el corazón _pensaba entonces _ pero también qué afortunada..._

"Venga niños, a la cama! Ya habéis molestado bastante a Aoshi por hoy!" Le ordenó medio en broma al ver la hora que se había hecho. Tras unos cuantos "jooos" y otros tantos pucheros, los muchachitos tuvieron que abandonar su gran entretenimiento a sabiendas de lo inflexible de Tokio en estos asuntos. Claro que también ayudó que Aoshi prometiera que volvería dentro de poco para visitarles... 

"Son estupendos... Has hecho un gran trabajo con ellos, Tokio" Le dijo el ninja colocándose el flequillo, ya que Tsutomu se lo había revuelto. Ella le contestó algo... pero Aoshi no fue capaz de escucharlo. La voz de Han'nya, en su cabeza, era más fuerte. 

_Idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota......_

_Han'nya! No lo entiendo! Por qué haces esto? Qué quieres decirme??? _ Le gritó mentalmente, confuso, dolorido por el martilleo constante en su cabeza. La imagen de su amigo se hizo mas nítida ante sus ojos. Llevaba en sus manos una gran cinta rosa. Estaba algo descolorida, sucia, rota, pero la reconoció enseguida. Era el obi que usaba Misao en su traje ninja 

_Idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota...... _El ninja comenzó a disolverse ante sus ojos, tan sólo para dar paso a visiones aún peores.. Destrucción. Caos. Edificios derrumbados. _Muerte_. Un cuerpo se materializó a sus pies. Era Misao. Estaba... Dioses. La habían torturado con numerosas técnicas ninja, su cuerpo estaba lacerado, sangriento. 

El ninja cayó de rodillas junto a él con los ojos llenos de espanto y tomó el cuerpo roto de la joven entre sus brazos. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, el rostro desencajado, reflejando una muerte horrorosa en sus pupilas dilatadas. Su kimono estaba medio abierto, rasgado, como si alguien... como si alguien la hubiera..... 

_Por qué me enseñas todo esto Han'nya!!!!!!!!!! _Gritó Aoshi al viento furioso, sintiendo lágrimas quemarle en los ojos_ HAN'NYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_

Aoshi abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se incorporó rapidamente. Tokio rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le apretó contra sí "No vuelvas a asustarme así por todos los dioses...." Susurró 

"Lo... lo siento... --dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho; aún le duraba la angustia, casi podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica, su sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos...-- Es... es todo tan extraño... Es la segunda vez que me pasa hoy... Han'nya me enseña cosas... Por qué?" Murmuró casi más para sí mismo que para la mujer 

"Quien es.... Han'nya?" 

Aoshi entonces soltó los brazos de la mujer de su cuello y la miró unos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo en que tardó en decidir si contarle o no lo que había sucedido antes de conocerla. 

"Sea lo que sea lo que vayas a decir, no me asustaré Ao" Le dijo para infundirle ánimos. Él asintió levemente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que realmente no se fuera a asustar como ella decía. Después de todo, lo que había hecho en el pasado no tenía perdón... Al menos no por él, ya que sabía que los demás no se lo tenían en cuenta... 

El ninja comenzó su relato, intentando suavizar las peores partes pero sin faltar a la verdad, y Tokio escuchaba sin perder palabra, sin judgar los actos de su amigo, tratando de comprender sus razones. Escuchó su versión sobre el asalto a Edo, la decisión de quedarse junto a sus compañeros, la época de Takeda Kanryuu, la muerte de sus amigos.... 

"...Han'nya siempre ha velado por mí... tanto en vida como ahora... Me... me llama idiota cuando se aparece! Me enseña destrucción y caos... y no sé por qué!-- Pasó los brazos por su cintura y se abrazó a ella-- ...Primero Misao, ahora Han'nya... me estoy volviendo loco..." 

Tokio le devolvió el abrazo, sus manos cerrándose en torno a su pelo oscuro primero, luego en su espalda ancha, fuerte, perfecta. En unos momentos pasó de estar junto al pecho del ninja a verle los ojos. La miraba con una expresión suave, llena de cariño. De pronto sus labios secos se cerraron sobre los suyos, sumiéndola en un profundo beso... que devolvió. 

Las manos de Aoshi fueron subiendo de su agarro en la cintura lentamente, casi vergonzosas, descubriendo su cuerpo bajo la ropa. Cada valle, cada curva, eran una sorpresa que le hacía tragar aire. Nunca antes había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos.... 

Ella cerró los ojos mientras tocaba el apuesto rostro de su amigo, su cuello, su pecho bien formado. Le deseaba... dioses, deseaba que Aoshi la tomara en sus brazos, que la tocara, que hiciera el amor con ella allí mismo.... Sintió su respiración jadeante sobre su cuello, luego sus labios recorriéndola lentamente hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca. 

Sus manos no cesaban su exploración, y cuando llegaron al obi lucharon por desabrocharlo. O lo habrían hecho de no ser porque unas más finas se lo impidieron. Aoshi se sobresaltó cuando algo le mojó la mejilla "Por qué lloras, Tokio.... --le preguntó preocupado. La mujer tragó saliva para contener un sollozo, y él limpió sus lágrimas con sus labios-- no voy a hacerte daño.... " Le dijo esta vez suavemente, aunque en el fondo de sus ser sabía que no era esa su pena 

Tokio miró en sus ojos azules y de pronto le empujó para apartarse de él "No, no, no, no! No puedo, no puedo hacerlo!-- se echó hacia atrás, turbada-- Aoshi no puedo... _no te quiero...!_" 

De pronto la pared saltó hecha añicos a su lado. Con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa se volvieron hacia el agujero, y la impresión fue aún mayor cuando Saito les devolvió una mirada con un brillo muy particular. 

"Hajime.....??!!" 

"Hola querida... Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien --sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos-- porque será lo último que hagáis" Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente bajo el ceño funcido y, cuando el policía se acercó a ellos tambaleándose, con la espada en la mano, la mujer sintió miedo. Esa sonrisa de psicópata, ese brillo extraño en sus ojos no auguraban nada bueno.... 

"No habrás... bebido, verdad?" Le preguntó armándose de valor mientras ella y Aoshi se levantaban, totalmente alerta, olvidando cualuiera que fuera lo que estaban haciendo 

"Y si es así qué te importa a ti, eh?" Casi le gritó, desvaneciéndose su sonrisa al instante 

"Saito--" Comenzó el moreno, pero el otro hombre le cortó dándo un sablazo a su lado 

"No quiero oír vuestras explicaciones.... No más engaños... Voy a mataros ahora mismo!" Saito entrecerró los ojos y la mano en la empuñadura de la nihontou se tensó, al igual que los músculos de sus piernas 

El ninja tragó saliva ante la situación. Saito era muy peligroso, y él estaba desarmado... y no sólo tenía que cuidar de su pellejo, sino también de Tokio. El corazón empezó a acelerársele por la adrenalina mientras pensaba rápidamente qué podía hacer. El otro hombre no atendería a razones, así que sólo tenía la posibilidad de distraerle mientras la mujer se ponía a salvo y después ya intentaría arreglárselas con el kempo... 

"Tokio... CORRE!!!!!!" Le gritó mientras de un salto se lanzaba contra su marido para pillarle desprevenido 

Ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás, asustada, pero pronto entendió el plan de su amigo. Se agarró los bajos del kimono y salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo 

Su marido aulló de rabia mientras se debatía con Aoshi en el suelo. El ninja le dio un buen puñetazo, pero Saito vio una brecha en su guardia y el mango de la espada se clavó acertadamente en su estómago. El hombre tragó aire con dolor. Sus pulmones, doloridos por el impacto, se negaron a trabajar, cosa que el policía aprovechó para quitársele de encima y echar a correr por el pasillo. 

O eso intentó, ya que no se hubo puesto en pie cuando Aoshi, jadeando, le agarró por un tobillo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque se aferró al marco de la puerta 

Tokio se encogió sobre sí misma mientras corría al escuchar un gemido del ninja entremezclado con el rugido de su marido que, ya libre, iba tras ella 

No podía creerlo... Hajime estaba persiguiéndola para matarla! Ni siquiera cuando aquella noche hacía ya tantos años, cuando le prometió no beber más, les amenazó a ella y a Tsutomu, estaba tan convencida de que la mataría... podía leerlo en su cara, en sus ojos, que siempre el habían dicho cuanto quería saber sobre él. 

Sus pisadas cada vez estaban más cerca a pesar de que la mujer corría a toda la velocidad que podía. En el salón cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás. Tenía claro que si seguían corriendo por toda la casa al final acabaría atrapándola.... y si sus hijos lo veían así e intentaban detenerle quién sabe la barbaridad que podía acabar cometiendo.... 

Miró hacia atrás y le vio al final del pasillo. Aún le llevaba ventaja, pero por cuánto tiempo? Y Aoshi? Estaría bien? 

"Me da igual que corras, me oyes? Tarde o temprano te voy a cojer!" Le gritó mientras saltaba por encima de una mesita que ella le había tirado para entorpecer su camino 

Los tres críos, que se habían levantado al escuchar todo el escándalo que estaban armando, salieron de su habitación para asomarse al pasillo, y al ver a su padre con la nihontou en la mano persiguiendo a alguien fueron también detrás de él para ver qué hacía. No podían imaginar a quién estaba persiguiendo.... 

Sin respiración, tropezándose con todo y tirándolo a su paso para que él tropezara también, Tokio consiguió alcanzar la puerta de atrás que daba al jardín. Allí estaba al descubierto pero al menos estaba en campo abierto... 

Tsutomu, que iba en cabeza, fue el primero en ver a su madre correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y por consiguiente el primero en gritarle a su padre qué estaba haciendo. Saito miró hacia atrás unos segundos, distraído por su comentario, y tropezó con otra mesa que la mujer había dejado tirada para él 

El hombre clavó la nihontou en el suelo para no perder pie del todo, y se volvió a mirar a su hijo con unos ojos que hicieron que el chico retrocediera y chocara con sus hermanos. Tras esto se levantó y de nuevo salió en persecución de la mujer, que ya había recorrido un buen trecho de jardín y estaba buscando algo con lo que defenderse, a sabiendas de que era virtualmente imposible salir de allí con vida.... 

Hajime, al ver que ella se había detenido al fondo del jardín, dejó de correr a medio camino, prefiriendo acercarse lentamente hacia su presa. Sabía que ella tenía algo en la mano, se lo había visto coger del suelo unos momentos antes, pero le dio igual. No era rival para él. 

"Escúchame, Hajime, por favor" Le pidió, sintiendo cómo le temblaba la mano que agarraba la azada que el jardinero había debido dejarse olvidada. El hombre siguió su camino, y ella lo vio llegar impotente, temblándole las rodillas, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca 

"No es lo que piensas, Hajime, yo no le--" 

"Cállate!! ---la cortó con voz de acero-- Ya he escuchado suficientes mentiras, no cress? Os he visto.... OS HE VISTO, ME OYES?! --le gritó-- Me has deshonrado... y cumpliré el Aku Soku Zan" 

Tokio pensó que sus rodillas dejarían de sostenerla en unos momentos. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que algún día escucharía esas palabras dirigidas hacia ella... Pero se las merecía... se las merecía...! 

En la habitación, Aoshi se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se levantaba. A pesar de esto, la sangre corría por su rostro desde la brecha sobre su ceja derecha, donde Saito le había golpeado una vez más con la espada. Escuchó las voces y se asomó por el agujero en la pared. Vio a Tokio al fondo del jardín y al policía acercarse a ella cada vez más. También pudo ver a los niños asomarse cautelosamente a la puerta trasera de la casa donde Eiji agitaba a Tsutomu claramente exaltado 

"Algúna última voluntad? --preguntó ladino el lobo-- No te preocupes, enseguida se reunirá contigo... --esperó unos segundos-- Nada que decir? Bien..." Flexionó las piernas y se colocó en posición de ataque, con la punta de la nihontou apuntando al pecho de la mujer. Ella agarró la azada de madera con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente 

El policía tensó los músculos... y con un rugido salió disparado hacia ella. Estaba tan concentrado en su carrera que no se dio cuenta del ninja hasta que fue demasiado tarde; Aoshi había salvado bastante distancia entre ambos corriendo a gran velocidad y había lanzado contra su espada una piedra del jardín que había encontrado en su camino 

Con una puntería envidiable, la roca se estrelló contra la hoja de la espada. Esto bastó para desviarla ligeramente y distraerle de su objetivo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante se dio cuenta de que había fallado por centímetros, y lo último que sus ojos vieron fue un objeto moviéndose muy rápido hacia él 

Con todas sus fuerzas, Tokio trazó un arco a ciegas con la azada... y golpeó. Golpeó contra algo duro, ya que le costó vencer la resistencia a terminar la elipse... Abrió los ojos, y vio a Saito alejarse de ella en diagonal, trastabillando mientras trataba de frenar la alocada carrera que terminaría con él en el estanque del jardín 

La mujer tragó aire y dejó caer la azada sobre la hierba. Se quedó unos segundos contemplándole sumergido en las aguas, y luego echó a correr hacia el estanque. El policía se incorporó de pronto, salpicando agua a su alrededor, y con una mano en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tokio cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder apartar los ojos de su figura empapada y encogida. 

Ella le tomó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro temblando ligeramente, y la quitó poco a poco para acabar viendo la ensangrentada marca que le había dejado sobre el pómulo con su golpe. Contuvo la respiración cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla... 

Hajime --que estaba completamente sobrio ahora-- miró en sus ojos verdes y vio cómo se llenaban de lágrimas. Tokio lloraba al leer en su mirada el dolor y la traición... Empezó a balbucear algunas palabras, pero pronto un dedo selló sus labios. 

El policía apartó la mirada y se levantó, chorreando agua por todas partes. Recogió la nihontou que había ido a parar cerca de allí y, sin que ninguno hiciera nada por impedirlo, saltó la tapia del jardín de su casa y se perdió por las calles de la ciudad   


Siguiente parte..... 

* * *

Freetalk: Bueno ehhhhhh.... Por Dios qué violencia! Qué barbaridad! Qué situación! Esto ya parece una novela rosa! XDDDDDD   
Que quieres saber más sobre Ryoko? Ahhh vamos! En el siguiente capítulo contaré más sobre ella, jejejejejejejejejeje (risa maligna)   
Dedico este capítulo a la gente del FoRo x lo que ellos ya saben ^O^ 


	6. 6

**Say It Isn't So....**   
  


**_Ley de Murphy: Si algo va mal aún puede ir peor...._**

  
  


El frío de la noche mordió sus ropas mojadas mientras corría dando tumbos por la ciudad. Corría sin rumbo fijo aparente, cruzando muchas calles oscuras y solitarias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba aquel barrio pero aquella noche cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta de la última persona en quien podía confiar. Dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, y pronto una mujer bastante más joven que él abrió. Tenía lel pelo rizado y oscuro cayendole sobre los hombros y los ojos marrones sesgados, como de gato, que le miraban jadear a sus pies con expresión sorprendida 

"G-Goro..." Murmuró sin dejar de mirarle. Contempló su pelo y ropa mojados, el golpe en su cara y su expresión. El ver a aquél hombre al que conocía desde hacía tantos años arrodillado en su puerta mirarla con unos ojos que parecían haber visto todos los infiernos y alguno más hizo que su genio natural se disipara. 

"Puedo.... entrar?" Murmuró el hombre prendiendo sus ojos en el suelo 

La mujer le cogió suavemente de las manos y le ayudó a levantarse, entrándole en casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí "Estás helado... --le dijo al tomarle de un brazo para ayudarle a andar-- Te acabo de dejar en casa y me vienes así... qué ha pasado? " Saito simplemente no le contestó. No sólo le dolía el golpe sino que además tenía un fabuloso dolor de cabeza que degeneraba en la sensación de que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies... 

Ryoko suspiró ligeramente. Había aceptado el trabajo del Gobierno de seguirle por si necesitaba su ayuda a pesar de... estar retirada. Habían dado parte en la comisaría más cercana de la situación que se avecinaba sobre la ciudad, incluso se habían ido a una taberna a tomar sake, cosa que nunca hasta la fecha había conseguido! Y por si fuera poco el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el mismo día.... ahora esto. La verdad no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. No estaba acostumbrada a preocuparse por la gente; así la habían educado como ninja.... 

Empezó a llevarle por los pasillos agarrado, no sin notar cómo se tambaleaba con cada paso. A mitad del camino tuvieron que detenerse _Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo sucedía... Ya me parecía demasiado extraño que hubiera cambiado tanto... _Pensó la mujer mientras le veía apoyarse en una de las paredes. Aunque no se veían con demasiada frecuencia --una vez cada uno o dos meses--, Ryoko podía presumir de conocerle bastante bien, y le molestaba no haberlo notado antes _Qué clase de ninja soy que no puedo notar los cambios....._ Se reprochó 

"Seguimos? El salón está aquí al lado..." Le preguntó entonces señalando una corredera cerrada 

"Sí..." Volvió a cojerle del brazo para ayudarle a llegar hasta allí. Le dejó apoyado en una pared mientas preparaba el lugar para que pudieran sentarse. Sin pensárselo dos veces le quitó la nihontou del cinturón y le ayudó a desabrocharse la camisa "Quítate eso ahora mismo... voy a traerte algo para que te seques" 

Cuando regresó a la habitación vio al policía sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas cercanas el pecho. Había pasado una mano por su pelo negro y desigual, agarrando varios mechones al final, y así se había quedado, mudo e inmovil, con la mirada perdida frente a él 

Se agachó a su lado para ponerle el edredón por encima y le tomó entonces del mentón para que la mirara, cosa que realmente no sucedió, ya que sus ojos ámbar miraban a otro lado, remisos a encontrar los suyos oscuros. Aquello la desconcertó, y su mente empezó entonces a divagar, pensando qué podría pasarle, o qué es lo que le habrían hecho para estar tan extraño, tan diferente de su yo natural. Miró el fuerte golpe; ya no sangraba pero en conjunto no tenía buena pinta. Pensó en preguntarle cómo se lo había hecho, pero sabía que no le contaría nada a no ser que saliera de él el hacerlo. Después de tantos años había llegado a comprender la forma de actuar del hombre... 

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa cuando de pronto Hajime la cojió por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la apretó contra sí, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. La impresión fue tanta que incluso titubeó a la hora de devolverle el abrazo. 

Ryoko frotó suavemente su espalda sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero totalmente consciente de que algo muy malo tenía que suceder para que Fujita perdiera la compostura de esa manera "Si no me lo cuentas no podré ayudarte, Goro..." 

"Joder... --gimió apretándose contra la mujer y mientras ella comenzaba a temer por la integridad de sus costillas-- No tengo remedio... Cómo es posible que sea tan jilipollas....?" 

"Qué es lo que sucede? Vamos... Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó suavemente, tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Entre sus dedos finos se colaron varios mechones de su pelo oscuro, y la sensación de tener su cuerpo contra el suyo despertó en ella miles de recuerdos que se apresuró a deshechar. No era el momento de fantasear... 

Escuchó al policía respirar profundamente, seguramente para darse el coraje suficiente y contárselo todo de un tirón. Ella ya sabía que Aoshi --fuera quien fuera-- se había hecho amigo de Tokio, sabía que se llevaban muy bien. La ultima vez que estuvieron juntos le contó esa parte de la historia... Lo que no sabía era que se llevaran ASI de bien. No le hizo falta oír cómo se sentía él al respecto, era fácilmente imaginable... Escuchó atentamente lo que había pasado con Misao, lo que ella le había dicho. Cuando le contó lo que había visto por la ventana, desde el jardín la sangre pareció arderle en las venas. 

_Cómo se ha atrevido a hacernos... a hacerle eso....?! Después de todo lo que ha pasado así se lo paga.... Maldita sea... Será zorra..._

Frotó sus manos contra él intentando... qué intentaba? No podía ayudarle de ninguna manera, no podía consolarle, no había palabras que pudiera decir para que se sintiera mejor... Lo único que podía hacer es estar allí, en su casa, abrazándole mientras sentía la rabia bullir en su interior 

"Seguro que... puedes hablarlo con ella... Quizás es sólo que necesitaba compañía, nada más... Estoy convencida de que Tokio te quiere sólo a ti..." Murmuró lentamente, escogiendo cada palabra antes de decirla. No sabía si realmente era así, pero qué otra cosa podía decir? Tenía al menos que darle esa esperanza, por mucho que la doliera decir esas palabras 

"Tú... tú no sabes lo que he hecho.... Cómo voy a volver... Con qué derecho...?" Terminó mordiendose el labio, avergonzado por la forma en que la había perseguido por la casa para matarla, cegado por el alcohol y los celos... Gracias a los dioses Aoshi no se lo había permitido... Shinomori... otra vez él... siempre él... 

Ya era la segunda vez que algo así sucedía... Con qué cara iba a presentarse ante ella después de le juró sobre lo más sagrado que no volvería a beber para que nada así pudiera volver a suceder... Cierto que hoy al menos tenía un motivo... pero no! No podía justificar así el haberla perseguido para darla caza como a un conejo por mucho que ella.... por mucho que ella.... 

Ryoko suspiró ligeramente. Conocía la fiereza del policía, y ahora entendía por qué siempre le había declinado el sake. _Debió ser todo un espectáculo... él persiguiéndola para matarla, los niños delante... Maravilloso... Pobres chicos... los niños no merecen ver semejantes barbaridades... Bastantes tuvimos que ver nosotros en la guerra ya..._

"Vamos Goro... Mira, voy a hacerte un poco de té, voy a curarte eso y mañana pensaremos la solución a todo esto, te parece...?" 

*********** 

Tokio estaba sentada en el futón con la mirada incesante y preocupada de sus niños sobre ella. Después de que Hajime se marchara, se había quedado junto al estanque, arrodillada, sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar, sin dejar de llorar... Aoshi había tenido que levantarla y llevarla hasta su cuarto, casi en volandas, para que volviera a la realidad, cosa que aún no había terminado de conseguir 

Tsuyashi estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, con las piernas encojidas, los ojos rojos de llorar. No entendía nada pero sabía que todo iba muy mal y tenía mucho miedo de que acabara aún peor, de que fuera algo imposible de arreglar. Por su parte, el hermano mayor estaba junto a ella, arrodillado a su lado, con una de sus manos finas y frías entre las suyas, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir y sobre todo sin atreverse a preguntar qué es lo que había pasado. Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que su hermanito. 

Eiji había ido a la cocina a ayudar a Aoshi a hacer té, y lo traía entre las manos cuando Tokio dijo sus primeras palabras después de mucho tiempo "Lo... Lo siento..." Dijo en un susurro 

El mayor dejó el cha frente a su madre adoptiva y la abrazó como ella tantas veces había hecho con él cuando estaba triste "No pasa nada Tokio..." le dijo el chico muy bajito esperando que así fuera, no sólo por ella, sino por los cinco que vivían en la casa... 

La mujer tragó saliva y respiró profundamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo "Gracias niños... os quiero" Dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Tsutomu apretó su mano entre sus aún manitas como respuesta y sintió unas ganas horribles de echarse a llorar... Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque su papá nunca lo haría.... y se contuvo a duras penas 

"Podéis dejarnos solos, por favor?" Les pidió un rato más tarde, cuando estuvo más compuesta, habiéndose tomado el té y todo 

Su hijo mayor la miró con sus aún grandes ojos ámbar. Quería saber por qué su padre les había atacado a ella y a Aoshi, aunque en el fondo tenía la sensación de saber la respuesta. Una mano de Aoshi se colocó en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo ligeramente 

"A la cama, chicos. Yo cuidaré de ella..." 

"Sí... Por qué no os vais a dormir... Estaré bien, de veras" Los dos muchachos miraron a su madre, luego entre ellos, algo recelosos, pero al final acabaron por acceder y Tokio quedó sola con Aoshi en la habitación. 

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza gacha "Es culpa mía... Todo es culpa mía... Lo siento Tokio... Por mi culpa la gente siempre sufre... Déjame ir a buscarle, por favor. Le traeré, le explicaremos---" 

"Le... le quiero, Aoshi.... le quiero más que a mi vida... "Gimió escondiendo el rostro en sus manos 

"Ahh. Han'nya tiene razón, soy idiota....." Murmuró el hombre amargamente agitando la cabeza _Yo me enamoré de tí... Creí que sentías algo que no era amistad... Por eso te besé... Me confundí... Qué idiota soy.... Ahh... Siempre pidiendo perdón... Dejaré algún día de equivocarme...? Por todos los dioses... de todas mis equivocaciones ésta es... la que más me duele....._

Aoshi se inclinó en una honda reverencia "Perdóname. Jamás quise... hacerte daño de ningún modo. Me has enseñado tantas cosas... no quiero perderte Tokio... Haré todo lo posible por arreglar todo esto, lo prometo" 

Tokio apretó las manos contra su kimono "Yo soy la idiota que no quise ver lo evidente.... Me siento tan bien contigo, lo paso tan bien.... No... No puedo negar que me atraes pero... yo...." Un fuerte brazo la rodeó los hombros para darle apoyo, y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar en bajo, apretándose contra él. Aoshi apretó los ojos y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras escuchaba a Han'nya su incansable letanía... _Idiota idiota idiota idiota......_

*********** 

Una paloma con un mensaje atado en una pata se coló por la ventana del palomar de Aoiya y una vez dentro se sacudió y ahuecó su plumón para combatir el frío que había pasado en el viaje. Otras palomas piaron ligeramente, quizá dándole la bienvenida y preguntando dónde había estado tanto tiempo. Todas giraron sus cabezas al abrirse la puerta de la habitación, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era el anciano quien entraba 

Okina tomó a la paloma, que no hizo esfuerzos por soltarse ni se revolvió en su mano y le quitó el mensaje, dándola al momento algo de comer como premio por viajar a esas horas de la noche. 

El mensaje de Aoshi era breve, escueto, muy en su línea. Decía que se tenia que quedar con Tokio aquella noche; que no vendría a dormir, vamos. El hombre suspiró ligeramente y dándose la vuelta le pasó la nota a Kenshin. 

El samurai se sorprendió un poco de que supiera que estaba allí, pero claro, Okina era ante todo un ninja.... Tomó el papelito y lo leyó, y al momento frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no decir nada, guardárse sus pensamientos para sí 

"Acuéstate Himura.... mañana será un día muy largo..." Le dijo el anciano sin mirarle y saliendo de la habitación 

Kenshin agitó lentamente la cabeza y anduvo hasta su cuarto sigilosamente. En el silencio de la noche podía escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de Sanosuke. Misao le había convencido de quedarse en casa y jugar con ella a los dados, o a las cartas, o a lo que quisiera... La verdad es que llevaban todo el día juntos; desde que llegaron por la mañana no habían parado de hacer cosas... Sano estaba en buenas manos con Misao, y viceversa.... 

Entró en su habitación y se vistió en silencio, colocando su espada de filo invertido en la cintura. Desde la puerta miró en la penumbra la silueta de su mujer en el futón. Su mirada se suavizó mientras la contemplaba dormir. Era tan linda cuando dormía, tan... angelical... 

"Piensas quedarte en la puerta como un pasmarote toda la noche, Kenshin?" 

"Ororo? Estás... despierta...!" Susurró con sorpresa abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos malvas 

"Claro que estoy despierta.... A dónde vas??" Le preguntó incorporándose un poco para verle mejor 

"He oído un ruido. Voy a ver qué es. No te preocupes, no tardaré" 

"Si no empiezas a hablar voy a gritar, Kenshin!" Siseó ella. El pelirrojo la miró con cara de susto, sabiéndola muy capaz de hacerlo. Por un momento se imaginó la situación; Kaoru gritando, todo Aoiya en pleno congregado en la habitación y su plan por los suelos.Tragó saliva riendo suavemente y se acercó a su esposa, sentándose a su lado. 

Cuando terminó de contarle lo que se le había ocurrido pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor dejarla gritar.... 

Kaoru tenía las manos en las caderas y le miraba con el ceño bastante fruncido, lo que no era nada favorable. De pronto una mano le agarró por una oreja y el samurai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir una exclamación "Ken-shin! No puedes imponer tus ideas a los demás de esa manera aunque tengas razón! Seguro que Aoshi y Tokio han tomado esa... esa decisión y aceptan las consecuencias, no tienes derecho a interferir de esa forma en sus vidas" 

"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para todos..." Gimió cambiando de postura para que le doliera menos. Kaoru soltó su agarro y puso una mano sobre su cabezota pelirroja 

"Déjalo estar Ken-chan... Ya son mayorcitos, y yo no quisiera que mi hijo se quedara sin padre por culpa de un ninja psicópata, en-ten-di-do??!!" Le tiró del pelo 

"Sísisisisisisisi" 

---Oooo00oooO--- 

  
  
  


El día amaneció claro pero con viento fresco en la ciudad de Kyoto. Como todos los días, Aoiya se despertó temprano, o al menos parte de Aoiya, ya que a Sano y a Yahiko no había quien les despertara hasta casi medio día.... 

"Vamos chicos, vamos! Hoy tendremos mucho trabajo!" Repetía Okina incesablemente mientras recorría las habitaciones de los ninjas 

"Menos mal que los clientes no duermen en este ala, si no se habrían despertado ya todos, Okina!" Se quejó Shuro estirándose para quitarse la pereza. Kuro salió de la habitación de al lado dando ligeras cabezadas y una de las chicas tuvo que pellizcarle para evitar que chocara con una de las paredes 

"Buenos dias Misao, qué tal has dormido?" Le preguntó Okkon mientas se alisaba el pelo con grandes cepilladas 

"Espera que te ayude" Se ofreció su compañera al ver que la chica tenía, como todas las mañanas, problemas para tejer su larga trenza. Las hábiles manos de Omasu trenzaron su pelo negro en un visto y no visto, y pronto las tres estuvieron listas para ir a desayunar 

"Has dormido bien, Himura?" Le preguntó Okina al samurai mientras preparaban el desayuno. Era costumbre en Aoiya que cada mañana se turnaran los cocineros del desayuno, de modo que todos sabían cuándo les tocaba madrugar un poco más y también lo que habría para desayunar al día siguiente 

"Sí... --sonrió el hombre a su doble sentido y recordando las "caricias" de su mujer-- Y usted?" 

"Oye Okina, dónde está Aoshi-san??" Preguntó Okkon asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina 

"No vino a dormir anoche... No te preocupes, está bien, mandó un mensaje" Se apersuró a decir. Desde que el ninja se fuera hacía ya 12 años, todos temían que un día al despertar se hubiera vuelto a marchar tan silenciosamente como entonces a pesar de que el mismo Aoshi lo había desmentido varias veces.   


"Bien, hoy esperamos más clientes que de costumbre, así que ya sabéis que tenemos que trabajar duro" Comentó el mayor solemente durante el desayuno. Pronto los dos hombres le lanzaron pedazos de bola de arroz que comenzaron una batalla de comida 

"Que ya lo sabemos Okina!" 

"No seas pesado hombre! Ya nos lo has dicho mil veces!!" 

Kenshin se esforzaba por esquivar los pedazos de comida mientras se hacía cruces mentales _Siempre que venimos me pasa igual... No puedo creer que sean PEORES que nosotros!!!_

"A qué hora pasarán Amakusa y los cristianos por aquí?" Preguntó el samurai agachando la cabeza cuando una servilleta hecha una bola surcó el espacio aéreo sobre él 

"Cerca de medio día, creo" Le contestó Misao, la única que no estaba en la pelea de todos los ninjas. Al menos hasta que el samurai le lanzó un pedazo de tofu....   


******** 

Por la fuerza de la costumbre, Aoshi se despertó pronto y al abrir los ojos recordó dónde estaba y que no tenía nada que hacer despierto a esas horas. Pero ya no se iba a dormir, así que decidió hacer algo productivo, al menos. 

El ninja se vistió lentamente, se peinó un poco y salió al pasillo. A su alrededor todo era desorden, caos. Había cosas tiradas por el suelo, cortes de espada en las paredes y hasta alguna mancha de su propia sangre. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y tocó ligeramente la brecha, que había dejado de sangrar. Anduvo hasta el salón, donde faltaba una parte de la pared. Ahí habían peleado la noche anterior.... Le resultó extraño estar vivo aún. Saito podría haberle matado, pero en vez de eso le dejó inconsciente. _Quizá tenía demasiada prisa por perseguir a Tokio como para ocuparse de mí..._

Por el agujero de la pared entraba el fresco del nuevo día y decidió que prefería practicar katas fuera. Se colocaría en la parte de atrás del jardín, donde nadie pudiera verle. No tenía ganas de ser atracción de feria... 

Recordó que en ese día era la procesión de cristianos por la ciudad, y pensó que quizás podrían ir. Quizá sería una buena manera de entretener un poco a la mujer.... 

Aoshi se colocó tras la casa y cerró los ojos. El viento revolvía su pelo y le mordía, pero pronto dejó de sentirlo. Cuando el ninja se dedicaba a sus cosas, nada más podía entretenerle. Suave, lentamente, comenzó a moverse, a ser uno con el resto del mundo. Sus percepciones de las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente, notando todos los movimientos a su alrededor, los susurros de las plantas, el volar de los insectos, el ondular del agua del estanque.... Él era todas y cada una de las cosas que le rodeaban, y eso le producía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad tremendas mientras casi a cámara lenta ejecutaba una cuasi danza. 

Se dio perfecta cuenta de que había alguien en el tejado, alquien que no conocía, y también sintió el volar de un objeto dirigido a él. Era un cuchillo. Un cuchillo ninja. Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco Aoshi esquivó la daga, que fue a clavarse en la cerca detrás de él. 

La turbación de la persona fue patente para él. Seguro que no esperaba que fuera tan bueno, porque se le quedó un rato mirando desde el tejado. El ninja sonrió para sí, casi imaginando el rostro sorprendido de su visitante. Por la forma de moverse tenía la sensación de que era una mujer... Y no parecía tener malas intenciones después de todo, o ya le habría atacado. 

Siguió haciendo sus katas, y un rato más tarde la intrusa se marchó; seguramente ya había visto demasiado. Aoshi aún practicó sus ejercicios por largo tiempo más hasta que decidió ponerles punto y final. Cuando abrió los ojos habían pasado ya casi dos horas, y el tiempo se había caldeado un poco. Suspiró levemente, estaba sudando a pesar del frescor de la mañana. 

Se dio la vuelta para cojer el cuchillo, que era ninja tal y como había reconocido y vio que traía una nota clavada. Arqueó la cejas al leerla "Eres una zorra" 

El ninja volvió a mirar la nota en sus manos y la examinó con más cuidado, igual que el cuchillo, pero no había pistas de su dueña. Quién sería ella? Esa nota iba dirigida sin duda a Tokio.... De parte de quién? Por qué razón? Agitó la cabeza. No entendía nada 

Una voz le llamó desde la casa "Ao.... vienes a desayunar...?" Preguntó la mujer asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanas. Se notaba en su rostro que había dormido poco. Y eso que él mismo se quedó con ella hasta que le venció el sueño, cansada de llorar. Suspiró quédamente. Cada hora que pasaba, había más y más problemas rondando por su mente. Si aquello no terminaba pronto se volvería loco de remate. Eso o se haría monje zen lejos, muy lejos de Kyoto... 

Se guardó la nota sin que la mujer la viera y fingió que el cuchillo era suyo cuando entró en la casa..   


"Por qué no vamos a ver la procesión?" Preguntó el ninja una vez estuvieron desayunando cuencos de arroz. Los chicos aún no se levantaban; como era fiesta Tokio les había dejado dormir más. De cualquier forma, aunque no hubiera sido, los niños no hubieran ido a la escuela aquél día.... 

"Ao, no creo que..." 

"Shhh. Necesitas distraerte un poco. Y los chicos también --_Y yo, qué diablos-- _ Además, si algo me has contado de Saito es que trabaja siempre. Siempre. Le encontraremos, seguro que sí, y entonces le explicaremos todo, de acuerdo? Y si no le dejaré un mensaje en comisaría" Terminó resuelto a animar a su amiga. Alguien llamó entonces a la puerta, y la mujer no tuvo oportunidad de contestar al ninja porque se marchó a abrir 

Cho arqueó las cejas al ver a Aoshi, y por un momento se preguntó si se habría equivocado de casa, pero no, se sabía el camino de memoria "Shinomori... qué haces aquí?? No, mejor no me contestes, no quiero saberlo. Está el jefe en casa?" Preguntó por fin, poniendo de manifiesto el por qué de su visita 

"Saito está en Kobe, si no recuerdo mal --o_ ahí debería de estar... Cómo es que volvió tan pronto...? Quizá Cho lo sepa... -- O_ me equivoco?" 

"Sí te equivocas, sí. Recibimos una comunicación suya desde Kobe que volvía porque... ahh eso a ti no te interesa, son cosas de la policía. El caso es que debería estar _aquí_, pero ya veo que estás tú mmmmm..... --se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, y una sonrisa tan extravagante como él se pintó en sus labios-- Comprendo. En caso de que le vieras dile que vaya a comisaría. Chao" Levantó una mano a modo de saludo mientras se alejaba por el jardín. 

Aoshi cerró la puerta casi lentamente, cavilando. De modo que Saito había regresado _antes_ de lo previsto por algún motivo que parecía ser secreto, o Cho se lo hubiera dicho. Y la pregunta del millón que rondaba su mente era... Cómo sabía tantas cosas Saito la noche anterior... si cuando se fue no sabía nada?? Arqueó las cejas "Misao!" 

"Qué pasa Ao...? Quién ha venido? Por qué tienes esa expresión?" Le preguntó Tokio, que se había acercado hasta allí al ver que su amigo tardaba 

"Misao... Ella debió contarle algo sobre nosotros a Saito cuando se encontraron en Kobe!" _Demonios Misao.... eso casi nos cuesta la vida!! _Pensó agitando la cabeza consternado 

"Él me dijo que nos vio... por la ventana..." 

"Tiene sentido... Si Misao le había dicho algo evidentemente no iba a entrar por la puerta principal... Seguramente fue por el jardín para comprobar si lo que habían hablado era cierto.... joder...." 

"Deberías hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que ha pasado... Quizás tenga alguna idea de dónde encontrarle..." Comentó Tokio, pero Aoshi no estaba escuchando. Estaba pensando en el cuchillo ninja. Sería de Misao, tal vez?? No. No podía ser de ella. No era Misao la del tejado aquella mañana. Decidió contarle todo lo sucedido a Tokio por si ella sabía algo 

"Yo no conozco a más ninjas que a vosotros....! No tengo idea de quién puede ser... --Agitó ella la cabeza-- Dioses, por qué todo se complica tanto....?" Suspiró 

"Vámonos a la procesión. Lo necesitamos, y de camino pararemos en Aoiya por si saben ellos algo. Y ya que estoy hablaré con Misao..." 

--0ooo0-- 

Aquella mañana era un día de fiesta para todo Kyoto; así lo decretó el Emperador. Hacía meses que estaba planeada la vuelta de los cristianos al país, y por fin el momento había llegado. Una numerosa dotación de policías se encontraba vagando ya por las calles, registrando todo lo sospechoso que pudiera haber por donde pasaría la procesión, que no era poco trecho. Iban pequeñas cuadrillas de no más de cinco hombres patrullando que hubiera órden por doquier. 

La gente de la ciudad no era especialmente conversa; de hecho eran unos pocos sólamente los que profesaban la fe cristiana, pero no dudaban en salir a la calle a verles pasar. Aquello era una fiesta, y tenía pinta de ser entretenida y colorida, por no decir extravagante y novedosa. Jamás algo así había acontecido en Japón, y la gente lo había esperado con expectación. De hecho, gente de otras poblaciones se había trasladado a la otrora capital imperial para verlo. Y es que Amakusa Shougo, tras la derogación del exilio había sido retratado por los periódicos casi como un héroe. Y quién no quiere ver a un héroe...? 

El cambio de parecer del Emperador al respecto del caso del Hijo de Dios había sido todo un motivo de revuelo para el Gobierno japonés, cuyos ministros no acababan de entender el por qué. Meiji había considerado su caso con detenimiento, parándose a pensar y leyendo cuidadosamente los textos de la policía. Amakusa había estado equivocado, había perdido el norte respecto a lo que un samurai debería representar, y por eso fue enviado al exilio con sus seguidores, que profesaban una fe no aceptada por el Gobierno. Bien. Eso estaba cambiando. Cuanto más se occidentalizaba el país, menos extraño se hacía ver a un japonés hablando de relegión, y no precisamente del Budismo. Además de que, desde que se abriera el país al exterior y de nuevo se dejara entrar a predicadores la gente había aprendido de nuevo a convivir con otras confesiones. 

Una poderosa razón que vio el joven Emperador fue que los exiliados habrían aprendido mucho en Europa, y que sería beneficioso tenerlos de nuevo en Japón para que pudieran transmitir sus nuevos conocimientos. Éste fue, realmente el motivo por el que los ministros aceptaron de buen grado que volvieran. Eran liberales, de acuerdo, pero se habían forjado en la época de Tokugawa, y por ello eran reticentes a los cambios enormes que de vez en cuando planteaba su Alteza Imperial. 

Esto es lo que había sacado en claro Kenshin después de leer el texto de la derogación, y así se lo había explicado a Misao, Kaoru y las ninjas mientras cocinaban. 

"Pues para mí no es ningún héroe ese Amakusa" Frunció el ceño Misao apoyándose en una pared. No podía evitar recordar lo que le hiciera, y Okkon y Omasu estaban de acuerdo 

"Bueno... Creo que hay que darle a todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad... Amakusa Shougo no es mal tipo, después de todo..." Comentó Kaoru pasándole a Kenshin un cestito con verduras. Ya que no cocinaba les ayudaba en otras cosas allá en la cocina... 

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras cortaba las verduras "Tengo ganas de verle, de saber qué ha sido de su vida en Holanda. Por curiosidad, nada más..." 

"Supongo que no nos costará nada ir hasta allá a ver a ese tipo... --gruñó un poco la okashira-- Será mejor que despierte a Sano. Con lo que tarda en arreglarse estará listo de aquí a que nos vayamos" Bromeó disponiéndose a marcharse, pero Kaoru la tomó por un hombro 

"No creo que Sano quiera venir, Misao-dono..." La joven miró a su amigo pelirrojo, que seguía en sus labores con aspecto absorto, sonriendo lentamente, con tristeza, y luego miró a sus amigas, que no entendían nada tampoco 

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó entonces, extrañada. Kaoru entonces les contó la historia de Amakusa Sayo, su muerte... y el amor que le profesaba Sanosuke. 

Las ninjas abieron la boca ante semejante noticia. Misao no podía creerlo... _Yo que siempre me ando quejando... y Sano tiene peor suerte que yo... _Bajó los ojos, sintiéndose la mujer más miserable del Japón "No... no sabía nada..." 

La esposa del pelirrojo la rodeó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos "Ya sabes que Sano no es muy dado a contar su vida, Misao... Pero es un chico fuerte, y con todos nosotros para apoyarle estará bien" Sonrió ligeramente para animarla 

Yahiko entró en la cocina como una tromba y ni siquiera reparó en las dos mujeres "Quiero cuatro menús del día, dos estofados, tres de pescado, dos tazas de cha, y un pastel de judías vamos vamos!" Exclamó con grandes aspavientos   
  
  


++++++++++**********++++++++++ 

Por fin llegó el gran momento. El mediodía. La procesión por fin pisaría Kyoto. Amakusa Shougo andaba de acá para allá, arreglando pequeños detalles de última hora, colocando a sus fieles seguidores, dándoles las instrucciones de última hora. No estaba nervioso, tan sólo... intranquilo, pero hacía lo que podía para disimularlo. Si él reflejaba serenidad, los suyos estarían tranquilos. Suspiró y se obligó a relajarse. 

Un joven oficial de policía se presentó ante él para darle la noticia de que ya podían comenzar a avanzar. El cristiano asintió e hizo una seña a los demás. Todos, como uno sólo, comenzaron a moverse. A la cabeza, junto a Amakusa iban dos chiquillas, una llevando una imagen de Cristo y la otra de la Virgen, e iban muy serias, conscientes de su gran papel. Shougo sonrió suavemente al mirarlas y no pudo sino recordar cuánto le hubiera gustado a su hermana estar allí junto a él llevando la cruz. A pesar de que aún le resultaba triste pensar en Sayo, el samurai se consolaba sabiendo que desde el Cielo les acompañaba a todas partes, velando por ellos incluso en los momentos más difíciles. 

La comitiva pues, dejó el edificio donde había estado reunida desde que llegó, y con paso solemne comenzaron a desfilar por las calles de la ciudad, abarrotadas de gente. Iban todos en silencio, la vista al frente, sin esconderse aunque sin arrogancia en su mirar. Los ciudadanos les miraron con curiosidad, sobre todo al lider, que parecía desprender benevolencia a su paso. Alguien comenzó a aplaudir, y otros vitorearon. Alguna mujer echó flores sobre ellos. Era maravilloso cómo el Gobierno podía encargarse de dar un buen recibimiento pagando a la gente por anticipado.... 

Llegada una bifurcación de la calle por la que iban, aún sin entrar en el centro de la ciudad, varios cristianos sacaron de debajo de las capas que llevaban ciertos instrumentos de viento y comenzaron a tocarlos. Sonarían mejor o peor, pero para el pueblo de Kyoto, que no había contemplado esos instrumentos jamás, tocaban de maravilla. Era una pieza lenta, agónica, angustiante, algo que nunca se había escuchado antes en la ciudad. Un tambor, que hacía de acompañamiento para los instrumentos, marcaba también el paso de la comitiva. 

Todo aquello que habían aprendido en Europa, Amakusa lo estaba poniendo en práctica. Quería impresionar a sus hermanos japoneses, que se interesaran en la fe que predicaba. Y vaya si lo estaba consiguiendo. A su alrededor la gente le seguía curiosa, y ya no vitoreaban tan sólo los que habían sido pagados para ello. Algunos niños se escaparon de las faldas de sus madres y fueron a verles en primera fila, casi himnotizados por la música. 

La gente comenzó a salir en masa a los balcones, a las puertas de sus casas, de sus negocios. Nadie quería perderse el espectáculo que anunciaban los músicos. Los únicos que se mantenían firmes en sus puestos, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, eran los policías. O al menos así le pareció a Ryoko desde el balcón de su casa. Como otros tantos, contemplaba la procesión con curiosidad, pero de ahí no pasaba su interés. Si no estaba haciendo otra cosa era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La ninja no creía en nada, ni siquiera en Budha. Sólo creía en el Destino, forjado por sus actos y por los de los demás. Para ella, que un supuesto dios dirigiera su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando ella los necesitó, dónde estaban los buenos dioses para ayudarla...? 

Sonrió algo divertida al ver que ni el clamor popular había sido capaz de despertar a Saito. Seguramente ni aunque estallara una bomba debajo de su casa lo haría. _ Quizás me pasé un poco con la adormidera en el té... Bueno, de cualquier forma dormir nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.... _ Pensó devolviendo su atención a los cristianos, que ya comenazaban a perderse en la lejanía. Tras ellos una cantidad considerable de ciudadanos de Kyoto caminaba, hablando, riendo, cantando, o quizás en silencio. Pero les seguían.... 

Entraron por fin en el área central de la ciudad, el caso más antiguo, calles y plazas que habían conocido la sangre de sus habitantes como ningunas otras. Había realmente expectación cuando entraron en la plaza cercana al Castillo de Kyoto. Tokio conocía bien aquella plaza; hacía bastantes años tuvo que pelear por su vida allí con Hajime... Aoshi puso una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó ligeramente. Agarrado de su otra mano iba Tsuyashi, que tenía miedo del gentío y de la música que a él le resultaba espantosa y amenazante, cosa que el ninja compartía plenamente. Eiji y Tsutomu se habían acercado más a la primera fila para poder ver algo entre la gente, ya que aún no eran suficientemente altos como para ver entre las cabezas. La música también les infundía cierto resquemor, pero era mayor la excitación y la curiosidad que sentían por aquél tipo que subía calle arriba envuelto en una capa. A pesar de su corta edad y su inexperiencia en la lucha sentían que era más de lo que aparentaba ser.... 

De pronto un tipo algo andrajoso, un exaltado, comenzó a empujar a la gente hasta que llegó hasta el pasillo creado para que pasaran los cristianos y comenzó a alborotar, a gritar, a patalear. Tres o cuatro policías de los que estaban vigilando la zona pronto se lanzaron sobre él para reducirle. En cuanto le pusieron las manos encima se dieron cuenta de que llevaba algo debajo del gi... Desgraciadamente para ellos y para mucha gente más, no fueron capaces de darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que acontecía. El suicida encendió una mecha que conectaba con las bombas que llevaba pegadas al cuerpo y estalló. 

La explosión, que al principio podía pensarse como un hecho aislado de un desequilibrado, no fue sino la señal que el ejército de terroristas de Koujo tenía pactada. Por todo el camino que había recorrido la procesión y por muchas más calles, sobre todo las abarrotadas de gente, comenzaron a estallar artefactos, que no personas. Al escuchar la explosión inicial, los terroristas, que estaban mezclados con la gente, se habían colocado en sus puestos y comenzaron a explosionar los artefactos que habían ido colocando desde el momento en que entraron en la ciudad, escapando antes de que la onda expansiva pudiera hacerles daño 

La histeria colectiva se adueñó de la ciudad. La gente corría aterrorizada, gritando. Todo eran empujones, codazos, sangre, muerte, desolación, casas que se hundían total o parcialmente sobre sus habitantes, edificios que comenzaban a arder en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad para que el incendio se propagase. En unos momentos, el ambiente festivo que ofrecía la procesión se llenó de gritos de horror, de muerte. Un fuerte olor a humo y a polvo, mezclado con sangre comenzó a inundar la ciudad 

Los policías, los que habían sobrevivido a las explosiones, hacían lo que podían por ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, si bien la propia gente se rebullía y los atacaba si intentaban detener su alocada carrera. Envueltos en el caos, irreconocibles, los terroristas aprovechaban para acabar con quien no les dejaba el camino libre. Querían acabar con cuantos policías pudieran para que la resistencia de Kyoto fuera mínima. 

En la recta final del lugar por donde habría de haber pasado la procesión, el Primer Ministro y Yamagata-san eran detenidos por un grupo de hombres bien armados que no tuvieron muchas dificultades en reducir a su escolta. El general miraba a su alrededor horrorizado, pensando cómo podían haber dejado que algo así sucediera en la ciudad teniendo los medios para evitarlo....   


En medio de todo el escándalo y el alboroto, Aoshi se las había arreglado para mantener a Tokio y a Tsuyashi junto a él, pero no había podido hacer nada porque los otros niños no se dispersaran. Tosiendo por el humo y la polvareda intentaba encontrarles con la mirada, ya que por mucho que gritara los pequeños no le oirían. La mujer apretaba a su hijo menor contra sí mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener el control. De nada serviría sumarse al caos masivo, mientras que conservando la calma al menos podrían intentar encontrar a sus hijos.... _Dioses cuidad de ellos que no les pase nada _Gimió intentando apartarse lo más posible de la gente que corría como loca. Varias de las casas de la calle estaban derruídas y otras tantas se habían incendiado, poniendo en gran pelígro a la gente que se quedara allí. El olor a sangre la daba naúseas como hacía muchos años, peor aún cuando se juntaba con el de la carne socarrada de aquellos que no habian podido escapar del fuego. Alguien la cojió del brazo bruscamente, y a punto estuvo de atacarle cuando se dio cuenta de que era el ninja, que la gritaba que se diera prisa. La mujer le miró, y a voz en grito le preguntó por los niños, pero su amigo agitó la cabeza. No había conseguido encontrarles.... 

Miró hacia otro lado, intentando desesperadamente verles agazapados en algún rincón. A ellos no les vio, pero sí lo que preocupaba a Aoshi; toda una columna de terrorsitas bien armados luchaba a muerte contra Amakusa y algunos de sus compañeros que se habían quedado a ayudarle en un arrebato de valor. El cristiano, después de vencer a alguno de los terroristas había tomado su katana y con ella daba rienda suelta al estilo Hiten Mitsorugi con envidiable eficacia. 

Aoshi pensó que debía ir en su ayuda, pero también se dio cuenta de que era un suicidio y de que la vida de Tokio y del pequeño dependían de él. Por eso cogió a la mujer del brazo para echar a correr con ella, intentando alejarse lo más posible de los incendios y de la muerte. Aunque eso, tal como estaban las cosas en la ciudad, era misión imposible... 

***** 

La primera explosión hizo que Ryoko se pusiera en guardia, pero cuando la traca que la siguió se oyó bajo ella, en su propia calle, _en su propia casa_, salió corriendo del balcón hacia el interior. Tal y como había dicho antes en son de guasa, su invitado parecía empezar a desperezarse. La ninja se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a agitarle "Goro, Goro despierta joder vamos!!" Le gritó, y la técnica de golpearle con fuerza pareció surtir mejor efecto que los empujones 

Saito se despertó, o se medio despertó y se sentó el futón. La ninja estaba gritándole cosas como si estuviera poseída y había un olor extraño llenándolo todo. Un olor extraño hoy por hoy en Kyoto. Esa sensación le hizo despabilarse un poco, y entonces se dio cuenta de que oía a la gente gritar en la calle, que lo que olía no era sino sangre y humo. Fue a preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación; había ido a cojer su uniforme, que le echó a la cabeza segundos después 

"Vamos!! No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote, Goro! No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?? Los terroristas!!!" Exclamó corriendo por todo el edificio, saliendo al balcón incluso para hacerse a la idea de los daños. 

_Terroristas.... _Repitió, y le hicieron falta varios segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando _Joder... JODER! _Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, poniéndose la camiseta, la camisa, el pantalón... Frunció el ceño. Seguramente Ryoko le habría echado algo para dormir la noche anterior --eso explicaría su estado-- y mientras dormía le había desnudado... Agitó lentamente la cabeza --que aún le dolía-- y se apresuró. Había cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar que en eso.... 

"Vamos, tenemos que ver qué es lo que ha pasado" Dijo por fin mientras ajustaba la espada a su cinturón. La ninja le cojió de un brazo, impaciente, y le sacó fuera del edificio de una vez 

"Esto ha pasado. ESTO --señaló el humo, el fuego, los cadáveres a su alrededor-- Oh demonios. El General y el Primer Ministro estaban en la procesión. Quizás..." No hizo falta que terminara la frase, ya que al momento ambos agentes se habían echado a correr. Estaba claro que si la gente de Koujo había sido capaz de montar aquél desastre en la ciudad también habría reducido a la guardia personal de ambas figuras. Y si estaban en sus manos cualquiera sabe lo que podrían pedir por ellos.... 

_Y por qué demonios no aumentaron la seguridad sabiendo lo que podía pasar?! Les avisé... les dije cuantos eran, tanto unos como otros... pero no han hecho NADA por impedir esta masacre.... Mierda... Malditos sean todos _Iba pensando el policía mientras corrían. Escucharon gente gritar en agonía al ser... asesinados? Rápidamente cambiaron el curso de sus pasos y se escondieron tras una casa. Alguien venía. Y ese álguien sonaba como un maldito ejército. Pronto toda una veintena de terroristas se dejó ver por la calle a través del humo. Iban bien armados con rifles y espadas, y parecían saber usarlas bastante bien por la forma en que asesinaban a todos los que no se apartaban de su camino... 

La pareja se mantuvo oculta, quieta, casi sin respirar hasta que el peligro hubo pasado. Si se hubieran lanzado al ataque lo más posible es que cuatro o cinco tropas como aquellas hubieran ido en ayuda de sus compañeros caídos.... Y desde luego ellos dos contra quinientos no era una proporción aceptable. Cuando al fin estuvieron seguros se lanzaron de nuevo a la carrera. Esperaban llegar a tiempo para liberar a los dos mandatarios y ponerles a buen recaudo hasta que todo aquello acabara. 

Al llegar a la plaza en la que desembocaba la calle en que Ryoko vivía escucharon ruido de espadas al entrechocar. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron al cristiano aún guerreando contra sus cada vez más numerosos enemigos. El samurai estaba herido en bastantes sitios, pero en peores condiciones quedaban sus enemigos cuando terminaba con ellos.... 

"Es... es un maestro con la espada..." Murmuró la ninja, que no conocía esa faceta del Hijo de Dios 

"Sí que lo es, pero no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos a ver cómo le matan" Le respondió Saito con una frialdad que incluso la hizo dar un respingo. Esta vez fue su turno de ser agarrada del brazo y de salir corriendo, ya que el policía no estaba por la labor de perder el valioso tiempo que tenían. El hombre desenfundó su espada para abrirse paso y ella preparó su lanza para el ataque   


Aoshi iba a echar a correr cuando vio que alguien irrumpía en las líneas enemigas con fuerza. Saito descargaba la nihontou en el cuerpo de los enemigos con su fiereza y brutalidad características y su compañera no podía decirse que fuera fina rajando con el filo de su larga arma. El ninja se dio cuenta entonces de que ella era la misma que aquella mañana le había estado observando, y su mente se llenó de preguntas al respectó. Giró la cabeza y vio que Tokio se había quedado estupefacta contemplando el espectáculo, apretando a su hijo contra sus piernas para que no pudiera ver más horror del que ya había visto 

Ryoko habría querido ayudar al espadachín que con tanta fiereza estaba peleando, pero su misión era mucho más importante que esa, pensó golpeando a un andrajoso con la parte roma de su arma y lanzándole lejos de ella. Uno intentaba sin éxito desatascar un rifle y aprovechó el momento para traspasarle con la punta el pecho. De un tirón liberó su arma; hacía tanto tiempo que no peleaba... 

Corrección. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que pelear por su vida, y encontraba la sensación fascinante, excitante, maravillosa. Con un golpe bien dado le partió la mandíbula a uno de sus atacantes y echó a correr de nuevo calle arriba, lugar al que ya había llegado Saito. El hombre se batía con un soldado a golpes de espada, pero pronto le cortó la cabeza en un revés. Miró hacia delante con intención de ver si al fin tenía el camino medianamente despejado 

Y lo que vio fueron unos ojos verdes mirándole 

De no ser porque la ninja llegó a tiempo para interponer su lanza entre una nihontou y su cuerpo, posiblemente habría muerto. Ryoko le agarró por la solapa del uniforme y le agitó para sacarle del trance en el que parecía sumido "Qué diablos te pasa?? Es que quieres que te matén?? Vámonos!!" Le tomó de un brazo y de un tirón le obligó a seguirle a la carrera. 

Aoshi aún no daba crédito a lo que veía. Tampoco Tokio lo hacía. El par pasó corriendo velozmente a su lado, tan cerca que de alargar el brazo se habrían tocado. El ninja pudo, por unos segundos, ver sus ojos, sus rostros. Ryoko, manchada de sangre, corría con expresión fiera, con fuego en sus ojos oscuros. De Saito sólo podría decir que miraba al suelo.... 

Los ojos ámbar se elevaron entonces para mirarle y un fuerte puñetazo conectó con su mandíbula, tirándole al suelo. Ryoko volvió la vista atrás a ver qué había pasado 

"Goro pero qué..." Pronto cayó en la cuenta, --al fijarse en Aoshi que antes le había pasado desapercibido-- que aquél hombre era el ninja que había visto aquella mañana y lo vio todo claro. La que estaba a su lado tenía que ser Tokio. 

La ninja apretó la carrera para poder seguir la velocidad del policía, que ahora corría como un maldito demonio _Tienes toda la razón... ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar en esto...._   


Siguiente parte.....>   


* * *

  


Freetalk: Bueno pues.... ya se ha armado! Diox! Qué espanto! Qué horror! Caos, Destrucción, Muerte... todo y más en los próximos capítulos ^O^ Que cómo haré para arreglar todo éste entuerto?? Mmmmm no lo sé ni yo jejejeje ^^U 


	7. 7

**Say It Isn't So....**

**_...esta tierra era tan serena cuando me querías..._**

  
  


Al empezar todo el estruendo en la ciudad, la gente de las casas adyacentes se fueron a refugiar en Aoiya, sabíendose protegidos por sus amigos Oniwabanshuu. En cuanto escucharon las explosiones, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Yahiko y los cinco ninjas habían saltado a la calle a ver qué sucedía. Al ver las columnas de humo y polvo y escuchar los alaridos de la gente sus corazones se encogieron de horror, pero poco les duró aquél estado. Pronto tuvieron que empezar a luchar contra una columna de terroristas que bajaban para imponer caos en aquella parte de la ciudad. Sano se lanzó a por ellos casi con júbilo dispuesto a descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando allí mientras que a su alrededor Misao y sus compañeros hacían también lo propio para proteger su local. 

Kenshin miraba horrorizado a su alrededor, recordando otros tiempos al ver tanta sangre, tanto dolor. Se preguntó también qué era lo que podía estar sucediendo, por qué aquellas personas atacaban, por qué mataban a las gentes de Kyoto. Estaba junto a Yahiko, en la puerta de Aoiya, sin luchar. Su sakabatou estaba en casa, guardada... No pensaba que tendría que volver a usarla, menos aún en un viaje de placer.... 

El pelirrojo miró a Sano golpear a sus enemigos casi con pasión; a su compañero le encantaban las peleas, sobre todo contra gente de esa clase, pero eran demasiados para que entre los seis pudieran vencer y salir ilesos. Una vez más tenía que pelear.... 

Anduvo hasta el cuerpo de uno de los terroristas y le quitó de las manos su katana. La sensación de estar viviendo en el Bakumatsu fue aún mayor al empuñarla. Lucharía con ella para proteger a sus amigos, pero dándole la vuelta al filo. Con la espada así no podría ejecutar grandes técnicas del Hiten Mitsurugi, pero no le haría falta contra aquellos infelices... 

Yahiko, viendo que era el único que no estaba haciendo nada le pidió a gritos al anciano que le lanzara algo con lo que pelear 

"Quizá todo esto sea por Amakusa!!" Exclamó Okina cuando se asomó para lanzarle un bokken al chico. A su lado aguardaba Kaoru. La kendoka habría querido salir a pelear al lado de sus amigos, pero por nada del mundo haría algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de su hijo. Miró a su compañero colocarse junto a ella. Podía leer en su rostro la frustración que le producía no poder estar allí abajo combatiendo codo con codo con los suyos.... 

_Dónde estará ese muchacho cuando más le necesitamos?? _Pensó el mayor refiriéndose a Aoshi _Si estuviera aquí todo sería mucho más sencillo....._

Ámbos Kenshin y Sanosuke se miraron y asintieron. Irían a buscar al samurai cristiano. Si Okina tenía razón, su amigo podía estar en grave peligro... 

"Yahiko ven con nosotros!" Le dijo el samurai al crío mientras echaba a correr calle abajo, recordando mentalmente las calles por donde pasaría la procesión 

Yahiko aún no se lo podía creer, pero cuando Sano le atrapó por el gi y se lo echó a la espalda para seguir a su amigo se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo. Por fin podría ayudar al hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo en sus combates! Por fin le veía lo suficientemente mayor! Por fin le reconocía su fuerza! No podía sentirse más lleno de orgullo que entonces 

Pero los pensamientos de su amigo no eran ni con mucho tan jubilosos _Por qué no puede haber paz en esta ciudad? O soy yo quiewn conjura a los desastres....? No quiero pelear... estoy cansado de jugar a ser samurai. Sólo quiero vivir en paz con Kaoru, con nuestro hijo... más que nunca deseo vivir, pero no puedo cruzarme de brazos ante este horror...._

"Kenshin qué crees que está pasando?" Le preguntó Sanosuke corriendo a su lado 

"No lo sé, Sano... pero nada bueno, desde luego" 

En su atravesar de calles se detuvieron varias veces para ayudar a ciudadanos que realmente necesitaban ayuda por estar atrapados bajo escombros, o quizá en un incendio. A pesar de la urgencia que llevaban, no podían dejar morir a esas pobres personas pudiendo hacer algo por impedirlo... 

Pronto comenzaron a escuchar jaleo cerca de ellos y pensaron que estaban por fin cerca de Amakusa. Y así era. Al doblar una esquina vieron el panorama; la plaza estaba llena de cadáveres de soldados, de policías, de viandantes. La mitad de las casas estaban derruidas, y sobre los escombros el cristiano estaba siendo reducido por una decena de terroristas. Shougo había luchado valientemente, sin desfallecer, pero su lucha era imposible de ganar. Sabía que tarde o temprano perdería, pero no pensaba, ni por un momento, en rendirse. Después de todo lo que habían luchado él y sus compañeros, no iba a dejarse matar tan facilmente por una gentuza... 

Uno de los terroristas, aprovechando que algunos de sus compañeros le tenían sujeto por los brazos, descargó la culata de su rifle contra su cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas. Otro de ellos le quitó de malas maneras la capa y la tiró a un lado, mofándose de él, insultándole aprovechando que estaba en desventaja. Shougo lo aguantó todo sin decir una sola palabra. 

"Cómo es posible que este tipo haya podido darnos tanto trabajo? Maldito sea mil veces!" Perjuró uno de ellos golpeándole repetidamente 

"Porque es mejor que todos vosotros juntos, basura!" Exclamó Sanosuke saltando sobre ellos como una tromba de patadas y puñetazos. El cristiano levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por escuchar una voz tan familiar, y tragó aire al ver al luchador callejero encargarse de sus captores _Sa...Sanosuke.... Qué está haciendo...?? Himura...!! _ Pensó al ver al samurai ejecutar el Dragon de Tierra y derribar a varios de los enemigos 

"Amakusa! Puedes levantarte?!" Exclamó Kenshin a distancia, mientras se defendía de los golpes de uno de ellos 

El kendoka tomó su espada del suelo y se apoyó en ella para levantarse, apretando los dientes. Tenía una herida de bala en una de sus piernas, y le fallaba bastante al andar. Por culpa de eso le redujeron los terroristas.... Sanosuke se llegó a su lado y dejó que se apoyara en su hombro para poder salir de allí. En esos momentos todos los enemigos estaban en el suelo, pero no podían arriesgarse a quedarse allí y averiguar cuántos eran 

Por una de las desembocaduras de la plaza llegaron varios enemigos de las zonas cercanas. El pelirrojo se giró para parar un estoque y aprovechó para otear la situación. La mayoría de los terroristas que habían llegado portaban rifles, Sano ayudaba a Amakusa a escapar y Yahiko... Yahiko?? 

Miró a su alrededor ansioso y, aunque intentaba no imaginar lo peor comprobaba todos los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. No había ni rastro del chico. _Oh Dioses dónde está?? Por qué tuve que traerle? Es sólo un crío! Nunca me perdonaré si le ha pasado algo... _Pensaba el samurai mientras corría de un lado a otro esquivando las balas de los rifles y sin cejar la búsqueda 

"Sanosuke!! Dónde está Yahiko?!!" Le gritó a su amigo, que estaba teniendo problemas en esquivar los disparos al tener al cristiano como lastre 

El famoso Chikenhead le buscó también entonces con la mirada, y al no encontrarle se encogió de hombros. Cuando llegaron a la plaza le había dejado en el suelo, y si bien es cierto que se preocupó de vigilar que no tuviera problemas llegó un momento en que le perdió de vista. Preocupado, miró a Kenshin. Tenían que marcharse de allí antes de que estuvieran en serios problemas, pero desde luego no se irían sin Yahiko 

"Ve a buscar a tu amigo, vamos! --le urgió Amakusa soltándose-- No te preocupes por mí, me defenderé... Además tengo que comprobar si mis camaradas están... muertos..." Esto último apenas sí lo dijo en voz alta. Sano le miró durante unos segundos, golpeó en la cara a un terrorista que se les acercaba blandiendo una katana, asintió y salió corriendo, dejando al hombre arrodillado en el suelo. 

_Esto es horrible... _Pensó tragando saliva al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de una de las crías que le acompañaban en cabeza de la procesión. Con dos dedos cerró sus ojos vidriosos y le hizo la señal de la cruz, deseando que su alma descansara con el Todopoderoso. Cerca de ella había más gente, todos cadáveres. Estaba visto que el enemigo hacía perfectamente bien su trabajo.... Lamentó profundamente todas aquellas muertes, incluso las de los terroristas, que se habían desviado del camino de Dios y, renqueando, apoyándose en su espada, anduvo hasta un rifle. No había podido proteger a la niña que portaba la cruz... no había podido proteger a sus compañeros, ni a los civiles, ni a nadie... Amartilló el arma. Nadie tocaría a Himura y a Sagara si él podía impedirlo... 

"Kenshin!! Kenshin!!" Le gritó una voz al pelirrojo. Kenshin se paró en seco y se volvió a mirar. Era la voz de Yahiko pero... no podía verlo! 

"Yahiko dónde estás? Estás bien?? --Preguntó deshaciéndose de varios asaltantes. De un salto se arregló para esquivar un disparo; esta vez le había pasado demasiado cerca-- Sanosuke!! Hazte cargo de los fusileros!!" Le gritó, aunque al momento vio que no hacía falta. Shougo estaba acabando con ellos a distancia 

El chico sacó una mano por entre los escombros de una casa "Aquí Kenshin! Sí, estoy bien, pero necesito tu ayuda!" Yahiko miró al muchacho que había encontrado y sintió que estaba asustado. No podía verle bien; entre las ruinas todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero algo de luz reflejaba sus ojos de un peculiar color anaranjado. 

"Tranquilo, Kenshin nos ayudará... ya verás como sí" Le dijo para darle ánimos. Mientras luchaba, el joven samurai había escuchado ruidos y una voz pidiendo ayuda, así que intentó por todos los medios llegar hasta ella. Pero no podía alcanzarle, les separaban demasiados escombros. El chico atrapado le dijo que su hermanastro estaba con él, pero que no se movía ni decía nada.... Fue entonces cuando Yahiko comenzó a llamar a Kenshin. 

El pelirrojo buscó por entre las ruinas de la casa, que antaño había tenido dos pisos, la abertura por donde su amigo había entrado y tuvo casi que arrastrarse para caber. Afortunadamente no todo era igual de angosto, todo dependía de cómo hubieran quedado los pedazos del edificio al caer. Pudo ver una pierna asomar; seguramente sería de alguno de los dueños. Apartó la mirada, no queriendo ver más muertes de gente inocente. Aquello estaba empezando a trastornarle, y se obligó a no pensar más que en que Yahiko le necesitaba. Gracias a los dioses pronto llegó hasta él 

"Kenshin! --le llamó alegrándose de verle, además ileso-- Mira están atrapados!" 

"Déjame ver....--murmuró apartando al chico para poder ver mejor. Se encontró también con los ojos del otro chico, que se abieron de par en par al verle -- Estás herido? Puedes moverte?" Le preguntó suavemente 

"Ba.. Battosai...! --exclamó Tsutomu, pero en sus circunstancias cualquiera que les sacara de allí sería bien recibido-- Sí... sí... yo estoy bien pero Eiji..." 

Kenshin, que al momento se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, sintió la aflicción del muchacho "Eiji está ahí contigo? Está herido?" No quería preguntar si estaba vivo... era demasiado violento, y no quería ni plantearse la muerte del chico 

"Eiji? Entonces estos son... --comenzó Yahiko pero al ver a Kenshin asentir no continuó la frase-- Vaya... ya decía yo que había visto esos ojos antes... Qué vamos a hacer, Kenshin? No podemos dejarles ahí...." 

"Claro que no...--murmuró el samurai pensativo. Tenía miedo de que si intentaba mover los escombros el resto de la casa que aún quedaba en pie se desplomara sobre sus cabezas-- Trae a Sano hasta aquí, vamos, deprisa!" Le urgió temiendo por la vida del niño 

Unos minutos después el luchador se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, quedándose Yahiko junto con Shougo para ayudarle. 

"Qué quieres que haga, Kenshin? Yo no entiendo de esto... No se dónde golpear para liberarles sin que se nos caiga todo encima!" Le dijo sintiéndose bastante impotente 

"Tranquilo.... de momento golpea ahí para que entre algo más de luz... sí, eso es. Ahora.... --el hombre estudió a la luz lo que sus manos ya habían estado palpando antes-- Mira, ves este bloque? Éste es el que tienes que romper... Dime pequeño, --le dijo a Tsutomu-- puedes mover a Eiji? Está atrapado?" 

"Mmmm... no, creo que no..." 

Kenshin entonces le dio la señal a su amigo y entonces Sanosuke pulverizó un pedazo de la planta de arriba con el Futae no Kiwami, haciendo que se desprendiera toda una lluvia de piedrecillas y polvo. La estructura no se movió. El pelirrojo se arodilló para sacar al crío herido... 

******* 

"Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?" Preguntó Ryoko mientras comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba la respiración debido a la carrera y a que en el camino tenían que ir desembarazándose de los enemigos. Saito, que iba pensando en cúanto le recordaba aquella situación a la guerra civil de su juventud, no le contestó, ni siquiera se percató que también le costaba respirar. En cambio sí que sesgó la vida de un par de terroristas que se estaban divirtiendo a costa de una pobre mujer que apenas se podía levantar del suelo. Se le hacía raro correr por el centro de Kyoto matando como iba, yendo a salvar a los protagonistas de su gobierno vestido de policía. Sí, se le hacía muy raro. 

Giraron a la derecha en una bocacalle que acababa en la segunda plaza más grande de la ciudad, que tenía dos grandes salidas, y se detuvieron casi en seco en un rincón. Como habían supuesto, el lugar estaba infestado de encapuchados. El policía no podía sino preguntarse dónde estaban sus compañeros... Cierto que eran unos inútiles y que había visto a varios cadáveres en el suelo pero le extrañaba que Buntaro-san no hubiera mandado llamar ya a las policías de las ciudades adyacentes, más aún de no ver a Cho justo donde ellos estaban ahora. El cabeza de Escoba tenía ordenes _suyas_ de intervenir personalmente si ocurría algo, y aquello era indiscutiblemente ese algo.... 

"Mira --señaló la mujer al fondo-- ahí están..." Susurró mientras recuperaba el aliento. La plaza en cuestión, un lugar con algunos árboles, rodeada por casas de dos pisos ricamente decoradas, no había sufrido el menor daño. Claro que, pensó el Miburo, parecía que todos los enemigos que no estaban recorriendo las calles se encontraban ahora mismo alli. Aunque se le hacían pocos para ser quinientos...demasiado pocos. 

_Quizás también estén Yokata y el tuerto... pero no... no está el ejército... y espero que no venga...! _ No podía verles bien por la distancia, pero el Ministro de Interior y Yamagata-san tenían las manos atadas a la espalda y estaban perfectamente rodeados por una pandilla de kendokas. Otro vistazo rápido les hizo entender que no había muchos que llevaran un rifle, lo que les daba una pequeña posibilidad de escapar con bien de allí 

"Cómo lo hacemos? Creo que son demasiados para nosotros dos solos... pero la Comisaría queda cerca de aquí, no? Quizá si somos unos cuantos más..." 

"Es cierto... Buena idea Ryoko. Vamos, movámonos" Le dijo el policía echando a correr de nuevo y poniendo cuidado en que nadie les viera atravesar las calles. La mujer suspiró ligeramente y salió tras él. Estaba empezando a cansarse realmente de tanta carrerita... _Como se suele decir, hasta que el cuerpo aguante... _Y no lo decía por ella solamente 

Ciertamente la comisaria no estaba muy lejos de allí, tan solo a un par de manzanas de distancia. El problema era que todo era una maldita escombrera. El edificio había volado por los aires al igual que otras tantas casas de la ciudad, y de él sólo quedaban tres muros en pie. Afortunadamente parte del personal había conseguido escapar y ahora trabajaba en las ruinas para sacar a los supervivientes. Un tipo de pelo cano, el inmediato inferior de Cho le reconoció y le llamó haciendo grandes aspavientos. Pronto todos los policías se giraron al verle, aliviados de contar con él entre el caos. A pesar de que no les cayera bien, reconocían que él y sólo él podía darles en aquellos momentos una posibilidad de salir con vida de lo que acontecía 

Quizá algo desilusionados por lo que había sucedido allí, los dos agentes secretos anduvieron hasta los policías. No hizo falta que preguntaran qué había sucedido, los mismos compañeros lo relataron todo en pocas palabras; Oyeron las explosiones de la ciudad, algunos salieron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con una manada de andrajosos armados que lanzaron bombas contra el edificio hasta hacerlo pedazos, fin. 

"El Comisario Buntaro-san está muriendo, señor --dijo un muchacho llegando hasta él-- debería hablar con él" Saito asintió y echó a andar tras él. Una voz muy familiar le llamó 

"Ehh jefe! No te olvides de mí! Estoy vivo jajajaja! No hay nada capaz de acabar con Sagajewo Cho!" Exclamó el rubio mientras dos uniformados le sacaban de debajo de una pared. El inspector no le hizo apenas caso, pero Ryoko se acercó a ayudarles 

"Vaya qué belleza! Eres amiga del jefe? --le preguntó mirándola con gran interés, con lo que se ganó una fiera mirada por su parte-- OuchouchouchOUCH! Ten más cuidado quieres!!! Eso DUELE!!" Se quejó cuando uno de los policías levantó un pedazo que había partido su brazo izquierdo en al menos tres partes 

"Os ayudaré. Tengo experiencia en cosas así..." Comentó la ninja mientras se ponía a trabajar. Así al menos haría algo útil hasta que Fujita hubiera terminado... 

"Fu--Fujita... --susurró Buntaro al verle. Saito se agachó a su lado para poder oírle, deseando un pitillo que como siempre pasaba de un tiempo a esta parte, no tenía. Miró a su superior, al que habían consegido desenterrar tan sólo parcialmente. Casi la mitad de la planta de arriba le había caído encima, y sus heridas eran tan masivas que auanque pudieran sacarle el hombre moriría de todos modos-- Tengo que... decirle algo... el Gobierno..." Tuvo que parar por un ataque de tos que le hizo escupir sangre 

"El Gobierno sabía que esto podía pasar porque yo se lo avisé pero no han hecho nada por impedirlo. Por qué?" Preguntó fríamente, sin sentir una pizca de compasión por el hombre al que llevaba obedeciendo desde que el asunto de Shishio terminó y le dieron el traslado a esa comisaría 

"Lo sabí... an pero querían cap... capturar a los líderes... vendrán... algo malo... pasará... Fujita... prote... ja Kyo... to..." Gimió, y ya no fue capaz de decir nada más 

"Algo malo pasará? --sopló-- como si lo que hay ya no fuera bastante malo..." 

Entonces el policía que había estado junto al comisario habló "Al parecer uno de los espias interceptó una paloma mensajera que había soltado un grupo al que llevaba vigilando hace tiempo y el mensaje decía algo así como que después del ataque no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pasara algo horrible" 

"A quién estaba espiando?" 

"A un grupo de mujeres en el norte de la ciudad, unas brujas, según tengo entendido" 

"Brujas.. --murmuró Saito dándose cuenta de que algo en todo aquél asunto le resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, ya que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada cabreándose como para pararse a pensar -- Por qué el Gobierno no puso medidas de seguridad sabiendo lo que podía pasar? Porque estoy seguro de que temían la traición de Yokata de antemano, por eso me mandaron ... y si las cosas salían mal podía contar con Ryoko... Atajo de desgraciados... Mandarnos a dos contra todo un ejército para luego ni siquiera hacer caso de lo que decimos!" Exclamó, y su compañero tembló dentro de sus botas al ver su mirada asesina 

"No...no lo sé señor.. no sé por qué han dejado que esto suceda... Supongo que el Gobierno tendrá sus razones para quererlo así..." 

"Acaso son más importantes esos dos líderes que toda una jodida ciudad?!" El inspector se incorporó, judgando que ya había escuchado suficiente y comenzó a andar hacia la ninja --que ahora ayudaba a sacar a otros policías-- para contarle todo. En el camino encontró un charco de agua, seguramente el del barril que tenían en la puerta para los caballos, y vio su reflejo en él. No le dio importancia, anduvo varios pasos y se detuvo. 

Ahora entendía por qué lo de las brujas le era tan familiar. Su reflejo en el agua le había recordado a su hermano. A su hermano le leyeron el futuro unas brujas y le ayudaron en su batalla. Y Satoshi trabajaba para los terroristas.... _Por todos los dioses... Pues qué demonios es lo que tiene que suceder aún en la ciudad que sea PEOR de lo que ya hay???_

"Que unos pocos se queden sacando a los heridos, y cuando acaben que vayan directos al castillo! El resto venid conmigo!" Rugió entonces. Ya que era cierto que algo tenía que suceder, no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenían que rescatar al ministro y al general lo más rápidos que pudieran. Con un vistazo les contó. Eran 12, más ellos dos. Eran pocos pero tendrían que ser suficientes. 

"Cual es el plan jefe?" Preguntó Cho acercándose junto con Ryoko. Llevaba el brazo entablillado, le dolía como un demonio, pero tenía la oportunidad de hacerles pagar con sangre lo que le habían hecho y no la iba a desaprovechar 

"Nosotros tres iremos por la balconada de la plaza escondidos mientras el resto distrae a los terroristas el tiempo suficiente como para que los liberemos. Luego iremos al castillo, que si no he visto mal está en perfectas condiciones" 

"Y allí qué haremos? Porque de seguro que nos atacarán...." Comentó la ninja 

"Cuando los tengamos buscarás un caballo, Cho, e irás a buscar al capitán del tercér regimiento... como se llame. Tendremos que resistir allí hasta que lleguen" 

"Así que quieres que llame a la caballería... Ni hablar, quiero quedarme a pelear! Sí, estoy herido y qué? Alguien ha tenido que hacerte eso!" Exclamó poniendo el brazo bueno en jarras, refiriéndose al golpe en su cara 

Saito se giró hacia la Escoba con mirada asesina y le agarró del cuello, empujándole contra uno de los pocos muros que quedaban en pie, que gimió y crujió al impacto. 

"Si vuelves a mentarlo te mataré" 

El ex Juppongatana le miró con grandes ojos mientras sentía su mano apretarse más contra su garganta y empezó a sudar a mares al ver a su jefe agarrar la empuñadura de su katana. Tragó saliva con dificultad y consiguió murmurar un "de acuerdo" con el poco aire que le restaba. Hajime le soltó y se volvió a la silenciosa Comisaría --o a lo que quedaba de ella--, que había contemplado la escena sin habla y que reanudó sus tareas al captar la indirecta 

Cho se frotó el cuello con el ceño fruncido y, aunque indignado por la situación, decidió no echar leña al fuego ya que parecía que su superior estaba de peor humor que él. _Hay que ver cómo se pone por nada Mr. Siempre-Estoy-Tranquilo...! Algún día me las pagará todas juntas este maldito...._ Gruñó para sí sin entender el verdadero motivo de su arranque "Vale, vale, iré a ese maldito campamento... Ese regimiento es aquél que estaba señalado en el mapa que vimos cuando te marchabas, verdad? ........Vaaaaale, reclutaré a los *voluntarios* para que nos vayamos...!" Exclamó exasperado al ver la mirada de Saito, y se marchó regonzando sobre las ruinas. Ese fue el momento que aporevechó Ryoko para poner las cosas claras 

"Escúchame bien! O empiezas a demostrarme que realmente _puedes_ llevar esta misión o te relevaré del cargo, me oyes? Una estupidez como ésta, o como la de antes en la plaza puede costarle la vida a uno de los rehenes y eso no lo permitiré" Le dijo muy seria, sus angulares ojos marrones brillando determinados 

"No me eches el sermón, Ryoko" Le dijo el hombre entonces dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar. La ninja le agarró del uniforme bruscamente, y Hajime se detuvo para soltarse 

"Tú eres el que defiende el Aku Soku Zan _por encima de todo_, no lo olvides" 

****** 

Tras asegurarse varias veces que por allí no había nadie, Aoshi dejó a Tsuyashi en el suelo y se sentó cansado junto a Tokio. Ambos habían corrido lo indecible desde que dejaran la plaza, dejando atrás el horror de las calles centrales de la ciudad. Habían conseguido llegar hasta la periferia, donde se notaba que los terroristas apenas habían tenido influjo, ya que las casas, salvo algún que otro incendio, estaban bien. Curiosamente, apenas sí se habían encontrado con alguien por el camino. Se veía que la gente tenía experiencia en situaciones similares y había cerrado puertas y ventanas con tres cerrojos. Quizá hiciera más de diez años que terminó la guerra, pero una situación así nunca se olvida, ambos lo sabían de sobra. 

"Aoshi... tengo que volver por mis niños... tengo que volver!" Exclamó resuelta la mujer una vez hubo recuperado la respiración, pero el ninja agitó la cabeza 

"Ni hablar. Hemos venido hasta aquí buscando un lugar seguro para vosotros, de modo que yo iré... oh dioses ahora no... --dijo notando que su visión se volvía borrosa-- Han'nya..." Gimió el ninja antes de desvanecerse 

_"No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, entiendes! Si al menos fueras más claro...!" _Le dijo esta vez a la consabida imagen del ninja. De pronto se materializó en su mano una gabardina gris, como la que antes llevara él, y se la tiró por la cabeza. Al pronto todo se oscureció, y tuvo que forcejear un buen rato para librarse de ella. Cuando por fin tuvo la prenda entre sus manos, vio el paisaje a su alrededor. Todo era gris, llovía a mares. 

Vio a Tokio llorar sobre una tumba, empapada, sucia de barro. Tras ella, la mujer del cabello oscuro y ondulado apretaba una katana contra su pecho, mirando al horizonte con infinita tristeza. Junto a Himura y Kaoru, que también lloraban, estaba él arrodillado, el rostro escondido por su pelo oscuro. Estaba atando... una cinta rosa a una lápida. Yahiko trataba en vano de consolar a Tsuyashi y a Eiji, aunque el mismo era incapaz de esconder su dolor 

_"Dónde está el resto de la gente? Qué ha sido de todo Oniwabashuu? Y De Tsutomu y Sagara? Y Saito? Acaso estás mostrándome el futuro, Han'nya?" _Preguntó angustiado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna 

De pronto la imagen se tornó borrosa y desapareció, tan sólo para dejar paso a la figura de Misao de espaldas a él. Junto a ella apareció Tokio y por detrás llegó caminando la mujer de los oscuros rizos. Las tres se volvieron de golpe a mirarle, y pudo sentir su odio como algo físico, tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas al suelo 

El ninja suspiró bajo su máscara y le dio la espalda a su jefe "_El futuro es **aún** un billete en blanco, Aoshi-sama... Esto y mil cosas más pueden suceder, pero la felicidad de los que ama depende de usted..."_

Aoshi no contestó. Se había quedado sin palabras. El fallecido le miró por encima del hombro y se quitó la máscara. "_Yo hice mi elección. Todos la hicimos. Le toca a usted, Aoshi-sama...." _ Las últimas palabras se disolvieron en el viento al mismo tiempo que su imagen 

"Maldita sea Aoshi despierta!!" El ninja abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la mujer, que le había estado zarandeando bruscamente. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo, respirando pesadamente y, por una vez en su vida, asustado. 

Tragó saliva. Miró al pequeño Tsuyashi, apretado contra la pared, encogidas las piernas sobre su pecho, luego a Tokio, que se había apartado por fin de él y acariciaba el pelo de su hijo. 

_"La felicidad de los que ama depende de usted... "_

_Han'nya tiene razón.... Soy un idiota por no darme cuenta. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelva a ser como antes, aunque tenga que batirme con Saito para que me escuche_

Para sorpresa de la mujer, el ninja se levantó del suelo, determinado "Quedaos aquí escondidos mientras yo voy a buscar a los chicos. No te preocupes, los encontraré, y también a Saito, lo prometo" 

"Aoshi...." Le llamó, y cuando se volvió a verla se dio cuenta de que la mirada en sus ojos había cambiado 

"Lo arreglaré to--" El hombre se calló de golpe al escuchar un retumbar que iba creciendo en intensidad. El suelo comenzó a temblar 

"Dioses es un terremoto!" Exclamó Tokio cogiendo al pequeño en brazos y corriendo lejos de las paredes de las casas. Un seismo como no recordaban en muchos, muchos años, bamboleó la ciudad sin piedad, derribando las casas afectadas por las explosiones y las más antiguas. Aoshi cojió a Tokio y echó a correr con ella, pero el suelo se movía demasiado y cayeron pesadamente sobre la tierra. El sonido, y más aún la sensación de que todo se venia abajo, era espantosa. Escucharon a la gente de las casas gritar de pánico; muchos de ellos se reunieron con ellos en el exterior, pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. 

Un fuerte crujido se dejó oir como un trueno, y lejos de ellos la tierra se desgajó en una enorme grieta que atravesaba parte de la ciudad, tragándose edificios y personas a su paso. Escudando a los otros con su cuerpo, Aoshi dejó de mirar. Nadie podía hacer nada por aquellos infelices. 

Tokio apretó contra su cuerpo a su hijo, que gemía al verse envuelto en tamaño caos. Físicamente ella estaba allí, pero su mente estaba junto al resto de su familia, donde quiera que estuviese.... 

Por fin, la tierra dejó de temblar, dejando caos y destrucción por doquier. El ninja se incorporó entonces y comprobó que estuvieran bien. Sólo tenían magulladuras, nada serio. 

La gente a su alrededor gemía, lloraba, gritaba histérica llamando a los familiares que no habían podido escapar de las construcciones, esperando alguna señal que les indicara que estaban aún con vida. 

"Ayúdeme, por favor, se lo ruego! Mi hija... mi hija está dentro! Por favor...!" Gimió una mujer al verle levantarse. Aoshi decidió que podía perder unos minutos ayudándola antes de dedicarse a su "misión". 

Corrió entonces al edificio en cuestión, que por culpa de algún candil se había prendido fuego y echó la puerta abajo de una patada. El edificio era pequeño, y por suerte el incendio acababa de empezar, por lo que no le impedía subir a la segunda planta a buscarla, ya que en la primera no la había visto. 

Entonces la vio, acurrucada junto a la ventana. Tenía el pelo negro, recogido en una trenza y unos grandes ojos azules angustiados. A voz de pronto no llegaría a los cinco años. La imagen de Misao hubiera sido completa de no ser porque la chiquilla llevaba un kimono floreado. 

_Misao... Estarán bien en Aoiya...? Tengo que ir a comprobarlo... Pero tengo que cumplir la promesa que le he hecho a Tokio...._

"Ven aquí, pequeña, te llevaré con tu madre" Le dijo intentando sonar lo más suave que pudo, pero su voz carecía de inflexión. El Aoshi de antaño estaba regresando poco a poco.... 

La cría dudó unos momentos, pero luego se tiró a sus brazos, con lo que comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Escuchó unas voces... parecían mujeres, mujeres mayores 

"Había alguien más en la casa con vosotras?" Le preguntó, pero ella agitó la cabeza. Las voces se hicieron más claras; evidentemente no eran producto de su imaginación. 

Aoshi la dejó en el suelo cerca de la puerta para que saliera ella misma e intentó localizar las voces. Venían de su derecha, de donde había una casa bastante pegada que amenazaba con prenderse también. El hombre corrió entonces hacia allá y vio que, efectivamente, salían de allí las llamadas de ayuda. No se lo pensó mucho y saltó hasta el tejado contiguo para luego descolgarse por una ventana y entrar. Entonces las vio a todas, eran cuatro, cuatro ancianas de pelo blanco como la nieve recogido en altos moños, vestidas con kimonos de extraños dibujos. Estaban sentadas en el suelo, dentro de un gran círculo que tenía grabado una estrella de cinco puntas. 

Los ojos de los arrugados rostros se volvieron hacia él, aunque no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba ocupado en derribar una pared a patadas de kempo para que el incendio no pudiera extenderse. Después de un gran esfuerzo por su parte lo consiguió, y entonces se volvió a mirarlas, jadeando, y fue cuando reparó en sus extravagancias 

"Aoshi --le dijo una-- ven, con nosotras siéntate, hijo" 

El ninja frunció el ceño y echó de menos no llevar sus kodachis. Había algo en aquellas mujeres, en aquél círculo, que le inquietaba de sobremanera. Y para colmo sabían su nombre "Quiénes son?" Les preguntó estando en guardia por si intentaban algo extraño 

"No temas --le dijo otra, con la voz algo cascada-- No vamos a hacerte daño. De hecho estamos tratando de ayudarte a que no tomes la decisión equivocada" 

"Qué?" 

"Nosotras mandamos a tu amigo Han'nya para que te intentara avisar. Podemos ver el futuro..." Continuó la siguiente, la más joven del cuarteto 

"Y entonces por qué no salieron del edificio si sabían que habría un terremoto y se incendiaría su casa?" Preguntó excéptico, y no tardó en encontrar respuesta de la última de ellas, que a pesar de su edad tenía una voz muy dulce 

"Precisamente. Sabíamos que habría un terremoto, sabíamos que la casa ardería... Y sabíamos que tú, Shinomori Aoshi, nos salvarías. Por eso indagamos en ti para pagarte tu buena obra. Por eso buscamos a Han'nya" 

"No puedo creerlo. Tiene que ser una coincidencia...! No es posible que... que sepan qué va a pasar en mi futuro!" 

"Pero lo sabemos. Tu futuro tu amigo te mostró. Así será" 

"Han'nya me dijo que podía cambiarlo, que no tenía que ser así necesariamente!" Exclamó agobiándose al recordar las imágenes de las lápidas 

Las cuatro ancianas le miraron fijamente "Sólo cambiará si tú quieres que cambie. Es tu elección, joven" 

"Pero cuidado --continuó la más joven-- no será un camino fácil. Dependiendo de tus elecciones harás feliz a tus seres queridos, o desdichados para siempre" 

"Tu destino está ligado al de la gente que conoces, nunca lo olvides" Terminó la cuarta anciana dulcemente   


**********   


Kenshin arqueó las cejas al ver las piedrecitas a su alrededor saltar levemente. Lo primero que pensó es que había errado el cálculo y que la casa se estaba resintiendo de los golpes de Sanosuke, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Con un fuerte estruendo todo comenzó a moverse sobre ellos, a su alrededor, bajo ellos. Tsutomu, que estaba arrastrando a Eiji hasta el agujero, chilló de miedo al ver que los escombros que estaban sobre ellos se agitaban con tal violencia, lo mismo que el suelo en que se apoyaban. 

Sanosuke no se lo pensó dos veces, se colocó de punto de apoyo para que el agujero no se cerrara y pudieran salir. 

"Pásame a Eiji, rápido!" Exclamó el samurai pelirrojo dándose cuenta del grave peligro que corrían estando allí. 

"Kenshin teneis que salir de ahi!!" Exclamó Yahiko desde fuera a la vez que hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie, cosa que no conseguía. Era como caminar sobre un suelo cubierto de bolas... 

Una vez con el chico en sus brazos, Kenshin saltó por el agujero que había practicado Sanosuke, cayendo los dos al suelo, pero al menos fuera del edificio 

Yahiko alargó la mano desde donde estaba a Tsutomu, que la agarró para ayudarse a salir de allí también. 

La estructura cedió. 

El pelirrojo gritó el nombre de su amigo, pero su voz se perdió en el estruendo y el polvo del derrumbamiento. Se escudaron el rostro como pudieron, el chico sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, y allí yacieron hasta que el mundo dejó de temblar, sin más posibilidad que aguantar la cobertura de polvo, mientras oían a la gente gritar a su alrededor 

Yahiko tosió toda la tierra que había tragado y abrió los ojos lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de ver que el mundo que conocía hubiera dejado de existir. Frente a él, los escombros del edificio, y de entre esos escombros salía una mano.... la misma que él agarraba con fuerza. 

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a convulsionarse, el aire pareció hacerse espeso en sus pulmones mientras las ruinas se hacían borrosas a sus ojos. De pronto unos brazos le rodearon desde la espalda, y Kenshin escondió el rostro en su hombro. Estaba llorando desconsolado. No había podido salvar a su mejor amigo ni al crío. Yahiko comenzó a llorar también, apretando fuertemente la mano de Tsutomu entre las suyas, sintiendo por primera vez el horror de la muerte violenta. De repente dejó de sentirse feliz por estar allí junto a Kenshin, por tomar parte en la batalla. Ahora entendía los sentimientos de su amigo, el por qué no le había dejado nunca acompañarle..... 

Renqueando, Amakusa Shougo llegó hasta ellos y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Miró al chico; estaba inconsciente, pero sus heridas no parecían de mucha gravedad. Luego, bajó la cabeza y pronunció varias oraciones, deseando que las dos almas estuvieran en paz "Mi hermana cuidará bien de ti en el Cielo, Sagara... Y tú, pequeño, no pasarás más penurias en esta tierra, el Señor te acogerá en su seno..." Susurró haciendo la señal de la cruz 

Escucharon algo entonces. Cascos de caballos. Por una de las calles de la plaza entró toda una columna del ejército, y a la cabeza iba un joven portando un rifle. Isikawa. 

**Siguiente capítulo**   


* * *

N del A: Que conste que advertí que seria MUY mala.... Lo peor es... que aún no acabo con mis maldades... ^^U El título es de una canción de Miguel Bosé... me encanta ese hombre! ^__^   



	8. 8

**Say It Isn't So....**   
  


**_Can you fill me in....?_**

  
  
  


Desde la esquina donde estaban esperando él y varios policías, Cho vigilaba los movimientos de la mujer. En contra de lo primero que habían planeado, se dieron cuenta que uno saltaría por los tejados sin hacer ruído y pasando desapercibido mejor que tres, y quién mejor que una ninja para llevar a cabo semejante hazaña? 

_Tiene un cuerpo de pecado..._ Pensó para sí sonriendo vicioso _Si no fuera amiga del jefe...._

Un soldado desvió sus pensamientos hacia otros más importantes. Saito y los suyos estaban en su posición también. Sólo faltaba ya que Ryoko se colocara en la balconada adecuada y les diera la señal. 

La intuición de la Escoba le decía que no tardarían mucho en ponerse manos a la obra, y así fue. De pronto escucharon un grito de guerra --la señal-- y ambos grupos de policías dejaron sus escondites y salieron a pelear aprovechando la confusión de los terroristas 

La mujer saltó de la balconada como un felino y usó su larga lanza en la caída para derribar a alguno de sus enemigos. Aterrizó junto a los muy sorprendidos mandatarios y con un preciso movimiento cortó las cuerdas que los sujetaban 

"Vamos corran maldita sea!! No se queden parados!!" Les gritó mientras se encargaba de cubrirles la retirada 

Aún a pesar de que hacían todo lo que podían, la superioridad numérica del enemigo ponía a los policías en clara desventaja. Saito cortó de un revés la cabeza de un tipo que le iba a atacar por la espalda y corrió hacia la ninja para ayudarla a defender a Yamagata y al Primer Ministro, dejándole el resto a Cho y a su espada flexible 

Mientras corría para allá notó que el suelo se movía. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero pronto el terremoto sacudió con fuerza la plaza y sus alrededores, lanzando practicamente al suelo a todo el mundo. Un estruendo terrible, como un trueno ensordecedor se oyó por encima de los gritos de la gente allí reunida; una tremenda grieta proviniente de la parte norteña de la ciudad se abría camino a través de casas y carreteras, tragándose todo lo que se interponía en su camino 

Cho gateó como pudo al ver que la tierra amenazaba con abrirse bajo sus piés y aprovechó la confusión para lanzar su Orochi contra los enemigos una vez más, a sabiendas de que no la esquivarían. La raja partió la plaza y los edificios en dos y siguió su camino imparable. Esperanzado miró a su alrededor por si se había tragado a su jefe, pero suspiró al ver que no era así. Al menos la mujer estaba bien. En la otra parte de la grieta, y rodeada de enemigos, pero bien. 

Medio gateando y apoyándose en lo que podía en mitad del temblor, Saito se acercó hasta donde estaba Yamagata para protegerle, y se dio cuenta de que no sólo Ryoko estaba en la otra parte, sino también el Primer Ministro. Maldijo mil veces la mala suerte que le perseguía mientras se levantaba. El temblor estaba remitiendo, y tenían que salir de allí con Yamagata ahora o nunca 

"Ryoko!" La llamó para captar su atención 

La mujer, que estaba arrodillada, se dio cuenta de que sus enemigos estaban comenzando a levantarse también. A su derecha vio al Primer Ministro, al que ya se le andaban acercando enemigos para detenerle de nuevo, y en frente estaba el policía matando a cualquiera que se acercara a tocar a Yamagata. Entendió el mensaje de su compañero. Tenían que irse ya. Ryoko aseguró la lanza a su espalda, cojió carrerilla y saltó todo lo más que pudo. Mientras su cuerpo volaba hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para no mirar hacia abajo, estirando brazos y piernas para no ofrecer mucha resistencia al aire 

Cho la miró con grandes ojos, sin creer lo que veía _Pero esta mujer está loca! No le hubiera sido más sencillo salir por donde había entrado??_

La mujer apretó los dientes cuando un disparo alcanzó uno de sus brazos mientras estaba en el aire. Al parecer los terroristas no tenían ninguna gana de dejarla marchar con vida.... Sus manos rozaron el borde astillado de tierra y piedras y se agarraron a él como tenazas. Su cuerpo chocó dolorosamente contra las rocas, dejándola casi sin respiración colgando. Sintió bajo sus manos que la tierra en la que estaba agarrada comenzaba a desprenderse. Intentó izarse entonces, pero el brazo la dolía y la lanza le dificultaba la escalada... 

Finalmente la tierra se desprendió y Ryoko cayó al vacío... Una fuerte mano la agarró por la muñeca en el último momento, dejándola colgada de nuevo, pero por desgracia los guantes hacían que se le escurriera cada vez más 

"Jefe! Tu amiguita se despeñará si no me ayudas PRONTO!!!" Le gritó el policía rubio mientras hacía toda la fuerza que podía con todo su cuerpo para sujetarla 

Saito volvió la cabeza hacia ellos y vio el panorama. Enfundó su espada y colocó a Yamgata entre los policías --que se habían apoderado de algunos rifles enemigos-- para que nada le ocurriera. Se quitó los guantes y la camisa, y se la echó a la mujer para que se agarrara a ella. Contó hasta tres y los dos policías tiraron a la vez, sacando a Ryoko de la grieta 

"Estás bien, preciosa?" Le preguntó Cho jadeando mientras se cojía el brazo herido, que le dolía aún más por el contínuo esfuerzo. Ella asintió, demasiado cansada como para hablar, apretándose también la herida en su brazo 

"Vámonos!!!" Gritó entonces el Inspector levantando su katana. La réplica del temblor comenzó a dejarse sentir, entorpeciendo de nuevo el camino de todos. Cho, ayudando placenteramente a la ninja a mantener el equilibrio mientras corrían, se acercó a su jefe 

"Y de dónde coño quieres que saque un caballo??" Le preguntó. Hajime no le contestó, sino que ordenó a la media docena de policías que quedaban que se escondieran. Y deprisa. Los hombres hicieron lo que les decían, metiéndose de golpe en una de las casas que no había resultado dañada, dando un susto de muerte a sus inquilinos 

"Qué ocurre?" 

"Cállate y esconde esa escoba que tienes por cabeza" Le dijo de malas maneras agazapándose cerca de una ventana. Había visto una columna de hombres en una de las calles cercanas a la que iban ellos. Y esos hombres iban vestidos de soldado. _Seguramente se dirijan a la plaza... Maldita sea, al final sí que han venido... _Pensó viendo a lo lejos a Yokata dirigir a su tropa _Lo bueno es que tenemos a Yamagata. Lo malo es que arrasarán con todos para recuperarle. _ Miró a los policías, que jadeaban intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran seis, y estaban heridos y cansados, con Cho no podía contar, tampoco con Yamagata. Y Ryoko? Si descansaba lo bastante le seguiría hasta el mismo infierno... teniendo en cuenta que él aguantara el camino hasta allí, claro está. 

"Buen trabajo, Saito --le concedió Yamagata poniéndole una mano en el hombro-- Ahora, si me permite, yo---" 

"No. Quédese en un lado calladito y sin moverse hasta que yo se lo diga" El general arqueó las cejas y comenzó a decir algo a semejante insubordinación, pero se dio cuenta de todos estaban en su contra. Sopló y por una vez siguió órdenes de un inferior 

"Cho, tienes que hacerte con uno de esos caballos. Hazlo como quieras pero no falles --le dijo, y luego se volvió hacia el resto -- Vamos al castillo. Allí tendremos que resistir junto con los soldados hasta que vuelva" 

"Ahhh por qué todo tengo que hacerlo yo siempre.... bof --suspiró el antiguo Juppongatana--- Pero después de esto me iré de vacaciones, entendido? A donde yo quiera!" Exclamó antes de salir corriendo del escondite a otra parte   


************   


Misao se frotó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba. Había tenido que dar un salto de tigresa para evitar que una pared de un edificio se le cayera encima, y para colmo no había sido capaz de evitarla por completo. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Aoiya había aguantado el terremoto más o menos bien, tan sólo una parte había resultado dañada por el terremoto, y Kaoru y Okina habían salido al patio, de modo que no habían sufrido ningún daño. Sus compañeros de armas también estaban bien, gracias a los dioses, tan sólo doloridos por los golpes y cansados de batallar. Habían reducido a todos los enemigos, y ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a que Himura, Sano y Yahiko volvieran con noticias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras tanto se dedicarían a ayudar al vecindario y a quien lo necesitara. 

Estaban todos atentos a estos quehaceres cuando escucharon cascos de caballo dirigirse hacia allá. Cuando vieron que era el ejército se alegraron, ya que imaginaban que con ellos allí la gente que había atacado estaría puesta a buen recaudo enseguida. Pero la columna de soldados se desplegó y acordonó Aoiya para que nadie pudiera escapar de allí 

"Qué está pasando aquí?!" Exclamó la okashira poniéndose en jarras y encarándose con uno de los soldados. Éste simplemente la ignoró, y Misao le tiró un kunai que le pasó silvando junto a una oreja como advertencia de que con ella no se jugaba 

"Quién manda aquí?" Preguntó una voz fuerte, de un hombre que se estaba abriendo paso entre los soldados 

"Yo, Makimachi Misao!" Exclamó la ninja estirándose muy orgullosa 

Koujo se colocó delante de ella y sonrió. Misao arqueó las cejas sin darse cuenta al ver el aspecto que ofrecia su interlocutor "Tú eres la okashira...?" Le pregúntó con burla. Ella estaba a punto de saltar a su yugular cuando una voz la paró en seco 

"Detente, Misao! --gritó Okina saliendo a la calle-- Esto no es algo que tu puedas manejar" Dijo el anciano agarrando con fuerza su bastón, visiblemente perturbado 

"Aahhh Okina... no puedo entender cómo un viejo decrépito como tú aún continúa en este mundo" Sonrió con sorna, y los ninjas se pusieron en guardia, preparando sus armas. A semejante movimiento, los soldados amartillaron sus rifles y sacaron también sus sables 

"Quietos. Quietos todos! --ordenó el anciano a sus muchachos.Luego le devolvió la atención al hombre-- Qué has venido a hacer aquí?" Le preguntó a pesar de saber de antemano la respuesta 

"Vengarme, claro está. O pensabas que era una visita de cortesía? Voy a acabar con lo que queda de Oniwabashuu, pero especialmente contigo y con Shinomori. Ya veo que no está aquí, pero no importa... Vosotros me diréis dónde encontrarle" Koujo Masahiro, hermano del anterior okashira de Oniwabashuu y maestro de Saito Satoshi, sonrió con maldad 

Kaoru, que aún estaba en el patio del edificio, salió decidida a apoyar a sus amigos ante cualquier peligro. El tuerto la miró sorprendido y preguntó por ella señalándola 

"Y ésta quién es? No es una ninja" 

"Mi nombre es Himura Kaoru, maestra de la técnica Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, y soy amiga de Oniwabashuu" Dijo resuelta, sin miedo, igualando su mirada 

"No la metas en esto, ni a ella ni a los demás. Nos quieres a Aoshi y a mí, deja que los demás se marchen y te diré cómo encontrarle" 

Koujo se bajó de su caballo con un salto que hizo que las fundas de sus kodachis repicaran sobre su cadera. Con paso decidido se acercó a Okina, colocándose frente a él sin dejar de sonreir "Te aseguro, Okina, que me lo dirás de todos modos..." 

Levantó un brazo y sus soldados se lanzaron al ataque. Los ninjas se colocaron en torno a Kaoru para protegerla de cualquier ataque y comenzaron a defenderse lanzando contra el ejército sus armas. 

Misao, como okashira, luchaba con más arrojo que de costumbre. Algúna vez le habían contado la historia de cómo Aoshi llegó a ser el lider de Oniwabashuu y por eso sabía que Koujo era patriota... pero no tenía ni idea --y al judgar por su expresión, Okina tampoco-- de que trabajara en el ejército, menos aún de que aún siguiera con vida! 

Con dificultad esquivó un disparo de un fusilero, a quien abatió con sus kunais, pero con el siguiente no tuvo tantos reflejos y una bala le rozó en un hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que varios enemigos se lanzaran sobre ella. 

Kaoru, para no estorbar más de lo que ya hacía se había acercado hasta donde Okina y Koujo aguardaban al evidente desenlace de la batalla. Miró al anciano apretar su bastón con fuerza, sabiendo que nada podía hacer contra el otro ninja. 

"Los hombres que atacaron antes... llevan una ropa parecida a la suya. Tiene algo que ver con ellos?" Le preguntó la mujer refiriendose a los terroristas. El tuerto asintió levemente, pero no perdió ojo del combate 

Okkon y Omasu luchaban codo con codo como si fueran una sola, y corrieron a ayudar a Misao cuando la vieron en problemas. La mayor de ellas lanzó sus discos contra un tirador que las apuntaba y pateó a un soldado fuertemente en el abdomen, dejándole sin respiración. Escuchó un disparo tras de sí, y un empujón la tiró al suelo sin que tuviera tiempo de volverse. Kuro cayó al suelo, cogiéndose el estómago con fuerza, donde la bala le había alcanzado. Pronto sus manos y su ropa se tiñeron de sangre. 

Okina apretó los dientes y miró con fiereza a su enemigo, que contemplaba todo divertido. De un tirón liberó el nunchaku escondido en su bastón e intentó atacarle, pero Koujo desenfundó rápidamente una kodachi y le detuvo sin problemas. Con una fiera patada de kempo en el estómago le tiró al suelo, y Kaoru se arrodilló a su lado, deseando que su esposo estuviera allí para darle la paliza que se merecía. Volvió la vista hacia los ninjas. Misao se revolvía entre los brazos de varios soldados, que optaron por golpearla con la culata de uno de los rifles para dejarla inconsciente. Shiro se ocupaba de proteger a su compañero caído y a Okkon, que intentaba sin éxito que el ninja no se desangrara allí mismo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Omasu se tiró sobre los que tenían a la okashira y, aunque consiguió derribar a dos, el que quedaba la tomó por el pelo y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Jadeando, sintió el filo de un sable sobre su cuello 

"Basta, basta por todos los dioses! --exclamó Okina incorporándose con la ayuda de la mujer-- Ellos no te han echo nada Masahiro! Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero detén a tus soldados!" 

"Ejecútala" Respondió él entonces desapasionadamentea agitando la mano mutilada. Kaoru volvió la cabeza para no verlo, llorando la suerte de sus amigos. Puso una mano protectora sobre su vientre, temiendo que la vida del pequeño terminara antes de comenzar 

_Kenshin.... Kenshin dónde estás....?_

"Es suficiente --dijo entonces para detener la pelea-- Ya me aburrí. Además necesito encontrar a Shinomori... Será mejor que preparemos el local para su llegada...." 

*********** 

_Será mejor que nos vayamos _ había dicho Amakusa después de que permanecieran aún unos minutos más arrodillados frente a los escombros. Mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del samurai para andar iba pensando en que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía a una persona con semejante tristeza en la mirada. Y le entendía perfectamente; sus compañeros habían muerto, o habían desaparecido con la multitud. Qué iba a ser ahora del movimiento cristiano en Japón.... _Señor ayudanos... un poquito al menos..._

Yahiko se apoyó en un muro en el que se habían apretado para esconderse y suspiró. No podía creer que las risas, las bromas, y el contínuo gorronear de comida de Sanosuke les hubiera abandonado para siempre. A pesar de estar contínuamente discutiendo con él... Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, que le escocían del llanto. Sano siempre había sido como un hermano para él.... 

Tenía miedo por Kaoru, por cómo se lo tomaría... no pensaba que fuese bueno teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado de su embarazo.... Y Kenshin? Su mejor amigo había muerto delante de él, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo... Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Eiji colgar de los brazos del pelirrojo. Habían conseguido salvarle pero a un gran precio, o al menos así le parecía a él... 

Desplazándose lentamente por la carga del cristiano y por el hecho de ir escondiéndose de las patrullas de terroristas que pasaban, por fin pudieron llegar hasta Aoiya. Lo que allí encontraron casi bastó para que Kenshin dejara caer a su compañero. 

El edificio estaba rayado con sangre, como si alguien hubiera mojado una brocha y pintado sobre él. Faltaban varios pedazos de los muros, y en el suelo había varios cadáveres de soldados del ejército que teñían la tierra. Yahiko tragó aire al ver el cuerpo de Kuro empapado en su savia. Empezó a temblar. Por qué no había nadie en Aoiya....?? 

Como leyendo los funestos pensamientos en la cabeza del chiquillo, el samurai dejó a Eiji y a Shougo en el suelo sin demasiados miramientos y salió corriendo. Apenas sí había dedicado una mirada a los cuerpos en el exterior cuando dio una fuerte patada a la puerta del local. La vajilla del restaurante estaba en el suelo, echa añicos por efecto del terremoto, pero otra parte el sitio estaba indemne. De nuevo echó a correr, esta vez para adentrarse en la vivienda en sí. Iba gritando, casi fuera de sí, el nombre de Kaoru. 

Empezó a ver gotas de sangre regando el tatami. Las manchas llegaban hasta la habitación principal de la casa, cuya corredera estaba cerrada. De una patada la echó abajo, y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Las paredes tenían grandes trazas sangrientas, al igual que el suelo. Un cuerpo había sido despedazado allí mismo. Desde la distancia pudo distinguir el cabello de Omasu, apelmazado por la savia. Pedazos de ropa, y hasta sus armas, estaban distribuidas por la habitación como en un macabro puzzle. Kenshin anduvo lentamente hasta la pared del fondo. Clavado con kunais estaba el cuerpo de Okina, destrozado, mutilado. Había sido torturado cruelmente hasta su muerte, pero el pelirrojo sabía que, fuera lo que fuese lo que querían de él, no lo habían obtenido. 

Cayó de rodillas, sin importarle que la sangre del anciano tiñera sus ropas, y gritó el nombre de su esposa una vez más. Ella no estaba allí. Quién... quién había echo aquello tan monstruoso....? Quién tenía a su Kaoru y a su hijo??!! 

"Lo pagarán... Sean quienes sean..." Siseó el samurai levantándose. Escuchó pasos cercanos a donde estaba él. Eran Yahiko y Shougo, que habían entrado a ver qué sucedía 

"NO ENTREIS AQUÍ!!!" Gritó entonces, y ambos se quedaron quietos en el sitio, casi asustados. Pronto Kenshin salió de la habitación, maldiciendose internamente por haber roto la puerta 

"Ke...Kenshin..." Murmuró el chico mirándole con grandes ojos. No le impresionaba el que su ropa estuviera manchada de sangre, sino los ojos de su amigo, el rictus en su rostro 

"No le lleves la contraria-- le dijo Shougo en un susurro-- Debido a las circunstancias, Himura-san está bastante afectado..." 

Yahiko asintió algo asustado, decidiendo que las palabras de Shougo eran bastante sensatas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él había tenido más contacto con Battousai que el mayor. 

"Qué... Qué ha pasado, Kenshin? Sabes quién ha hecho todo esto?" 

"Alguien ha entrado en Aioya, seguramente aprovechando la confusión. Por las heridas en los cuerpos de Okina y Okkon --el chico tragó aire horrorizado-- el autor no se anda con tonterias, es un profesional. Un ninja, creo yo. Quizás alguien buscando venganza de los Oni" 

"Y el resto? Y Misao y Kaoru?" Preguntó temiéndose algo terrible 

El pelirrojo agitó la cabeza "No lo sé..." De pronto todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Había escuchado un ruido. De un salto se colocó delante de sus amigos, presto a desenfundar, y puso todos sus sentidos alerta para intentar descubrir la procedencia de su atacante 

Las pisadas se hicieron más claras, Kenshin estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de un tipo grande y musculoso. Sopló y se obligó a relajarse al ver la impresionante figura de su maestro aparecer en escena, recogiéndose ligeramente la capa para que no se tiñera de savia al rozar con el suelo 

"Shisou... Qué hace aquí?" Le preguntó 

El maestro Hiko arqueó una ceja al percibir un aura agresiva en su alumno, pero hizo como si no se diera cuenta "Estaba bajando hacia la ciudad cuando empecé a ver columnas de humo, de modo que pensé que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. No es que me importara realmente, sino que bajaba a comprar sake y si algo ocurría no encontraría mi tienda favorita abierta. De modo que me di algo de prisa en llegar. Claro que entonces llegó el terremoto... En fin. El caso es que al ver como estaba todo decidí pasarme por Aoiya para comprar el sake aquí, y al llegar me encontré con esto" Señaló a las paredes manchadas 

"Así que no ha visto nada --casi gruñó el samurai-- Bien. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí. Viene, Shisou?" 

"A dónde?" 

"No lo sé" 

************************** 

Yokata se bajó de su caballo con expresión fastidiada y lo dejó al cuidado del soldado que viajaba con él. Con mala maneras abrió la puerta de madera del edificio --uno de los pocos dojos de la ciudad-- y entró sin quitarse siquiera las botas. Tras él iban toda una columna de hombres armados que venían de la plaza. Una de las paredes se veía con desperfectos por el terremoto, y a un lado estaban los cadáveres de los presuntos dueños del lugar. Algunos terroristas algo harapientos se movian sobre el tatami, trayendo y llevando cosas según los designios de su superior 

"Koujo! Dónde estas?" Le llamó plantándose en mitad de la habitación con los brazos en jarras, el mostacho temblandole de vez en cuando a causa de su enfado 

"Ahhh ya has llegado!-- dijo una voz divertida desde otra habitación. Sus pisadas se oyeron claramente mientras llegaba hasta allí -- Traes a mis hombres?" 

"Tus hombres dejaron escapar a Yamagata!!" Dijo dando una fuerte patada al suelo 

"De veras? Eso hicieron? --el tuerto se acercó a ellos. Se veía claramente que estaba de buen humor, de modo que sus soldados hasta respiraron con menos miedo -- Y cuál es vuestra excusa?" 

Uno de ellos se claró la garganta y le contó lo que había sucedido. Koujo se puso una mano en el mentón, como si pensara 

"De modo que más o menos 10 policías se bastaron para burlaros a todos y llevarse consigo a Yamagata? Eso es lo que me intentas decir?" 

"Había una mujer que parecía una fiera de lo rápido que se movía. Fue ella la que atacó primero con su lanza, cogiéndonos por sorpresa" 

"Y después del terremoto, cuando ella quedó separada de sus compañeros, saltó la raja..." Le dijo otro 

"Y uno de los policías llevaba una espada muy larga y flexible... Y era un demonio con ella!! No había quien se le acercara, y hasta conseguía que las balas rebotaran en ella...!" 

"El que sí que parecía un demonio era aquél tipo alto y delgado, el que protegía a Yamagata...! Sus ojos eran como llamas cuando peleaba!" 

Y así, uno por uno, fueron dando versiones y pinceladas de la misma historia hasta terminar. Al final de todo, el ninja ya no reía tanto como al principio 

"En resumen. Los tres super policías os vencieron a todos... Ineptos!! No servís para nada!! Hasta una panda de niños lo hubiera hecho mejor...!" Les gritó mirándoles fieramente con su único ojo. Los soldados se echaron a temblar en sus botas, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar 

"Yoku!! --gritó entonces, y una mujer, terrorista como el resto, se acercó diligente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y cuando se cuadró ante su jefe le miró con sus estrechos ojos amarinados. Todos los hombres desearon al punto que la tierra les tragara -- Ya conoces tu trabajo" 

"Sí, Koujo-sama" Se inclinó ligeramente y sonrió a los desafortunados que iban a pasar por sus manos. Ella era una privilegiada que había sido entrenada por el mismo ninja, y su trabajo consistía en deshacerse de los estorbos inútiles y de conseguir información a cualquier precio. Uniendo las dos conseguimos a la encargada de imponer "castigos" en el grupo... 

Resuelto este asunto, ambos líderes marcharon juntos por el interior del dojo "De modo que tienes que volver a capturar a Yamagata... Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo una ligera idea de dónde puede estar" Le dijo el ninja mientras se acercaban al lugar que estaban preparando. 

En una habitación habían colgado unas cadenas en el techo, y de ellas pendía una chica, una jovencita con una larga trenza negra. Estaba inconsciente, pero aún así la tenían amordazada. Cerca, dos hombres trabajaban en lo que Yoku había dejado a medias; estaban despedazando dos cuerpos y llenando unas vasijas con sangre. En un rincón, una mujer atada y amordazada parecía estar dormida. En sus facciones se apreciaban rasgos de sufrimiento y señales evidentes de haber llorado mucho. 

"Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable siempre...?" Le dijo Yokata agitando la cabeza con una mueca de asco cuando el olor de la sangre se metió en sus sentidos 

"Es parte de mi trabajo --se encogió el otro de hombros-- Mi trampa está lista y el cebo está echado --señaló a la habitación-- No tardaré mucho en obtener mi venganza, así que te ayudaré un poco, ya que por culpa de mis hombres Yamagata ha huído. Escúchame. Ten cuidado con los tres policías famosos, uno de ellos es nuestro prisionero" 

"El prisionero? Pero cómo es posible que esté vivo?? Por todos los dioses, le cayó encima una avalancha!!" Esclamó el capitán haciendo grandes aspavientos 

"Es un lobo astuto... y con mucha suerte, eso está claro. Ten cuidado con él, no te confíes. Sobre Yamagata... Si buscaras el lugar más seguro de la ciudad, estando todo en ruinas, dónde irías?" 

"A algún sitio desde donde pudiera controlar a mis enemigos, a ser posible entre cuatro paredes muy resistentes... Tienes razón. Sin duda alguna estarán en el castillo" Yokata se sonrió. Ahora que sabía dónde buscar estaba mucho más tranquilo. Con su ejército, el castillo caería en su poder sin demasiados problemas, estando o no los tres "superhéroes" dentro 

"Ya veo que te ha cambiado la cara... Bien. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer, y creo que tú también" Dijo con intención de deshacerse ya de él. Pero el capitán aún le robaría unos minutos más de su tiempo 

"Ahora que esto está acabando.... Quieres algo del Gobierno?" 

El ninja se volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido "No, Yokata. Ya te dije que lo único que me movía a pactar contigo era el hecho de poder vengarme de Oniwabashuu. No hay nada que yo desee que el Gobierno me pueda ofrecer --le dijo, pero al momento sonrió ladino-- Miento. Hay una cosa que quiero. Diles que no se atrevan a venir tras nosotros o entonces sí que tendrán un serio problema. Eso es todo" 

"No quieres dinero, casas, tierras, lo que sea? No deseas nada material? Ni siquiera un visado libre a otro país?" Le preguntó un poco extrañado 

"No. Todo lo que deseo lo tengo ya. No necesito más dinero, ni más tierras de las que tengo, y soy totalmente libre para marcharme de Japón si ese fuera mi deseo. Pero dime, tú qué es lo que quieres? Has pensado qué vas a hacer después que esto acabe? Porque tú y los tuyos seréis proscritos...." 

El capitán se rascó el bigote lentamente, luego pasó una mano por su pelo canoso "Quiero matar a Yamagata... quiero venganza. Y también mis hombres lo desean, no en vano los recluté de entre todo el ejército para que se unieran a mi proyecto... Acabaremos lo que Saigo no pudo terminar... Cuando el resto del ejército llegue para sitiarnos, lucharemos hasta el final. Sé que resistiremos varios días si nos hacemos fuertes en la ciudad, y cuando el pueblo vea que luchamos por ellos y porque todo sea mucho mejor se pondrán de nuestra parte, estoy seguro. Entonces podremos derrocar a este Gobierno traidor y asesino que nunca debió existir" 

El ninja, que había escuchado con franco interés sus palabras, sonrió "Muy bonito todo, Yokata, me parece perfecto. Y cuándo cambiaste de bando? --preguntó curioso-- He de reconocer que me sorprendes. Pensaba que era el lucro lo que te movía, no la ideología" 

El otro hombre desvió su mirada hacia una de las paredes y comenzó su relato "Yo nunca he sido monárquico, y aunque no participé directamente en la guerra de Boshin, al terminar Yamagata hizo una redada para atrapar a algunas familias opositoras al régimen, a las que ejecutó. Mi mujer y mis dos hijas estaban entre ellas... Aquella tarde masacró a tantos civiles como le entraron en fila en el patio de armas del castillo. Cuando mis vecinos vinieron a buscarme al trabajo, ya era demasiado tarde para morir con ellas. Pero mis huesos acabaron en la cárcel. Perdí toda esperanza en el tiempo que estuve alli... hasta que conocí a un hombre que me presentó a Saigo... " Terminó por fin. Su normalmente jovial semblante se había contraído por la seriedad. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la ira y el odio que tenía al Gobierno Meiji 

Koujo asintió, logrando reprimir una sonrisita desdeñosa "Comprendo. Entonces tus hombres son seguidores de la ideología del viejo patriota rebelde... " 

"Sí... Llevamos años planeando esto. Yo los dirigía y los recomendaba para que les dejaran entrar en el ejército, y promovía cambios en mis filas por si alguno quería formar parte del plan. En estos dos años logré reunir a mucha gente, por eso estoy casi seguro de que venceremos. Éste es el único modo de acabar con las injusticas, de vengar a la gente que murió y de que este país salga a flote de nuevo. Cuando los derroquemos, Koujo, os concederé todo lo que querais... --dijo girándose para marcharse -- Hasta entonces" 

"Hasta entonces.. --le respondió-- Y llévate a tus hombres!". _Menudo estúpido_ Pensó Koujo tocándose el mentón _El Gobierno los aplastará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,_ l_a gente no se rebelará contra quien le da de comer. Menos aún teniendo en cuenta que la guerra de Seinan acabó en desastre... Heh. Se las da de populista cuando lo que va a conseguir es un nuevo río de sangre... Menos mal que no tenemos nada que ver con semejante idiota. Y nos dará todo lo que queramos, dice.._. Se iba riendo mientras agitaba la cabeza...   


*************** 

A la carrera, los policías y la ninja fueron recorriendo las calles, escondiéndose si se daba el caso de escuchar algo sospechoso. Cuando estaban llegando a su destino, el Palacio de Kyoto, Saito les ordenó pegarse contra la pared, cosa que hicieron sin rechistar. 

"Qué... qué sucede?" Susurró Ryoko. El hombre, también jadeando, le indicó por señas que esperara tras él. Sacó la cabeza por detrás de la esquina en la que estaban parapetados y vio que no había enemigos a la vista. Frente a ellos estaba el palacio, protegido por grandes murallas de piedra que contaban también con verjas negras y puntiagudas. La construcción, muy sólida, había resistido muy bien al terremoto, y los terroristas no parecían haber hecho mella tampoco. Era el sitio idóneo --y seguramente el único-- donde podían proteger a Yamagata. 

"Saito" Le llamaron por detrás, pero él no hizo caso. Cuando volvió a repetirlo por tercera vez la mujer se volvió con cara de pocos amigos 

"Qué problema tiene usted? --le dijo bruscamente-- Acaso no ve que está ocupado? Y deje de una vez de llamarle así!" 

"Calla, Ryoko. Qué es lo que pasa" Contestó por fin volviendo a la seguridad del escondite. 

Yamagata frunció el ceño, luego sopló y por fin, una vez se hubo calmado, habló "Será mejor que sea yo quien de la cara. A mi me identificarán mejor que a usted" 

La ninja se sonrió con sarcasmo, y parecía ir a decir algo respecto a identificar un cadáver cuando el Inspector asintió a la proposición "Tiene razón. Si le ven nos abrirán rápidamente la puerta. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder" 

El General hizo una seña a los hombres y todos salieron corriendo tras él. Ryoko se acercó a su amigo y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo le preguntó si estaba bien 

Saito frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que involuntariamente había llevado su mano sobre las costillas de su lado derecho. Rápidamente lo retiró y lo usó para asegurar su espada en la carrera 

"Por qué saltaste la grieta?" Le preguntó a su vez 

"Tenía que saber si aún podía conseguirlo-- respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros-- Mira, han abierto las puertas" 

Efectivamente, los soldados que había en el interior del palacio habían reconocido a Yamagata y les dejaban pasar gustosos. Cuando las enormes puertas se cerraron tras ellos, lo que vieron fue una mutitud de hombres, mujeres y niños reunidos a un lado del patio de armas. La mayoría estaban sucios y con la ropa desgarrada, y miraban a los recién llegados con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa 

"Recogimos a esta gente, no tenían domde ir después del terremoto. Y fuera no podían quedarse, con esa panda de terroristas sueltos... Unos cuantos de ustedes vinieron hace rato y nos avisaron de su llegada. Dónde están los demás?" 

"No hay más" Le contestó Saito intentando normalizar su respiración y deseando un cigarrillo que llevarse a la boca. 

"Qué??" 

"Y el ejército que hay en la ciudad está de parte del enemigo. Ah. Y posiblemente vengan a atacarnos porque rescatamos a Yamagata-san, que estaba en su poder" 

"QUÉ???" El soldado al mando no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos, y se quedó parado con la boca abierta, como una estatua, aún cuando el Inspector se hubo marchado de su lado 

"Quiero un recuento de hombres y una explicación de la situación del castillo. Tenemos que saber si estaremos preparados para defendernos del ninja y Yokata" Dijo Yamagata mesándose el bigote con expresión sombría. Su seguridad personal no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que los ciudadanos sufrieran más por culpa del Gobierno. 

El Inspector se paró al escucharle "Qué ninja?" 

"El terrorista, no recuerdo su nombre" 

"Koujo Masahiro es un ninja? Cómo lo sabe? --se giró y anduvo hasta su superior-- Qué es lo que no me ha contado?" 

El General encontró sus ojos con los suyos y suspiró ligeramente "Es información clasificada, no pued--" 

"No me venga con esas tonterias --le cortó con una expresión muy seria en el rostro-- Va a contarme todo lo que sabe o le diré a esta gente por qué sus vidas están en peligro, y no creo que ni a usted ni a su gobierno les haga ningún bien" 

"Me está amenazando, Saito?" Le preguntó con un siseo, sus ojos casi desapareciendo bajo sus espesas cejas 

"Si no me dice todo lo que tengo que saber, usted, yo, y todos estos civiles más los que están fuera de las murallas, moriremos bajo el fuego del propio ejército del Emperador. Cuando en el resto de las ciudades sepan que el Gobierno uso Kyoto como cebo para atrapar a terroristas y que la devastación de la ciudad es el resultado, se les tirarán encima y comenzará una nueva revuelta civil. Y si no me cree, se lo demostraré diciéndoles a los que están aquí que por culpa de usted Yokata vendrá a atacarnos con todo su ejército" Terminó cruzándose de brazos. La palidez en el semblante de su contertulio le hizo entender de inmediato que había comprendido el mensaje 

Yamagata comenzó a hablar. 

Cuando la incompleta información recabada por sus dos agentes especiales llegó hasta la sede del Gobierno pensaron que estaban exagerando. Hasta el momento no habían tenido pruebas tangibles de que Yokata Jin fuera un traidor, menos aún de que se aliara con un reconocido terrorista como Koujo Masahiro. 

De este último no tenían demasiada información a pesar de haberle contratado en varias ocasiones como asesino, tan sólo que era un ninja que había servido en el bando del Emperador durante el final de la guerra y que había conseguido reunir a un pequeño grupo de fieles alrededor de él. 

El ninja se había vuelto más una molestia que una ayuda, y si era cierto que estaba aliado con Yokata y que éste tenia intencion de ir a Kyoto, allí podrían capturarles a ambos. El capitán no podía tener tantos hombres como habían advertido ni aunque se hubiera unido a Koujo, de modo que no se preocuparon demasiado por ese menester, pensando que con los policías de Kyoto, y si se daba el caso, añadiendo los de las ciudades vecinas, habría suficiente. 

De este modo, Yamagata, el Ministro de Interior, Kawaji y el propio Emperador habían tomado la decisión de capturarles para así acabar con dos problemas, y los dos primeros salieron elegidos por ser una figura emblemática del Gobierno 

No contaron con la inteligencia de su enemigo ni con sus dotes de estratega, pues las explosiones los sorprendieron a todos, acabando con los policías que supuestamente tenían que defender la ciudad y dejando a los cebos a merced del enemigo.... 

"Como ve, todo esto no debería haber ocurrido..." 

"Es la brillante idea de servir de cebo en una población la que nunca debería habérseles pasado por la cabeza, panda de aficionados! --exclamó Ryoko acercándose a ellos dos visiblemente enfadada-- Y usted es General?? Cuánto tuvo que pagar para llegar a su puesto?!" Dijo haciendo grandes aspavientos 

"No toleraré semejantes desargavios a mi persona, entiendes mujer!! --con un rápido gesto agarró la ropa de la ninja-- Hicimos lo que creímos correcto!!" Ella le dio un manotazo para soltarse 

"Yo luché en la guerra para que este fuera un país mejor, donde se cuidara a los ciudadanos, donde no se abusara de ellos! No luché para que los peces gordos del Gobierno se diviertan a nuestra costa jugando a los soldaditos, cometiendo barbaridades que ni Tokugawa hubiera nunca imaginado! Y si usted y su Gobierno van por esta línea, quizá la mayoría de los ciudadanos nos equivocamos al elegirles y merecen caer de nuevo" Terminó su discurso airadamente. Aún estaba enfadada, y mucho, pero al menos se había desahogado 

"Si no estuvieramos en estas circunstancias te fusilaría yo mismo" Siseó el oficial, temblándole los bigotes de la rabia 

"Qué desgracia para usted --comentó Saito con una sonrisa desdeñosa-- Si sé algo sobre mi trabajo, apostaría cualquier cosa a que Yokata ya está de camino. No se lo merece, pero cumpliremos nuestro deber y no dejaremos que le pongan la mano encima. Vaya a donde estan todos y que se agrupen los que puedan pelear y los que sirvieran en el ejército. Las mujeres y los niños que se queden a otro lado --le señaló dos lugares en el patio-- Necesito que alguien me enseñe el lugar!" Dijo en voz más alta para que alguno de los soldados o policías que estaban por allí le oyeran 

Ryoko, viendo la expresión iracunda en el rostro del General, le miró con desprecio "Ya que nos jugamos el pellejo por usted, al menos haga algo provechoso como obedecer a Fujita. Si alguien puede hacer que este castillo resista, es él" 

Yamagata iba a contestarle algo cuando un muchacho joven, vestido de policía con el uniforme bastante sucio y con algunos rotos --seguramente debido a la acción del terremoto--, se acercó a ellos 

"Señor, se acuerda de mí?" Le preguntó a Saito cuadrándose ante Yamagata, quien le devolvió el saludo 

Saito le miró de arriba a abajo, arqueando una ceja. Su rostro le era familiar... 

"Anteayer en Kanoe con la chica, Makimachi. Se acuerda ahora? Soy Kuntsuki Jin. Puedo intentar ayudarle, más o menos ya me he recorrido el castillo 6 veces y no estoy haciendo nada ahora mismo" 

La ninja se volvió para buscar al jefe de los soldados, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que cerca de ellos no había nadie ya. A lo lejos, algunos policias estaban junto a los civiles, y correteando por el patio, la muralla y los balcones del castillo estaban los soldados, seguramente preparándose por si lo que había dicho Saito era correcto 

"Creo que no tenemos opción --dijo por fin-- Será mejor que vayamos a ver todo esto. Yamagata--" 

"Lo haré, pero Saito, manténgame informado" Le dijo marchándose hacia los civiles 

Ryoko, Kuntsuki y Saito partieron entonces hacia el interior del castillo. Allí, la gente dispuesta para tenerlo siempre limpio y perfecto se afanaba por prestar a los soldados y policías toda la ayuda que pudieran dar. Les buscaban mapas, les informaban de lo que necesitaban y les servían de correo entre unos y otros. 

La ninja estaba maravillada, siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver el palacio... sobre todo como invitada. Alguna vez se le había ocurrido entrar a robar algo, pero siempre había acabado desechando la idea. 

"No pareces muy impresionado por el palacio, Goro... Es que estás pensando en algo?" 

"Me recuerda al de Aizu pero más grande" Le comentó distraidamente 

"Cómo es que has estado allí??" Preguntó totalmente sorprendida 

"Luché allí en la batalla de Aizu. Dime algo, cuántos grupos de ninjas había en Kyoto durante la guerra incluyendo diferentes facciones? " Le preguntó de vuelta, sin hacer caso a las explicaciones que iba dando el joven ni a la cara de sorpresa de su compañera, pero quedándose con los aspectos más importantes del interior 

Ryoko frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensativa "Estábamos nosotras, los Oniwabashuu, que si no recuerdo mal eran dos facciones, los Koba--" 

"Qué sabes de los Oni?" 

"Tuvieron algún tipo de problemas internos y parte de su grupo se pasó al bando patriota en secreto, aunque creo que una temporada después los mataron a todos porque no se volvió a saber de ellos-- se encogió de hombros-- Pero por qué te interesa todo esto?" 

"Creo que Koujo es uno de aquellos Oniwabashuu que se pasaron de bando. Tiene sentido, por todas las cicatrices que tiene seguramente también intentaron matarle... Y eso explicaría por qué me conocía por mi hermano" 

"Tienes un hermano ninja???" La mujer se paró en seco con los ojos casi desorbitados. Kantsuki se volvió molesto 

"Pero bueno, me están escuchando o qué? ...... Ya veo que no. Decía que voy a llevarles con el jefe de aquí, que supongo que estará en uno de estos pisos de arriba porque yo no sé decirles qué medidas de protección hay" Les dijo algo secamente por la falta de interés que estaban demostrando en su disertación sobre el lugar 

"Será lo mejor. Vamos Ryoko, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas" Dijo echando a andar de nuevo. Ella lo siguió, pero sin dar por zanjado el tema 

"Y tu hermano tiene que ver con Koujo? Por qué? Es un Oniwabashuu??" Le preguntó mientras comenzaban a subir las grandes escaleras adornadas 

"No Ryoko, NO ERA un Oniwabashuu, pero Koujo le entrenaba y le enseñó parte de sus técnicas, supongo que hasta que le intentaron matar" Saito estaba empezando a cansarse de la conversación, además de estar harto de la situación. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que luchar en el castillo precisamente porque le recordaba al de Aizu, y aún no podía creer que media ciudad estuviera en ruinas por culpa del Gobierno y la otra media por uno de los terremotos más salvajes que había vivido. Y para colmo estaban sus OTROS problemas. Poca gente había realmente que le importara, y no tenía forma alguna de saber si estaban bien o no... 

Arqueó las cejas cuando vio al otro policía rebuscar algo en su uniforme mientras les contaba que desde ese ala del castillo podían ver gran parte de la ciudad 

"Seguramente en otras circunstancias sería una vista preciosa pero ahora.... -- entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de su superior sobre él y se observó para ver qué miraba tanto-- Ah...! Perdone, en situaciones tan tensas como hoy un cigarro me calma... Pero si le molesta lo tiraré" 

"Deme. Uno. Ahora" Le dijo casi en un susurro. El muchacho arqueó las cejas al ver sus ojos brillantes y su expresión ansiosa y comenzó a rebuscar por su ropa. Acababa de tirar el paquete vacío al suelo... 

Se rió nerviosamente y miró a Saito, encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a decirle que desgraciadamente no le quedaban más cuando visto y no visto se dio cuenta de que el pitillo ya no estaba entre sus labios. Ni siquiera le había visto moverse para quitárselo 

"Oiga es m--" El joven policía, que iba a reivindicar su propiedad, tragó saliva al ver la mirada asesina de su superior y optó por cerrar la boca. Ryoko se rió de buena gana y agitó la cabeza, palmeando la espalda del muchacho "Si no se lo llegas a dar, te hubiera matado por cogerlo...!" 

Saito la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado vaciando su mente y disfrutando del momento 

Kutsuki suspiró e intentó resignarse _Cómo es posible que todos ellos sean TAN raros? Si no están locos me miran con cara de psicopata... Por qué.... Por qué a mí..._

De este modo llegaron a la parte alta del castillo. Sí, desde arriba había una vista panorámica de la ciudad impresionante, lástima que hubiera tantas casas destruídas y columnas de humo... A su alrededor vieron soldados construyendo parapetos en los balcones. Ya que los castillos no tenían almenas como los europeos, tenían que usar las balconadas para el mismo propósito. Abajo, en el patio, Yamagata había dividido a los civiles con ayuda de los policías. A un lado, las mujeres y los críos más mayores ayudaban a reforzar las murallas con lo que podían, haciendo una larga cadena, y por otro los hombres estaban agrupados y estaban siendo toscamente armados. De algún modo, el General les había convencido para que lucharan de su lado. 

_No será por su gusto, desde luego _Pensó el inspector tirando la colilla abajo _Luchan porque no tienen más remedio. De cualquier manera, es necesario que intenten ayudarnos. Así, al menos, ganaremos algo de tiempo hasta que llegue Cho. Sólo espero que ese cabeza de escoba se de prisa..._

"Goro, por qué Yamagata siempre te llama Saito?" Le preguntó la ninja, que había ido siguiendo su mirada hasta posarla en el General 

El inspector se encogió de hombros "Serán manías suyas" 

Siguiente capítulo   


* * *

  
N del A: Bien, aquí están las groserías que prometía... Bueno, habrá más, dadme tiempo ^^Uu Os contaré algo. Por allá arriba habréis leido que Yokata sigue los ideales de un tal Saigo. Bien, Saigo era un patriota del feudo de Satsuma, compañero de Okubo. Para resumir diré que estaba en contra de ciertas políticas del Gobierno, y que tenía escuelas militares privadas. En 1877... sus seguidores le declararon la guerra al Gobierno, con lo que se inició la guerra de Seinan (en la que luchó Saito, por si no lo recordáis) En 7 meses, la insurrección fue aplastada. A esta guerra hace Saito referencia en RKenshin cuando Misao le pregunta por qué el Gobierno no moviliza al ejército para acabar con Shishio, recordáis? Ah! Y recordáis aquellos exhaltados a los que Soujiro se les adelantó al matar a Okubo? Eran partidarios de Saigo que querían venganza.... 

Ahs! El titulo es de Creg Davids ^__- Y Ryoko... no os preocupéis, ya escribiré su historia completa para que sepáis más de ella jejejejejejeje 


	9. 9

**Say It Isn't So....**   
  


**_Ice.Blue.Eyes._**

_Lo siento, Tokio... antes que nada... tengo que ir a Aoiya..._

Aoshi corría por las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía, sorteando escombros, terroristas, e incluso a los propios ciudadanos. Acababa de dejar a la mujer y al chico en un lugar seguro, y habría cumplido su promesa de no ser porque... 

Tenía que ir a su casa. _Ahora._

El pájaro que Okina había entrenado para él, un pequeño mirlo, le había ido a buscar. Y esa no era buena señal, alguien del restaurante lo había soltado para que donde quiera que estuviese, volviera. 

Mientras que a cada salto su pelo negro se agitaba sobre sus ojos, el hombre iba haciendo mil y una conjeturas, a cada una menos halagüeña. De pronto, se detuvo de golpe en la cima de unas ruinas de un edificio que se había ido abajo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Había elegido bien? Tenía que ir a Aoiya, o por el contrario debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tokio? 

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sopló, confundido. A su alrededor vio gente arremolinandose, y también el final de la calle. Un gran escuadrón de soldados estaba avanzando hacia su dirección... Quizás fueran al castillo... _Al menos Tokio estará segura allí con todos ellos..._ Pensó fugazmente, aunque su mente se volvió a concentrar en su problema inmediato. 

El pájaro hizo un círculo sobre su cabeza y graznó un par de veces antes de que el ninja le ofreciera su brazo para que se posara. Agitó la pequeña cabeza negra y las alas, impaciente. 

Aoshi miró atrás, al castillo que se veía desde cualquier punta de la ciudad y luego hacia delante, en dirección a su hogar. Apretó los dientes, y el animal, al sentir la tensión en los músculos de su brazo, echó a volar de nuevo. El ninja salió corriendo hacia delante, procurando no ser visto por el ejército   
  


"Entonces vamos a atacar el castillo, señor?" Preguntó Isikawa desde un flanco, ciertamente inseguro 

El capitán Yokata sonrió suavemente y se mesó el bigote mientras controlaba que su caballo no se exhaltara demasiado "Sí, eso es, muchacho..." 

El joven suspiró lleno de resquemores, pero no quiso compartirlos para no enfadar a su superior "Qué haremos cuando tengamos de nuevo a Yamagata?" Preguntó de nuevo echando un vistazo atrás, donde el Primer Ministro Ito cabalgaba flanqueado de soldados y sujeto con una cuerda 

"Luchar --fue la escueta respuesta. Por un momento, por sus ojos pasaron los momentos de su gloria, la revolución, su héroe Saigo. Y sonrió-- Lucharemos hasta el final, Isikawa. Hasta el final"   
  


El ninja había pasado por su lado sin llamar la atención, sin ser visto, sin escuchar nada de la conversación. Bastantes metros más adelante, cuando ya había dejado atrás a toda la guarnición, vio desde lo alto su destino. 

Frunció el ceño, y su respiración cesó al ver pintados en el tejado, con rojo, los kanjis de "fukushuu", venganza. Con tres ágiles saltos el ninja aterrizó en el suelo, en una calle adyacente, y corrió hasta el edificio. Vio que algunas personas estaban arremolinadas; viejos conocidos, aquellos que habían ido allí a refugiarse cuando la locura estalló y que más tarde habían sido perdonados por Koujo. 

Todos empezaron a murmurar cuando le vieron llegar jadeando. Un hombre estaba cubriendo uno de los cuerpos cuando el ex okashira se llegó hasta él. Cogió el gi de sus manos y lo quitó, para ver el cadáver ensangrentado de Kuro. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando miró a su alrededor y vio varios soldados muertos. Los muros pintados con sangre. Y ninguno de los suyos entre la gente.... 

"Aoshi-san... --le llamó uno de los parroquianos asiduos al restaurante-- quizá fuera mejor que no entrara..." 

Pero el ninja ni le escuchó. Entró por la misma puerta que Kenshin había derribado minutos antes y pasó por todo el local, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar algúna pista, algo que le dijera qué había sucedido allí. Vio los trazados rojos en las paredes, el reguero de sangre que teñía el tatami, pero no encontró a nadie. A lo lejos vio la puerta de la separación central rota en el suelo, y hacia allá se dirigió con el alma en un puño. No sabía qué es lo que iba a encontrar, aunque sabía que nada bueno. 

Se detuvo en seco en el umbral. Sus ojos azules, helados, pasaron por toda la estancia manchada de savia. Entró lentamente, sin perder detalle de los actos macabros que allí se habían cometido. Quería grabarlo todo en su mente para poder vengarse apropiadamente de tanto horror. Instintivamente apartó la vista de los pedazos de Omasu, que había sido descuartizada allí mismo, y se paró frente a Okina. Su _amigo_ Okina. 

Aoshi estaba impasible. La máscara que un día dejara a parte por amor a una mujer, había regresado a su rostro, fría, inmutable. Alargó una mano para cerrar los ojos al anciano, que habían quedado abiertos y vidriosos, y estudió la tortura que habían empleado en él. Un suspiro de rabia salió de su boca. No tenía ninguna duda, era técnica Oniwaban, practicada con armas Oniwaban, por manos de un Oniwaban. 

El silencio empalagoso y desagradable de la casa fue roto por el ninja en el momento en que desclavó a Okina de la pared. En la espalda del viejo había sido grabado un nombre y una flecha que indicaba hacia delante. Los ojos del antigo okashira brillaron con furia, mas ningún sonido dejó su garganta. _Koujo..._   


Cuando la gente volvió a ver a Aoshi, parecía un hombre totalmente diferente. Había tomado sus kodachis, se había puesto el antiguo uniforme, incluso llevaba la larga gabardina gris. Sus ojos se habían vuelto duras turquesas en su rostro sin expresión, observando todo amenazantes. Shinomori Aoshi, guardián del castillo de Edo, había vuelto... y buscaba venganza.   


******************* 

"Eh, Kenshin! --gritó Hiko a su alumno, que andaba _por delante_ de él-- Qué demonios estamos buscando por la ciudad?!" El pelirrojo no le respondió, sino que siguió caminando, erguido, la cabeza vigilando ambos lados de la calle. Seijuuro recolocó en su hombro al chiquillo herido para que no se cayera y sopló molesto, fastidiado, incordiado. Quería su sake y lo quería ya, y quería volver a la tranquilidad de su cabaña 

"Hiko-sama, Kenshin... está buscando a Kaoru" Le respondió Yahiko, extrañado ante lo obvio de la pregunta. Shougo, renqueando ayudado por el chico, también le miró 

"Usted es Hiko Seijuuro, verdad?" Le preguntó clavando sus ojos en su persona El hombre se rió ladino y agitó su capa 

"Acaso no ves el cartel que llevo colgando del cuello, muchacho...? --dijo refiriéndose a su capa-- Y quien eres tú?" Le respondió de forma brusca e impertinente, como sólo él sabe hacer 

"Amakusa Shougo" 

"Tú eres... ese hijo de Dios? --le miró de soslayo, se puso las manos en las caderas y sopló desdeñoso, haciéndole un repaso que le hizo sentir incómodo-- Y por ti tuvo mi baka deshi tantos problemas?? Ahhh..... debí dedicarme al cultivo de flores en vez de a entrenar discípulos ineptos" Agitó la cabeza, descorazonado 

Shougo frunció el ceño y miró al maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu hasta ofendido, pero no se le ocurrió nada bueno con lo que rebatirle. Seijuuro se fijó en que le seguía mirando y le rependió 

"No te quedes mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara, baka. Acaso tu maestro además de un cobarde era maleducado?" 

Yahiko miró al maestro con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía como si le tuviera... manía. Sería quizás porque había aprendido la técnica de un renegado?? El chico no tenía ni idea, pero bastantes problemas tenían ya como para que ellos dos también empezaran a pelearse. 

"No, Hiko-sama, no lo era. Disculpe si le he molestado" Le respondió humildemente el samurai cristiano volviendo la vista al frente. Vio a Kenshin en la distancia agazaparse contra una pared. Al principio no entendió muy bien por qué, pero cuando llegaron a su lado se dieron cuenta de que por la calle principal, que era cortada por la que ellos iban, venía un gusano de soldados. 

El pelirrojo les ordenó a todos que se escondieran, y Seijuuro entendía bien el por qué. Esos mismos soldados habían luchado en Aoiya, por lo que tenían posibilidades de ser el enemigo.... Pero él no se escondió. Se revolvió el flequillo ligeramente y se plantó en mitad de la calle a esperarles. Nadie se opuso. 

"Buenos días, señor... capitán --le dijo viendo los galones de su uniforme-- O mejor debería decir malos, según veo" Le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Yokata le saludó quitándose el gorro, pero con una sonrisa más seria 

"En efecto, señor. Le aconsejaría que dejara su katana en casa, además de que está prohibido portarlas, la gente podría pensar que es usted uno de esos terroristas desalmados...." 

Seijuuro se rió suavemente "Pierda cuidado, sé cuidarme solo. Además no es katana, sino bokutou --mintió-- Y dígame, sabe quiénes son esos terroristas? Ha venido a detenerles? Porque bajé de mi cabaña para comprar sake, y fíjese, con todo este revuelo no he podido aún ni probarlo" 

"En efecto, he venido a detenerles. Hemos sabido que se han refugiado en el Castillo, de modo que vamos hacia allí" 

"Será una pelea árdua. Me encantaría ayudarles, pero sólo soy un simple ceramista" Se encogió de hombros riendo, haciendo que la capa bailara sobre sus hombros 

"Ya veo... --asintió, sin creer una plalabra-- Mejor escóndase, y diga a los ciudadanos que nosotros les sacaremos de ésta. Buenos días" Le saludó de nuevo, azuzando a su caballo para proseguir su marcha. El maestro Hiko le saludó de vuelta y se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a la columna montada, desapareciendo en la calle en que sus compañeros le aguardaban 

"Cuéntenos, Shisou. Son enemigos?" Le preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos violetas con un breve tililar dorado 

"Calma, baka, déjales que pasen todos.... Hasta los borregos más borregos tienen oídos" Suspiró el hombretón. Una feroz ráfaga de aire frío revolvió su capa violentamente, al igual que los cabellos de todos. Yahiko tembló de pies a cabeza agarrado al cristiano, pero los tres guerreros no se inmutaron. 

"Bien. Se dirigen al Palacio a detener a los terroristas, que según dicen, se han refugiado allí. Ese capitán no me parecía muy honesto, además que su segundo al mando, un muchachito, estaba bastante nervioso" 

"Sugiere que vayamos, Shisou?" 

"Yo no sugiero nada. Yo sólo bajé a por sake, y en vista que no hay será mejor que me vuelva de regreso a mi casa" Contestó el maestro secamente arropándose en su capa y disponiéndose a marchar 

"Espere Hiko-sama. Usted no debería proteger con su espada a los débiles? No es esa la filosofía del Hiten Mitsurugi?" Le dijo Shougo deteniéndose al igual que sus compañeros 

"Haga lo que prefiera, Shisou. No voy a discutir de nuevo con usted lo mismo de siempre --dijo Kenshin volviéndole la espalda-- Pero es usted un cobarde. Nunca quiere entrar en acción por miedo a implicarse demasiado. Escuche, en el Bakumatsu usted tenía razón, y era yo el equivocado. Pero ahora es muy diferente la situación, y pienso combatir al enemigo que está consiguiendo acabar con la paz de la gente" 

"Baka. Y tú que eras un Ishin en la guerra hablas de defender al pueblo como hacían los Shinsen a los que mataste. Ellos, esos terroristas, son ahora el equivalente a tu antigua facción. No deberías luchar a su lado?" 

"Estan destruyendo la paz que se ha conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, matando civiles inocentes. Si les dejamos actuar, volverán las guerras civiles de hace diez años, Shisou!" 

"La era Meiji es una época de paz, Hiko-sama, debemos aprender de nuestros errores pasados y no volver a una espiral de odios y violencia. Hay que proteger a la gente inocente que no quiere más guerras!" 

"No entendéis la contradicción? Igual que para vosotros es injusto lo que están haciendo los terroristas, para los terroristas es injusto lo que hace el Gobierno. Decid que lucháis por lo que creéis justo y lo respetaré, pero no digáis que lucháis por la gente porque el mismo derecho tienen unos que otros de ser protegidos de la maldad" Les devolvió el maestro, sus ojos verdosos brillando furiosos bajo su flequillo 

"Está bien, usted gana --Kenshin le sostuvo la mirada, arrogante-- Lucho por lo que considero justo y beneficioso para todo el mundo. Lucho por mis ideales, igual que en la guerra. Pero sobre todo lucho porque quiero un mundo mejor para Kaoru y mi hijo. Seguro que el enemigo también lucha por lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente dos bandos no pueden ganar una misma lucha, y el bien de muchos puede con el mal de pocos" Terminó dando por zanjada la conversación y marchándose, su mano sobre la empuñadura de la katana 

Yahiko le miró con los ojos desorbitados. Kenshin estaba hablando como Saito, con las mismas convicciones, con la misma verdad brutal que desde hacía muchos años había intentado olvidar, convenciéndose a sí mismo que siempre hay otra forma de solucionar las cosas 

"Battousai" Le llamó Hiko, frenando a su discípulo en seco 

"Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin" 

"Entonces habla y actúa como tal, grandísimo baka, no como el asesino que fuiste porque si no acabarás perjudicando a alguien, y no me refiero a ti, sino a Kaoru y al crío. Si de verdad luchas por ellos, contrólate" 

El samurai le miró por encima del hombro durante unos momentos y cerró los ojos, soplando. Una vez más, su maestro tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar sentirse violento. En aquellos momentos Battousai era muy fuerte, aunque extrañamente no le controlaba. Parecía como si estuviera intentando ayudar... a su manera "Lo intentaré" 

"Himura, lucharé a tu lado pues creo en lo mismo que tú, y creo que Yahiko estará de acuerdo en seguirnos" 

El chico asintió y suspiró "Sano te habría seguido incluso hasta el mismo infierno, Kenshin, y yo también lo haría. No serviré de mucho pero puedes contar conmigo para impedir la guerra" 

"Bien pues, entonces vayamos a ver qué es lo que se cuece en el Castillo. Seguro que allí aclararemos más las ideas sobre quién son esos terroristas, qué paso con tus amigos de Aoiya y de qué pie cojea ese capitán del ejército" Dijo Hiko antes de echar a andar. Todos le miraron sin entender nada, y el maestro suspiró frustrado 

"Con toda esta estúpida charla sólo quería que viérais por vosotros mismos las razones, los porqués y las consecuencias de el actuar de vuestras espadas. Es mi deber como maestro quitaros las vendas de los ojos y haceros ver que lucháis por vosotros mismos y por lo que pensáis, no por los demás. Igual que yo. Ahora andando o empezarán la fiesta sin nosotros. Alguien tiene que pagar por dejarme sin mi sake...."   


*******************   


Finalmente, a pesar de todo el alboroto y la confusión que reinaban en el Palacio, tanto la guardia como los policías estaban en sus puestos. No pasaba así con los más de cien civiles que albergaban los muros. En un lado estaban recogidos un puñado de mujeres que vigilaban a otros tantos niños; otro grupo de mujeres, más numeroso, se encargaba de proveer a los hombres de lo que necesitaran. Y luego estaban los hombres. 

Los que tenían experiencia en combate estaban intercalados con los que no, y alguna mujer había decidido tomar parte y combatir también. 

"Nos van a hacer pedazos" Comentó crudamente el capitán de la guardia mientras miraba al patio desde la balconada del segundo piso. El hombre, entrado en años, había defendido el castillo durante décadas, pero nunca en tan pésimas condiciones. Apenas eran doscientos defensores contra tres millares de soldados perfectamente armados. 

Se dejó caer sobre la baranda, tomándose el pelo canoso y algo rizado, con las manos. Ni siquiera tenían armamento para todos, de modo que habían tenido que repartir cualquier cosa del palacio que pudiera servir para atacar. Para mayor infortunio, la mayoría de sus hombres no habían entablado nunca un combate real y el castillo ya no estaba preparado para defender asedios como lo había estado hacía más de diez años. 

"Tomar esa actitud de derrotado no le hará ningún bien a nadie, capitán --suspiró Ryoko andando hasta donde estaba él-- Debería intentar infundir ánimo entre sus tropas..." La mujer sacó la lanza del arnés donde la sujetaba a su espalda y puso la parte roma en el suelo, apoyándose luego en ella. La herida de su brazo la molestaba un poco, pero no la impediría luchar, lo cual era todo un alivio. En esa situación nadie, ni tan siquiera Yamagata, era prescindible. Si querían tener alguna oportunidad de salir de allí con vida, tenían que colaborar todos, sin excepciones. 

"No creo que ataquen de inmediato... -- dijo lentamente el capitán, clavando sus ojos amarronados en el enemigo que cada vez estaba más cerca-- Al menos nos dirán qué es lo que quieren, impondrán sus términos de rendición, algo. Eso nos dará un pequeño tiempo que podremos usar para terminar de colocarnos... Dónde está Fujita-san?" 

"Estará tramando alguna de las suyas... Él luchó en el castillo de Aizu, sabe?" Dijo la ninja con orgullo 

"Sí, me lo ha contado... Y también que todos los suyos perdieron la vida porque en el kangun eran demasiados..." Suspiró encontrando claros parecidos entre anbas situaciones 

"Los suyos...? Goro luchando contra el kangun....? --se preguntó más a sí misma que a su contertulio-- Goro era un Ishinshinshi... como yo" 

El hombre volvió la cabeza hacia la ninja de cabellos rizados. Se sacaban tantos años que casi podría ser su padre "Está confundida, señorita... Ese hombre luchó en Kyoto durante muchos años, era capitán del Shinsengumi, aunque no recuerdo su nombre real, ni su escuadra. Además, en una de las batallas, cuando usted no era más que una niñita y Fujita un muchacho, el Shinsengumi nos ayudó a recuperar este castillo... " 

Ryoko pensó que la estaba mintiendo, pero sus ojos eran francos, al igual que su expresión. El capitán de la guardia, Kojiro Shinosuke, no ganaba nada con mentirla. _Goro... un Shinsengumi...._ Volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia el patio, buscándole entre la gente. _Un Miburo... Por qué no me lo dijo...?!_ Pensó dolida, pero mucho más furiosa 

Habría corrido a buscarle para que se explicara cuando un soldado llegó jadeante hasta donde estaban ellos dos "Ya están aquí, señor! Han enviado a un emisario!" 

"De acuerdo, enseguida bajaré --asintió el hombre-- Será mejor que la deje en su puesto, señorita..." 

"Ryoko" 

"Señorita Ryoko. Espero volver a verla después que esto termine --intentó esbozar una sonrisa-- Y un consejo, no se enfade demasiado con ese hombre. Seguro que tenía una buena razón para no decirle quién es en realidad" 

La mujer solo sopló y aferró fuertemente su arma. Su puesto estaba ahí arriba, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. No tenía armas de fuego, y con su lanza no podría atacar desde allí. Se preguntó mentalmente qué se le habría ocurrido al policía para colocarla allá arriba....   


Shinosuke bajó del segundo piso, pero sin prisas. Revisaba su fusil mientras bajaba los escalones, que cada pieza estuviera en su sitio, la pólvora, las balas, que no estuviera obstruido. En definitiva, quería que funcionara a la perfección. Por si acaso, siempre llevaba encima un sable. No era el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero se defendería bien si tuviera que usarlo. Ventajas de haber vivido el Bakumatsu.... 

En el patio de armas, todo era revuelo. La noticia había cundido y la gente estaba asustada, ya que oían mucho ajetreo fuera. Aún nadie les había dicho contra qué cantidad de soldados tendrían que combatir... Pasó cerca de algunos de sus hombres, entre policías y civiles para llegar a la puerta. Sintió alivio al ver a Saito allá, esperándole. Se había abrochado la camisa que antes llevaba suelta, sujetándola con el cinturón, y aguardaba con una mano en la funda de su katana y una mirada grave en sus ojos ámbar. _El Miburo parece estar preocupado..._. Pensó apretando el paso para no hacerle esperar 

"Fujita-san..." 

"Un emisario. Al parecer su jefe quiere hablar conmigo" Le dijo seriamente, volviendo la vista a la puerta enrejada donde aguardaba el hombre en su montura 

"Acaso lo conoce?" Preguntó echándole un vistazo también 

"En efecto. Digamos que... tuvimos una pequeña charla hace unos días" 

"Señor! --exclamó un policía-- El emisario le pide que se acerque!" 

Los dos líderes se miraron durante unos momentos, y Saito anduvo hasta el enrejado con su clásica arrogancia 

"Es usted Saito-san?" 

"Sí" 

"Yokata-san quiere proponerle algo que quizás pueda serle de interés y que evitará que se derrame mucha sangre. De modo que si quiere acompañarme...." Le dijo el soldado, un hombre que llegaría a la cuarentena de años 

"No pienso salir de aquí, así que tendrás que volver para contarme la historia. Por cierto, pregúntale a Yokata dónde se ha dejado a ese feo bastardo de Koujo y qué planes tiene para el Ministro. Ah. Y una cosa más. Pídele unos cigarrillos de mi parte" Le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. El emisario se le quedó mirando estupefacto unos segundos antes de azuzar a su caballo para volver con los suyos 

El policía se permitió una pequeña risa, y cuando el otro superior le preguntó qué era lo que habían hablado, también se quedó algo extrañado 

"Es una pequeña broma..." Le aclaró mientras prendía la vista en el enemigo. Poco tardó Yokata en volver a mandar a su hombre hasta allí, esta vez con toda la información que le habían pedido 

"Señor, sus... cigarrillos --le tendió un paquete que el Inspector recogió agradecido-- Y ahora pasemos al resto. Yokata-san, como supone, sabe quien es usted y por eso le ofrece unirse a nosotros por la causa de Saigo-san, pidiendo a cambio la vida de Yamagata. Ito está por el momento a buen recaudo entre nuestros hombres, no ha sufrido daño alguno" 

Saito se le quedó mirando unos segundos, casi pensativo. Y luego se echó a reír "No me digas que es por eso por lo que lucha... Dile a Yokata que yo luché en la guerra de Seinan como policía del Emperador, y dile también que es un estúpido y que si sigue adelante sólo conseguirá que le maten a él y a todos vosotros" 

"A sus manos no será, desde luego-- le dijo irónico el emisario, ofendido por sus palabras-- Le doy una última oportunidad para unirse a nostros con los que hayan en este castillo o lo arrasaremos para capturar a Yamagata" 

"Dile a ese ahou que tienes por jefe que le ofrezco la posibilidad de rendirse ahora y ser libre fuera del ejército o morir bajo mi espada, o lo que es peor, sin honor en una plaza pública. Y eso cuenta no sólo por él, sino también por ti y tus compañeros. Asegúrate de que todos lo oyen, y si no vuelves entenderé que habéis rechazado mi oferta. Eso es todo" 

El hombre asintió levemente, con una sonrisa de desprecio pintada en sus labios y espoleó a su caballo, que marchó prontamente de allí 

"Preparaos. Atacarán dentro de poco" Les dijo el Inspector a los que estaban allí cerca. Shinosuke tragó saliva y asintió, comenzando a dar órdenes a los suyos. Los policías estaban todos en sus puestos, incluso Yamagata y los civiles. El general había sido informado de todo con detalle y daba órdenes algo nervioso. Hacía tantos años que no combatía... 

Saito miró al segundo piso, donde estaba la ninja y vio que le estaba mirando... con hostilidad? Fuera como fuere, no tenía tiempo para pensarlo ahora. Se encendió un cigarro y la llamó "Ryoko! Dirigirás el combate desde ahí arriba, oyes? Yamagata estará bajo tu protección, así que vigílalo bien!" 

La ninja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a sus palabras y fue a contestarle, pero el hombre ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba inmerso en otros quehaceres. Que dirigiera el combate desde arriba! Pero cómo! Ella nunca había dirigido nada...! Y cómo pretendía que cuidara de Yamagata... desde ahí arriba??!! Suspiró extrañada, molesta, asustada, y vio a lo lejos el ejército enemigo bullir. Se estaban preparando para cargar contra ellos.   
  


Yokata, al oír las noticias que le traía su emisario, no pudo sino pensar que su enemigo era un perfecto traidor a Tokugawa y a sus ideas. _De modo que luchó contra nosotros en la guerra... Usted y todos los de ese castillo pagarán por el mal que hicieron a nuestra causa, Saito..._

"Infantería, fusileros, desmontad!" Mandó, y al momento más de dos tercios de su ejército se bajó de los equinos. Ordenadamente los dejaron atrás y formaron caballería, infantería y fusileros tras el capitán, toda una marea de ébano armada hasta los dientes. Faltaba el artillero para completar la escena, pero desgraciadamente murió al provocar la avalancha... 

"Cómo atacaremos, señor?" Preguntó el joven, que no veía muy clara la estrategia. El palacio estaba rodeado por calles bastante ámplias, pero no le parecía que la caballería pudiera atacar eficientemente en ellas, menos aún sin tener un buen artillero que echara las puertas abajo 

"Claro que atacarán mejor a pie que a caballo... Por qué crees que he creado tanta infantería? Es una lástima que no contemos con el artillero, nos habría ahorrado mucho trabajo... Tendremos que realizar un asedio en toda la regla. El plan es atacar primero con nuestros fusileros y acabar con cuantos más podamos, mejor. Según nos salga eso, luego veremos a ver... Manda que unos cuantos se coloquen en posiciones elevadas, en ventanas de segundos pisos, en tejados, donde puedan, y el resto se acercarán a la puerta..." 

El muchacho asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes que los soldados obedecieron con presteza   
  


"Hay movimiento, señor! --le gritó el vigía a Kojiro Shinosuke-- han desmontado y una parte se dirige hacia aquí! Otros se han metido en casas!!" 

_Serán quizá fusileros...._ "Los que tengan posiciones altas que se mantengan agachados! Vosotros --dijo señalando a sus propios hombres armados-- parapetaos, que no os puedan dar con facilidad" 

_Esto parece un asedio..._ pensó el policía mirando a su alrededor. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, los que tenían que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo estaban muy nerviosos, tanto civiles como policías y guardias. "De momento no tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos. Perdieron a su artillero, de modo que no pueden tirar contra los muros y entrar" Comentó para infundir ánimos a los suyos _Claro que todo puede ser que tengan explosivos de parte de Koujo...._

Suspiró. A veces odiaba mirar todos los lados de las cosas.... 

Pronto pudieron escuchar el movimiento enemigo y ver la nube de polvillo que levantaban a su paso. El día, que de por sí no estaba muy claro, menos lo estaba ahora. Todos los soldados estaban en tensión, casi sin respirar, atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa, con el dedo preparado en el gatillo o la mano en la empuñadura de su arma. Las mujeres y niños habían sido retirados al interior del edificio, donde se ocuparían de los heridos, y los civiles que iban a luchar estaban situados, con Yamagata, en la parte trasera, lo más lejos de la puerta posible. 

Dando la cara estaban los prefesionales, aunque se habían ocupado de estar bien escondidos. Eran demasiado pocos como para permitirse cualquier lujo que terminara con la muerte de alguno. Algunos estaban tras las puertas del edificio, protegiendo a los de dentro; otros, los que más arriesgaban, estaban pegados al muro, cerca de la puerta principal. Otros cuantos estaban arriba con Ryoko y el resto divididos, unos con Shinosuke y otros con Saito, parapetados como podían entre el follaje del jardín. El inspector por el momento no podría luchar, pero sabía era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera que usar su katana...   


******************* 

Aoshi andaba con paso ligero por las distintas calles de la ciudad con la enorme saya bien apretada en su mano. La gente que le veía pasar se escondía donde podía, asustada de su mirada y de su porte. Algunos de ellos le habían reconocido como su vecino de Aoiya, y veían en él un Oniwabashuu en pie de guerra. Otros tan sólo veían que era un guerrero a quien respetar y temer. No veían al hombre normal que habitaba debajo de la gabardina y de la máscara de inexpresión, pero eso, al ninja, le daba igual. Lo único que tenía en mente era vengarse por lo que habían hecho a sus amigos. Tenía muy presente lo que le sucedió la vez anterior, con Han'nya y los demás, pero no por ello dejaría a Koujo impune. No después de torturar a Okina. No después de matar a OKkon y a Shiro. No después de secuestrar a su querida Misao, a Kaoru, Omasu y Kuro. No después de asesinar a su maestro tiempo ha y deshonrar a Oniwabashuu. 

Una lluvia fina comenzó a caer de las nubes, resbalando por sus cabellos, pegándoselos a la frente. Caminaba sin rumbo, tan sólo siguiendo la indicación de ir hacia el norte. Estaba seguro de encontrar algo que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba su enemigo recluído. Después de todo... Koujo quería encontrarle. 

El pajarillo pió sobre su cabeza y planeando se fue a posar sobre su hombro. Desde allí arriba veía todo perfectamente bien, la calle semidesierta, los edificios dañados por el terremoto, los pequeños cerezos que flanqueaban el paso... Le hubiera gustado verlo desde el aire, pero no le gustaba la lluvia, mojaba sus plumas y le impedía volar, de modo que se cobijó lo mejor que pudo bajo el ancho cuello de la ropa de su dueño y se limitó a piar de vez en cuando con su pico anaranjado 

"Aoshi-san!" Le llamó un parroquiano desde una ventana. Era un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso y barbita de chivo que sin duda había visto mejores y peores días en la ciudad. El ninja volvió la cabeza para mirarle, y el hombre dio un ligero respingo al descubrir que no parecía el mismo ninja del Aoiya 

"Aoshi-san... Ustedes nos protegerán de los terroristas, verdad? No habrá una nueva guerra... Oigo disparos a lo lejos..." Le dijo preocupado, evitando mirarle a la cara 

"No se preocupe por nada" Fueron las únicas palabras, frías y sin emoción, que dejó escapar el ex okashira antes de marcharse. Ciertamente él también oía el tiroteo, venía del suroeste. Seguramente sea la policía contra los terroristas pensó sin perder detalle de lo que veía a su alrededor. Vio algo extraño en el suelo, al final de la calle. Parecía una línea rojiza.... 

Apretó el paso, llegando deprisa hasta allí. Era, efectivamente, un reguero rojo. Alguien había hecho una línea de sangre que se adentraba en una calle hacia la izquierda... 

Sin dudarlo entró por ella y, tal como esperaba, un grupo de hombres lo emboscó allí. Con una velocidad sorprendente, Aoshi desenfundó las kodachis y luchó contra ellos, su larga gabardina ondeando tras él con cada salto. La sangre de seis terroristas le salpicó levemente, escurriéndose con el agua y formando riachuelos rojizos por su ropa. El sétimo, el único que aún quedaba con vida, aferró mejor su katana mientras las piernas le temblaban levemente. El ninja andaba hacia él, serio e impasible, con sus armas desenfundadas, preparadas para matarle. Haciendo acopio de valor, se lanzó contra él, a sabiendas que su muerte sería mejor así que en manos de su jefe. 

El antiguo okashira detuvo su embestida sin mucha complicación, desarmándole. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretó contra una de las paredes de un edificio 

"Dónde está Koujo" Le ordenó más que preguntó, intimidándole con su mirada helada mientras le dejaba sin respiración 

El pobre terrorista, al que ya le faltaba el aire, empezó a toser y a gemir, intentando decir algo. Finalmente le indicó con una mano el dojo que había al terminar la calle 

Aoshi le soltó entonces, satisfecho, y le dio la espalda para irse, no sin antes recoger la funda de sus kodachis. 

"Mátame!" Le dijo el hombre aún jadeando 

"No" 

"Soy tu enemigo, vamos, acaba conmigo! Prefiero morir por tu espada que por los horrores que me hará Koujo-san si me coje" 

"He dicho no. No tengo necesidad de matarte" Le dijo siguiendo su camino, resuelto. Pero el terrorista cogió entonces su arma y se lanzó de nuevo contra él. El ninja esquivó su torpe ataque y le dio una fuerte patada de kempo que le dejó tirado en el suelo 

"No seas idiota e intenta hacer algo positivo con tu vida. Seguro que alguien está esperando a que vuelvas para perdonar tus errores" Dijo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, recordando su familia de Aoiya... Apretó los puños y su mirada se volvió determinada cuando la fijó en el dojo. 

Sabía que dentro le esperaba un duro combate, quizás peor que el de Shishio, pero eso no lo amedrentó. Rescataría a Misao y a los demás aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Su recuerdo voló hasta Tokio y a la promesa que le había hecho._ La cumpliré... te lo prometo. Pero antes tengo que vengarme..._

Anduvo calle arriba, vigilando por si le atacaban más, pero no fue así, y llegó hasta la puerta de madera del edificio. Tal y como había visto de lejos, también había sido "decorado" como Aoiya, con trazos sangrientos por los muros. Las paredes estaban bastante enteras, el terremoto no había causado muchos daños en la estructura salvo en un muro. 

De una patada tiró una de las hojas de la puerta abajo y miró desde el rellano. Justo frente a él colgaba una cabeza, sujeta al techo por los cabellos. Aoshi respiró profundamente, sintiendo rabia crecer en su interior. Sacó la kodachi de abajo y liberó la testa de su amiga, cogiéndola en sus brazos para depositarla luego en el suelo, cuidadosamente 

Entró en la habitación. En un lado estaban tres cadáveres, los presuntos dueños del local y Omasu, y pintado sobre el cuerpo mutilado se leía "muerte". Escuchó un ruido y desenvainó la kodachi que le faltaba, tirando la funda a un lado. En un lado de la habitación había una puerta abierta, por la que empezaron a entrar soldados de Koujo.   


El mismísimo ninja, que estaba en la habitación contigua, hubiera querido ver luchar a su enemigo, pero en vez de eso golpeó a Kaoru para hacerla gemir y que Aoshi lo escuchara y pasara de una vez a la siguiente habitación. Volvió su único ojo hacia la ninja, que colgaba aún de las cadenas, y decidió que había sido un acierto colgarla en un lugar que él pudiera ver desde su escondite. Por nada del mundo se perdería la escena que sabía iba a acontecer delante de sus ojos. Tomó a la embarazada de malas maneras y la arrastró consigo a la siguiente habitación, amenazando con matarla si se le ocurría abrir la boca 

Kaoru siguió al malvado ninja sin rechistar, demasiado asustada como para intentar algo. Había visto demasiados horrores en sus amigos, y la habían golpeado suficientes veces como para saber que sería mejor no intentar nada. El recordar a Misao, colgando de las cadenas, hizo que los ojos se la llenaran de lágrimas. Aún escuchaba en su mente los primeros gritos de dolor, seguidos de gemidos cuando la amordazaron. Había intentado impedir que la hicieran daño, pero no habría podido con esa mujer, menos aún con su captor. Realmente era milagroso que Koujo le hubiera dejado con vida. Le daba miedo el pensar qué es lo que planeaba hacer con ella.....   


El ex okashira se había desecho de sus enemigos con la misma facilidad que antes, y agitó sus espadas para limpiarlas de la sangre que chorreaba por sus hojas. Había escuchado la voz de Kaoru en la habitación de al lado, y sabía que era una trampa, pero tenía que ir por Himura. Le debía demasiado como para dejarle en la estacada de esa manera. 

El olor a sangre era muy fuerte allí, metiendose más en sus sentidos si eso podía ser después de matar a tantos hombres. Sopló quédamente y entró en la siguiente habitación despacio, vigilante. Las paredes tenían la misma pintura macabra, pero justo en frente de la puerta, para que lo encontrara nada más verlo, había algo escrito y una flecha 

"Misao ama a Aoshi" 

Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente al leer aquello, y miró a la izquierda, donde apuntaba la flecha. En la pared habían dibujado un muñeco colgando, y una flecha señalando a la derecha. Aoshi tragó saliva, reacio a mirar, a confirmar sus temores. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar de la fuerza con la que apretaba las empuñaduras de sus kodachis, su respiración se aceleró, ansiosa. 

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se volvió, pero no miró al frente, sino al tatami, teñido de rojo en varios sitios. Una gota solitaria resbaló roja, produciendo un sonido sordo al golpear contra las fibras. Una larga cinta rosa, desgarrada, manchada de sangre, estaba arrebuñada en un lado. 

_No...._

Las piernas de Misao colgaban lánguidas, sin vida, a varios centímetros del suelo. Tenían golpes, moratones. Un trozo de tela azul caía colgando entre sus piernas desde lo alto, su largo pelo negro colgaba lacio, apelmazado por la sangre en algunos lugares. El traje ninja apenas se sujetaba en sus caderas, ladeado, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo lleno de golpes y cortes. Los ojos azules de Aoshi iban recorriendo la escena; su boca entreabierta apenas dejaba pasar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Sus manos dejaron caer las kodachis, que rebotaron en el tatami casi sin hacer ruido 

Las vendas que una vez sujetaran su pecho habían servido para amordazarla, y estan también teñidas, seguramente de morderse ella misma al emplear las torturas ninja en su cuerpecito. Al menos aún conservaba la virginidad... 

"...Misao..." Gimió apartando la mirada, incapaz de soportar la terrible visión por más tiempo. Cogió una de sus kodachis y con ella, de un preciso golpe, cortó las dos cadenas. El cuerpo de la okashira cayó entre sus brazos, inerte, entre una cascada de pelo negro larguísimo. Aoshi se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, apretando su cabeza, que se le hacía muy pequeña, contra su pecho. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios a la vez que sentía los ojos arderle por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas 

"...Misao-chan..." 

Dio un respingo al sentir, en su mano, una respiración. Ansioso la giró, cubriendo sus pechos como pudo con los retazos de tela que habían dejado de su traje, y acercó el rostro hasta su boca para ver si realmente respiraba. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando comprobó que efectivamente, aún lo hacía 

"Misao-chan... Soy yo, Aoshi...." Le dijo agitándola suavemente. Al no obtener respuesta, lo susurró en su oído, acariciando su frente con cariño. La chica gimió pero no se movió, estaba demasiado débil. El ninja la volvió a apretar contra sí 

"Misao... ya pasó todo... nadie te hará daño... Perdóname por llegar tarde Misao..." Gimió apartando el pelo oscuro de su rosto con un cuidado exquisito. Misao gimió de nuevo, y entreabrió los ojos al notar lágrimas caer sobre ella. No podía ver realmente, sus sentidos estaban embotados, apenas sentía su cuerpo, pero no había nada más sencillo para ella que reconocer la figura del hombre que amaba 

Intentó balbucear algo, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca. Su cuerpo se agitaba con los sollozos del ninja, pero ya nada la dolía. Su Aoshi estaba allí, había venido por ella... estaba llorando por ella... 

Misao esbozó una débil sonrisa. Ya podía morir tranquila, puesto que Aoshi había llegado. Hubiera deseado decirle muchas cosas, decirle a la cara cuánto lo había querido siempre... pero se tuvo que contentar con sonreír mientras cerraba los grandes ojos azules 

Aoshi bajó la cabeza y apretó su cuerpecito contra sí, escondiendo el rostro en su flequillo siempre alborotado. A pesar de haber intentando siempre protegerla de todo mal, cuando más lo necesitaba había fallado estrepitosamente. _Por qué Han'nya....?? Qué es lo que he hecho mal...! No podía estar en los dos sitios a la vez.... _Acarició la cabeza de la chica con un gemido, casi sin verla por sus lágrimas _Dijísteis que podía cambiarlo, que no tenía por qué ser así... Siempre quise que Misao fuera feliz, quise protegerla de todo, que viviera una vida normal para que nunca pasara algo como esto.... Misao-chan.... _Miró su rostro, la expresión de paz que se le había quedado después de todo, la sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios 

_Okashira... Ella es feliz, no lo ve? _Le dijo Han'nya en su pensamiento con voz serena, paternalista. Aoshi casi pudo sentir el roce de la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro 

_Feliz? Feliz?? Está muerta, como todos vosotros!! No estuve para ayudarla, no pude evitar que la torturaran, que viera cómo su familia moría sin que pudiera hacer nada! Qué felicidad trae eso, Han'nya?? Cuando me fui la hice infeliz, y al volver y no corresponder sus sentimientos, también! Nunca he sido capaz de hacerla feliz, por qué iba a serlo ahora? No tiene sentido, como todo lo que me dices siempre!!_

_Aoshi-sama escúcheme.... Usted fue a salvarla, demostró por una vez el amor que la tiene... eso la hizo feliz en el último momento. Vea su rostro y dígame que no es cierto..._

_...eso la hizo feliz..._

_...feliz..._

"Pero qué tierno --dijo una voz tras él totalmente ladina, haciéndole dar un respingo-- Si me llegan a decir que esto sería así, no me lo hubiera creído nunca" 

Aoshi dio un respingo y se irguió al momento, girando la cabeza para ver a su contertulio. Koujo, de pie, le miraba con desprecio y burla en su único ojo, los brazos en jarras, una sonrisita en su rostro cubierto de cicatrices. 

"Pero si estás llorando en serio! Oh vaya...! Esto sí que es un shock para mí. El muchacho que me hizo estas heridas no se parece en nada al hombre que tengo delante de mí" Comentó agitando su mano mutilada levemente, una sombra de ira en su rostro. El otro ninja, el antiguo okashira, tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Su dolor estaba mutando en rabia por momentos... 

Dejó el cuerpo de Misao con mucha delicadeza en el suelo, y lo miró de nuevo antes de acercarse sus kodachis 

_....eso la hizo feliz.... la hizo feliz...._

Aoshi cerró los ojos y, por unos momentos, recordó a todos sus amigos. Todos le habían sido arrebatados por culpa de la violencia desde que tenía uso de razón. Su hermano, su padre, su sensei, Hyotokko, Shikihou, Beshimi, Han'nya, Okina, Okkon, Omasu, Shuro, Kuro, Misao... Toda Oniwabashuu. Su familia 

Se quitó la gabardina y cubrió con ella el cuerpo torturado de la okashira. Luego, con las manos muy apretadas en las empuñaduras de sus kodachis, se levantó para encararse con el enemigo. Koujo sopló levemente; al fin se había decidido a luchar. Aoshi fue el que lideró el grupo que masacró a su tropa y el que, ayudado por sus fieles compañeros, le dejaron a las puertas de la muerte. Era justo que se hubiera vengado de él 

"Te hubiera presentado a mi joven ayudante, la que se encarga de la "decoración", pero desgraciadamente la mandé a ayudar a ese inútil de Yokata, para que les llevara unos pequeños explosivos. Es complicado echar un muro abajo sin un artillero, sabes...?" 

"Koujo.... te voy a matar --siseó Aoshi -- Te voy a matar de la forma más horrible que se me ocurra, y te juro que esta vez me aseguraré de que estés bien muerto"   


*********************   


El combate se estaba desarrollando como cabía esperar. Sonaban bastantes tiros de parte del enemigo, pero rara vez alcanzaban a alguien. Las murallas del castillo eran demasiado altas, y tras unos primeros intercambios, los fusileros atacantes capitulaban de la puerta hacia posiciones más seguras, ya que Yokata les había dicho que no arriesgaran inútilmente sus vidas. Este hecho llenaba de arrojo a los defensores, elevaba su moral. Si todo seguía a este ritmo conseguirían resistir hasta que llegaran los refuerzos 

Shinosuke prefería no ser tan optimista. No podía dejar de pensar que fuera de las murallas esperaban los 3000 soldados para luchar contra ellos, que no llegaban a los 250 combatientes. La proporción era tan brutalmente desigual que no podía sino preocuparse. El olor a pólvora que le llegaba cada vez que disparaba su fusil le dio una idea para mermar al enemigo que comentó con su segundo al mando para obterner su opinión. Al ver que le parecía que podía funcionar, el capitán dejó su puesto y salió corriendo hacia el edificio, a la parte alta donde estaba la ninja. 

Ryoko, que estaba intrigada por sus intenciones ya que desde lo alto le había visto correr, pronto fue partícipe de su plan 

"Si tomamos la polvora de nuestros rifles y la envolvemos en tela y agregamos una mecha podríamos hacer volar a gran parte de los soldados que intentan entrar" Le dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo 

La ninja frunció el ceño, estudiando la viabilidad de semejante empresa "Será muy peligroso, si la tela se incendiara la pólvora explotaría antes de tiempo... Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre algo mejor" Sopló, volviendo la vista al campo de batalla, donde por el momento se registraban pocos cambios 

El capitán de la guardia hizo correr el rumor y en un corto espacio de tiempo dejaron de oírse disparos desde dentro del castillo. Junto a cada fusilero había una mujer más o menos valiente que le ayudaba a fabricar las bombas y les procuraba cerillas 

El capitán del ejército enemigo no estaba contagiado del buen humor que cundía entre los resistentes precisamente. Apretaba la cincha de su montura, y la sacudía con demasiada violencia, preso de la ira. Su plan estaba fracasando a pesar de ser numéricamente superiores y de tener a Ito en su poder. No tenían tiempo ilimitado, estaba seguro de que en un tiempo relativamente corto aparecería el ejército para hacerse con el control de la ciudad.... 

_Demonios, demonios!!_ Repetía constantemente en su mente. A pesar de su rango y de las numerosas batallas en que había luchado, Yokata Jin no era un gran estratega. Siempre se había basado en la superioridad numérica para derrotar al enemigo en el campo de batalla. Y para empeorar las cosas, jamás había tomado parte de un asedio. _Si tuviera un maldito artillero...!!_

De pronto sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, junto a su caballo, tocándole la testa al animal para tranquilizarlo. Jin se volvió a ver y quedó realmente sorprendido "Yoku-dono, qué haces tan lejos de tu amo?" Le preguntó sin malicia aunque con brusquedad 

"Koujo-sama me envía para darle esto. Es un regalo, dice" Sonrió ella con una mirada desafiante. En sus finas manos había unos cuantos explosivos sin mecha, prestos a ser utilizados. 

El rostro del capitán cambió súbitamente y dejó ver una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojillos azules centelleaban "Eres divina, Yoku-dono..." Murmuró tomando las bombas con sus manos enguantadas. Pronto se las pasó a Isikawa, que estaba atento a todo, y él se encargó del resto. 

"Mi señor me despidió hace un rato, dijo que quería luchar a solas y que volviera luego --comentó Yoku arreglándose el pelo con indiferencia-- Si no le parece mal, me quedaré a luchar a su lado para entretenerme" 

"Por supuesto que no, querida... Haz tu voluntad, pero no mates a Yamagata. Y si luchas con Saito, asegúrate de que muera sufriendo como el perro que es" 

La joven ninja asintió, acariciando una vez más al caballo, y desapareció tan mágicamente como había llegado   


En cuanto los soldados tuvieron en su poder los explosivos, atacaron las fuertes murallas de piedra, que estaban indefensas ante semejantes explosiones. Afortunadamente eran suficientemente gruesas como para recibir un impacto sin derrumbarse, por lo que ejército tan sólo logró tirar abajo una parte de relativamente pequeñas proporciones. 

En el patio del castillo cundió el pánico. Algunos soldados echaron a correr lejos de las murallas, cayendo abatidos a balazos al abandonar la seguridad de su posición mientras otros temblaban en sus botas al ver al grueso del enemigo entrar en lo que hasta el momento habían considerado su refugio seguro. 

Los esfuerzos de Shinosuke y Hajime por que mantuviesen la calma eran mayormente infructuosos. Tan sólo los más veteranos y los novatos más valientes conseguían continuar en sus sitios y disparar la bala que habían dejado en sus armas. Desde lo alto, Ryoko contemplaba la escena impotente, cuidándose de no ser un blanco claro. Aún a pesar del humo de la pólvora y el polvo podía distinguir a sus compañeros. Se acercó a la balconada e instó a Yamagata a salir con los civiles a pelear. _ Si tanto interés tienen en Yamagata, aunque salga a liderar un ejército nadie disparará contra él, por lo que estará igual de seguro que si lo dejo atrás. Además, estos hombres necesitan un lider...._

Apretó la lanza entre sus manos. Ahora que el enemigo había penetrado sus defensas, el combate sería un cuerpo a cuerpo muy sangriento... "Disparad contra ellos, vamos!" Ordenó a los fusileros que tenía cerca, que no habían fabricado bombas debido a su posición "Cuidado, viene una columna por el agujero del este!!" Les gritó a los de abajo. Entre la locura que era el patio vio al policía desenvainar su arma, que brilló unos segundos a la luz del sol de agua. Pronto, muy pronto entraría en combate. Hasta ahora sólo los fusileros habían avanzado unos pocos metros, tomando la parte oriental de la muralla, pero la infantería estaba llegando. Escuchó tras de sí una multitud de hombres correr de un lado a otro, parapetándose, y se volvió fugazmente para ver a Yamagata y al resto un poco rezagados de ellos, a salvo de las balas pero dispuestos a luchar 

El ejército de Yokata entró en el recinto como una densa marea negra, con los sables desenfundados. Algunos intentaron ir a la puerta para abrirla y dejar entrar a la caballería, pero los fusileros defensores se lo impidieron con tanta eficacia que al poco rato dejaron de intentarlo. En cuanto Shinosuke vio que había un blanco de enemigos claro ordenó que lanzaran los explosivos caseros y que corrieran. Las bombas explotaron medianamente en el blanco, aunque no eran tan potentes como el capitán hubiese deseado. Aún así sirvieron para sembrar confusión entre los enemigos y permitir el ataque a los defensores 

Yoku, que se había introducido en el castillo facilmente, contemplaba la lucha escondida en el follaje de un árbol. Estaba buscando a los líderes del castillo teniendo en cuenta que si los mataba, los soldados se dispersarían descarriados. Localizó a Ryoko en lo alto de la balconada y, cuando se había decido a ir a por ella encontró un blanco más cercano. A unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, Kojiro Shinosuke daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro con su sable a punto en la cintura y el fusil en la mano. Había sido una gran idea no utilizar toda la pólvora para hacer bombas o ahora estarían indefensos... 

La ninja se bajó de su escondite de un ágil salto y comenzó a moverse como una sombra por el jardín, agazapándose tras los árboles y arbustos,con la vista fija en su objetivo y una mano sujetando la kodachi contra su muslo. Cuando ya sólo la separaban unos metros en linea recta de Shinosuke escuchó una voz a su espalda que la sorprendió 

"Intentando algo deshonroso?" Preguntó Saito con su katana desenfundada tras ella 

"Tú... eres el hermano de Satoshi... --dijo un poco sorprendida, pero al momento se recompuso. Se encaró con él a pesar de la notoria diferencia de estatura y corpulencia-- Yokata me dijo que te matara como el perro que eres, así que tu compañero el capitán y la chica tendrán que esperar..." 

"Pareces muy segura de poder vencerme, chiquilla" Medio sonrió el Miburo posicionando su Ishiki. Yoku desenvainó su kodachi y flexionó las rodillas, visiblemente despreocupada. Hasta había una sonrisita en su rostro aniñado. A su alrededor se sucedían gritos, detonaciones, disparos, pero nada parecía ir con ellos. 

De pronto Saito se lanzó al ataque, sus piernas impulsándole con fuerza hacia el cuerpo menudo de la ninja. Ella abrió los ojos marrones, sorprendida por el ataque, pero saltó a un lado, rodando como un balón por el suelo del jardín para eludirle. El Gatotsu acertó a un pobre árbol, que se derrumbó entre el quejumbroso sonido de la madera al quebrarse. El policía se dio la vuelta rápidamente para no darle oportunidad de atacarle, y vio satisfecho que la había impresionado. Al incorporarse, Yoku se dio cuenta de que el hombro izquierdo la escocía; A pesar de lo rápido que se había movido, la hoja de su enemigo la había conseguido rozar. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, tomándoselo desde entonces mucho más en serio. Se cambió la kodachi rápidamente de mano varias veces antes de saltar y desaparecer en el aire 

Hajime, que nunca había visto a un ninja dar muestras de semejante habilidad, se encontró desconcertado por unos segundos, sin saber dónde atacar. Mas la experiencia de pelear contra muchos luchadores diferentes no le hacía caer en el error de ponerse nervioso. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer, de modo que con estar alerta... 

Una ráfaga de aire pasó junto a su rostro, haciéndole girarse. Algo estrecho y muy duro golpeó entonces la parte alta su estómago, haciéndole tragar aire. El segundo ataque de la ninja, intentar clavarle la hoja en la garganta desde abajo, no llegó a término, pues Saito la tomó del brazo y tomando ventaja del poco peso de ella la lanzó contra el tronco de otro árbol. 

"Ahou. Como contrapartida a tu agilidad tienes demasiada poca fuerza como para hacerme esa técnica y que funcione" La regañó colocándose en su posición de lucha una vez más y lanzándose a la carrera contra ella. Yoku de nuevo tuvo que saltar por su vida hacia la derecha 

_Eso es... la derecha...!_

Derrapó en el suelo de tierra y apoyándose en una mano salió corriendo hacia él teniendo en cuenta que su enemigo cargaba de nuevo hacia ella. Estaba intentando plagiarle el ataque, pero usando su mano derecha para conseguir herirle. Evidentemente no sólo no lo consiguió, sino que además el policía se apañó para darle una patada y mandarla lejos de sí 

La joven ninja, perseverante, se volvió a levantar y se limpió algo de sangre de sus labios. _Su punto débil es el lado derecho... Si tan sólo encontrara una forma de romper su longitud de ataque...._ Pensó frustrada dándose cuenta que no podría seguir luchando a ese ritmo contra él. Saito tenía razón. Lo que tenía en velocidad y agilidad lo perdía en fuerza debido en parte a su tamaño y poco peso. No podía pensar en ganarle a fuerza bruta... Aquello se la iba de las manos, nunca había luchado contra alguien tan bueno,sólo contra Koujo-sama o Satoshi, pero ellos usaban técnicas como la suya...Tenía que pensar algo y pronto 

Saito miró a su alrededor rápidamente para hacerse una idea de cómo iba la batalla y se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar de entretenerse con aquella muchacha y rápido "No tengo tiempo de jugar, chica, terminemos de una vez" Se colocó entonces en la posición del Nishiki, esperando sorprenderla lo suficiente como para que no acertara a esquivarle a pesar de su rapidez. Ella se cercioró de que sus shurikens estaban en buen lugar y flexionó su cuerpo. Sabía que el policía iba en serio y que la mataría en el próximo golpe si no podía evitarlo... 

El Miburo se lanzó al ataque con un rugido que apenas se pudo oír en el ensordecedor trueno de la batalla. La ninja lanzó sus estrellas contra su cuello, alcanzándole en el brazo derecho y en el hombro con algunas pero sin frenar su carrera como había supuesto. _Todo o nada... _Pensó lanzándose hacia la derecha para rodar en el suelo. Apoyó entonces una rodílla en el suelo, aprovechando los últimos momentos de ejecución del Gatotsu y apuñaló con fuerza en diagonal arriba. Por desgracia para ella, había calculado con el Ishiki, de modo que la hoja de Saito trazó la diagonal del ataque en su cuerpo. 

El policía frenó la carrera como pudo en la tierra, golpeándose contra el tronco de uno de los árboles. La hoja de la kodachi no había entrado profundamente en su costado, pero le había rajado de un lado a otro por efecto de su propia carrera. _No era muy incompetente si ha conseguido ver el punto débil de mi técnica_ Pensó viendo el cuerpo inmóvil y casi partido en dos de la mujer. A su alrededor seguían sonando disparos, cada vez más cerca del jardín. Se quitó descuidadamente los shurikens y tomándolos en la mano miró a su alrededor. Casi juguetón se los lanzó a unos soldados enemigos, fallando estrepitosamente 

_La puntería no es lo mío..._ Casí se sonrió colocándose en la posición de su famoso ataque y acabando con los enemigos en un visto y no visto 

Ryoko no había podido aguantar más allá arriba y había bajado del castillo para enzarzarse en un cuerpo a cuerpo con los enemigos que intentaban entrar al castillo.Tal y como estaban las cosas no sería más útil dando órdenes que los suyos no oían que tomando su querida lanza. De modo que allí estaba, golpeando y empalando, esquivando balas, dando saltos acrobáticos y salvándoles el pellejo a sus compañeros cuando podía. Desgraciadamente por cada soldado que mataba aparecían cinco más, pero no podían dejar que entraran, ya que dentro estaban las mujeres y los niños 

El cielo sobre ellos se había nublando irremediablemente y había comenzado a llover. Al menos el agua diluiría la sangre pegajosa que manchaba su cuerpo. A pesar de no ser nueva en esto, no le gustaba la sensación de estar bañada en savia. La punta de su arma atravesó de parte a parte a un soldado que estaba junto a ella, y tuvo que girarla fuertemente sobre su cabeza para librarse del resto que la acosaban. De pronto a lo lejos escucharon el sonido de algo que les recordó al terremoto, y todos, amigos y enemigos dejaron de luchar durante unos instantes y se volvieron. Vieron una nube de polvo alzarse en el cielo y muchos fragmentos de suelo volar por los aires. 

Por el agujero practicado en la muralla entró un caballo con dos personas, una de ellas blandiendo la espada de un lado a otro fieramente para abrirse camino. Tras ellos, unos momentos después entraron dos personajes totalmente disparejos. Uno era muy grande, moreno, musculoso, varonil, y el otro era pequeño, afeminado y pelirrojo. Lo único que tenían en común es que entre ámbos, golpeando el suelo con sus espadas, lanzaban piedras a gran velocidad contra los soldados enemigos. 

La ninja se quedó perpleja cuando vio que los soldados de mayor edad señalaban al pelirrojo con cara de susto y salían huyendo despavoridos, siendo blanco fácil para los defensores. Por un momento, la imagen del Battousai que recorría las calles cuando ella era niña, con su alta coleta pelirroja, pasó por su mente. _Pero no puede ser él... es imposible que el legendario Hitokiri haya venido... y encima a ayudarnos...! Sería demasiada coincidencia..._ Pensó aprovechando para librarse de unos cuantos soldados. Achicando los ojos reconoció al hombre del caballo como el espadachín cristiano, y se sorprendió cuando vio que podía ejecutar la misma técnica que los otros dos desconocidos. A su lado había un crío que parecía sujetarle... 

De pronto se corrió entre los soldados del ejército la voz de que se retiraran para un segundo asalto, pero la mitad de ellos no consiguieron salir con vida 

"Saluda a Yokata de mi parte y dile que si vuelve a por más no saldrá con vida de aquí. Ah. Y también dile que su ninjita ha pasado a mejor vida" Saito lanzó a un pobre soldado al que tenía levantado en vilo contra el suelo y le dejó huir. Ryoko, al oír su voz se acercó a él 

"Goro, hemos resistido el primer asalto! --exclamó contenta como una cría, casi sin poder creérselo aún --Y todo gracias a esos tres y al samurai cristiano!" 

"Qué tres...? --preguntó, pero pronto distinguió la figura de Hiko en la distancia, y también la cabeza pelirroja de Kenshin-- Battousai... Mmm vaya sí que le tienen miedo aún" 

"Battousai? Quieres decir que es él de verdad?? --le preguntó sorprendida-- Ahora entiendo por qué salieron todos corriendo tan deprisa... Eh? En qué estabas pensando para dejar que te hirieran así? Eres un inútil, sabes?" Le reprendió al ver que la mano que apoyaba en su costado tenía el guante totalmente teñido de rojo. Ryoko le quitó la mano para examinar la herida, la savia tan roja manchando más sus manos y su uniforme azul en cuanto no había nada que hicera presión. El corte en sí no la impresionó demasiado ya que la sangre es muy escandalosa, pero se había dado cuenta de que le costaba trabajo respirar y eso era lo que la preocupaba realmente 

Kojiro, al localizarles en la puerta del edificio, se acercó allí junto con Yamagata. Ambos estaban cansados y tenían heridas y manchas por todo el cuerpo, pero llevaban la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que la ninja al vislumbrar la esperanza de poder salir con vida de allí. Todos contaban conque Cho llegaría pronto con el ejército, y además tenían mucha fe en los recién llegados... 

"Lo han hecho todos muy bien" Les felicitó el General Yamagata pasándose una mano por el rosto para intentar limpiarse 

"He oído que hay un médico, iré a buscarle" Dijo la ninja volviendo a colocarle la mano, ajena a los otros dos hombres 

"Ryoko no es para tanto, he--" Comenzó a decir Saito, pero ella no sólo no le dejó continuar, sino que encima le dio un coscorrón 

"Ahh cállate y espérame en la balconada --ordenó dejándole la lanza a su cuidado-- No sé cómo puedes ser Inspector de policía si siempre eres tan descuidado, un día te matarán por una tontería...!" Le gritó encubriendo el verdadero motivo mientras entraba en el edificio y corría escaleras arriba buscando el lugar donde estaban las mujeres, a donde llevaban a los heridos. 

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y luego miraron al Inspector, que simplemente se encogió de hombros "Vamos arriba, pues. Así veremos todo en perspectiva" 

  
Corriendo y saltando los escalones de tres en tres, la ninja llegó pronto al piso de arriba. Tomó a un joven que pasaba por allí y le preguntó por el doctor. Se encogió de hombros y le indicó que fuera a la planta baja donde estaba el resto de la gente a ver si allí sabían algo. Sin perder tiempo dándole las gracias desandó lo andado, llegando de nuevo a la planta baja, donde empezó a buscar una sala muy grande 

Abrió una puerta de dos hojas tras la cual se oía mucho jaleo y dentro encontró a multitud de mujeres sentadas en el suelo. Un grupito se hacía cargo de los críos que había, intentando mantenerles tranquilos y consolándoles como podían. Otras, la mayoría, simplemente estaban allí arrebuñadas con los ancianos. Un par de hombres, un anciano y dos mujeres se encargaban de los heridos en un rincón. 

Como pudo se abrió paso entre ellas, teniendo que empujarlas a veces para que se apartaran, cosa que hacían a gatas, gimoteando. Ryoko las miró, primero con lástima y luego con rabia. 

"En vez de llorar tanto tendríais que haber estado ahí fuera ayudando a vuestros maridos, cobardes..." Comentó entre dientes, mas a nadie en particular. 

"Necesito un médico!" Dijo en voz alta mientras llegaba. Entre los dos hombres estaban trasladando a un soldado que parecía bastante grave a un sitio más tranquilo, mientras el anciano se ocupaba de otros dos y las mujeres de un cuarto, que se retorcía en el suelo del dolor que le producían los balazos 

"Es que no me habéis oído?!" Exclamó furiosa agachándose entre ellos para que la hicieran caso. Una de las mujeres, una morena con melena levantó los ojos verdes del herido y los prendió en los suyos. Ambas tragaron aire a un tiempo 

"Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí, maldita zorra??" le dijo exhaltada, sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Por unos momentos, Tokio sintió que la faltaba el aire. 

"Está Hajime aquí... contigo?" Le preguntó casi tímidamente 

"Por todos los demonios del infierno... --siguió maldiciendo, aunque ya más para ella misma. Puso una mano en el hombro del anciano-- Venga conmigo, abuelo, necesito de un médico" Le dijo esta vez intentando ignorarla 

"Lo siento... yo no sé medicina... tan sólo ayudo a esta señorita..." Contestó señalando a la morena a su lado. Ryoko dirigió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba junto a Tokio, mas le dio la misma respuesta. 

"Ni hablar! --se dijo levantándose bruscamente, agitando la cabeza, rabiando-- Entre todos los médicos de Japón tenía que ser ella...!" 

"Dónde está? Está herido? Dímelo, por favor!" Le pidió levantándose a su vez. Pronto, sin quererlo, fueron el centro de atención de la habitación 

Ryoko apartó de un golpe la mano que ella había puesto en su brazo "No te atrevas a tocarme! Y no se te ocurra seguir fingiendo frente a mí... Vete con tu ninja, maldita mujer del demonio, no te atrevas a acercarte a Goro!" 

"Quién... Quién eres tú? De qué conoces a mi marido? Por qué te metes en nuestra vida?!" Le gritó ella a su vez perdiendo la timidez de golpe 

"Acaso no tiene derecho a tener amigas?!" Le contestó, poniendo especial énfasis y retintín en esta última palabra. Luego se dio la vuelta y cogió unas vendas del suelo antes de empezar a irse. Sus heridas no eran muy graves y aunque le preocupara el que tuviera dificultades para respirar, era mejor que no la llevara consigo. Estaba segura de que sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad, aunque por otra parte quizás si les dejaba hablar.... 

_De ninguna manera! No se lo merece la maldita... Pero quiero que Goro sea feliz... Demonios!!_

Tokio tragó aire ante semejante implicación, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguirla, no sin antes coger vendas. La ninja la miró por sobre el hombro mientras andaba "Deja de seguirme! No entiendes que no quiere verte?!" 

"Tengo que hablar con él!" 

"Escúchame!! --se detuvo y se volvió con cara de pocos amigos-- No crees que ya le has hecho suficiente daño?! No dejaré que continúes, aunque sea te mataré para ello" 

La mujer mayor tragó saliva ante la vehemencia y el interés de las palabras de la mujer e igualó la dureza de su mirada "Escúchame tú ahora! Es mi marido aunque no te guste, y ninguna cría me va a decir cómo tengo que resolver mis problemas con él, entiendes??" 

_Cría yo...???!!!! _Ryoko intentó abofetearla, pero Tokio detuvo su mano. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba el kendo, pero sus reflejos aún estaban ágiles 

"Voy a ir contigo te guste o no, y si alguien tiene que decirme algo es Hajime, no tú, me oyes?!" 

"Maldita mujer del demonio... --gruñó la ninja-- De acuerdo! Pero vigila tu espalda no sea que te tire por la balconada..." Una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro cuando salió corriendo por la habitacion atestada de gente, su pelo rizado, negro y mojado, agitándose tras ella. Tokio frunció el ceño, se remangó el kimono --con el consecuente revuelo por parte de las mujeres que allí se encontraban-- y salió corriendo tras ella, rehusando darse por vencida.Tenía demasiado que perder ...   
  


"Me parece que Ryoko-dono ya viene..." Comentó Shinosuke al escuchar pisadas fuertes sobre los escalones 

"Habría que estar sordo para no escucharla..." Comentó Saito apoyando la cabeza en la pared tras él y dejando que la fina lluvia resbalara por su rostro. Le apetecía un cigarro de los que tenía guardados en la chaqueta, pero necesitaba estar en sus mejores condiciones si quería salir vivo de allí, y bastante tenía ya como para darle más trabajo a sus maltrechos pulmones. Tosía de cuando en cuando, llegándole a la boca el sabor agridulce de la sangre. Llevaba haciendo demasiados esfuerzos durante demasiado tiempo seguido, y su cuerpo se resentía. Lo que le pasó en el bosque fue un aviso, y en su interior sabía que era por eso por lo que la ninja había ido a buscar al doctor, no por el corte en su costado. Le dolía, sí, pero la hoja no había alcanzado ningún órgano, por lo que no dejaba de ser una herida superficial 

"Ya estoy aquí" Se anunció la ninja saliendo a la balconada de un grácil salto. Anduvo hasta los tres hombres sentados en el suelo y los miró brevemente, tomando luego la lanza de su lado y asegurándola en el arnés "El doctor viene tras de mí... pero te advierto que no te va a gustar nada..." Sopló. Aún se estaba cuestionando si había hecho bien en acceder. Parecía que la mujer tenía intenciones de aclararlo todo pero algo la decía que no iban a acabar bien... 

Efectivamente, unos momentos después llegó hasta ellos el sonido de alguien subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Tokio apareció por la balconada jadeando, se soltó el kimono, y se giró a mirarles. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al verlos. Y nauseas. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. 

Saito, que se había puesto más pálido de lo que ya estaba, apartó rapidamente la mirada de la mujer para ponerla sobre Ryoko. Ésta se encogió de hombros "Ya te dije que no te iba a gustar... Yo me voy, pero estaré cerca por si necesitas algo" Dijo pasando junto a Tokio y bajando por las escaleras. Shinosuke y Yamagata pronto sintieron la tensión en el ambiente y, dándose cuenta de que sobraban, se marcharon también 

Y allí quedaron los dos, mojándose en silencio, sin moverse, demasiado sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno se veía con fuerza de mirar al otro a la cara, ya que ambos tenían demasiado de qué avergonzarse. Sólo cuando el hombre tosió débilmente ella se decidió a acercarse 

"Déjame... que te vea, Hajime" Dijo en voz baja, con vergüenza, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Vio las pequeñas heridas de shuriken, sus ropas mojadas de la sangre que salía de la herida que apretaba su mano. Disimuladamente miró hacia arriba, hacia su rostro, y vio que miraba a otro lado. Había algo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, y podía ver que la herida que ella misma le hiciera estaba cicatrizando bien, aunque lo morado del golpe le hacía parecer peor. Se mordió ligeramente el labio; aún no podía creer que le hubiera golpeado 

"No hace falta. Estoy bien" Le contestó intentando levantarse, pero Tokio le tomó de un brazo y le obligó a permanecer sentado 

"Shh" Con cuidado le quitó la mano de la herida y le desabrochó la camisa para poder subirle la camiseta y ver, pero Saito apartó su mano bruscamente 

"No me toques..." Siseó, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Le dolía más el roce de sus manos que las heridas 

"No voy a hacert--" 

"He dicho que no me toques!!" Exclamó empujándola lejos de sí. Tokio le miró asustada, viendo cómo se levantaba apoyándose en la pared 

"Hajime... " 

"No digas nada. --hubo un lapso de silencio-- Siento lo de anoche. No volverá a pasar. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Shinomori" Dijo alejándose lentamente de ella 

"Hajime yo no quiero a Aoshi..." Comenzó a explicar, sin saber muy bien qué decirle y cómo para que la creyera. Saito, que la estaba dando la espalda, se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica, dolida "Por supuesto" 

"Te lo digo en serio! Tienes que creerme! Aoshi no es más que un amigo para mí...!" 

"Estoy cansado de que me tomes por imbécil, Tokio!" Exclamó dando un fuerte puñetazo a la barandilla, que se estremeció por el impacto. Tokio bajó la mirada 

"Es cierto que me atrae, y no te voy a negar lo que viste, pero--" 

"Cállate Tokio, no me hagas cometer una locura estando sobrio. No quiero oírte más" Le dijo con un soplido, intentando mantener la compostura. Como no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse sereno si aquello seguía, echó a andar hacia la puerta 

"Lo...Lo siento... --gimió ella bajando la cabeza con la esperanza de esconderse entre su pelo-- lo siento Hajime..." 

"No te hagas la víctima, joder. Ahora resultará que el malo he sido yo" Sopló comenzando a bajar la escalera. Por Dios que él quería arreglar las cosas, pero la verdad no le parecía nada sencillo conseguirlo. Había escuchado demasiadas veces ya eso de *tienes que creerme sólo es un amigo* como para creérselo después de lo que había visto. 

"Pues sí! --le gritó ella entonces armándose de valor, deteniéndole en el sitio-- Además de cariño, Aoshi me da su compañía! Es un hombre atento, educado, le encantan los niños y siempre que le necesito está ahí para mí! Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía atendida que no pude evitar filtrear con él!!" 

"Pues vete con él!! -- le gritó mirándola desde unos escalones más abajo-- Vamos, vete!! Si tanto dices que te da y que es mejor hombre de lo que yo soy, qué coño haces pidiéndome perdón?! Vamos, lárgate con él y no vuelvas más! Márchate de una vez, no quiero verte más!!!" Saito estaba furioso, herido por las palabras de la mujer, y no se paró a medir las suyas. Sólo la rabia irracional puede decir cosas como esas a una persona a la que quieres. Reanudó la bajada, o eso intentó, porque Tokio pasó los brazos por su cuello, apoyando la frente en su hombro mientras lloraba 

"No te enfades por favor... yo no quiero estar con él Hajime... Perdóname, fui una idiota...! Yo no quería que Aoshi fuera más que mi amigo, y no quise ver que le gustaba...! Me sentía bien con los de Aoiya, eran mis amigos! Hacía tanto que no tenía amigos que era feliz cuando estaba alli... No quería perderles, ni tampoco quería perderle a él, pero desde luego a ti menos...! Tienes que creerme... Aoshi te lo dirá cuando te vea, te contará la historia entera él también! Por favor... me compraré un perro para que me haga compañía pero no me alejes de ti por favor..." 

Sin decir una palabra, Saito la cogió las manos, las apartó de sí y siguió bajando sin mirar atrás, decidiendo, en mitad de camino que, al carajo, necesitaba un cigarrillo... 

Tokio se llevó una mano a la boca y con la mirada borrosa le vio bajar hasta perderse en el pasillo de la primera planta. Se dejó caer en el escalón, sentándose en él, y escondió el rostro entre las manos, descorazonada. Su marido no la perdonaría, y ella se lo había buscado. No había más culpable que ella a pesar de que por enésima vez le hubiera encarado con razón que no pasaba suficiente tiempo a su lado... 

Ryoko, que había estado espiándoles desde abajo de la escalera, al escucharle bajar se escondió rápidamente, sin hacer ruido. Desde donde estaba no podía ver nada, pero sí que oyó las botas del policía sobre el tatami. Todos ellos llevaban sus zapatos puestos; demonios, estaban en guerra y no tenían tiempo de andarse con remilgos. Había decidido dejar pasar unos momentos más, tan sólo para disimular mejor su tapadera, cuando le escuchó detenerse. De pronto sintió otros pasos, más suaves, subiendo por la escalera del piso bajo con seguridad. Parecían pisadas de hombre, aunque debía ser bastante delgado... 

"Saito, tengo que decirte algo" Dijo una voz que le sonó conocida, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Era, como había supuesto, de hombre, y aunque tenía un timbre suave y quizás algo afeminado, había algo en ella que infundía respeto 

"Estoy ocupado" Le respondió Saito girándose y echando a andar. Iba al piso de abajo, pero la repentina llegada de Battousai reclamándole le haría rodear toda la planta. Realmente le daba igual, no tenía especial prisa 

El samurai no mudó el rostro serio y no se movió del sitio "Encontramos a tus hijos mayores. Estaban en una casa en ruinas por las explosiones" 

Su contertulio se detuvo de nuevo, mas no se giró. Sopló casi imperceptiblemente. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo no iba bien "Pero..." 

"Sanosuke y tu hijo murieron en el terremoto. El edificio se derrumbó. Eiji está herido, pero saldrá de esta" Terminó la noticia sin suavizar su voz un ápice, sin que ningún tipo de emoción lo turbara   


Los ojos de Ryoko se abrieron enormemente a la vez que tragaba saliva. Luego los cerró y se agitó el flequillo rizado y húmedo suavemente. _ Lo que le faltaba..._   


Hajime no dijo nada, y no se movió hasta que se hubo asegurado de que Kenshin estaba ya en la planta de abajo. Tiró despreocupadamente el cigarrillo que antes se estuviera fumando, ya que se había consumido, y tomó otro. Se llenó los pulmones con el humo y luego lo expulsó en algo que a la mujer le pareció un suspiro. Empezó a toser mientras andaba, probando una vez más su sangre y se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera hacia abajo, por donde había subido el pelirrojo. 

"Goro, estás bien?" Pronto apareció Ryoko tras él poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero el hombre no contestó. Tenía la vista prendida en algún punto más allá del espacio 

La ninja le tomó por un brazo y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que apoyara la espalda en la pared. Iba a hacer lo único que podía por él, intentar que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar. Para ello tomó las vendas que un rato antes cogiera del suelo y levantó su camiseta. Saito no hizo nada por impedirlo 

"Menos mal que no te hicieron nada grave o a estas alturas estaríamos enterrándote... --comentó mientras hacía su trabajo-- No te duele al respirar?" 

"Me duelen más otras cosas... --le dijo con aire ausente sin contestar a su pregunta. De pronto quitó la mirada de la nada para ponerla en la mujer de oscuros rizos sentada junto a él-- Ryoko..." 

Ella sopló un mechón rebelde de su cabello y levantó la vista de su tarea para encontrar sus ojos doloridos "Si alguien me da una mala noticia más, una puta mala noticia más en lo que queda de semana lo mataré, sabes? Lo mataré..." Terminó casi en un susurro, fumando furiosamente al momento 

Ryoko se sintió perdida, sin saber qué decirle. Consolar no era lo suyo, de ninguna manera, y se sentía terriblemente incómoda haciéndolo; la parecía un signo de debilidad el compadecerse de alguien. Apoyó suavemente su frente en su pecho mientras reanudaba su trabajo y Saito, comprendiendo su gesto de cercanía puso su mano sobre su pelo y apretó su cabeza contra sí, bajando la suya hasta que su mentón tocó los largos rizos negros 

La mujer tembló ligeramente al sentirse estrechada por aquel hombre al que amaba sin remedio y que no la correspondía. Se tragó el dolor tal y como había hecho bastantes veces a lo largo de su vida y terminó de vendar sus heridas. Luego suspiró, se apartó del policía y lo miró. Estaba morbosamente sexy con aquél hilillo de sangre cayendo por su barbilla.... Pasó una mano por su rostro para quitar ciertos pensamientos de su mente y se armó de valor 

"Goro, estoy segura de que me arrepentiré al momento de decirte esto--comenzó, mandando al diablo su supuesta presunción de no saber nada de lo que había pasado-- pero ahí arriba te has comportado como un perfecto idiota. Si quieres tirar tu vida por la ventana hazlo, pero al menos hazlo combatiendo, no por no querer perdonarla. No es la única que se ha equivocado en eso, recuerdas?" Sonrió ladina, aunque su sonrisa no era de maldad, sino de dolor 

"Lo siento" Le dijo por primera vez después de casi diez años, con la cabeza gacha. Ryoko le reprendía siempre como una madre, y también hacía siempre sus mejores esfuerzos por ayudarle a pesar de que él se hubiera comportado con ella de forma ruín y rastrera, a pesar de sus mentiras y sus verdades a medias. Lo menos que se merecía eran ese par de palabras que poca gente había escuchado de boca del Miburo 

"Siempre estaré a tu lado --le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos. Puso una mano en su hombro-- Vamos idiota, a qué demonios estás esperando? A que la lluvia caiga hacia arriba?? Y quítate eso de la boca! Por todos los dioses, si sigues tosiendo no llegarás a viejo!" Le reprendió quitándole el cigarillo de malos modos y dándole una calada. Saito la miró un poco extrañado, y quizás algo divertido 

"No eras tú la que había dejado el vicio...?" Le preguntó con maldad 

Ryoko se encogió de hombros, dio una nueva calada y acto seguido apagó el pitillo a conciencia para evitar un posible incendio "Y no eras tú el que se iba al piso de arriba?"   


* * *

  
Siguiente capítulo 

N del A: Nada más decir que ya queda poco para el final !! Será en el siguiente capítulo? Quizás... Al menos ya he terminado con mis maldades.... O no?? Mmmmm aún me queda algo por hacer ^^UUuu Amm. Soy fan de Ryoko. Se nota? ^^ Lo de "me compraré un perro" se lo dedico a todos los amantes de las pelis de Bruce Willies : DD Y como última nota... sobre la pelea con el ejército de Yokata y tal... es muy dificil hacer que venzan los buenos en esta historia así que sed un poco condescendientes ^^Uuu 


	10. 10

**Say It Isn't So....**   
  


**_ We can be heroes... forever and ever... _**

"Quiénes son ustedes??" Preguntó Shinosuke acercándose hasta el pequeño grupo que formaban Kenshin y sus amigos en un rincón, cerca del agujero en la muralla por si al enemigo se le ocurría alguna maldad. El capitán de la guardia se quedó de pie junto a ellos, esperando una contestación que tardó en llegar y que vino de parte de quien menos lo esperaba 

"Éste es Amakusa Shougo, éste Kenshin, y aquél es el alf--"

"El maestro Hiko Seijuuro" Terminó Hiko por él, lanzándole una mirada de reproche. En un momento como ese, su personalidad de alfarero no era la más adecuada...

"Vaya...maestro de kendo, supongo..." Comentó el Capitán. Miró al resto del grupo con extrañeza, pero cuando se paró a ver a Kenshin dio un paso atrás involuntariamente

"Battousai...."

El interpelado, que estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, la levantó para mirarle "Usted es el capitán de la guardia de este castillo, me equivoco...?" Su mano tomó la katana que había tomado de uno de sus enemigos por la empuñadura, y Yahiko tragó aire alarmado. Por suerte Yamagata se personó allí en el momento oportuno, sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme antes de que el polvo se convirtiera en barro con la fina llovizna

"Ha hecho un gran trabajo Himura, como siempre. Y ustedes también, si me permiten el cumplido --hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia ellos antes de seguir hablando-- No sé cómo, pero llegaron en el momento oportuno. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no sé cómo habríamos rechazado este ataque"

"No se ponga tan contento, aun tenemos muchos enemigos --suspiró Amakusa limpiando la hoja ensangrentada de su katana-- No creo que la próxima vez que vean a Himura-san salgan corriendo..."

"Seguramente Fujita-san tenga algún plan al respecto" Comentó casualmente Shinosuke con algo de orgullo

"Eso me gustará verlo..." Sopló el pelirrojo

Yamagata tosió rápidamente "Bien, bien. Quien pueda aportar soluciones será bien recibido, sea quien sea. Lo que menos necesitamos son las luchas internas, señores"

"Y por qué ha empezado todo esto?--preguntó Hiko cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con curiosidad. Curiosidad que se volvió maldad cuando se dio cuenta de que Yamagata no quería responder --Y bien? No nos va a contar por qué peleamos y quiénes son nuestros enemigos?"

"La verdad es que no lo sé ni yo..." Comentó Shinosuke desviando sus ojos también al ministro de defensa. Yamagata se disculpó y se marchó rápidamente, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que atender. Todos se quedaron sospechando, mas nadie dijo nada...

Kenshin sopló ruidosamente y volvió la cabeza hacia el agujero de la muralla. Poco le importaba realmente quiénes fueran sus enemigos. Fueran quienes fueran tenían a su esposa... Y pagarían por ello. Dónde la tendrían? Estaría bien? Si no era así... Apretó los puños imperceptiblemente para sus compañeros. Removería cielo y tierra para encontrar al culpable.

De pronto se hizo la luz en su mente

_Yamagata! Quizás él sepa algo! O Saito! _ El rurouni se levantó como un resorte y salió corriendo del grupo a pesar de las llamadas de todos sus compañeros 

*************   


Mientras tanto, casi en la otra punta de la ciudad, Aoshi apretó las manos fuerte en las empuñaduras de sus armas y miró a Koujo con los ojos entrecerrados, planeando cómo atacarle. Si bien era cierto que le venció una vez sin saber el ouji, contaba entonces con la ayuda de Okina. Y estaba seguro que el ninja no se habría pasado todos aquellos años cruzado de brazos... Tenía que llevar mucho cuidado.

Masahiro, impaciente por consumar su venganza definitivamente, se lanzó contra el Oniwabashuu con sus armas listas y una expresión violenta en el rostro. Pronto los aceros entrechocaron. Cada nueva acometida por cualquiera de las partes era firmemente detenida por la hoja de una kodachi. El más joven intentaba aprovecharse de su lado ciego, pero Koujo no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente. Aoshi pudo contemplar las cicatrices que le quedaran de la batalla y tras frenar una violenta acometida se preguntó cómo podía ser capaz de agarrar tan bien la kodachi con su mano mutilada. 

Pivotó Koujo en su pierna derecha e intentó herirle desde ese lado, mas Aoshi detuvo el filo cruzando las hojas de sus armas, echándose rápidamente hacia atrás de un salto para evitar sus patadas de kempo. Cargó contra él entonces con las kodachis cruzadas frente a él y consiguió rajar el gi de su enemigo, que a duras penas pudo evitar ser herido

Maldiciendo su torpeza, Koujo se lanzó al contraataque con un hombro por delante, golpeándole con él en el pecho y haciéndole caer.

"Ahora veremos qué tal te defiendes de mi ryuusui no ugoki " Le dijo con una sonrisa, y su cuerpo se dividió en multitud de proyecciones moviéndose alrededor del caído ninja

Aoshi, sabiéndose en inferioridad de condiciones se incorporó rápidamente y saltó desde casi el ras del suelo, intentando salir del círculo en que su enemigo le había encerrado. Pero Koujo fue más rápido que él.

El ex okashira gritó cuando una fuerte patada conectó contra su lateral derecho, lanzándole lejos del otro ninja. Jadeando por el dolor y la falta de aire se arrodilló. En el último instante vio que una de las armas de Koujo venía volando hacia él, y aunque esquivó el mortífero proyectil, la hoja le hizo un corte en la mejilla

"Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? Vamos, demuéstrame que no he esperado todos estos años para matar a un aprendiz...!" Le reprendió el terrorista echando atrás con fuerza su brazo derecho. Para asombro de Aoshi, la kodachi volvió a su mano. La llevaba sujeta con un hilo casi imperceptible a la vista. Ese era el modo por el cual podía mantenerla sujeta...  
  


Desde la habitación contigua, Kaoru escuchó a Aoshi gruñir roncamente como si de un animal se tratara. Le vio levantarse y escupir a un lado algo de sangre antes de encararse de nuevo con el enemigo. Aquél ninja era su única posibilidad de volver a casa con Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko...

El ver la forma de Misao envuelta en la gabardina gris le arrancó un nuevo sollozo. Pobre, pobre Misao, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir desde que cumpliera los 18 años... Pero después de haber visto a Aoshi comportarse como una verdadera persona, era incapaz de estar enfadada con él. Tan sólo sentía una tremenda pena y un enorme sentimiento de impotencia por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos cuando la necesitaban.

Puso una mano en su tripa y la acarició suavemente mientras seguía mirando el combate. _Sé que estarás de acuerdo con que le ayudemos si hace falta, aunque sea peligroso... Tu madre luchará por los dos_ Se dijo resuelta la mujer. Con su otra mano buscó entre su ropa el kunai que Misao la diera cuando las llevaron a la habitación. Recordó el intento frustrado de la ninja por escapar. Esa fue la ultima vez que pudo intentar algo contra los enemigos. Luego la ataron y la... Agitó la cabeza. No quería recordar a esa maldita ninja con sus instrumentos de tortura. _Ojalá alguien le de su merecido _pensó apretando los puños con fuerza.

Dio un respingo cuando alguien chocó fuertemente contra el muro de la habitación en la que estaba. Ensanchó un poco más la rendija en la corredera por donde miraba. Esta vez era Koujo el que se levantaba, si bien tenía un feo corte en el brazo derecho

"Onmyou kousa!" Gritó Aoshi lanzándose contra el hombre que apenas se levantaba para rebanarle el pescuezo, pero Masahiro metió su espada entre las dos hojas para impedir la tijera, haciendo fuerza con las piernas para mantener la posición mientras se sujetaba en el suelo con la otra mano.

El tiempo que estuvieron forcejeando, Kaoru no lo sabía. Cuando le pareció que a Koujo le fallaban las fuerzas, se dio cuenta de que era todo un engaño, pero antes de que pudiera avisar al otro ninja el terrorista ya había cambiado el equilibrio de su postura y tenía su mano izquierda libre para apuñalarle.

La hoja se clavó en su costado, salpicándole el rostro de sangre. Aoshi trastabilló hacia atrás, sacándose la espada. Con la respiración cortada por el dolor y el shock tuvo que hacer frente a Koujo, que se había incorporado. En su rostro llevaba una sonrisa viciosa cuando su postura descubrió sus intenciones

"Kaiten kembo rokuren!!" Gritó. Aoshi sólo pudo cruzar los brazos frente a él en una precaria autodefensa segundos antes de que el tornado se desencadenara sobre su persona

_No me rendiré... No fallaré de nuevo...! Pagará por lo que ha hecho... Acabaré con él! Y llevaré a Kaoru con Himura..._   
_Y haré feliz a Tokio...!_

Cuando Koujo terminó, el tiempo, que parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, volvió a fluir con toda su fuerza. Sus armas goteaban sangre, pero estaban melladas. Habían golpeado fuertemente las kodachis de Aoshi que, cruzadas frente a él, habían impedido que el ataque le matara.   


Aún así, el ninja sonrió satisfecho al ver que de su temblorosa mano izquierda caía la kodachi, también arruinada, y rebotaba suave contra el tatami lleno de sangre. El brazo le colgaba ahora a Aoshi lacio junto a su costado, el rostro lo tenía oculto tras su otra mano. Su cuerpo, lleno de cortes, no soportó su peso por más tiempo y cayó de espaldas con un sonoro golpe.

"Perdiste" Se carcajeó suavemente Masahiro mientras se preparaba para apuñalarle en lo que sería el golpe de gracia. Mas el apuñalado fue él, y rugió de dolor cuando el kunai se clavó profundo en su riñonada.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!"

Kaoru, empuñando entonces la kodachi que se le cayera a su amigo, atacó.

_La espada es un arma, y aunque se adorne con bonitas palabras, el kendo un arte para matar... Pero la vida es un don precioso que no puedo arriesgarme a tomar. Ni siquiera la de alguien que ha hecho tanto daño como tú..._

La parte roma de la hoja golpeó fuertemente al enemigo en un costado, quebrándole varias costillas. Pero Koujo se volvió de golpe y aprovechó esa misma inercia para golpear a la mujer en el rostro. Kaoru cayó con un gemido, pero alcanzó a oír las palabras de Aoshi a pesar de que fueron susurradas

"El que pierde eres tú." Haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le restaban clavó el arma que le restaba a la derecha de su pecho, hundiéndola entre sus costillas. Koujo tragó aire mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en shock y Aoshi le rajó haciendo fuerza hacia un lado, hasta que la hoja dañada se quebró. El ninja se tambaleó, su ojo inyectado en sangre clavado en el hombre en el suelo. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo pudo articular un gorgoteo entorpecido por la propia sangre que le llegaba a la boca de la herida en el pulmón. Con un gemido ahogado, y echando sangre por la boca Koujo se desplomó de bruces y de ahí no se volvió a mover. Su sangre se mezcló con la de Aoshi, tendido a su lado

"Aoshi-san...! --Kaoru se arodillo a su lado-- Aoshi-san... No muera usted también, por favor!"

"A...yudame a levantarme" Gimió intentando incorporarse. La mujer le tomó del brazo sano y tiró hacia ella hasta que consiguió sentarle. Levantarle fue una tarea aún más complicada, puesto que el ninja pesaba casi el doble que la mujer.

Apoyándose en las paredes, trastabillando cada paso, lograron llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde habían combatido. Aoshi echó una última mirada atrás, hacia las pintadas en los muros, hacia Misao, y luego instó a Kaoru a salir de allí. Tenían que volver al castillo. Quien lo estaba atacando no era amigo... y Tokio estaba allí.

"Dónde vamos, Aoshi-san? No está en condiciones de ir muy lejos...." Dijo Kaoru. Y decía bien. Sus heridas sangraban bastante, si bien la mayoría no eran demasiado graves. Le pidió que le quitara el gi al muerto y se lo apretó fuerte contra la herida en su costado. Una de las mangas la rajó y la ató en su brazo izquierdo. El usar siempre armas bien forjadas le había salvado la vida, ya que las hojas se habían llevado la mayor parte del ataque. Tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero su brazo era lo que peor parado había resultado

"Tenemos que llegar al castillo..."   
  


*******************

Saito suspiró ligeramente mirando el trecho de escaleras que le separaban de balconada, donde sabía estaba su mujer. Afuera, aún la llovizna persistía, embarrando el suelo, lavando la sangre de los que habían caído en lo que para él era una guerra sin sentido. 

  
Subió los peldaños lentamente, encontrando a Tokio apoyada en la baranda, mirando hacia el patio donde correteaban algunos soldados llevando a los heridos dentro del castillo. Ella debería estar allí pero sin embargo...

El policía se acercó sin hacer apenas ruido y se apoyó junto a ella, mirando abajo también. Aunque el agua no caía copiosa, Tokio tenía el pelo empapado y se le pegaba al rostro. Algunas de las puntas se ondulaban, perdiendo la forma lisa que tanto le gustaba que tuvieran. El kimono, por los hombros, también empezaba a calarse.

Hajime se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, nervioso e incómodo, mirando al cielo sin saber cómo empezar. Aunque sabía que no debería, decidió fumar un poco para aclarar las ideas, y pronto unas nubecillas de humo subieron desde el cigarro en su mano.

Pasaron un par de minutos y todavía no se le ocurría qué decir. En situaciones como ésta se preguntaba dónde quedaba su elocuencia... Con un soplido que fue casi más suspiro se volvió a remover, quedando de nuevo frente a la ciudad donde todavía se veían los vestigios del desastre. Por unos momentos cerró los ojos y los sonidos que le llegaban le hicieron recordar Kyoto envuelta en la guerra. Volvió a ser un muchacho lleno de ideales, y hasta algún que otro sueño. Nunca demasiados, tenía los pies en el suelo, pero siempre había esperado conseguir que no hubiera más odios estúpidos por los que las familias se enfrentaran. Más tarde Tokio y los niños ampliaron sus horizontes y más que nunca abrazó sus ideas de terminar con el mal en todo lo posible. Los tiempos habían cambiado, y las nuevas generaciones no debían ser como fue la suya y mucho menos pasar lo mismo que pasaron ellos en la guerra.

"Sin embargo...--murmuró mirando el horizonte-- aquí estamos otra vez"

La mujer giró el rostro para mirarle, extrañada de sus palabras lentas y su tono de voz. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido, y la lluvia le resbalaba mientras daba ligeras caladas al cigarrillo que dentro de poco estaría suficientemente mojado para que no tirara.

"Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, las noches en vela, tantos años difíciles... Dime, Tokio... Llevo toda la vida luchando para esto? He recorrido siempre el camino equivocado y estoy pagando por mis errores? Debo ser un inútil si después de tanto trabajo es esto lo único que me queda." _Muerte y destrucción_, pensó volviendo a mirar a la ciudad destrozada, la ciudad a la que llevaba casi toda su vida sirviendo 

Tokio enfocó lo que él miraba y trató de comprender sus palabras, analizándolas cuidadosa y meticulosamente. Cuando tras reflexionar unos minutos, encontró un sentido aceptable, le contestó

"No creo que fuera el camino equivocado, sino tu camino. El que elegiste libremente, el que te estaba destinado. Como todos, has cometido errores... --agitó la cabeza-- Sé que has trabajado mucho para que esta ciudad fuera como era, pero no puedes hacer nada más de lo que ya estás haciendo. Sólo eres un hombre, Hajime"

"Sabes que no me refería sólo a eso" Dijo, y una ráfaga de viento precedió a su silencio. Ella suspiró, poniendo las manos sobre la barandilla

"Yo siempre te he querido tal y como eres, y respeto tu vida y tus decisiones aunque no me gusten. Hace muchos años me di cuenta de que no podía tenerte en casa atado como a un perro, de que no podría ser feliz si tú no lo eras"

"Pero a veces me has odiado por no estar allí. He intentado hacer todo lo que me he propuesto de la mejor forma posible, pero parece que no he hecho bien ninguna"

"Quizá te hayas propuesto demasiadas cosas a la vez, anata"

"Seguramente.... Sí, eso ha de ser. Demasiadas cosas.... De otro modo quizás...."

"Sí?"

Hajime tiró el cigarro apagado y sin acabar a un lado " Quizás podría haber salvado a Tsutomu"

La mujer dejó que sus manos resbalaran por la barandilla y colgaran junto a su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se quedaban sin expresión. 

"Himura los encontró, pero sólo pudo sacar a Eiji antes de que un edificio cayera sobre Sanosuke y el niño"

Pronto varias lágrimas se unieron al agua para mojar sus mejillas, y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su marido, llorando en silencio, pues el nudo en la garganta le impedía ejecutar sonido alguno.

Saito la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó suave contra su cuerpo, atrayéndola con él cuando se recostó en la baranda de la balconada. Suspiró.

Unos pocos minutos después escuchó unos pasos rápidos haciendo eco en la escalera. Jadeando, Shinosuke, seguido de Ryoko, se personó de un salto en la balconada "Siento interrumpir...le Fujita-san...eh...." Se cortó el soldado al verles y miró hacia la ninja en busca de apoyo. Ella suspiró, ya que suponía lo que había sucedido, y con un gesto conminó al capitán a que no preguntara 

"Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas por allí, Goro --la ninja apuntó hacia el horizonte, donde un alarmante gusano de soldados se había puesto en movimiento-- Me temo que esta vez no van a detenerse ante nada, ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y demasiada gente..."

El rostro del inspector no perdió su expresión ausente cuando la contestó "No podremos con todos ellos ni contando con Himura y sus amigos. Tenemos que pensar otra cosa y rápido. Dónde está ese pelirrojo? Nos sería de ayuda a la hora de pensar..." Comentó esperando que Tokio se recompusiera lo suficiente como para poder soltarla

"Salió corriendo de pronto cuando Yamagata-san se marchó del grupo. Por cierto que no quiso contarnos quiénes son el enemigo y por qué atacan... Hay algo que huele mal, verdad Fujita-san? Estoy seguro de que usted lo sabe" Afirmó el capitán achicando los ojos. Saito asintió ligeramente

"Cierto, pero no tengo tiempo de contárselo ahora. Cuando todo acabe hablaremos si aún le quedan ganas. Ahora vamos a buscar a Himura" Suavemente apartó a la mujer de sí y la miró a los ojos llorosos. Tokio asintió suavemente, pero cuando ya los otros estaban en la escalera y él llegaba, le retuvo unos momentos más

"Hajime... cumple con tu trabajo.Por nosotros, de acuerdo? Como siempre. Y vuelve..."

"No te preocupes. Aunque tarde, sabes que siempre vuelvo. Baja de aquí y quédate con el resto de la gente. Necesitan a un médico con experiencia en estas cosas"

Ella asintió, sabiendo lo que esperaba de ella. Respiró profundamente e intentó reunir el valor que tenía cuando era una jovencita "Al final no me dejaste ver tus heridas... pero tu amiga no parece haber hecho un mal trabajo. Cuando vuelvas me contarás sobre ella, de acuerdo?"

Saito sonrió ligeramente y agitó la cabeza "Vámonos, tenemos trabajo"

El grupo bajó hasta la planta baja, donde tuvieron que separarse. Hajime la miró una vez más sobre su hombro siguió al resto de sus compañeros de armas, cambiando rápidamente de mentalidad. Ryoko se colocó a su lado en el pasillo y le dio un codazo mientras reía maligna, pero se calló de golpe cuando su brazo fuerte la rodeó los hombros y la apretó durante unos instantes contra su cuerpo antes de soltarla

La ninja suspiró lévemente mientras sonreía. El haber hecho lo correcto la hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. Puso las manos en las caderas "Señores! Vamos muy despacio! No encontraremos a Battousai nunca si paseamos por el castillo!"

"No hará falta"

"Mmm?"

Al doblar el recodo del pasillo que llevaba a la entrada principal del castillo encontraron a la figura menuda que era Kenshin esperándolos en la puerta. Tenía los brazos colgándole a los lados del cuerpo y la cabeza bien alta, casi desafiante

El capitán de la guardia se paró justo frente a él "Vaya, ahora mismo íbamos a ir a buscarle. El ejército enemigo--"

"Ya sé lo que están haciendo --le cortó de malos modos, dirigiendo luego su atención sobre el Miburo-- y aunque no te buscaba por eso, Saito, haré lo posible para intentar detenerles. Hay demasiada gente inocente aquí dentro"

"Ahora que estamos todos, alguien tiene alguna idea brillante para acabar con todo un ejército?" Preguntó el inspector cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos de unos se posaron sobre otros hasta que una voz resonó por el pasillo. Pero no era la de ninguno.

"Yo tengo una idea. Quizá sea algo descabellada, pero contando conque se encuentran aquí de los mejores espadachines del país seguro que podemos llevarla a buen término"

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron a la vez a la misma dirección. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta del castillo, la gran silueta de Hiko se recortaba a contraluz, su capa ondeando levemente

"Shisou..."

"Creo que no estamos muy sobrados de ideas, así que... Hable, somos todo oídos" Ryoko se encogió de hombros

Con su porte majestuoso, y en tres grandes zancadas, el portentoso maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi se acercó a ellos con la cabeza bien alta y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro "Bien, esta es la idea...."

**********************   


Haciendo eses y apoyándose el uno en el otro consiguieron por fin llegar hasta la puerta de salida de lo que fuera el Dojo de la familia Kutsu. Cuando la mujer sintió el aire en el rostro no pudo sino respirarlo ávidamente. Estaba libre, libre de nuevo... Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero Aoshi no se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba escuchando a su alrededor.

A lo lejos oía algo, una especie de rumor... giró la cabeza hacia el sur y vio una pequeña nube de polvo que venía de la otra parte de la ciudad "Caballos..." Le dijo a Kaoru señalando la dirección

"Deben ser muchos, no? Cree que será el ejército? Si fueran más enemigos...."

"El problema es que... parte del ejército es el enemigo. Los que vienen por ahí pueden ser amigos o no... Pero debemos arriesgarnos. Creo que tendremos suerte, el enemigo está ahora atacando el castillo... Esos que vienen deben ser del Gobierno..."

"Sí... recuerdo a esos salvajes... Ellos atacaron Aoiya con Koujo...--bajó la cabeza al recordar su inutilidad -- Perdóneme, Aoshi-san, por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos..."

"No es tu culpa. Si yo hubiera estado allí nada de esto habría sucedido... --suspiró-- Si no actuamos ahora, tendremos más cosas de qué lamentarnos. Seguramente Himura esté ahora en ese castillo peleando por la gente"

"Eso cree? Pero el castillo está aún muy lejos de aquí, cómo llegaremos...?"

"Iremos a encontrarnos con el ejército. Ellos van de camino. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa..."   


Así, con renovadas energías, la pareja continuó andando por las calles de Kyoto. Todo estaba medio desierto, lleno de polvo, de cascotes. Por suerte, por las calles por las que pasaban no estaban demasiado afectadas por el terremoto y no había cadáveres en el suelo. No se veía gente por ningún lado, seguramente todos estuvieran escondidos en sus casa. Cruzaban calles con inmenso cuidado, escondiéndose en esquinas de edificios, asomando sólo lo imprescindible para ver si todo andaba despejado. Toda precaución era poca, ya que Aoshi se sentía inseguro en su condición. Si no estuviera herido llevaría a Kaoru en brazos y todo le resultaría más sencillo, pero así.... dudaba mucho que pudieran defenderse de nadie.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose al lugar por donde el ninja había estimado pasarían los caballos, y allí se quedaron, tras un edificio, esperando. Cada vez se oían más cerca el golpetear de los cascos, el murmullo de los hombres. Era una suerte que el ejército no fuera demasiado deprisa o en vez de llegar a tiempo de verles sólo hubieran alcanzado una polvareda. Por fin, tras una corta espera, Aoshi sacó la cabeza con el mismo cuidado que en las veces anteriores para otear, y lo que vio realmente le alegró. Eran una buena ristra de soldados, bien armados, con dos hombres a la cabeza que traían a sus caballos resoplando cansados. Seguramente se habrían dado una buena carrera para llegar a Kyoto...

"Son amigos" Le dijo a Kaoru, que también sintió cómo le quitaban un peso de encima. Agarrándose se pararon en mitad del camino a esperar y cuando el capitán iba a gruñirles que se quitaran de allí, pues llevaban prisa, el hombre que cabalgaba a su lado le dijo que los conocía

"Sagajewo-san, eso es cierto?"

"Sí --asintió, y se agachó un poco sobre su caballo para poder hablar con el ninja-- Parece que alguien te ha dado una paliza, Shinomori..." Se rió ligeramente señalando sus heridas

Al oír el tono sarcástico de su voz el ninja pensó que Cho pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a su jefe "Tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento, pero no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías. Tengo que llegar al castillo, y rápido"

El capitán, un hombre con escasos años más que Cho, se rió "Pues coja un carruaje, como todo el mundo. Quién se ha creído que es?"

"Si algo le pasa a Tokio-san porque no pude llegar a tiempo a su lado no será sólo mi cabeza la que ruede, te lo advierto" Aoshi miró al rubio policía con expresión desafiante, levantando la barbilla

La alusión que hacían sus palabras hizo mella en Cho, quien de pronto alzó las cejas rubias y tuvo problemas para tragar su propia saliva. Se incorporó, mirando nervioso al capitán del ejército --quien no había escuchado nada-- y se pasó una mano por el pelo de escoba. "Eeerrr.... Kuranami-san, podría dejarle un caballo? La vida de varias personas dependen de que llegue al castillo cuanto antes..." Empezó a justificarse, poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Kaoru, junto a Aoshi, se sonrió levemente viendo lo rápido que el policía había decidido cooperar

"Si le fuera la vida en ello no me lo pediría tan convencido, Sagajewo-san... Está bien, le dejaré un caballo, pero en su estado tendrá que llevarle alguno de mis hombres... --Kuranami se volvió y señaló a uno de los que estaban en primera fila, indicándole que se acercara-- Chiisou, lleva a este hombre lo más deprisa que puedas hasta el castillo y colabora con él en lo que necesite, puesto que tiene civiles a su cargo que necesitan de él"

El soldado asintió y ayudó a montar al ninja en la grupa de su montura oscura "Tendrá que agarrarse bien, mi caballo es muy rápido" Le dijo aferrando de nuevo las cinchas. Aoshi sopló y se aseguró de que su arma no fuera un incordio para el animal antes de volverse hacia Cho "Escúchame, Kaoru está ahora bajo vuestro cuidado... Está embarazada, así que ten cuidado con ella" Le advirtió antes de que el soldado empezara la cabalgada

Kaoru miró al ninja marcharse a la carrera y sintió peso en su estómago. A Aoshi no le quedaba nada que perder ya... excepto lo que nunca había llegado a poseer. El pensamiento que estaba fraguando sobre el trío fue interrumpido por una exclamación de Kuranami. De pronto le vio mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a mirar a Cho

"Qué ella es la mujer de...... --con un aspaviento llamó a otro de los suyos, que se acercó presto-- Llévala contigo y protégela con tu vida. Cuídala bien y no vayas deprisa...Por nuestro bien mejor será que nada le ocurra"

*******************************

"Pero qué locura...--Ryoko agitó la cabeza mientras corría junto a Saito por el patio de armas llevando unas cuantas bombas caseras en las manos-- Cómo se nos ha ocurrido hacerle caso a ese tipo??"

"Acaso tenías tú una idea mejor?" Preguntó el inspector sin tan siquiera mirarla. Corrieron rápidamente hasta alcanzar el boquete en el muro, y una vez allí esperaron unos segundos antes de lanzarse hacia la calle, donde Hiko y Kenshin les esperaban impacientes. El ejército de Yokata se les estaba echando encima.

"Vamos, lentos! Ya están aquí! --se quejó el maestro agitando la cabeza -- Recordad lo que hemos hablado. No podemos fallar en la coordinación o todo se irá al carajo, entendido?"

Los cuatro se miraron durante unos cortos segundos antes de echar a correr cada uno por su lado. Estaban distribuidos de la siguiente manera; Kenshin y Saito derrumbarían un edificio mientras Hiko y Ryoko harían lo propio con el que estaba situado enfrente. La fantástica idea del maestro se basaba en la fuerza de los kendokas, con la que pensaba derribar los pilares y así hacer caer ambos edificios en la calle para taponarla, evitando que pudieran llegar hasta el castillo.   


El maestro sonrió levemente a Ryoko mientras corrían, admirando primero su cuerpo y luego su determinación y valía como guerrero. Era complicado encontrar mujeres así en una época como aquella, pensó mientras llegaban hasta su destino. Ella se percató en su escrutinio y en su sonrisita picarona y le lanzó dagas por los ojos, aunque internamente se reía por parecerle atractiva a un hombre como él.

"Bien, ya hemos llegado preciosa. Llevas esas bombas contigo, verdad? Bien. Colócalas en los bajos del edificio, en la esquina. Al tener dos plantas será casi sencillo que entre los dos taponen esta calle tan estrecha al caer"

"Y si su idea no funciona? Qué haremos entonces? Escupirles?"

"Luchar"

Ryoko agitó la cabeza

"En cuanto hayas demolido tu pilar saldrás corriendo hacia mí, y espero que puedas hacerlo realmente rápido porque no sólo tendrás que correr la longitud de nuestro edificio sino también la del de ellos"

"Pero eso es una locura!! --exclamó la ninja-- Cómo conseguiré llegar al otro lado a tiempo?? Es imposible!"

"No hay nada imposible en este mundo para alguien que realmente quiere conseguirlo --suspiró Hiko-- Pero si tienes miedo yo ocuparé tu lugar allí"

Ryoko le miró duramente, ofendida "Puedo hacerlo si no hay más remedio. Llevo todos estos años sobreviviendo por mi cuenta, y no necesito a nadie para hacer mi trabajo"

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que el suelo temblequeaba con los cascos de los caballos, y podían escuchar algunos relinchos en La polvareda del ejército de Yokata estaba ya muy cerca....   
  


A unos cuantos metros de allí, Saito y Kenshin aguardaban impacientes su turno. El inspector mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta, receloso del samurai, a sabiendas que había algo extraño en su modo de comportarse, pero también miraba preocupado a los otros dos y al enemigo, pensando si realmente lo que iban a hacer serviría de algo. De pronto, el pelirrojo dijo su nombre de tal forma que le sobresaltó, haciéndole aferrar la empuñadura de su nihontou.

"Dónde están los terroristas?" Le preguntó mirándole fijamente. Ahora que estaban solos, aguardando, podía preguntarle. Primero acabaría este trabajo y después iría por su mujer aunque tuviera que recorrer toda la ciudad para encontrarla. Ya no podía aguantar más sin saberla sana y salva

"Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" Le preguntó el otro soplando con fastidio

"Y Kaoru?"

"Acaso tengo que saber dónde está todo el mundo?"

Kenshin suspiró y miró a otro lado "Los terroristas atacaron Aoiya y mataron a varios ninjas además de secuestrar a Kaoru. Pensé que estarían aquí en el castillo pero al llegar sólo encontramos soldados del ejército peleando contra vosotros"

Saito miró al pelirrojo, que tenía la cabeza algo agachada. Iba a decirle que no los había visto en todo el día cuando los recordó en la plaza" La ultima vez que vi terroristas estaban en la plaza cerca del mercado, pero la única mujer allí era Ryoko, así que no creo que te sirva de mucho. Pero ahora concéntrate en hacer bien el trabajo. Si conseguimos que esto funcione al menos habremos ganado tiempo para ese cabeza de escoba. Mm, parece que ya llegan, me marcho"

Con una ligera carrera, el inspector llegó hasta su pilar correspondiente, aproximadamente en la mitad del edificio de Hiko y Ryoko, y desenvainó la espada, listo para descargar su Gatotsu contra el edificio cuando la ninja llegara hasta su posición. La contempló apoyada en el muro que iba a tirar después de haber comprobado que no había nadie dentro y antes de preparase. El enemigo estaba ya muy cerca, pero no tendría ni idea de qué sucedía hasta que se disipara el polvo y se encontrara la calle cortada. Para cuando diera la vuelta y buscara otras formas de llegar, ellos ya se habrían reorganizado para cubrir las otras calles y hacerles la llegada poco placentera

La ninja preparó el yesquero que llevaba para encender las mechas sin perder de vista la nube de polvo que ya la envolvía, sintiendo todo su cuerpo en tensión. Respiró profundo varias veces y miró su meta, el lugar donde estaba el maestro Hiko. Cruzó una leve mirada con Saito y encendió el fuego. Prendió las mechas rápidamente y se separó del pilar, esperando a que las cargas explotaran. No se marcharía hasta que no estuviera segura de que todo había ido bien.

Cuando el maestro escuchó la explosión cargó con su espada contra el objetivo, que no tardó en quedar hecho pedazos. Miró atrás unos segundos, pero entre el polvo no distinguió nada y salió corriendo, confiando en que la ninja venía tras él. No le hizo falta gritar nada, pues Saito, que era el siguiente, ejecutó el Zeroshiki nada más verle rebasar su posición. La espada se clavó el la pared haciendo que saltara en pedazos. Iba a echar a correr también cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Ryoko ya debía estar allí y el edificio tendría que estar obstruyendo la calle. Achicó los ojos, intentando ver entre la polvareda, pero no distinguía nada. Tomó entonces la espada y ejecutó el Zeroshiki de nuevo, pero esta vez la lanzó con fuerza hacia el final del edificio donde estaban maestro y alumno antes de correr hacia la posición de la ninja.   


Kenshin y Hiko esperaban ansiosos ver a Saito llegar, y más aún a Ryoko, ya que también habían notados su retraso. De pronto escucharon algo moviéndose a tal velocidad por el aire que silbaba. De un salto, Hiko se apartó de la trayectoria de la katana del policía, que fue a clavarse en la pared del edificio siguiente

"Es la espada de Saito" Dijo Kenshin sin volverse a mirarla. Tenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte, ansioso por que aparecieran corriendo en el último momento

"Kenshin, tira el pilar. Creo que el sr. inspector nos quería dar una señal" Hiko fue hasta allí y desincrustó la nihontou del edificio, volviendo presto al lado de su alumno

"Pero shishou..."

"Vamos, Kenshin! Si esos soldados llegan hasta aquí toda esa gente del castillo morirá, y ellos son solo dos. Ese hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aceptando los riesgos que conllevan sus acciones"

El pelirrojo suspiró ligeramente y se colocó frente a su pilar, con el pie izquierdo adelantado para ejecutar la técnica batto correspondiente. Con fluido movimiento y la rapidez que le caracterizaban, Kenshin desenvainó su sakabatou y embistió contra el edificio, que crujió y empezó a desmoronarse hacia la calle al instante. Los dos samurais corrieron unos metros hacia atrás para alejarse de los escombros que caían y la nube de polvo se acrecentó aún más, pero esta vez el objetivo estaba cumplido

"Ahora tenemos que marchar al castillo y organizar todo allí para cuando encuentren otra forma de llegar. Vamos baka deshi! No tenemos tiempo que perder!" Le imprecó el maestro echando a correr a grandes zancadas, su capa ondeando con violencia   


Mientras corría hacia allí, Hajime escuchaba a la ninja maldecir a gritos entrecortados y también el sonido de lo que supuso que era su lanza al chocar contra el muro. Tras él retumbó el edificio al derrumbarse, y el polvo aumentó a su alrededor. Tenían que marcharse de allí lo más rápido que pudieran, el enemigo estaba sólo a unos metros de ellos y desde luego no les harían caricias si les encontraban, siendo además los artífices de haberles cortado el paso. A decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de por dónde iban a escapar...

De pronto empezó a sentir que su alrededor se volvía más oscuro, y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que el otro edificio, al caer, estaba haciéndole sombra. Apretó una mano contra sus costillas intentando que las punzadas, más fieras cuanto más se resentía el pulmón por el continuo ejercicio, le dejaran respirar y corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Según se acercaba la fue viendo con más claridad. Tras haber conseguido derribar su pilar a base de lanzazos contra la estructura dañada por la explosión había recorrido unos metros pero se había parado, apoyándose en la pared. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse del lugar en el que estaba la cargó sobre su hombro a la carrera y salvó la distancia que les quedaba con un largo salto que acabó con ellos en el suelo.

El inspector se tumbó boca arriba, jadeando cuando le dejaba la tos, y con un esfuerzo se sentó en el suelo, del que sabía que tardaría en levantarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero el polvo aún no se había levantado, así que tenía aún unos pocos segundos de respiro antes de que el enemigo los fusilara allí donde estaban. Ryoko yacía a su lado, boca abajo e inmóvil, y Saito la dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que la sucedía.

En esos momentos pensaba que tal vez la habían disparado, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que no tenía ninguna clase de herida. La trajo hacia sí y comprobó su pulso, que latía con mucha rapidez, y también su respiración entrecortada. Puso una mano en su frente pálida, pero no fría.

"Ryoko --la movió suavemente-- Ryoko no sé qué te ocurre, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices" Pero la ninja tardaba en contestar, y casi podía escuchar la respiración de los caballos frente a él. Suspiró ligeramente. No tenían ningún arma para darles un poco de guerra a esos mamarrachos de uniforme, y además no podría vengarse... Volvió a agitarla y a llamarla por su nombre, y por fin Ryoko pareció recobrar la conciencia, aunque estaba totalmente desmadejada

Sonrió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho, al darse cuenta de que se preocupaba por ella y casi en un susurro entrecortado le contó que hacía tiempo un doctor la dijo que estaba enferma del corazón

"Y tengo que suponer que por eso dejaste el trabajo.... --Hajime frunció el ceño-- Por qué no me dijiste nada? Además, podíamos haberte buscado otro tipo de tareas "

"Y por... qué tú... no me... contaste quién...eres de... verdad, Hajime....?" Le preguntó a su vez entreabriendo los ojos. Saito la miró divertido y se rió, agitando la cabeza después

"No hubieras querido a un compañero del bando contrario, admítelo. Y luego no había ninguna razón especial por la que debiera contártelo, y tu eras feliz pensando que era patriota. Aunque realmente eso ahora ya da igual. Fijate en esa oscuridad de ahí. En unos momentos Yokata-san sacará su cabeza entre el polvo maldiciendo"

Y en efecto, el capitán del ejército enemigo hizo que su caballo se adelantara un poco más para verles. Llevaba una expresión furibunda pintada en el rostro, y Saito estaba convencido de que si hubiera llevado un fusil en la mano les habría ejecutado en ese mismo momento. Hasta el bigote le temblaba de la rabia

"Usted --le dijo señalándole-- Lleva fastidiándome desde que le conozco, Saito. No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de todo esto! Es increíble que siempre se las componga para salirse con la suya, incluso para rechazar a mis soldados, matar a la pobre ninja y... y además tapar la calle para que no pasemos. De verdad no sé cómo lo hace"

"Es muy sencillo. Entre soldados siempre ha habido categorías, y no he sido capitán del Shinsengumi por ser un patán incapaz de idear una táctica ofensiva en condiciones"

"Ahhh.... --- sus ojos brillaron con furia, pero estaba sonriendo con maldad--- Pues este patán le tiene ahora en sus manos. Esta vez no le ha salido todo tan perfecto, verdad que no? Y dónde está Battousai ahora? Eso si que es impensable. Un Shinsen codo con codo con el asesino más famoso de los patriotas. Desde luego no hay nada en usted que no me sorprenda. Pero oh! Y esa amiguita suya, está herida? Es una lástima! Para que vea que tengo un espíritu honorable, haré que deje de sufrir. Isikawa!!" Chilló, y al momento el joven soldado estuvo a su lado. Como era su costumbre, llevaba en las manos un fusil que se dispuso a apuntar contra Ryoko

"Mi ejército está por llegar, muchacho. Si tú y alguno de los tuyos sois aún lo bastante listos como para abandonar a tiempo a Yokata, pediré indulto para vosotros y viviréis. De otro modo os matarán a todos. Qué ganas siguiendo a alguien que os está conduciendo a todos a una muerte segura? Las ideas de este chalado de tu capitán sólo conseguirán que aumente el número de víctimas. Es eso lo que quieres?"

Antes de que el pobre Isikawa pudiera siquiera plantearse el contestar empezaron a escuchar jaleo por el final de la fila.   


"Adelante! Corre pequeño!!" Gritaba Chiisou espoleando su montura mientras con uno de sus brazos sujetaba a Aoshi. El soldado estaba impresionado al ver al ninja empuñar la kodachi de forma que pudiera ir haciendo rodar cabezas a su paso. El ver toda esa sangre, el entrar en combate real le excitaba y le hacía sentirse capaz de todo.

En cambio el ninja no estaba tan emocionado como su compañero al respecto de la batalla. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura, pero si todos esos soldados iban a atacar el castillo, lo mejor era acabar con su lider. Al acabar con el jefe, la manada ya no sabría que hacer y sería más sencillo acabar con ellos. Interiormente iba rezando porque la hoja de la kodachi no se quebrara antes de llegar a su objetivo...

Al paso del caballo de Chiisou, los del ejército se encabritaban asustados, dando a Aoshi la oportunidad de deshacerse de bastantes a su paso. Lo mejor era que con el susto les resultaba hasta sencillo pasar entre la columna de soldados, ya que además no disparaban con sus fusiles por miedo de darse unos a otros

_El líder estará al principio de la fila. Si tenemos suerte como hasta ahora todo acabará pronto..._ Se decía así mismo el ninja de ojos azules, sujetando con fuerza su arma. En un momento de la carrera el animal tuvo que dar un salto para salvar a otro caballo que estaba en el suelo, y Aoshi, débil como estaba, se habría caído de la grupa de no ser por los esfuerzos del soldado. Al sujetarle fuerte para que no cayera, el brazo de Chiisou se manchó de sangre, y fue entonces cuando se puso a pensar en que realmente aquél hombre que transportaba tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad para poder continuar adelante. Aoshi le había pedido que le llevara al castillo, y aunque tuviera que pasar por encima del mismo monte Fuji le llevaría hasta allí, tal era el respeto que le infundía.   


Yokata agarró el fusil de malas maneras de las manos de su subordinado antes de lanzarle sapos y culebras a modo de insultos, y con él apuntó a Saito entre los ojos "Puede que sea capaz de confundir a Isikawa pero conmigo no va a poder!" Le gritó amartillando el arma con movimientos exagerados. El inspector clavó los ojos en los suyos y levantó un poco la barbilla, esperando el disparo.

Disparo que nunca llegó a efectuarse, pues la cabeza de Yokata se separó de su cuerpo con un certero golpe de espada. El caballo del soldado tuvo casi que derrapar para poder frenarse en ese corto espacio que separaba el edificio demolido de los soldados, pero por fin consiguió detenerse casi a la vez que el cuerpo sin vida del capitán se desplomaba en el suelo.

Saito alzó una ceja al ver a Aoshi montando junto al soldado, sorprendido, pero pronto su sorpresa mutó en enfado al darse cuenta de que de nuevo le debía la vida al ninja. Ryoko, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos intentó reírse "Te haces mayor... eh? Antes no... necesitabas que fuéramos...salvándote el pellejo.."

Hajime la hubiera contestado de buena gana de no ser porque un ruido peculiar le llamó la atención a sus espaldas. Era como tierra cayendo. Y piedrecitas. Giró la cabeza pero no vio nada, seguramente por estar demasiado al ras del suelo, porque Aoshi sí que podía ver desde la grupa

"Qué haces aquí, Himura?" Le preguntó al pelirrojo samurai, que se había ido abriendo paso sobre los escombros para intentar llegar hasta allí. Kenshin estaba en pie sobre los escombros, guardando el equilibrio, y desde lo alto podía ver a todo el ejército enemigo rebullir. La mayoría aún no sabía que su líder acababa de morir, pero no tardaría en correrse la voz.

Isikawa les miró con la boca abierta, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba él al mando? O quién? Debía matarles o sería mejor rendirse o escapar de allí? Miró al legendario asesino sobre los escombros y luego al soldado, a los dos ninjas y al policía. Tras de sí los hombres podían ver perfectamente al pelirrojo mirarles amenazador, y se rebullían inquietos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"El ejército llegará en un momento. Dí a tus hombres que se rindan y no habrá muertos, Isikawa" Le dijo el Inspector de nuevo   
  


El maestro Hiko anduvo con pasos seguros hasta el hueco de la muralla, por el que se coló. No estaba especialmente de buen humor; sabía que Kenshin se había escabullido en cuanto había pensado que estaba distraído. Su baka deshi siempre sería igual, no importaban los años que pudieran sucederse. Agitó la cabeza. Al menos eso era señal de que realmente no era Battousai quien mandaba en su cabeza...

Miró la katana en su mano, pensando que al menos podría habérsela llevado consigo por si por alguna suerte de milagro encontraba al Inspector con vida. Le resultaba curioso y extraño a la vez portar dos espadas; nunca había llevado daisho.

El capitán Shinosuke salió a su encuentro rápidamente y frunció el ceño preocupado al ver que volvía solo.

"Qué ha pasado con Fujita-san, Ryoko-san y Battousai? Están vivos? Consiguieron derribar los edificios?" Le acribilló a preguntas. El maestro le miró por encima de su fuerte hombro un poco molesto por tanto interrogante, pero le respondió con la más suave de sus bruscas maneras

"Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire; Hiko tenía algo en mente más urgente que contestar nimiedades. Con un suspiro prolongado, en el que se preguntaba mil veces cómo había podido adentrarse en aquella batalla de locos cuando era su deber no entrometerse, se subió a lo más alto del castillo, asomándose a la balconada. El aire olía a tierra húmeda y a sangre, a pólvora y humo, y en la distancia veía una nube de polvo moviéndose. No tenía idea de qué podría ser, pero no cambiaría sus planes.

Llenó los pulmones de aire y gritó al patio

"Escuchadme todos! Escuchadme os digo! Ahí fuera, encarados contra el ejército enemigo están 3 personas. Ellos solos, para que vosotros viváis. No tienen ninguna posibilidad contra todos y lo saben, pero allí están, consiguiendo tiempo para que venga el ejército del Emperador. Tendréis la poca vergüenza de dejar morir como perros a las personas que os han mantenido con vida durante estas largas horas, a las personas que os dieron esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido?"

Hiko alzó la katana del policía en alto, y unas pocas personas al principio, pero más numerosas después, alzaron los puños en alto junto con sus vítores

_Perdóneme maestro, esté donde esté. Pero si estoy dentro, estoy dentro. Las medias tintas en la guerra no sirven... Ya sé, ya sé, lo mejor es no entrar en ellas... Seguro que en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, no lo niegue. Por cierto, creo que tengo una oratoria perfecta... _Sonrió   
  


Kuranami desenvainó su espada casi con lentitud, puesto que ya estaban cerca de su destino "Sagajewo-san, es hora de que nos encarguemos del problema. Mire esto" El capitán le tendió una pequeña nota que había volado anudada en la pata de una paloma, y la Escoba se apresuró a leerlo. Ejecución, venía escrito.

"Ejecución de quién?"

"De todos los presentes. No tendremos prisioneros. Odio llamarlo así, pero considéralo una operación de limpieza-- se encogió de hombros el soldado y siguió explicándole. Evidentemente no era la primera vez que ejecutaba una orden así-- El enemigo será destruido completamente y con él todo aquél que esté en ese momento donde NO tiene que estar, sean amigos o enemigos. No haremos distinciones. Además tendremos que asegurarnos de que los civiles involucrados comprendan a la perfección lo sucedido. Y respecto a sus compañeros y al personal del castillo... Si son listos y saben lo que les conviene no sacarán la cabeza"

"Entiendo, entiendo. Curiosamente tenía entendido que los buenos actuaban--ehh actuábamos de otra manera..."

Kuranami se encogió de hombros "Yo sólo entiendo de órdenes, sabe, Sagajewo-san? Es una buena forma de evitarse problemas. Para gente como nosotros, es lo más sencillo. Si fuéramos peces gordos, o alguien que tuviera algún tipo de influencia... ni siquiera yo que soy capitán puedo contradecir ciertos tipos de órdenes. Así que, me guste o no, es mi trabajo y me pagan por cumplirlo"

"Igual que a mí" Se rió Cho. Su pensamiento voló hasta Shishio en unos instantes y por centésima vez se planteó que no había tanta diferencia entre el antiguo hittokiri y el gobierno Meiji. Espoleó su caballo para darle velocidad, y pronto la columna del ejército levantaba gran cantidad de polvo en la ciudad   
  


"De.... De acuerdo --dijo Isikawa-- Sin Yokata esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo dejo a su elección. Los que quieran seguir luchando que lo hagan, pero el resto que deponga las armas. Ya han oído, nos garantiza seguridad. Yo ya he tenido bastante, capitulo"

"Debería habérselo planteado antes... Fíjese cómo está la ciudad, la de gente que ha muerto...!" Chiisou agitó la cabeza

Kenshin dio un salto y aterrizó con agilidad cerca de sus compañeros de armas. Se acercó al ninja, que respiraba con trabajo y le miró directo a los ojos. Aoshi apartó la mirada. Los ojos de Kenshin preguntaban demasiadas cosas...

"Sabes dónde está Kaoru?" Se limitó a preguntarle

"Está bien, la dejé con Sagajewo y el ejército antes de venir" Kenshin respiró profundamente, y hasta pareció que ahogaba un sollozo. Kaoru estaba bien, estaba bien!! Dentro de poco volvería a sus brazos y se marcharían lejos de toda aquella barbarie... Rezaba porque no hubiera visto demasiada muerte a su alrededor, aunque habiendo estado secuestrada le parecía que sus esperanzas eran bastante vanas.

"Saito..." Fue a proseguir el ninja, pero Hajime le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara. No quería escuchar nada al respecto allí delante de tanta gente.

"Pero míralos, si están todos con vida! Mm, incluso Shinomori ha llegado. Esto sí que es una sorpresa " Dijo Hiko asintiendo mientras se habría paso entre los soldados, que al verle se apartaban. Tras él iban unos cuantos hombres que prepotentemente "aseguraban la zona" por la que el maestro pasaba, de modo que iban entremezclándosde con los soldados enemigos. Los pocos que tenían dudas sobre seguir luchando a pesar de todo cambiaron de parecer ya que eran pocos y, entre otras cosas, porque la figura de Hiko imponía demasiado respeto.

"Parece que todo terminará bien después de todo" Comentó Yamagata con un suspiro. A pesar de que tanto Amakusa, como el capitán de la guardia y el mismo Hiko le aconsejaran quedarse en el castillo, el ministro de defensa había decidido acompañarles. Había hecho acopio de valor y de orgullo para salir, cansado ya de que todo el mundo quisiera protegerle. Además de ministro era general, demonios! Un soldado como cualquier otro! Y así pensaba demostrarlo.

"Y todo gracias a mi fantástica idea y a un trío de cabezas de chorlito con más agallas que cerebro. Bueno, podría haber sido peor"

Pero Kenshin se dio la vuelta de pronto, agudizando sus sentidos "No habéis escuchado ... disparos?"

Cada vez con más claridad podían escuchar los tiros y los gritos de los soldados muriendo. Un terror generalizado cundió entre los soldados, atrapados en la calle sin posibilidad de escapar, pero pronto tomaron sus rifles y se dispusieron al contraataque. Isikawa se volvió furioso a los compañeros

"Me prometió protección!! Malditos sean todos ustedes, nos han tendido una encerrona!!"

"Chiisou-san, qué está pasando? Cuáles eran vuestras órdenes?"

"No lo sé, no las habían dado cuando nos marchamos... Quizá ordenaron "ejecución"!!!" Exclamó el hombre de pronto

"Ejecución? No suena muy bien que digamos" Se cruzó de brazos el maestro

"Es la orden de no tomar prisioneros y acabar con cualquiera que se interponga sean amigos o enemigos, y eso les incluye a ustedes, y si no se fijan los tiradores, a mí también" Contestó Yamagata con aire serio

"Estos hombres estan bajo mi protección y no pienso romper mi palabra tan fácilmente --Saito tomó a la ninja en sus brazos a pesar de sus protestas y se acercó a Hiko-- Si no le importa le cambiaré a Ryoko por mi nihontou"

Evidentemente el maestro no pudo negarse a semejante intercambio y tomó a la mujer en sus fuertes brazos, sonriéndola "Tranquila muchachita, te cuidaré mejor que él" Ryoko protestó débilmente pero al final tuvo que rendirse. Al menos no podría decir que no estaba a gusto apretada contra su pecho...

"Saito qué pretendes hacer?" Kenshin se acercó al policía, preocupado. No quería una carnicería por parte del ejército , pero tampoco iba a dejar que el Miburo matara a soldados inocentes si él podía evitarlo

"Negociar con el capitán. Si en algo aprecia su vida, Cho me dará tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta allí con Yamagata. Nadie le disparará a él, verdad?"

"Vas a usarle como escudo?!" Exclamó el pelirrojo. Yamagata tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no dijo una palabra. Es más, se esforzó por parecer calmado

"Hmp. Se lo merecería después de todo lo que ha hecho. Vámonos! Cuanto antes lleguemos allí antes acabará todo esto"

"Yo le llevaré" Dijo Aoshi

Saito se volvió hacia él con una mirada desdeñosa "Ni hablar"

Chiisou miró al ninja con los ojos muy abiertos "Shinomori-san, no es que me falte valor pero no creo que sea muy prudente tentar a la suerte otra vez..." Aoshi agitó la cabeza

"No le estoy pidiendo que venga conmigo. Nadie lo hará, sólo Yamagata"

Hubo un rápido intercambio de miradas. Rápido en parte porque nadie quería decantarse por uno de los dos y en parte porque cada segundo que se retrasaban eran vidas que se perdían. La razón de Saito la conocían; no se fiaba de nadie excepto de sí mismo para que las cosas salieran bien. Pero, y Aoshi?

"Escúchame Saito, hice una promesa que tengo que cumplir, y no faltaré a mi palabra. Lucharé contigo si es necesario _pero no la veré llorar sobre tu tumba_" Los ojos azules del ninja brillaron con fuerza al decir estas palabras. Después de todo lo que había pasado estaba dispuesto a hacer feliz a Tokio costara lo que costara. Todos los presentes se olvidaron de los enemigos por unos momentos y miraron a Aoshi. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle

Chiisou se bajó del caballo con cuidado de que el ninja no cayera y Yamagata se montó tras él, sujetándole lo mismo que el soldado. Aoshi respiró profundamente y echó una última mirada atrás antes de clavar los talones en los ijares del caballo.

La montura relinchaba con miedo al volver a introducirse entre los soldados. Como podía, Yamagata sujetaba a Aoshi mientras llevaba las riendas, ya que el ninja amenazaba con su brazo sano y la kodachi a cualquiera que no se quitara de en medio cuando debía. Poco a poco, y no sin esfuerzo, consiguieron atravesar buena parte de la columna. Al ir acercándose a la fuente de los tiros, los soldados de Yokata estaban cada vez más asustados y revueltos, por lo que muchas veces les impedían el paso. Sin dudarlo, Aoshi acababa con la vida de aquellos que amenazaban su misión, puesto que una o dos vidas eran menos importantes que todas las que se encontraban allí. 

De pronto comenzaron a ver, entre los soldados que huían a otros soldados que disparaban. El ejército del Emperador había conseguido infiltrarse en las filas del enemigo por alguna calle secundaria y estaba haciendo una carnicería desde dentro. Esto les dio la idea de salir por una callejuela lateral e intentar llegar al otro lado desde una posición más segura.

Esto también entrañaba sus riesgos puesto que eran una presa muy fácil al ser el único que iba mientras todos venían... Pero Yamagata iba mostrando sus galones, exponiéndose con valentía para que no les acribillaran a balazos al verlos. Aun así, alguna vez poco faltó para que alguna bala les alcanzara.

Las calles se sucedían rápidas mientras avanzaban, intentando calcular el tamaño aproximado del ejército. Con un brusco tirón, Yamagata hizo que el caballo girara a la derecha para seguir avanzando hacia el frente del ejército. Un par de balas cruzaron cerca de la montura, que se encabritó unos segundos, pero luego se mostró de nuevo dócil y preparado; así eran los animales preparados para la guerra. 

En pleno recorrido, al general se le ocurrió una idea que no tardó en poner en práctica con buenos resultados. Además de gritar su nombre y mostrarse pedía a los soldados que les acompañaran en su trayecto con lo que, cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Kuranami y Cho, eran más de media docena. 

Desde detrás de la esquina donde podían ver a los dos que buscaban y desde donde podían escuchar bastante jaleo a pesar de que el enfrentamiento se había alejado de ellos. Una vez más, Yamagata y Aoshi decidieron ir delante del grupo, aunque los otros soldados no tuvieron el valor de ir detrás de él, de modo que se colocaron en sus flancos, como si le escoltaran. 

Las tropas que pertenecieran a Yokata empezaron a desperdigarse y a recular. Contra los edificios retirados, los hombres y la ninja estuvieron indecisos, sin saber qué decisión tomar, durante aproximadamente tres minutos. Transcurrido ese tiempo volvieron a hablar con Isikawa para decirle que ordenara a sus tropas que los siguieran, que los llevarían al castillo donde podrían resistir mejor tras la muralla sin saber que al llevarles allí estaban condenando a todos los que estaban en el recinto.

El muchacho les miró receloso, temiéndose otro engaño, pero el escuchar los gritos de los soldados muriendo a su alrededor le hizo pensar que igual les daba morir en un lado que en otro, y que su única oportunidad estaba en manos de aquellos tipos. Así, haciendo acopio de fuerza comenzó a gritarles a todo pulmón para que obedecieran.

Isikawa montó a Kenshin en su caballo y unos cuantos soldados tomaron al resto y tras esto todos los que habían oído y los que estaban demasiado desesperados como para hacer cualquier cosa que se les presentara salieron al galope tras el caballo que llevaba a Hiko.

Los nuevos aliados del grupo del maestro hacían correr sus monturas con todo el brío que podían, intentando dejar atrás al ejército, que enseguida que les habían visto huir habían emprendido la persecución.   
  


Cuando Shinosuke vio a Hiko y a los demás llegar en la distancia montados a caballo con soldados pensó que era el ejército del Emperador que volvía victorioso, pero al ver que les perseguían tuvo que mirar dos veces porque no lo podía creer. Ya no entendía nada, pero desde luego dejaría entrar a los que venían con sus compañeros de armas. Se alegró, desde luego, al ver desde lo alto del castillo que todos volvían a pesar de las pésimas noticias que el maestro le había dado sobre algunos. 

"Dejad entrar a los que vienen con ellos, atacad a los demás!!" Ordenó el capitán al ver que pronto estarían junto a la puerta. Yahiko, que hacía de mensajero entre él y Amakusa, que estaba en el otro extremo del castillo, salió corriendo a darle las noticias, feliz al ver el regreso de Kenshin pero preocupado al mismo tiempo por la extraña situación actual.

Como una exhalación y envolviendo todo en una nube de polvo, los caballos frenaron y derraparon en el gran patio del edificio mientras los defensores del castillo se preparaban para cubrirles. Shinosuke les gritó que tendrían que ayudar con la defensa, porque apenas algunos tenían un disparo en su fusil, así que todos los soldados se giraron prestos con los rifles cargados apuntando al orificio

Saito y Hiko saltaron de los caballos que los llevaban montados, llevando este último a la ninja que no paraba de protestar. El maestro se volvió a Chiisou y la puso en sus brazos, mandándole a buscar la enfermería en el piso de abajo del edificio. Kenshin por su parte, se bajó del caballo de Isikawa, que parecía estar bastante confuso. Nunca había tenido que dirigir un ejército

"Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad entre manos, así que tranquilízate y piensa con claridad. Esos hombres cuentan con que tú ahora eres su guía, no puedes fallarles. No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien" Le sonrió antes de correr junto a sus compañeros.

El joven y recién ascendido capitán suspiró, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y adelantó su caballo para que le vieran.

"Cuidaros de no disparar a los nuestros que vengan rezagados!!!" Gritó  
  


Amakusa Shougo corría renqueando por el patio, asistido por Yahiko y seguido por todos los civiles que aún se encontraban en condiciones de luchar. El chico no había sido capaz de explicarle la situación correctamente, pero por lo que había podido entender, el ejército estaba cargando de nuevo contra ellos, y esta vez sería la última. Yahiko le había dicho que los tres kendokas habían llegado montados con soldados, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que esos soldados eran los enemigos que antes les atacaban.

El pelirrojo vio al grupo que pronto se les iba a unir y se alivió al ver que el chico estaba en perfecto estado, pero enseguida cambió de pensamiento para dar una ligera carrera al frente y encararse con los soldados

"Escuchadme! Aquél que acabe con la vida de alguno de estos hombres, tendrá que responder ante mí, Battousai!!" No le gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo, pero no veía otra forma. Cuando regresó junto a sus compañeros, Saito le sonrió ladino

"El fin justifica los medios, pero... También yo tendré que responder ante ti?" 

"Esos hombres están cumpliendo con sus órdenes"

"Yo también" Se encogió de hombros. Kenshin le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiró. Cierto que Saito tenía la cualidad de aparecer como aliado en el momento que hacía falta, pero a veces el samurai preferiría que fuese su enemigo....

Mientras ambos intercambiaban opiniones, Amakusa llegó y a través del maestro se puso al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las nuevas noticias le dejaron ciertamente extrañado, pero se preparó a combatir una vez más

"Dejaos de tanta cháchara, ahí vienen los problemas" Les dijo Hiko aferrando su katana

En efecto, un pequeño grupo de soldados irrumpió a la carrera por el muro, trayendo consigo bastantes balas zumbando tras ellos. Isikawa, que se había colocado de tal forma que pudiera ver a todos los que venían, ordenó que no disparasen contra estos que entraban. Un balazo alcanzó a uno de los que buscaban refugio en la espalda y cayó de su caballo , posiblemente muerto. 

El pelotón de la persecución, al ver que entrando encontrarían una encerrona, frenaron en seco sus caballos y se dispusieron a disparar desde fuera, protegiéndose con la muralla y sacando los rifles tanto por la puerta como por el agujero del muro.

"Maldita sea!!!" Exclamó de pronto el inspector. Los otros se giraron a ver qué le pasaba, pero Saito ya había echado a correr hacia Isikawa

El soldado estaba bastante ocupado intentando colocar a sus tropas de forma que desde fuera no pudieran herirles y obligar así al enemigo a entrar y quedar a merced de sus rifles, pero se giró para atenderle

"Qué es lo que sucede, señor?"

"Dónde está el Primer Ministro?!" 

Isikawa tardó unos momentos en contestar "Estaba al final de los nuestros, bien vigilado, pero ahora no lo sé... Espere" En medio de toda la confusión, el joven comenzó a vocear la pregunta del inspector para ver si alguien sabía algo, pero ninguno de los soldados fue capaz de contestar.

Saito sopló, se pasó una mano por el pelo y de nuevo se marchó de allí a la carrera. Como no iba a hacia donde estaban ellos, Kenshin corrió para interceptarle

"Qué es lo que ocurre, Saito?"

"Estos mamarrachos secuestraron a Yamagata y al Primer Ministro, recuerdas? Isikawa me ha dicho que el ministro estaba al final de sus soldados"

"Pero todos esos soldados están muertos. Si el ministro estaba ahí lo habrán matado también... O si tuvo suerte los soldados le reconocieron y se lo llevaron consigo. De cualquiera de las maneras, sería una locura que fueras a buscarle"

"Es mi trabajo protegerl---" 

Su voz se vio apagada por el fuerte sonido de una explosión justamente al otro lado de la muralla, el más cercano al castillo y que estaba prácticamente desprotegido salvo por dos soldados apostados en la puerta principal. Varios pedazos de piedra salieron volando por los aires, y una mezcla de polvo y humo se elevó en la zona afectada.

Un grupo de enemigos entraron entonces por el agujero recién practicado, acabando con los dos guardias con sus fusiles. Los dos guerreros se miraron y no hizo falta ninguna palabra para que salieran corriendo hacia ellos. La suerte del Ministro estaba echada.

"Id a ayudarles, rápido!!" Les dijo Shinosuke a los policías que aún vivían y a sus propios hombres, que estaban en formación junto a él. Isikawa también se decidió a ayudar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada estaban siendo atacados por su propio frente

_Maldita sea! Si abren otro frente no podremos hacer nada, son demasiados!! _ Pensaba Kenshin mientras se esforzaba por no matar a ninguno de sus oponentes. Había tenido que dar la vuelta a la katana que había tomado prestada puesto que necesitaba de toda su habilidad para mantenerse con vida. El filo manchado de sangre hizo que le diera un escalofrío, y apartó la vista de ella para concentrarse en otras cosas. 

Hiko estaba intentando luchar a dos frentes, utilizando el do ryu sen para mandar largas oleadas de tierra y piedras contra los oponentes de ambos bandos. Miró a su alrededor realmente preocupado. Estaban todos agotados, llevaban luchando todo el día, no podrían resistir mucho más, y el ejército enemigo cada vez era más numeroso. Acaso acabarían todos muertos bajo las armas del Gobierno por el que siempre luchaban? Frunció el ceño al ver a cuatro y cinco de sus aliados caer bajo fuego enemigo. Deberían rendirse e intentar razonar con ellos? No, cumplirían sus órdenes, eran soldados.... Sólo les quedaba luchar... hasta el final.

Desgraciadamente, lo que más temía el pelirrojo se hizo realidad. Con otro gran estruendo, un nuevo frente se abrió por detrás, dejándoles completamente rodeados. Ambos capitanes estaban haciendo lo que podían, pero ante semejante perspectiva Shinosuke decidió con Shougo que lo mejor sería recular hasta el palacio. El samurai cristiano asintió, aunque si le hubiera propuesto cualquier otra cosa, también la habría aceptado, tal era su desmoralización.

"Vamos, reculad, yo os cubriré" Dijo Hiko quitándose la pesada capa de maestro y tirándola a un lado. Agarró fuerte la katana por la empuñadura de madera y se plantó firmemente en el suelo "Do ryu sen!!!" Gritó, y comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidas veces, creando de esa forma múltiples dragones de tierra que corrieron en varias direcciones cegando y haciendo caer a los atacantes

_Es increíble, qué fuerza tiene...! _Pensó Shougo mientras Yahiko le ayudaba a ir con el resto _ Ya entiendo por qué es el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi.... _

"Yahiko, espera! Si él puede hacer el do ryu sen varias veces, tal vez pueda yo hacer algo semejante con mi Sello Rai Ryu Sen. –miró al cielo-- Apenas hay sol, pero lo que hay tendrá que servir"

"Crees que funcionará?" Le preguntó el chico blandiendo el shinai con la mano que tenía libre, ya que cuando estaban parados había veces que tenía que luchar contra algún soldado que lograba acercarse demasiado

"Espero que sí...!"

Saito y Kenshin estaban luchando prácticamente espalda con espalda para cubrirse el uno al otro cuando escucharon chillidos de miedo y cantidad de relinchos. No sabían qué había pasado, pero llevaban demasiadas peleas encima como para saber que no podían distraerse cuando se jugaban la vida. En cambio, sus atacantes sí que miraron lo que sucedía al otro lado del campo, donde Shougo había conseguido que su técnica dejara ciegos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, a una parte de los que les atacaban

Este elemento de distracción fue utilizado por ambos espadachines para reducir la diferencia de número en unos pocos, pero el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que les iba a servir de poco. Cada vez que Saito entraba en su radio de visión pensaba que su próximo movimiento sería el último antes de caer al suelo, y él mismo estaba notando ya la fatiga acumulada de todo el día. Cierto que cuando eran unos muchachos habían luchado tanto tiempo o más de seguido, pero había llovido mucho desde entonces y estaban al límite de sus fuerzas....

_Ahh Kaoru... si me matan ahora qué será de ti y del niño..._

En ese momento sintió un impacto que le hizo caer al suelo y rodar. El hombro izquierdo le ardía donde una bala le había alcanzado, tiñendo de sangre su kimono violeta. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a levantarse, pero se encontró con el cañón de un fusil apuntando a su cabeza. 

De pronto oyó un grito, y el soldado que le apuntaba cayó al suelo desmayado por un fuerte golpe. Yahiko aterrizó a su lado después de casi romperle la cabeza al hombre con el shinai, jadeando.

"Kenshin... son demasiados...." 

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que estaban en un círculo cerrado, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. _Aoshi, _--pensó—_Aoshi tienes que conseguirlo! Hay demasiadas vidas en juego, todos dependemos de ti ahora!!_

Saito se apoyó en la pared del edificio, jadeando, y no se movió cuando tres tiradores se acercaron a él. Iban acortando distancias con pequeños pasos, ya que querían estar seguros de que el tipo no se escapara de sus rifles como había hecho hasta entonces. El policía vio con incredulidad cómo una silla caía desde lo alto del edificio y le acertaba a uno en la cabeza. Luego cayó una cacerola, y luego tiraron incluso un pesado tapiz con la esperanza de que les cayera encima y les impidiera ver. Varias mujeres habían subido a la balconada y otras estaban lanzando cosas desde las ventanas para ayudar. Con un último esfuerzo Hajime apretó la mano en la empuñadura y atacó una vez más. Los dos soldados se desplomaron en el acto y él cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de seguir peleando

Gracias a su altura, Hiko pudo ver en la distancia algo que flotaba en lo alto, algo que podía ser una bandera y que venía a toda velocidad tocando algo parecido a una trompeta. 

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, el sonido se propagó hasta el patio del castillo y los soldados, al oírlo, dejaron de atacar y se mantuvieron en la posición de guardia, preparados para disparar a una nueva orden, formando un estrecho círculo por el que nadie podría salir.

Kenshin y otros muchos se dejaron caer al suelo, pero el pelirrojo cayó con alegría, puesto que sabía que su amigo había conseguido que todo terminara

Toda la gente que había estado en el interior del castillo, excepto los que estaban heridos de gravedad, habían sido sacados al patio para tenerlos vigilados con el resto de la gente, tal y como mandaba su entrenamiento. Tokio intentó resistirse a salir, alegando que como doctor debía quedarse con los heridos, pero no se lo concedieron, así que cargó a su hijo pequeño en brazos y salió con el resto de las mujeres, ancianos y niños. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver que el número de resistentes se había reducido mucho, y que ahora casi había más soldados que civiles dentro del círculo. Se preguntó qué hacían los soldados enemigos en el mismo círculo que ellos, pero su pensamiento se esfumó cuando empezó a pasar su mirada paseó por todos lados, intentando encontrar caras familiares. Encontró al maestro Hiko y al samurai cristiano, también al capitán de la guardia Shinosuke sentados en el suelo como el resto, tal y como habían ordenado

Un poco más a lo lejos vio una cabeza pelirroja destacar entre otras, y enfrente de el Yahiko, que parecía preocupado por su amigo. Quizás estuviera herido, pensó la mujer, y decidió preguntar a un soldado si podía atender a los heridos allí fuera. El hombre asintió y la acompañó a recoger lo que necesitaba. De este modo empezó a moverse por el círculo buscando a los heridos más graves.

Varios minutos después que el hombre de la bandera hubiera llegado hasta el castillo lo hicieron el Primer Ministro, Cho, Kaoru y Kuranami seguidos de los soldados que aún se encontraban por la calle, llevando de prisioneros a los restantes del ejército de Yokata que habían tenído la suerte de seguir con vida. 

Kenshin se puso en pie de golpe al ver a su esposa, lo que hizo que los soldados le apuntaran amenazantes. Por fin, por fin juntos de nuevo! Corriendo como pudo, Kaoru entró en el circulo y se arrojó en brazos del pelirrojo llorando. El la apretó contra sí con fuerza con su brazo sano a pesar de que le dolía todo del contínuo pelear y escondió el rostro en su alborotada coleta negra mientras una solitaria lágrima de alegría y alivio recorría su rostro al ver que ambos estaban bien

El resto de la comitiva entró más despacio en el círculo, y Cho preguntó si había algún médico en el castillo. Tuvo que repetir su llamada dos veces hasta que Tokio le escuchó y anduvo hacia él

"Tokio-san! Me alegro de que esté bien! --exclamó el policía al ver que ya no debía temer por su vida-- Supongo que el jefe estará por ahí molestando, verdad? Bueno, venga, su amigo necesita su ayuda"

"Mi amigo? ...Aoshi??!!" Exclamó encarándose con la Escoba y agitándole. Cho dejó escapar una dolorida queja ante su pronto y le dijo que sí, indicándole su posición

Corrió hacia allí y le encontró tendido en el suelo junto a un soldado que llevaba el uniforme algo sucio de sangre, ya que era él quien había transportado al ninja en el camino de vuelta. 

"Aoshi!" le llamó dejándose caer junto a él. Le tomó el pulso mientras miraba sus heridas y se preguntó quién le habría hecho semejantes cortes y por qué. _Ha perdido mucha sangre... _Pensó mordiéndose el labio

"No voy a dejarte morir, me oyes! Tienes que aguantar... Eres muy importante para mí, Ao..." Seguía diciendo mientras decidía la importancia de sus heridas. En general los cortes no eran demasiado profundos, pero el del brazo y su costado sí que la preocupaban. Afortunadamente la sangre se había coagulado lo bastante sobre los improvisados vendajes como para que no perdiera más. Aún así estaba muy débil, y necesitaba un médico de verdad, y así se lo dijo al soldado.

Yamagata enseguida dio orden de que transladaran al inconsciente ninja a la clínica más cercana, y así se hizo. Tokio miró como se lo llevaban y le dio ánimos mentalmente. Le habían ofrecido ir con él, pero sabía que su lugar estaba allí.

Cuando volvió a internarse entre los soldados se dio cuenta de que el círculo se había deshecho y de que todos mantenían las armas bajas. Ya no existía el espeso silencio de antes, sino que empezaban a correr murmullos entre los presentes. Al parecer, los peces gordos habían llamado junto a Shinosuke y Saito, que parecían discutir acaloradamente con ellos la forma en que el Gobierno había actuado aquel día, tanto al dejar que Kyoto fuera arrasada como el hecho de disparar no sólo contra su propio bando sino contra civiles.

La mujer pasó cerca de ellos, dándoles mentalmente su apoyo, y continuó con sus obligaciones. 

*****************   


La noche estaba acabando de caer. El cielo ya se había oscurecido por detrás de los nubarrones que habían llovido durante todo el día, y el patio del castillo estaba rebosante de uniformes en la parte delantera y, por detrás, lleno de civiles. Una hora antes aproximadamente varios soldados habían recibido órdenes de llevar con ellos a todos los hombres de la ciudad que no estuvieran heridos. El Gobierno quería que todos escucharan lo que tenían que decir.

Subidos a lo más alto del castillo, a la balconada, ambos ministros miraban abajo en silencio. Estaban en perfecta forma a parte de algúna que otra contusión y manchas en sus ropas. A su lado estaba Kuranami totalmente serio, y al otro lado deberían haber estado Kenshin y los demás, pero en cuanto supieron de boca de Saito todo lo que había sucedido, se negaron y prefirieron aguardar lejos de él, pero suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus palabras sin perderse ninguna. En su lugar se habían colocado Kawaji como representante de la policía. El pequeño comisario había estado supervisando la operación desde que Saito le informara de lo que había descubierto y hacía más de un día que había abandonad o Tokyo para estar cerca de Kyoto para el momento cumbre; la detención de ambos traidor y terrorista. Y allí estaba ahora, aunque la situación distaba mucho de parecerse a la que habían imaginado.  
  
Bastante más atrás de ellos, Cho y Shinosuke se apoyaban en la pared del edificio. 

Sentado en el primer escalón que bajaba al piso de abajo, dándole la espalda y con Tsuyashi sentado en una de sus piernas, estaba Hiko, casi en perfecta forma y envuelto en su larga capa, amarronada por la suciedad. Un poco más abajo estaba Ryoko, suficientemente repuesta como para que la permitieran asistir y Yahiko, que abrazaba sus piernas encogido, su mirada perdida al frente y su mente pensando en Sanosuke. Kenshin, sentado junto a Kaoru, rodeaba su cintura todo lo que su brazo sano abarcaba. Había estado aferrado a ella casi todo el tiempo desde que volvieron a encontrarse, como si tuviera miedo de que les volvieran a separar. Junto a ellos, Shougo tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía absorto en algún tipo de rezo. En el escalón de más abajo, dándoles la espalda, Tokio miraba abajo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hajime, desde luego sin ninguna gana de escuchar el sermón político que en breve dedicaría el ministro de interior. En realidad, ninguno tenía ganas de ello. Mucho se había perdido por aquella guerra sin sentido. Muchas vidas, muchos amigos. Y dolía. Había mucho de lo que lamentarse, y no habría palabras en la boca del Gobierno que pudieran devolverles la vida a los que allí faltaban, y desde luego no habría excusa que perdonara lo que habían hecho en aquél día.

"Hombres de Kyoto! --comenzó el Primer Ministro alzando la voz-- Hoy todos hemos sufrido la barbarie de dos hombres desalmados cuyo único objetivo era causar el máximo dolor a nuestro pueblo y destrozar la paz que con tanto esfuerzo hemos creado. Habiendo engañado a un grupo de hombres buenos y defensores del Emperador, se lanzaron a la carga contra nosotros usando nuestras propias fuerzas. Es una desgracia y una vergüenza que haya gente así en Japón, gente tan egoista que tan sólo piense en sí mismos, sin tener en cuenta los deseos mayoritarios del país. Gente despreciable que antepone sus deseos personales, de venganza y sus ideas sobre la vida pacífica de los ciudadanos que no queremos vernos envueltos en más guerras.

Por contra, tenemos que estarles muy agradecidos a todos los hombres y mujeres valientes que han luchado hoy para defender la paz. En nombre de todos los ciudadanos, de Yamagata-san y del mío propio, agradezco al representante de la policía, Kawaji-san, la labor realizada por los suyos. También a Kuranami-san y a todos los miembros del ejército que vinieron raudos a ayudar, y a todos los defensores de este castillo, que lucharon por nuestras vidas y por las de los civiles a su cargo. 

Como Primer Ministro propongo crear un monumento en honor a todos los hombres y mujeres que han caído en esta lucha por la paz y el orden en Japón, para que sus nombres nunca sean olvidados. Que ese monumento sirva de memorandum para todos aquellos que quieran levantarse en contra de nuestro país, para que sepan que en cualquier lugar habrá personas dispuestas a darlo todo por Japón"

Casi toda la gente congregada aplaudió, hasta los soldados de Yokata, aunque ellos lo hicieron por obligación. Tenían un pacto con el Gobierno. No serían ejecutados y su honor no sería mancillado si abandonaban el ejército voluntariamente y jamás hablaban de aquella revuelta con nadie. Podían trabajar de cualquier otra cosa en el país, pero jamás volver a empuñar un arma. Como último punto, aquellos que fueran alguna vez detenidos cometiendo algún acto delictivo serían ejecutados en el acto.

Cho y Shinosuke, ni nadie que estuviera sentado en las escaleras les aplaudió. 

"Señor, Yamagata-san, quiero presentar mi dimisión" Le dijo el capitán de la guardia acercándose al Ministro de Defensa y quedándose firme frente a él

"Ha luchado usted muy bien, por qué quiere renunciar a su puesto?" Le preguntó algo sorprendido

"Bueno, no quiero seguir trabajando aquí..." Bajó la mirada y se desabrochó la casaca cruzada que llevaba, dejándola colgando en la barandilla. Abajo, la gente no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y murmuraban entre ellos conjeturas

"Desde luego no es de extrañar que alguien juicioso como Shinosuke-san quiera dejar de trabajar con ustedes"

Kawaji se volvió, indignado, hacia la puerta de la balconada "Saito! Cómo se atreve a hablarnos así?" El Primer Ministro se dio la vuelta para mirarle, y también Kuranami

"Shinosuke-san es soldado para proteger a las personas, es su trabajo, y ha demostrado ser bueno en ello. Ha trabajado todos estos años para su Gobierno a pesar de no haber sido patriota, dándoles un voto de confianza, pensando que quizás serían lo suficientemente listos como para ser buenos gobernantes, pero no han demostrado ser dignos de su confianza"

"Le ordeno que se disculpe ahora mismo, o---"

"O qué? -- el inspector se acercó al pequeño comisario, al que de rabia le temblaba hasta el bigote, y se paró frente a él-- Kawaji, no puede darme órdenes. Ni ninguno de ustedes. No pienso seguir trabajando para el Gobierno, estaría faltando a mis ideales porque debería acabar con todos ahora mismo y no lo voy a hacer. No es la piedad lo que me mueve, sino el hecho de que sin sus gobernantes el país volvería a sufrir otra guerra civil. Espero sinceramente que ya que yo no puedo castigar su maldad como correspondería, al menos sueñen con ver esta ciudad reducida a escombros tal y como está ahora todas las noches que les quedan por vivir" Con estas palabras se quitó la hacía muchas horas desabrochada camisa y la lanzó a los pies de Kawaji

"Que tengan un buen día" Les dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, y se dispuso a irse

"Fujita-san --Shinosuke le tendio la mano, y ambos la estrecharon -- Fue un placer volver a luchar a su lado. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar en otras circunstacias" Saito asintió, y bajó por la escalera

Llamó a su hijo para que lo siguiera, y al pasar junto a Ryoko le dirigió una mirada para ver con qué cara se había quedado después de su dimisión. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y las cejas totalmente arqueadas, como si no se lo acabara de creer.

Saito bajó el resto de los escalones hasta acercarse a su mujer "Vamos por Eiji y luego a casa de Moe, te parece?" Le dijo a su esposa una vez estuvo junto a ella. Ésta aún estaba boquiabierta por la decisión de Hajime de abandonar la policía, pero consiguió sonreírle después de todo, y se aferró a su brazo. De pronto algo le hizo dar un respingo que acabó de raíz con su sonrisa

"Pero...qué pasará con Aoshi...? No tiene... no tiene a nadie" Bajó la cabeza al recordar a todos los que habían muerto, y no pudo evitar agarrarse con fuerza de su brazo. Su pequeño... 

Su marido la vio llorar en silencio de nuevo y comprendió que, por muchos años que pasaran, siempre que mirara en sus ojos se sentiría culpable por no haber podido salvar a su hijo. Se giró y llamó a la ninja. Pero antes de acercarse a él se detuvo frente a Kenshin

"Battousai, supongo que no tenéis donde dormir..."

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, apesandumbrado al recordar Aoiya "Es cierto. Pero por favor, soy Himura Kenshin.Ya no soy Battousai"

"De acuerdo, Himura-san --asintió-- Tengo una deuda contigo desde hace muchos años. Cuando yo era aún una cría ninja salvaste mi vida. Recuerdo tu imagen recortándose sobre el tejado perfectamente, tanto como si hubiera sido ayer. Desde entonces no dejé de informarme de todos tus combates, pero hubo un momento en que te creí muerto. Por fortuna no fue así y he tenido el honor de combatir a tu lado, algo que me fue negado en la guerra. Venid conmigo, os dejo mi casa para que podáis dormir esta noche y todas las que paséis en Kyoto. Consideradla como su fuera vuestra"

Kenshin hizo una reverencia a la mujer y la sonrió suavemente "Muchas gracias, Ryoko-dono"

Después de esta pequeña charla se acercó a su amigo ex-policía

"Ryoko, puedes quedarte con Shinomori?"

"Qué??"

"Te lo pido como favor personal. Sólo serán unos cuantos días"

"Vaya, hoy estas realmente condescendiente con tus enemigos, no es así? Hasta quieres cuidar del ninja... Hay veces que no sé ni qué pensar de ti er.... Demonios, ahora no sé cómo llamarte....!"

"Quién soy para ti?"

".... La verdad es que ahora mismo... --sonrió levemente-- supongo que siempre serás Goro... pero ahora que esa etapa de tu vida ha terminado intentaré acostumbrarme a llamarte por tu nombre"

El hombre sonrió ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta "Cuidate"

"Y me lo dices tú, que estás peor que yo...! --exclamó ella agitando la cabeza. Luego se volvió a Kenshin-- Nos vamos?"

* * *

30-6-2002  
  
C'est Fini! 

Y pues este es el final! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribirlo ^^U Ostenía mal acostumbrados con un capítulo al mes, ya que llegó un momento en que no pude seguir ese ritmo pues por mi vida normal ;)

Bueno, lo de los edificios es muyyyyyyyy fantástico pero jo! una historia de Kenshin que no sea fantástica no es una historia de Kenshin XDDDDDDDDD Y además, si siempre andan cargándose las paredes, qué mas dá que sean pilares que paredes? :) 

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el final tan épico, no haberos aburrido demasiado y tal... Y al final no terminé de hacer maldades! Dejé a Aoshi vivo XD ehh! Y a Amakusa!!! (cómo pudo suceder esto??? Si era al primero que tenía que matar!!! caray XD) 

Ah! Y un dato curioso; la historia no iba a ser así. Es tanto lo que he cambiado, que el guión que tenía planeado quizás lo adapte a otra historia.... jaja, en serio que no se parece en nada, de hecho tengo un capítulo y medio escrito de Say it que al final no llegué a publicar porque cambié el guión a mitad de camino jajajaja ^^U

Quiero, por cierto, dedicar esta historia a... uf. Espera, son 2 chicos, y además no creo que nunca la lean XDD Pero ahí queda eso. El 1, al sr. Aoshi, porque sin él no se me hubiera ocurrido nunca esta historia tan descabellada y el 2 el sr. Saito porque sin él al sr. Aoshi no se le hubiera ocurrido tampoco jajaja ;) Alguna dedicatoria más? Sí, también mencionar a mi kerida ninja loca, mi inspiración para el personaje de Ryoko ^__- (no sabes lo mucho que se parece a ella XD). Mmmm...y por si acaso no escribo más(el caso es que lo dudo xD), se la dedico a Zirta, mi niña, que ha estado ahí desde que empecé a escribir, hace ya tantos años. Mua wapa.   
Y gracias a ti también por haber aguantado mis paranoias hasta el final y por haber esperado tanto. Y gracias a las fans de Aoshi por no mandarme correos bomba (digo gracias por que no vais a hacerlo, verdad? XD), y pido perdón a los/las fans de Sano y a los/las de Misao T_T y les prometo ser más benevolente con ellos la próxima vez 


End file.
